Bleach: The Hogyoku Lives!
by mclocofy
Summary: The Hogyoku is alive! Ichigo must team up with strange soul reapers with bizarre powers and a former espada in order to defeat the Hogyoku, before it tries to destroy everything. Mainly IchiRuki romance and romance between my OC's. First Fan Fiction.
1. Chapter 1: New Enemies or Friends?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo.

**Characters/Pairings: **Ichigo/Rukia, (minor) Orihime/Ulquiorra, and some other character romance, but I am not telling who or what.

**Warnings:** There will be mainly IchiRuki romance and romance between characters of my own; there will be language, gore, violence, and if you don't like romance stuff then you have been warned.

**Brief: **Ichigo is about to leave to Karakura town to help the 13 Court Guard Squads when some mysterious strangers show up.

**Other: This is an updated version of this chapter, I got a review (helpful review) that told me that this chapter needed to be fixed. I hope that I addressed the issues, if not please leave your constructive criticism in the reviews and please let me know if there is any thing confusing in this chapter.I love constructive criticism by the way.**

* * *

><p>"So, Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Unohana, are you ready to be the first test subjects of my experiment with a Garganta?" said Mayuri sadistically with a smile.<p>

"Don't worry, Captain Kurosuchi, I am sure your experiment will be a success. Otherwise, think of what Mr. Urahara will think of you when he has succeeded on his first try," said Unohana with a serious look.

"Tch," Captain Kurosuchi said, "You do realize that I have the ability to close the Garganta and trap you in there forever?" Ichigo looked a bit uneasy from this threat. He was thinking twice about going back with Mayuri since he was the one keeping the Garganta open.

"I understand, Captain Kurosuchi, but I trust you completely," said the Squad 4 Captain with her caring smile.

The Captain of Squad 12 was a bit annoyed at the fact that he could not threaten the Captain of Squad 4, so he decided to get on with the process. He was just about to start when he noticed two figures in the distance. "Oh, what have we here?" Mayuri said with some curiosity in his voice.

The figures were coming closer, and Ichigo was preparing to fight because he sensed some very high spiritual pressure within the group. The Captains just stood and watched the mysterious figures come closer. Ichigo gripped his sword and was preparing to charge until a female's voice shouted, "Wait! It's alright-we're on your side!" said a female voice with a defensive stance and hands in the air.

They got even closer, and Ichigo saw what they looked like. "Hey, what's up?" said a male voice. The owner of the voice was about 6 feet and 2 inches tall with a medium build. His hair was a bit unusually, for it was black in the middle of his head and became more silver until it reached the edge of his hairline where it became completely silver; his hair is wavy and messy. He has deep brown eyes and carries two large zanpaktous on his back that cross in an X-shape. One is sheathed in a white and yellow cloth while the other is sheathed in a black and red cloth. Both hilts have the colour of white.

"Hello," said a small girl next to the silver and black haired man's right; she's about 5 feet tall, violet eyes, her hair is dark blue, and her bangs are pushed towards the left and get longer by each strand and eventually, her left eye is mostly covered in her thick, dark, blue bangs. The bangs are pushed to the left allowing her right eye to be seen. Her hair covers her shoulders and neck and some of her hair is in front of her shoulders. She has a good amount of volume to it, not too much, not too little. Her build is small, and carries one sword on her left hip with the hilt coloured dark blue, purple, brown, and a bit of yellow.

"Who are you guys and what do you want?" said Ichigo with a bit of caution in his voice. He had a right to be cautious; he was sensing some very high spiritual pressure between the two, and he couldn't quite make out who it was emanating from.

(**Author's note**: The first word is the first name and the last word is the last name)

"My name's Masumi Minoru," said the man with the two large swords on his back, looking bored.

"And I'm Naomi Shinobu," said the girl with the dark blue hair and violet eyes. While donning her caring smile, she elbowed Masumi in the ribs to be more respectful. He just muttered something and she glared at him.

Ichigo just nodded and silently thought, "_Which one has that__ very high spiritual pressure? I gotta be careful or I'll end up in another fight before I get back to Karakura Town and worse shape than I am already in._"

"Where did you guys come from?" said Byakuya, while still watching Kenpachi and Yammy (espada number 0) fight.

"Well, we were actually heading to Las Noches, because some friends of ours kind of got separated from us. We sensed some people were fighting inside and thought that it could be them, So, we broke in to Las Noches and went to where the fighting was, which turns out to be you lot and not our two friends," said Masumi, with his eyes closed, leaning next to a destroyed rock nearby. Byakuya just nodded faintly, understanding what he said, but detected a lie somewhere in his statement.

"We've introduced ourselves, so what are your names?" said Naomi with a calm expression.

"I'm Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki." said the orange haired teen.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13," said Rukia coming up alongside Ichigo.

"Captain of Squad 4, Unohana Retsu," said the head of the medical department.

"Captain of Squad 12 and head of Research and Development Bureau, Mayuri Kurotsuchi," said the black and white faced man, standing on the black stand holding the Garganta open.

"Lieutenant of Squad 12, Nemu Kurotsuchi," said the expressionless girl on the opposite black stand.

"Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki, and over there on the ground is my lieutenant, Renji Abarai," said the head of the Kuchiki Clan with his back still turned to them, He looked at Renji with his eyes and looked away with a bit of disappointment at his lieutenant for his embarrassing position. Renji's legs were over his head and he was lying against a rock with his head on the ground upside down, with his butt close to his head. Masumi and Naomi just nodded at the introductions and tried to memorize the names of so many new faces.

"Where is everyone going with that Garganta?" asked Naomi, looking at the Garganta with curiosity.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and I will be heading to the world of the living, specifically Karakura town, and Ichigo Kurosaki will confront Sosuke Aizen and defeat him," said Unohana.

"Good luck," said Masumi in a sarcastic tone with a slight smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Ichigo with a small anger mark on his head.

"Well, judging by the way you look and how your spiritual pressure is right now, you won't even get near him," said Masumi standing upright and looking into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo felt offended and responded back, "Well I could do better if my spiritual pressure was restored, dammit!"

"What are you talking about?" said Unohana, interrupting their conversation.

"Well, I have noticed that every time I go bankai my kimono changes, and when Orihime was healing me up top and restoring my spiritual pressure, my right sleeve came back," said the orange haired teen.

"I see—well, when we go through the Garganta I'll heal you while we run back to Karakura town, so you'll be ready to fight Aizen," said the motherly-like woman to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded his understanding and approval towards the Squad 4 Captain.

"What brings you two here?" asked Ichigo to Masumi and Naomi suspiciously even though they had already said why they were there.

"Besides what we've said before, we thought that we could catch up with Aizen and give him a little pay back for something. It appears we're too late though," said Masumi noticing that Aizen's spiritual pressure wasn't in Hueco Mundo.

"If you mind me asking, why do you want to fight Sosuke Aizen?" asked Byakuya from over his shoulder.

"That's none of your business," said Naomi looking at Byakuya with a glare. Byakuya just looked at the girl over his shoulder and then turned his attention back towards Kenpachi's fight.

"Well, I'm going to Karakura Town and to defeat Aizen once and for all," said Ichigo turning around and away from the newcomers towards the Garganta.

"You'll die if you fight him, even if you got your spiritual pressure back," said Masumi watching Ichigo.

"What do you suggest then, that you come?" asked Ichigo getting irritated at Masumi's comments.

"I could care less if you went and fought and get killed by Aizen; I'm just telling you what will happen if you do go and-Ow!" said Masumi holding his jaw. Naomi gave him an uppercut to his jaw while he was talking.

"What the hell was that for Naomi?" asked Masumi cracking his jaw.

"You don't go and start insulting people you just meet Masumi and besides; if Yasushi were here, he would probably help Ichigo. Plus Yasuko would help him to because she's kind of like Yasushi in some ways," said Naomi poking Masumi in the chest, she was referring to her two friends that were lost.

"Well I wouldn't," said Masumi removing Naomi's finger from his chest with his hand.

"And why is that?" asked Ichigo feeling insulted.

"I just don't trust you, that's all...," said Masumi looking at Ichigo.

Before Naomi could speak, Masumi continued his sentance, "... and I''m pretty sure you don't trust him either, Naomi," said Masumi lowering himself down to her level by crouching. Naomi clenched her fist, but relaxed it after processing Masumi's words.

"He's right; we just don't trust you enough to help you out," said Naomi to Ichigo with a sigh.

"I don't see what the problem is. I do remember a human saying that went along like this: 'An enemy of my enemy, is my friend'. So why don't you three work together until you defeat your common enemy, which is Aizen in this case" said Unohana with a smile. Masumi and Naomi just looked at her and thought about her words.

"I'm sorry, but- Will you please assist Ichigo Kurosaki in his quest to defeat Aizen, Masumi and Naomi?" said Masumi before Unohana interrupted him with a threatening, yet kind voice. Masumi and Naomi looked at her with fear when she said her kind, yet threatening plea.

"Uh... sure," said Masumi unsure how to respond to Captain Unohana's question.

"Um... we'll be glad to help?" said Naomi, also unsure how to respond to Unohana without incurring her wrath.

"Excellent, I'm so glad that you two found the kindness in your hearts to assist Ichigo," said Unohana with a cheerful tone and smile.

"Is this for real?" asked Naomi completely baffled with Unohana's quick change in tone.

"I think we just got duped," said Masumi face-palming himself for letting Unohana change his mind so easily.

"Shut up, or she'll hear you," said Naomi nudging Masumi while watching Unohana as if the murderous aura was about to come back.

"I have a question for the both of you...," said the Unohana Retsu suddenly. Masumi and Naomi stiffened and awaited the Squad 4 Captain's question.

"...Have you seen Sosuke Aizen's shikai?" asked Unohana with a caring tone. Ichigo was in awe at how Unohana could make those two allies so easily and without a single direct threat.

"No, Masumi and I haven't, but one of our other friends has," stated Naomi to Unohana respectfully.

"Good, then you and Masumi will have a huge advantage over Aizen. Your friend or friends, however, won't and will be at a disadvantage like the rest of the 13 Court Guard Squads are right now," said Unohana with seriousness and then with a smile, catching Masumi and Naomi by surprise.

"How in the hell can she be so cheerful about something like that?" whispered Masumi to no one in particular.

"I dunno, but its kinda creepy, don't ya think?" whispered Naomi back to Masumi.

"Yeah... creepy," whispered back Masumi to Naomi.

"It is very important that you do not see his shikai while fighting him; otherwise, you will lose your advantage and will surely lose," the Captain of Squad 4 said with a serious voice and look. Masumi and Naomi nodded at the explanation quickly, so as to not anger Unohana anymore.

"I'll try not to," said Ichigo nonchalantly towards the Captain.

"Can you please hurry up, I am not going to stand here all day waiting for you idiots to get moving!" said the mad scientist, Mayuri, with an angry tone.

"Please be patient Captain Kurotsuchi, we are nearly ready to leave," said Unohana with a smile towards Mayuri. Mayuri looked at Unohana's persuading gaze for a bit and finally gave in.

"Tch, you have 10 minutes, that seems pretty generous if you ask me," said Mayuri trying to retain some dignity from being ordered by Unohana to wait.

"Ichigo, Masumi, Naomi, and I will go through the Garganta and enter Karakura Town to battle with Aizen. While you three fight him, I will attend to the wounded in Karakura Town," explained Unohana.

"Sounds like a plan, but I have one alteration to the plan," said the man with large duel-wielding zanpaktous regaining some confidence to speak after Unohana's dreadful way of making him help Ichigo with his fight against Aizen.

"And what would that be?" said the dark blue haired girl, Naomi.

"You stay here, Naomi, and try to see if Yasushi and Yasuko are still here or if they already went back to the World of the living," said Masumi turning to look at her in her eyes.

"What!" replied Naomi offended, "But I wanna help you fight Aizen too!"

"I know you do, but Ichigo and I will be enough to defeat him...," said Masumi calmly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ha! I knew you were just trying to act tough with me," said Ichigo trying to start an argument with Masumi, knowing full well that their alliance was not very stable.

"...and besides, I won't let you. You might get hurt, and I might not be there to protect you from Aizen," said the black and silver haired boy with a caring tone ignoring Ichigo's attempt at getting under his skin.

Naomi heard what he said and blushed a little at this and replied, "Ok, but you better come back alive... you promise?" she said while looking away from Masumi's face in order to hide her blush, not noticing that someone else had heard her.

Masumi smiled and put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I Promise, Naomi." and turned away to face the black hole in the sky; he also didn't notice someone else had heard his and Naomi's conversation. That person was Rukia; she had heard what Masumi said to Naomi and felt a little jealous for the girl for she had someone that cared for her, but brushed away those thoughts when she saw Ichigo. She sighed and thought,_" I wonder if Ichigo will do the same?"_

"Ichigo!" said Rukia coming up to Ichigo while trying to summon up some courage to say what she was about to say.

Ichigo turned and saw that it was Rukia calling him, "What is it Rukia?"

She felt her face starting to become red and heat up. She turned her face away from his and said, "Will you do the same?"

"Huh?" The substitute soul reaper said confused to what Rukia meant.

"I mean, will you promise to come back alive?" said Rukia still blushing, forgetting that he didn't hear Masumi's and Naomi's conversation.

"Yeah, I promise, Rukia." said Ichigo with the smile he gives to her and her only. Rukia saw this and felt relived. _"It's better than nothing,"_ thought Rukia with some joy inside her.

"Are you done yet?" said Mayuri from his high perch. Masumi, Ichigo, and Unohana nodded and jumped through the Garganta, leaving Rukia watching Ichigo, and Naomi watching Masumi until the hole in the sky closed shut.

* * *

><p>So yeah, this is chapter one of a multi-chapter story. Please review and comment on the story so I can improve the story, constructive criticism is welcomed. Suggestions are welcomed, but will not always be put into the story.<p>

Thanks for reading this everybody, I will update as soon as I can, which will probably be soon.

This story was updated and fixed. I saw that it didn't flow too well, and might not have clearly introduced the new characters, Masumi, Naomi, Yasushi, and Yasuko, well enough. I'm not sure if I improved on that part or not and if I didn't then I will try again, if I am made aware by it. If you wondering who Yasushi and Yasuko are, they'll appear in the next chapter.

I will listen and respond to reviews that help me in making this story better for reading and easier to understand. I will also try to implement your thoughts/ help/ ideas into the story; like if you tell me that something doesn't seem right, doesn't fit, makes no sense, or other things; I will try to fix it. After all, this is my first fan fiction and I do feel like I have made several errors in this story, so please, give me some constructive criticism just like what **PokePlatinum** did on the reviews. (I'm not sure if I addressed all of the things he pointed out though).

**Concerns: **Some issues that I am not sure that I fixed were making Masumi, Yasushi (next chapter), Naomi, and Yasuko (next chapter) easier to remember; hope I did though. The summary is bad (very limited in the number of characters I can use in the summary) and the title I have changed from **Bleach: A New Threat** to **Bleach: The Hogyoku Lives!**. Simplistic dialogue... not entirely sure if I fixed that in this chapter or any others. Also I'm not too sure on how to fix this issue with diversity among the cast, so please give me some assistance in that area, if you feel like that it needs to be fixed.

**I want to give lots of thanks _PokePlatinum_ for letting me know that this chapter needed to be fixed **(I had a feeling that it needed to, after all, I wrote this on the day I was on laughing gas. I don't know why I did though.)

Also, I need a Beta Reader, so if you like to be my Beta Reader, then please send me a P.M., thanks!

Oh and If you are wondering what this is, it's in my profile - (**Prophet**)


	2. Chapter 2: Showdown with Aizen Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo.

**Characters/Pairings: **Ichigo/Rukia, (minor) Orihime/Ulquiorra, and some other character romance, but I am not telling who or what.

**Warnings:** There will be mainly IchiRuki romance and romance between characters of my own; there will be language, gore, violence, and if you don't like romance stuff then you have been warned.

**Brief:**Ichigo, Masumi, and Captain Unohana have just jumped through the Garganta and are heading to Karakura town.

**Other:** I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but where I used the word "build" I meant like what that person's body looked like. Just to clarify in case anyone was confused.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Masumi, and Captain Unohana were silently running on Ichigo's spiritual pathway, until one of them decided to break the silence. "So… are we going to think up a plan…or are we just going to wing it?" said Masumi unfamiliar with how Ichigo and Unohana normally would fight.<p>

Unohana thought about it for a while and then said, "I have one," as she was finishing healing Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"What is it?" said Ichigo Kurosaki, feeling much better now that his spiritual pressure was restored.

"As soon as we exit the Garganta, Ichigo Kurosaki, you will attack Aizen with everything you have with a surprise attack. If that fails then Masumi and you will have to fight Aizen two on one," she explained. Ichigo just nodded as a reply, thinking about how to execute this. While Masumi just sighed at how simplistic and stupid the plan they thought of was. Masumi was running along when Ichigo's spiritual path cracked and left a hole in the road, which Masumi had to jump over in order to avoid falling through.

"This road of yours, Ichigo…it, uh, kinda sucks," said Masumi very bluntly.

"Shut up! I bet you can't do any better!" said Ichigo angrily towards Masumi.

"Anyone could do better than what you're doing right now, just try to make it a bit neater and sturdier will you?" Masumi said confidently as he hopped over another gap in the path.

Ichigo turned around and was about to yell at Masumi some more when the caring woman interrupted them, seeing a light in front of her and said, "We are almost there and are about to exit the Garganta, are you ready Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to end this," said the substitute soul reaper with a tone of determination in his voice.

"Don't you dare miss, big shot!" was all Masumi said before Ichigo entered through a hole in the sky of Karakura right behind Aizen, with a charged Getsuga Tensho.

"Getsuga Tensho!" the orange haired teen yelled with all his might. There was a blinding light of black tinted with red were Aizen use to be. The other two exited the Garganta and Unohana quickly disappeared in order to heal the wounded. Masumi saw Ichigo's attack and was impressed with the blow, and noticed that he had a great amount of spiritual pressure and power in him.

Masumi saw something in the cloud of dust, which began to move fast, and he felt a familiar spiritual pressure that accompanied the fast moving object and then yelled at Ichigo, "You missed!"

Suddenly, Aizen appeared behind Ichigo and was about to attack him in the back with his zanpaktou. Masumi instantly appeared in between them, holding the zanpaktou that was wrapped in the yellow and blue cloth, blocking the attack.

"Getting a little sloppy, Ichigo," said Masumi with a smirk while blocking Aizen's attack with one hand holding his zanpaktou. Ichigo turned and saw what had happened and was about to attack Aizen when Aizen said with a smirk, "It's been a long time, Masumi."

"Wait, you know him?" said Ichigo, not even trying to hide the shock in his voice.

"As it was said earlier, It's none of your business and I got some things to pay him back for," said Masumi, breaking off the struggle with Aizen and flying back next to Ichigo.

"So, we meet again," said the traitorous Captain after some silence between the fighters passed.

"Yeah... long time no see Aizen," said Masumi with a slight smile, and now taking out his other zanpaktou that was wrapped in the black and red cloth. He was now holding two large zanpaktous in both hands, but each zanpaktou had a slightly different colour from the other. The one that was wrapped in the yellow and blue cloth in his right hand was a lighter colour than the one that was wrapped in the black and red cloth. The one that was wrapped in black and red cloth was darker than a normal zanpaktou. Ichigo looked at the two zanpaktous with interest and wondered what powers Masumi could have.

"I've got an idea," whispered the black and silver haired boy to Ichigo.

Ichigo leaned closer to Masumi and whispered, "What is it?"

"I'll try to distract him, and you come around when you see an opening and attack with your Getsuga Tensho...," he whispered. Looking straight at him, Masumi said with all seriousness, "...and _don't _miss this time."

Ichigo just glared at him with anger in his eyes and then said, "I won't, trust me. If that doesn't work, then we'll just have to keep winging it."

"Get this through your head, Ichigo; I will never trust you, no matter how it looks like I do, I don't, got it?" said Masumi with a serious and threatening tone.

"I didn't expect you too," replied Ichigo defensively.

"Alright, on my mark," said Masumi watching Aizen carefully.

"Are you two done with your little strategy meeting now?" said Aizen in his nonchalant tone. Masumi wasted no time and charged at Aizen with flash step. He attacked Aizen with both zanpaktous above the head by slashing downwards onto Aizen.

"You know, this is the first time I've fought you since our little experiment," said Aizen with a smile, but was struggling to hold back Masumi.

"Actually, this is the first time you've fought me_._ You've only fought Yasushi and managed to live through his bankai," said Masumi while trading blows with Aizen back and forth.

"True," said Aizen and clashing with the two zanpaktous yet again, "This should be an interesting little fight for me."

Ichigo came from above charging up a Getsuga Tensho with his new hollow mask on his face. "Getsuga Tensho!" said Ichigo in his distorted voice, which strangely sounded really cool. Masumi saw his mask and was momentarily distracted by it, thinking to himself, "_so…Ichigo has hollowfication. This changes everything…I guess I won't have to do much."_

**Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo**

Naomi was being healed by Isane, lieutenant of Squad 4, along with Rukia in a healing barrier. Both girls were being treated so that they could go and help Ichigo and Masumi in the World of the Living.

"So who are these two other friends of yours?" asked Rukia to Naomi trying to make conversation.

"Well, there's another guy named Yasushi Mamoru and another girl named Yasuko Kazumi. I've known Yasushi for as long as I've known Masumi," said Naomi messing with her fingers. Rukia noticed how distant Naomi looked when she said Masumi's name and she was also messing with her fingers. Rukia just chuckled to herself while watching Naomi.

"What's so funny?" asked Naomi breaking away from her trance.

"Nothing," said Rukia trying to avoid a conflict with a potential new friend. The two girls were silent while they were being treated and after they were treated, Rukia went to help Naomi find her two other friends that were still a mystery to her. Rukia then saw two figures in the distance and strained her eyes to make out any details.

"What do they look like?" asked Rukia looking into the distance as if she was trying to make out something.

"What do who look like?" asked Naomi from on top of a rock looking in another direction.

"Your friends, what do they look like," replied Rukia.

"Well Yasushi has white soul reaper robes on, strange if you ask me. He has short white hair, blue eyes, and is about 5 feet and 9 inches tall. He looks skinny but may have some muscle on him and is slightly pale. Yasuko also has white clothing, but they look more like espada robes to me. She has green eyes, brunette hair, and her hairstyle is like (**Author's note: I have no idea how to describe it, so here's an example: its** **like Mashiro's hair, the green haired vizard Ichigo had met during his vizard training**.) She seems to be skinny to me and flat chested to me, and she seems to be around 5 feet and 5 inches tall, and she has a sword on the left side of her waist with the hilt coloured green and white. She's also an arrancar, but that doesn't bother me. Her mask is hard to make out, for I could only see a fragment of a mask on the left side of her head. Why do you ask?" explained Naomi turning to Rukia after jumping down from her perch.

"Because I think I see them over there," said Rukia pointing to the two figures in the distance. Naomi looked to where she was pointing and her eyes widened when she saw her two other friends come into view.

"Yasushi! Yasuko!" shouted Naomi, waving them down. Yasushi and Yasuko heard their names and turned to the source, they saw Naomi and ran towards her.

"Naomi!" said Yasushi and Yasuko coming up to Naomi and giving her a quick hug.

"Hey, Yasushi. Hey Yasuko, where have you two been?" asked Naomi finishing her quick hug with the Yasuko.

"We just went to see if we could find Aizen and when we came back to the hideout, you and Masumi weren't there...," explained Yasushi while walking with Rukia, Naomi, and Yasuko back towards the other soul reapers.

"... so we decided to go into Las Noches and try and find Aizen and possible you and Masumi," continued Yasuko, she looked to Naomi's right and raised an eyebrow at Rukia.

"Who's the soul reaper?" asked Yasuko pointing to Rukia.

"Huh, oh this is Rukia Kuchiki," said Naomi introducing Rukia to her friends.

"Please to meet to the two of you," said Rukia respectfully bowing.

"Same here, I'm Yasushi Mamoru," said Yasushi with the same tone of respect as Rukia and he also bowed.

"Yasuko Kazumi," said Yasuko with a slight bow. When Naomi, Rukia, Yasushi, and Yasuko got back to the other soul reapers; everyone introduced themselves and Yasushi and Yasuko were filled in on what they missed out on. Yasushi then began to sway a bit, but tried to play it off.

"You ok Yasushi?" asked Yasuko, she noticed his swaying and felt concerned.

"No...I think I might faint if I don't do something about it soon," said Yasushi leaning against a rock, suddenly short of breath.

**Within the Garganta, Yasushi, Yasuko, Naomi, and Rukia were traveling down a path of spirit particles formed by Yasushi.**

"You feeling better Yasushi?" asked Yasuko, sounding like she really cared. She gave Yasushi medical treatment before they entered the Garganta towards Karakura Town.

"Yeah, I feel much better, thanks. I don't know what you did, but it sure helped me a lot," said Yasushi. He turned his head around to look at the brown haired arrancar who happened to be looking away hiding her small blush.

"Are you okay, though?" asked the white haired boy looking forward now, concentrating on smoothening the already relatively clean and smooth pathway.

"I'm fine," said Yasuko still looking away.

"Yasushi, what was wrong with you? I couldn't see anything that needed to be attended to," Rukia said, confused.

"Me neither…," said Naomi also confused.

"Before we got separate, I fought with Aizen outside Las Noches and used my bankai. My bankai is pretty powerful and unique, for it only lasts for about 30 minutes. If I haven't killed my opponent before 30 minutes, or relinquish my bankai after I defeat my opponent, then my spiritual pressure gets locked away for at least a week depending on the fight," Yasushi explained trying to avoid the matter altogether.

"So…how are you doing this when your spiritual pressure is unstable right now?" asked the black raven-haired girl.

"I'm not sure…but I guess that Yasuko must have temporarily revived my spiritual pressure for a time, for I should be out cold right now. I'm not sure how long it lasts, but hopefully long enough," he said, seeing that Karakura town was getting closer because of the light.

"Get ready everyone. I sense some extremely high spiritual pressure in Karakura town," said Rukia, almost relieved that they were almost there, because she didn't feel safe running on a path that was being made by an unstable soul reaper's spiritual energy.

They jumped out of the Garganta and were greeted by the sight of Ichigo and Masumi fighting Aizen. It appeared to be evenly matched fight, but they appeared to be winning against Aizen. Everyone was relieved to see that they were still alive and well, especially Rukia for Ichigo.

Rukia stopped herself and thought, "_Wait... why am I suddenly relieved and happy that Ichigo is still alive, I mean Ichigo has always been in tight situations without me being there; but why is it now that I am more concerned over his well-being? Maybe..." _she just brushed the thought away not wanting to continue her thought and concentrated on the fight between Masumi, Ichigo, and Aizen, for the fighters in the sky looked pretty beaten up from their fighting.

Yasushi noticed that Masumi wasn't using his zanpaktous' powers and shouted to him,"Hey, Masumi!"

Masumi looked down with his eyes as an acknowledgement and shouted back while facing Aizen, "What do you want?"

Yasushi yelled, "Why aren't you using your zanpaktous' power?"

"Well I don't really see a reason why I must. Ichigo and I will finish Aizen off soon," shouted the black and silver haired boy, trying to hide something.

"Don't… get cocky… you two," said Aizen in between breaths with blood all over him.

"Hey Ichigo, can you use your mask again?" asked Masumi.

"Probably," replied Ichigo.

"I need a definite answer, yes or no," replied Masumi with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Alright, yes I can," answered the orange haired boy. Ichigo was about to put his mask on when Aizen said, "I don't think so. Hado number 33, Sokatsui." A huge blast of blue and white lightening shot out from his palm straight towards Ichigo and Masumi. Ichigo dodged the attack by flash stepping out of the way, and so did Masumi. Then, Aizen thrust his hand out and pointed two fingers at both of them and said, "Bakudo number 61, Rikujōkōrō," and six thin yellow beams of light appeared and flew through the air like missiles, heading for Masumi's and Ichigo's midsection. Masumi dodged the bakudo, but it still connected with Ichigo.

Aizen smirked, "Impressive moves Masumi Minoru."

Masumi just smiled and replied, "I'm glad you find my 'moves' impressive."

Ichigo was struggling to free himself from the spell and was slowly making progress by smashing the individual rods of light. Aizen then started mumbling some words under his breath, and a black ball with black electricity emitted from his hand. Masumi knew what he was about to do and charged at him with the former Captain's outstretched arm facing him. Aizen then abruptly turned his hand towards the ground, which caused Masumi to stop in his tracks to trace where he was aiming, which happened to be Naomi, Rukia, and Yasushi. After seeing the trajectory, Masumi flash stepped to try to get in the way of the attack. "Hado number 90, Kurohitsugi," said Aizen.

A thin, purple-black line sprung from his hand and headed for its target, but was intercepted by the body of Masumi. Masumi then pumped out some spiritual pressure to reduce the damage from the hado. He was then engulfed in the very tall black and purple rectangle. It lasted for a while and then disappeared with the black and silver haired teen standing there in the air with his arms stretched out, preventing the attack from hitting Naomi, its main target.

After the spell had subsided, Masumi was cut in many places from head to toe and began bleeding profusely. He staggered a bit, coughed up blood, and uttered, "Damn!" before falling from the sky to the ground.

"Masumi!" yelled Naomi running to catch the badly wounded teen before hitting the ground. She caught him and ran to cover behind a shattered building while carrying his body. She laid him on her lap and began to heal him, he started whispering something to her. "Heh… should've pumped more spiritual pressure out."

He then looked into her eyes and was about to say something, but he passed out with a grin on his face. "Masumi!" shouted Naomi with a worried look and tears threatening to come out.

Rukia watched what had happened to the tall teen and then her eyes went back to Ichigo, who had just freed himself from the bakudo. She thought about going up there to assist the two soul reapers, but after seeing that, she felt a bit worried for Ichigo. She was about to shout something to Ichigo when Yasushi stepped up. "It's my turn. I'll keep him busy while Masumi gets healed. If I go down then… well, I don't know, but it won't be good."

He turned to Rukia and whispered in her ear, "I can see how much you care about him, and I won't let him die. Don't worry, I won't tell him about your feelings. Your secret is safe with me; in fact, I probably won't remember it when I faint." Rukia was surprised at first, but felt relieved that Yasushi will be there to help Ichigo and won't reveal her feelings to him. She then thought, "_How the hell does Yasushi think I feel that way towards Ichigo, I practically just met him! _I gotta work on hiding my feelings dammit, as a matter of fact I don't even know myself that I have any 'feelings' towards Ichigo._"_

Yasushi then shot up next to Ichigo, "I guess it's my turn Aizen," said Yasushi with a smile drawing his zanpaktou.

"You think you can defeat me after what happened last time?" said Aizen with a calm expression.

"No I don't, but I'll try," said Yasushi pointing his sword down at Aizen's legs.

"_Be careful Ichigo,"_ thought Rukia with a watchful gaze on the battle.

Yasushi's zanpaktou then began to glow blue, and he said with a calm tone, "Blend Hogosho."

* * *

><p>Well here it is chapter two. Sorry for it being so short and the lack of IchiRuki moments. I tried to put one in there though. I promise to put more moments in the story later. I, originally, didn't plan on making this chapter with a good bit of other character romance in there.<p>

Chapter three will be out soon hopefully, and maybe Aizen will be defeated in the next chapter? Who knows?

(**Prophet**)

**(Edited by Ladies Man)**


	3. Chapter 3: Showdown with Aizen Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo.

**Characters/Pairings: **Ichigo/Rukia, (minor) Orihime/Ulquiorra, and some other character romance, but I am not telling who or what.

**Warnings:** There will be mainly IchiRuki romance and romance between characters of my own; there will be language, gore, violence, and if you don't like romance stuff then you have been warned.

**Brief: **Masumi has been hit with a level 90 hado with the chant and at full power and is temporarily out of the fight, while Masumi's being healed, Yasushi was helping Ichigo fight Aizen and buying some time for Masumi to get healed enough in order to be able to fight.

* * *

><p>"Blend Hogosho," calmly stated the white haired teen while pointing his zanpaktou at Aizen's legs. It then began to glow black, purple, and blue. His zanpaktou looked like free running water with those colours shining on the blade. It still had the size of a normal zanpaktou.<p>

"Kohei-na," said Yasushi. The blade then glowed blue and started emitting a blue wispy smoke.

"It's just like last time; that ability won't be at its full potential due to my spiritual pressure. It can only block almost all of my attacks," said Aizen as he recalled the battle from before.

"Well I'm not actually trying to kill you this time. Ichigo will be the one to kill you; no one else will. After all, this is his town, and you're trying to use it for your selfish needs," said the blue-eyed boy with certainty. Aizen just stood there and stared at the two teens opposing him.

"Ichigo, I don't know how long I'll stay conscious, so I'm thinking that we should just stall him until Masumi is able to move. He will be of more help to you in defeating Aizen. He should be healed rather soon, because Naomi is healing him at the moment," stated Yasushi so that only Ichigo could hear. Ichigo just turned back towards Aizen. He wasn't going to try to stall Aizen; he was going to defeat him.

The substitute soul reaper was about to charge at the former Squad 5 Captain when Yasushi attacked Aizen. He slashed up diagonally on Aizen's left side. Aizen countered it with ease by moving to the right and slashing downwards aiming for the blue eyed teen's shoulder. It was about to make contact, but some of the blue smoke intercepted it, and Yasushi was gone in a wisp of blue smoke. He appeared behind Aizen and cut his back horizontally with the strength of, what Aizen felt like, the power of his previous attack. Aizen just flinched a bit at the pain, "_Just a little longer until the hogyoku awakens, then I can take these soul reapers down without even trying."_

Ichigo was still trying to understand what had happened as Aizen countered Yasushi's attack and was about to strike him on the shoulder, but Yasushi's body dissolved into the blue wispy smoke. He then appeared behind Aizen and apparently used Aizen's strength against him again.

"Oh? So is this the full power of this form, Yasushi?" said Aizen with his back still to Yasushi and his new wound starting to bleed. Yasushi then backed up, a bit confused. "_How come I was able to do that this time and not last time? Is it that Ichigo and Masumi did enough damage to weaken him?"_

"Yeah, this form, Kohei-na, surrounds me in a blue smoke. Any attack that hits the smoke will cause me to disappear and re-appear in any direction I choose around my enemy. I then copy the initial attack's nature and power to strike my opponent," explained the white haired boy covered in blue smoke. Ichigo then appeared above the traitorous Captain with his mask on and unleashed a hollowfied Getsuga Tensho on Aizen.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted in his hollow voice. Aizen blocked it with his sword as he was being pushed back to the ground. Yasushi appeared to his right and was preparing to attack Aizen. "Hado Number 54, Haien," said Aizen as he flung his arm horizontally towards Yasushi. A purple blast of spiritual pressure in the shape of an arch like Getsuga Tensho was fired at Yasushi.

He immediately regretted his choice for Yasushi smiled as the attack got close and disappeared in a wisp of blue smoke when the attack came into contact. He appeared on Aizen's left and did the same thing with his arm, firing the hado back at Aizen. The holder of the hogyoku just shot the same hado again towards the other hado. Both hados cancelled each other out.

"Getsuga Tensho!" said Ichigo as he fired another at Aizen, who was still blocking the first one with his sword one-handed. He then had to use two hands because of the increase in power. He was hurtling faster to the ground due to the attacks from Ichigo. He hit the ground with an explosion, and smoke and dust flew into the air. "_Yes!"_ Ichigo thought while his mask faded away.

**Meanwhile behind a destroyed building**

While Naomi was healing Masumi's wounds, the black and silver haired boy stirred under her healing kido. All of the sudden all of his wounds healed back to normal. Naomi was surprised at this and looked at Masumi worryingly. He then sat up quickly and looked around. He saw the pillar of smoke and Yasushi and Ichigo hovering above it.

"Whoa, what did I miss?" he asked looking surprised and confused to what had happened to him. "Oh yeah, I got hit with that hado," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Naomi look shocked, confused, and relived at the same time while seeing him better._ "How did his wounds heal that fast_, _is it High-Speed Regeneration?"_ Thought Naomi, "_But that's impossible he couldn't have- unless he was a hollow…"_ Then it struck her.

"Masumi, are you feeling ok?" asked Naomi looking at her tall friend.

"Yeah, never better, I don't know what you did, but it worked," Masumi said, looking at her.

"It wasn't me. I was healing you, then all of the sudden, your wounds closed up," explained the dark blue haired soul reaper girl with a somewhat small chest.

Masumi looked at her a little shocked. "You don't think that 'IT' is trying to-", inquired the girl uneasily before being interrupted by Masumi, "Don't worry, if it was 'IT', (he put air quotes in the air) then you know what I would look and act like. Nobody else knows about it but you and me," Masumi said while getting up.

Naomi was about to stop him from going to fight Aizen, but the twin zanpaktou wielder said something first, "Don't worry, I'll make it short. I'll deal a good bit of damage to Aizen, and then Ichigo will finish him off. Besides, I can tell that Yasushi is about to faint again and Ichigo is going to need help against Aizen." He then picked up his zanpaktous and put the yellow and blue clothed one on his right shoulder and the black and red cloth in his left hand, pointing it at the ground.

"We'll get him. Don't you worry Naomi," Masumi said with his back to her. He turned his head to look at her before jumping up to join the fight.

"Oh, I almost forgot. If you want to watch the rest of this fight, I suggest that you go to Yasuko and Rukia and help them put up a barrier to block spiritual pressure from the outside. Ichigo and I are going to use 'IT' for a final attack on Aizen," yelled the black and silver haired boy. Naomi was understood his statement and soon went to do what he said so she and the others could watch the fight, while worrying about what Masumi was going to do.

"Rukia! Yasuko!" yelled Naomi running over to them. Rukia kept her eyes on the fight, but still listened. "We need to set up a barrier that blocks spiritual pressure from the outside in order to watch the remainder of the fight," she said to the group, panting a little bit from the running she did from far away.

"Why?" asked Rukia and Yasuko with interest.

"Well I'm guessing that Ichigo and Masumi will be using a certain power at the same time. Masumi will damage Aizen severely while Ichigo finishes him off," she explained to the group.

Rukia didn't know what she meant, but Yasuko did and said with Rukia, "Alright." They then put up a barrier and sat down to watch the fight from there.

"Good to see you better Masumi," said Yasushi with his best friend coming alongside him and Ichigo.

"Yeah, I couldn't let you have all the glory," replied the newly healed teen with a smirk.

"How did you get healed in such a short amount of time from my attack?" asked Aizen with curiosity in his voice.

"I'm not sure myself, but it's good for me and bad for you Aizen," answered the silver and black haired soul reaper. Aizen just stood there and waited for the next attack to come.

"Hey, Ichigo," whispered Masumi.

"Yeah?" whispered Ichigo back to him, leaning in to listen more carefully.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I have a plan, one that'll finish Aizen off and you are a crucial part in it," replied the duel wielding zanpaktou soul reaper, Ichigo smirked knowing that Masumi still didn't trust him, while Yasushi seemed to have begun to trust Ichigo. Aizen saw an opening and attacked, but Yasushi got in the way and blocked his attack with the smoke. Yasushi knew the traitorous captain would do something like that and decided to hold him off until Ichigo and Masumi could coordinate their plan. He then re-appeared below Aizen and went for his legs. The former captain just stepped back from the swing and clashed with the white haired soul reaper's sword.

While those two were trading blows Masumi continued telling Ichigo his plan, "I'm going to do alot of damage to Aizen and if you see an opening, you must attack him with everything you've got to kill him," explained Masumi.

"Alright, but how are you going to do that alone?" asked the substitute soul reaper.

"Watch me and you'll see," Masumi said to Ichigo with a smirk. "Yasushi!" yelled Masumi, "Get the hell out of the way!" Yasushi turned around and saw what Masumi was about to do, so he flash stepped out of the way next to Ichigo. Masumi's spiritual pressure then started to rise sharply and became more dark and violent with swirls of sinister energy swirling around him._ "Is he using his shikai? That can't be right. This feeling feels too familiar. Wait… he isn't…"_ Ichigo was thinking before Masumi threw his zanpaktous in the air and put both of his hands in front of his eyes in a claw-like shape. His arms were in an X-shape across his face. The energy swirling around him began to collect into his hands, and he pulled both hands down and caught his zanpaktous in both. A mask formed on his face. It had the teeth that of Ichigo's mask and horns like his vasto lorde's mask. The difference was that there were more horns on the mask; there were two, one on each side of the head, and two more pointing backwards starting near the ears. Also, two more horns were on the bottom corners of the mask and were pointing outwards on both sides and ended parallel with the two horns on his head. The mask had black and blue stripes going vertical on the mask and it went with the curve of the horns with blue on one side and black on the other. Everyone, except Naomi, was shocked to see the mask, especially those who haven't seen it.

"So, this is your hollowfication?" inquired Aizen.

"You got that right. Now prepare to meet your demise Aizen!" said Masumi in a deep, crazy, and distorted hollow voice. He then used a sonido to get behind Aizen. The former Captain of Squad 5 lost track of him until the vizard appeared behind him. Masumi then attacked with the hand holding the darker zanpaktou. Aizen blocked the attack with both hands gripping his sword, but didn't have time to dodge or block the next attack because he saw it a bit too late. Masumi's other zanpaktou was aimed at Aizen's torso, coming in low and slashing him horizontally across his core. Aizen coughed up some blood, but that didn't stop Masumi's attack. Masumi felt Aizen give some slack on his block and pushed further and succeeded in cutting his right shoulder. He then used a sonido to get behind Aizen and slash his back. He was going to attack again, but Aizen blocked his next attack.

Masumi was about to do the same thing, but Aizen said, "I don't think so, Hado Number 73, Soren Sokatsui," then his free hand shot two more powerful Sokatsuis at the black and silver haired boy. Masumi just blocked both kidos with his free zanpaktou and used a sonido to get to Aizen's left, where he slashed Aizen's left shoulder and left thigh.

The hogyoku holder then said, "Hado Number 4 Byakurai," lightening shot out of his fingers at Masumi.

Afterwards, he immediately said, "Hado Number 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho," a gigantic blast of electric spiritual pressure shot out of his hand and straight at Masumi. Masumi saw the hado and blocked it with both swords in an X-shaped guard. A huge explosion followed, and the two fighters were engulfed in smoke and fire. Aizen couldn't see, be he managed to spot Masumi unharmed. He was about to shoot another kido at him, but he saw Ichigo's hollow mask appear in front of him, which startled him. Ichigo stabbed Aizen in the middle of his chest, and black and red spiritual pressure began to collect on Ichigo's sword.

"Getsuga Tensho!" yelled Ichigo.

"Damn!" said Aizen. The attack fired and ripped the traitorous captain in two, which killed him instantly. "_Good job,"_ thought Masumi, watching the dead captain fall to the ground. Just then, a purple object flew past Ichigo and Masumi. They paid no attention to it and went over to each other.

"... this still doesn't change the fact that I don't trust you," said Masumi getting rid of his mask. "_Things went a lot more smoothly than I thought,"_ he thought. "I thought you would say something like that and I didn't expect you to," said Ichigo with a smirk. Yasushi then appeared next to them.

"Well… looks like we did it," said the blue eyed boy looking at the dead captain.

"Yeah, it's a good thing nobody got seriously wounded," said the boy with deep brown eyes.

"What are you talking about, you're the one who got seriously wounded," retorted Yasushi.

"Well I'm better now. I don't know what happened, but it worked in my favor," replied Masumi rolling his arms and wrapping his zanpaktous back up and putting them on his back. Meanwhile Ichigo was looking at the sky enjoying a good break from fighting, while the other two friends bicker with each other about stupid things.

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia running over to him. Ichigo turned around to see her coming over to him.

"Hey Rukia, you ok?" asked Ichigo with care in his voice looking at her.

"Yeah I'm ok, are you fine?" replied the raven haired girl looking at him.

"I've been better, but yeah I'm fine," said the substitute soul reaper. They looked at each other in the eyes for a long time before Ichigo broke the silence.

"I kept my promise," said Ichigo.

"Huh?" questioned the small soul reaper.

"About staying alive," answered the orange haired teen to the small girl.

Rukia remembered that promise and felt a little bit silly for making Ichigo promise her that, "Oh, yeah that. Thank you," she replied softly.

Ichigo was a bit surprised at her thank you, but accepted it and said with care," Your welcome."

"Hey Ichigo!" shouted Masumi right behind Ichigo. Ichigo was startled a bit. Yasushi tried to prevent him from yelling in order to not spoil the moment, but failed.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Masumi with a curious and clueless tone. Naomi was watching Ichigo and Rukia, until Masumi ruined it and ran over to him to elbow him in the gut.

"Of course you did you idiot!" looking at him a little mad as he was on the ground from pain, she then said a sorry in a bow towards Ichigo and Rukia.

"What the hell was that for Naomi!" asked the pained teen lying on the ground holding his gut.

"What do you mean 'what the hell was that for'. You know what I mean, unless if I have to explain it to you!" yelled back Naomi to the boy on the ground.

Masumi just smirked a little and simply answered, "No, there's no reason for you to explain it to me with those shitty drawings of yours." Naomi got an anger mark on her forehead and kicked the boy in his stomach with all of her strength.

"Didn't I tell you not to make fun of my drawings?" said Naomi with anger.

"Wow, looks like there are two people I now know with bad drawing skills," said Ichigo with a sweat drop at the display. Rukia registered what he said and she knew he was referring to her and got an anger mark on her forehead too. She gave Ichigo an uppercut to his chin, and he fell backwards near Masumi.

"Don't make fun of my drawings, or Chappy you idiot!" shouted the small soul reaper to Ichigo.

"You like Chappy too?" asked Naomi with a surprised look.

"Of course I do, do you?" replied Rukia.

"Yes I do!" replied Naomi. Both girls became very happy about this and swung each other around in a circle holding hands with laughter.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Ichigo from his position on the ground looking at the girls with confusion while holding his chin.

"Well I think we accidently made them best friends or something," replied Masumi also looking at the girls with confusion and holding his stomach in his position on the ground. "Oh wonderful, just what we need. Those two horrible drawers drawing things together about Chappy and putting them everywhere in places where we can see," said Ichigo to Masumi.

"The Chappy Club… I'm gonna have nightmares about this," added Ichigo when Masumi said nothing. Then both boys got kicked in their stomachs and were sent into a nearby wall. Ichigo now holding his stomach and Masumi holding his with his knees up, rocking left and right on the ground behind the recently destroyed wall. Both girls high fived each other at the accomplishment and stood victorious over the boys with Masumi lying there on his side with his knees up while clutching his stomach.

"Nice girl… you have there," whispered Masumi to Ichigo trying to force words out through the pain from his stomach.

"Yeah… You too," whispered back Ichigo to Masumi in their positions on the ground now holding his stomach. Yasushi and Yasuko were watching the idiotic boys and the girls beating them up for making fun of their "art".

"Well that was interesting," commented Yasushi.

"I'll say," replied Yasuko, "So, when are you going to ... You know," asked Yasuko.

"I don't really know, probably really soon," answered the white haired boy. Just then, he collapsed, falling to the ground, but Yasuko caught him and laid his head on her lap whispering with a smile, "You would do that..." She said putting an unconscious Yasushi on her lap for him to rest on.

Ichigo got up when her got over his pain in his jaw and stomach. He went over to Rukia who was standing on a destroyed building looking at the sunset. Masumi accidently made another remark about Naomi, and that resulted in her kicking him in the back. Those two were still arguing by the time Ichigo got next to Rukia. He looked at her. The way the sun touched her face made her look more beautiful to Ichigo.

He stared at her for a few seconds and looked away fast thinking, "_What am I doing, in fact, why am I thinking about Rukia as beautiful... could it be that I... no... she probably doesn't even like me," _Ichigo didn't have time to complete his thought when Rukia interrupted and said, "Ichigo," looking at him. Ichigo turned and looked at her in the eyes.

They both stayed like this for a moment before Rukia looked away hiding the blush that was threatening to come up, "You ok Rukia?" was all Ichigo said to her.

"I-I'm fine I-Ichigo," replied Rukia stuttering, which increased her now present blush, and she was now hoping Ichigo didn't see it.

"Look Naomi, I'm sorry for whatever I did just please stop chasing me and kicking me in my stomach! I don't think it can take any more of your kicks!" yelled the silver and black haired boy to Naomi from over his back while running from her, clutching his stomach in his hands.

"'For whatever you did'! Don't give me that crap. Say you're sorry like you mean it, or I'll kick your stomach again," proclaimed Naomi who was now over Masumi because she just tackled him to the ground.

"Ok! I'm sorry for insulting you!" Masumi said quickly to Naomi's face.

"And?" asked Naomi.

"Oh, come on! Do I have to?" asked the pinned down boy to the girl who was on top of him. This received a punch in the chest.

"Ow! Ok I'm sorry for insulting your drawings, and Chappy, and for ruining that 'moment' you said," replied Masumi reluctantly at the drawing and Chappy part.

"Thank you," replied the dark blue haired girl with a smile.

"Great, now could you please get off of me? You're hurting my already bruised stomach," asked Masumi.

Naomi realized the position they were in and quickly got off of Masumi and turned away from him to hide the embarrassment on her face from him.

"Sorry," she said. Masumi looked at her puzzled, but decided not to question her unless he wanted his gut in more pain.

"Well I better go tell Ichigo what I wanted to tell him before our little argument," replied the tall soul reaper and went off towards Ichigo.

"Wait!" said Naomi.

"What is it now?" asked the double zanpaktou holder irritated.

"Just look; they're having another moment," replied the dark blue haired girl. Masumi looked and saw that they were having a moment, for Ichigo and Rukia were looking into each other's eyes for a second time as he recalled.

Masumi then saw another figure in the shadows approaching and said, "Well it looks like it's going to be ruined again—look," said Masumi while pointing to the shaded figure sneaking up on the two. Ichigo and Rukia were now staring at each other for the second time in the last few minutes and this was slightly longer than the last until an all too familiar annoying voice broke in.

"Ichigo, my son, congratulations on defeating Aizen and on getting a girlfriend on the same day!" his father said patting Ichigo on the back with his big goofy smile in his soul reaper uniform.

"Shut up old man!" yelled Ichigo to his father and giving him a punch in the face at the same time while having a blush from his father's statement about Rukia being his girlfriend. Rukia didn;t know what had happened and stood still, trying to process what had happened so suddenly in front of her.

"Ah, the punch of a man. I have taught you well, and you seem to still have some fight in you after the battle," replied Isshin to his son, jumping up and dashing towards his son roundhouse kicking him in the jaw, and sending Ichigo flying around and on the ground.

"Why you…" said the orange haired boy with anger and a sinister smile. He and his father were fighting for a bit and in no time Ichigo knocked his father down unconscious for a bit.

"Yo, Ichigo," said Urahara, who was walking with Isshin from earlier until Isshin decided to do his little stunt and he saw Ichigo's father in a pile at the orange haired teen's feet to confirm the results of the stunt.

"Hey Kisuke," replied Ichigo calmly.

"I know you have some questions to ask these four, but I needed to tell you something before that little incident," said Urahara to Ichigo, he was refering to Ichigo and Masumi getting beaten up by Rukia and Naomi, Ichigo just stood there and listened.

"Since all of you used up a lot of spiritual pressure in that fight really quickly and kinda went over your limits, you may go unconscious for a time," said the newly revealed vizard.

"What?" was Ichigo's and Rukia added, "How long?" a bit worried.

"I'm not sure how long for you and Masumi, Ichigo, but as for Yasushi, it should be about a week judging by how his spiritual pressure is right now and its current recover rate is," said the owner of a candy shop.

"It mostly depends on the person and how long they'll be out. Also, Yasuko, Rukia, and Naomi have a chance of being out cold too, because they were present during the fight with high spiritual pressure," added Urahara looking at the destroyed city.

"When will we go unconscious?" asked the substitute soul reaper.

"For you and Masumi, soon; Naomi, Rukia, and Yasuko, maybe later. It also could be spontaneous," explained Urahara with Masumi and Naomi coming over.

"Don't worry, I'll provide accommodations for everyone so that they can rest up comfortably," answered the former Captain of Squad 12.

"Well, that's good at le—, "Ichigo suddenly fell unconscious on to the ground.

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia and started to come over to him, but she too began to feel light headed and fell unconscious on top of Ichigo's back. Over to the right, Yasuko was also having the same problem, and fell unconscious on top of Yasushi's chest.

"Well, that was a bit sudden," said Urahara behind his fan with a smirk. Masumi didn't know what was going on, but could kind of guess what was happening; he then wondered if Naomi would be next or he would be next. Naomi felt a bit light headed and almost fell, but caught her footing and stood upright.

"Looks like you're next Naomi. I don't feel anything wrong with me—, "Masumi then suddenly collapsed to the ground before he could finish his sentence, unconscious.

"Masumi!" said Naomi going to his side, but as soon as she got there, she felt very light headed and fell unconscious on top of his back.

"Well… that takes care of that, Tessai!" said Urahara.

"Yes boss," replied Tessai, flash stepping in on his knees and bowing in respect.

"Could you please take Masumi, Naomi, Yasushi, and Yasuko to our shop and set them in pairs in each room, so we can save space around the shop?" said Urahara with a grin, while Isshin got up off the ground from Ichigo's attacks.

"I understand, I will do so immediately," replied Tessai gathering Masumi and Naomi and putting them on his back and entangling their arms so that they would not fall off, and Yasushi and Yasuko being carried in his arms side by side.

"What about Ms. Kuchiki and Mr. Kurosaki?" asked Tessai referring to Ichigo and Rukia on the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll bring them back myself. I've still got a little something to do," answered the owner of the Urahara Shop.

"I understand," replied Tessai in his usual response.

After Tessai left, Isshin asked Urahara something, "What is it?" asked Isshin.

"Well... I checked Aizen's body, and I couldn't seem to find the hogyoku on him," replied Urahara with a bit of worry in his tone.

"Are you sure he didn't drop it when he was falling?" asked the adult Kurosaki Kurosaki to give him some hope.

"I did, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I'll just have to ask the others if they saw it," answered Urahara. Urahara looked down on the last two people on the ground unconscious,Rukia on top of Ichigo's back, and smiled. "_Looks like Ichigo and Rukia won't be the only ones who are going to be some entertainment around here,"_ thought Urahara.

"Well I guess it's time to get you two back to the shop and into your own rooms," said Urahara to the unconscious pair and picked both of them up in his arms with Rukia still on top of Ichigo's chest. "_This'll be fun,"_ thought Urahara as he thought of many ways to annoy Ichigo and Rukia about their predicament when they woke up. "_The next few months should be interesting,"_ Urahara thought to himself with a grin and flash stepped off to put them in their rooms. Tessai had done what he had told him. Masumi and Naomi were in one room side by side in a sleeping mat on the floor that Isshin brought in. Yasushi and Yasuko were in another sleeping mat in another room. "_I can't wait to see everyone's reaction to this when they wake up, especially Ichigo and Rukia,"_ Urahara thought. He got to another room with another sleeping mat and put Ichigo and Rukia in it, left the room, and closed the door. "_I gotta sell those beds to each of them once I'm done, and I know the perfect blackmail,"_ thought Urahara with a little laugh to himself. He then went to his own room and fell asleep thinking, "_I hope the hogyoku doesn't fall into the wrong hands while lost_."

* * *

><p>Here it is Chapter Four. I hope you enjoyed and are ready for the new plot that's about to be told. Please let me know what you think of it, so I can improve on the story itself. Thanks for reading this chapter and look out for Chapter four in the near future.<p>

(**Prophet**)

(**Edited by Ladies Man**)


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo.

**Characters/Pairings: **Ichigo/Rukia, (minor) Orihime/Ulquiorra, and some other character romance, but I am not telling who or what.

**Warnings:** There will be mainly IchiRuki romance and romance between characters of my own; there will be language, gore, violence, and if you don't like romance stuff then you have been warned.

**Brief: **Ichigo and the others have been asleep for a week, and each are rudely awaken by someone.

* * *

><p>Masumi and Naomi were sound asleep in their large sleeping mat with a window open to let in cool air. Naomi shifted under the covers and moved closer to Masumi. Masumi's arm fell down beside her and enclosed her between his arm and chest. A shadow then appeared above them and the figure smiled under his fan.<p>

"Such a lovely sight...," commented Urahara, rising to stand up straight with a smile.

"Bonjour!" said Urahara with a huge grin on his face and spoke in a fake French accent. He elbowed Masumi in the stomach which woke him and Naomi up instantly. Masumi yelled, due to being surprised and in pain because it was still sore from the beating from Naomi a week earlier. Naomi woke up due to his yelling and thought something bad had happened, but only saw the shop keeper elbowing Masumi in his tender stomach.

Urahara got a kicked in the face by Masumi. "What the hell was that for!" asked Masumi to Urahara who was across the room from his kick. The now awoken teen then clutched his stomach a bit and fell back into the mat.

"Just checking to see if you awake or not," replied Urahara rubbing his face and holding his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Well there are better ways to wake someone up than elbowing them in the stomach you know? Even saying it with 'Bonjour' doesn't make it any more welcoming," said the silver and black haired teen.

"I know, but I haven't done that in a while and I thought a change in mood would be nice. By the way, you two should get ready and meet me in the dining room, I've got to ask you some things and tell you some information," replied Mr. Hat-and-Clogs walking out of the room. Masumi was confused when he said 'you two' so he turned around and saw Naomi in the same bed. Both looked at each other and blushed darkly.

"I'll… umm, go get ready," said the dark blue haired girl hiding her blush and getting up to get ready. Masumi just nodded and fell back onto the bed holding his stomach, hiding his blush from her too.

**In Yasushi's Room**

Yasushi stirred for a bit and opened his eyes slightly and saw a man really close to him when he closed them. He realized that there was someone on top of him, so he opened his eyes and saw Tessai on the bed staring at him face to face. He yelled really loud, which woke up Yasuko next to him. Tessai didn't flinch but said, "Oh good, your awake." Yasuko jumped at the sight and fell down a step near the bed with a thump.

"Get off of me you freak!" yelled Yasushi, who then punched Tessai in the face, which sent him off the bed.

"Hey Boss! He's awake!" yelled Tessai to Urahara.

"Oh good morning, I just woke up your friend next door. Anyway, you two get ready and meet me in the dining room," said Urahara passing by with a tissue in his nose to prevent it bleeding. Yasushi looked around and saw Yasuko getting up from the floor. He got a little nosebleed when he saw the arrancar in her sort of revealing pajamas and got up to go change without saying anything. Yasuko soon did the same after getting herself together without noticing Yasushi's nosebleed.

**In Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo and Rukia were on the same sleeping mat. Rukia was very close to Ichigo's chest and hugging him. Ichigo was doing the same except held her head and back in his arms. Ichigo was almost awake when he saw a flash go off. He quickly woke up and turned around to see his father with a camera aimed at him and Rukia. Rukia just woke up from Ichigo's sudden movement.

"What the hell dad, what are you doing with that?" shouted the awoken substitute soul reaper.

"Just taking a photo of you and my third daughter in the same bed and I thou—"Ichigo's dad was holding a photo of them in his hands and waving it in Ichigo's face. He was cut off by Ichigo tackling him out of the room and starting a fight. Rukia caught the photo and looked at it. She blushed a little at the photo when she first saw Ichigo and her cuddling in bed, but she then looked at it more carefully. She saw how handsome Ichigo looked in the photo and how peaceful she looked. "_Ichigo…"_ She shook the thought away and went over to her sketchbook. She placed the photo in it and went to get ready.

**At the Dining Room**

"Everyone here?" asked Urahara, tossing a bloody tissue in the trash can, to the group, who were all in their own clothes.

"Just get on with it Urahara, before I kill you for that stunt you pulled on me," responded Masumi still mad at him from earlier.

"Very well, first I would like to ask you a few questions," inquired the shop keeper. Masumi, Naomi, Yasushi, and Yasuko nodded and awaited the questions.

"Where are you from?" asked Urahara. Masumi, Yasushi, Yasuko, and Naomi looked at each other waiting for one to answer.

"We don't know," Yasushi finally said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"What I mean is that we don't know. I know we use to, but we seemed to have lost our memories," responded Yasushi.

"What do you mean 'lost'?" asked Mr. Hat-and-Clogs with curiosity.

"All that I can remember is that we were experimented on by Aizen with the hogyoku. That's where I got my mask, and Yasushi just got more powers for his zanpaktou," stated Masumi not bothering to go into details.

"What about you Naomi?" said Urahara to her.

"I hid from Aizen, because Masumi knew what Aizen was going to do and wanted to keep me hidden. He used his own spiritual pressure to mask mine," answered Naomi in a brief summary looking at Urahara. Masumi looked at her for a second and looked back at Urahara. _"If she wasn't experimented on then how did she lose her memories?" _thought Urahara, but saved that thought for later.

"I see. What about you Yasuko? I see that you were a former espada due to that number 8 on the back of your neck," asked Urahara with his eyes narrowed at her.

"Well, I kind of changed sides. When Aizen was experimenting with Yasushi and Masumi, I started to believe that I was not doing the right thing," answered Yasuko briefly hoping not to say anymore. She did not look eager to explain anything further. "_Interesting, a hollow with morals,"_ thought Urahara.

"I see, well enough with the questions for the time being. I have some news," announced the owner of the Urahara Shop.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo sounding bored.

"I have arranged an "after the war party" at the Kuchiki Mansion, and everyone that was involved in the war is invited to go," answered Urahara.

"Wait… how did you get permission from my brother to do that," asked Rukia bewildered by this.

"The details of how I got his permission are not important, but the problem is that I haven't set a date, because I was unsure of how long everyone would be out. So, I just told everyone to wait after I see that everyone is doing well. In the mean time, I suggest you train, because being out for a week can make you kind of out of it," explained Urahara. Everyone just nodded and Tessai came in with breakfast and everyone ate.

**Below the Urahara Shop**

"So, how are we going to do this?" asked Ichigo with some interest.

"Well I was thinking that-," responded Masumi until Naomi interrupted him.

"Masumi get over here and train with me," said the small soul reaper dragging him off to train elsewhere.

"Well I guess those two know what they're doing," said Ichigo watching Masumi being dragged by Naomi and arguing with her.

"Umm… Ichigo?" asked Rukia with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah?" asked the orange haired teen. Yasushi and Yasuko made their way to another place in the vast area to train.

"Could you and I train together?" asked Rukia looking sheepishly.

"Sure, I don't see why not, Rukia. Just come at me with all you got, and I'll push you to your limits," responded Ichigo unsheathing Zangetsu from his back.

Rukia smiled and unsheathed Sode no Shirayuki and attacked Ichigo.

"We are far enough Naomi!" yelled Masumi who was still letting himself be dragged by Naomi.

"Fine," said Naomi and dropped Masumi to the ground. In the distance she could see Ichigo and Rukia beginning their training and Yasushi and Yasuko about to begin.

"Ok, this is how we will train. You come at me with all you've got and try to hit me. I will do whatever I see is right for the situation, Ready?" asked Masumi crossing his arms.

"Yeah," replied Naomi drawing her zanpkatou and waiting for Masumi to draw his.

"Well, you gonna draw you zanpaktous?" asked Naomi.

"No, not unless I need to, and if it does come to that, I would only need one zanpkatou against you," replied Masumi with a smirk. Naomi took this as an insult and charged at him about to stab him in the stomach. She lunged forward, but he didn't move. She stopped her attack before she stabbed him.

"Why did you stop?" asked Masumi looking down at her.

"You weren't gonna dodge my attack, I would've impaled you with my sword," responded the smaller soul reaper of the two, now standing upright.

"How do you know that I would have not dodged the attack?" inquired Masumi.

"You didn't move when I got close enough to stab you," responded Naomi looking at the ground.

"You don't know that. If this was a real fight you could've been dead by now due to you hesitation and worries. Come at me and do not hesitate or you will die, if you don't come at me I will get you," responded Masumi. Naomi looked up seeing him looking at her with his eyes with confidence for her in them.

"Ok, I won't," she said, stepping back to prepare for another charge.

"Come at me without mercy," Masumi said with his arms at his side. Naomi did what he said and charged at him. She jumped and went for his head with both hands on her sword about to strike.

Masumi then grabbed her small wrists with one hand and said, "Your too slow, move faster. I could see that attack from a mile away," he said before throwing her backwards near a rock. She quickly regained her posture and slid up to the rock, lightly touching it. "_I can't believe he countered my attack with only his hands,"_ she thought in her mind while thinking up another strategy. Masumi then appeared in front of her with his fist going towards her head, she dodged it barely, and the rock behind her shattered.

"Pay attention, don't let your eyes leave your enemy, and don't get distracted by other things other than the fight at hand," said Masumi now standing upright. Naomi was in disbelief, but then shook herself awake. She saw an opening and took her chance. She flash stepped and went to slice his left side. He then jumped up and put his hand on her head and flipped over her, landing behind her. She slashed behind her, but he jumped over her again and grabbed her by the collar. As his feet were settling to the ground, he flung her up into the sky. He then flash stepped up to meet her at the height of the throw. She slashed downwards hoping to cut him, but missed. He moved to the right, grabbed her by the collar, and sent himself, with her in his fist, towards the ground. She tried to break free with her strength, but couldn't.

"I hope you can get free, because if not, this'll hurt," said Masumi speeding up their descent. As Naomi was about to hit the ground she flash stepped out of his grip and he hit the ground. He looked at his hand where he was holding Naomi and smirked to himself. She then appeared above him and was about to attack him when he rolled to the left and she slashed the ground. She quickly got up and chased after him. She slashed down, left, right, up diagonally left, and diagonally right. Masumi just dodged according to the attacks and at her last attack he grabbed her by waist and threw her back. She wasted no time; she regained her stance and went running towards him about to slash horizontally right. Masumi ducked under her attack and sweep kicked her off her feet. She went flying over his head from her own momentum. As her stomach was over his head, he then threw his palms at her stomach to send her flying. Naomi saw this and waited for the pain, but it never came.

Masumi grabbed her by the waist and put her to the ground, "Good job," said Masumi.

Naomi just smiled, breathing heavily, "Thank…You," she said.

Masumi smiled and said, "When you're ready we will start another training method," The two continued training in different areas like speed, kendo, and other combat related techniques. Then the two decided to take a rest from the training. Urahara was watching everyone train on top of a rock in case anyone got too carried away with the training.

**Earlier with Yasuko and Yasushi**

"Ready?" asked Yasushi to Yasuko.

"Anytime," replied Yasuko. Yasuko used sonido to get behind Yasushi, which took him by surprise. She grabbed her zanpaktou and slashed at his back; Yasushi flash stepped away and said, "Blend, Hogosho."

He pointed the sword to her feet and it began to glow black, purple, and blue. It started to look like free running water moving across the blade.

"That disappearing technique won't work on me, Yasushi. I'll make sure it doesn't," said the green eyed former espada.

"I know that, that's why I'm using my second form. Did you forget?" he said with a smile. He then lifted his sword into his left hand and said, "Kichigai-jimita." The sword then released its purple colour onto Yasushi.

While he was coated in the colour, he said, "I don't really want to use this, but I want to test your abilities." His zanpaktou turned into purple lightening, and he then began to laugh to himself. Yasuko didn't waste any time. She appeared next to him in order to slash his right side. She attacked, but Yasushi ducked and head butted her in the stomach. She was sent backwards a bit.

"What's the matter Yasuko, losing your fight?" Yasushi said insanely, similar to Ichigo's inner hollow, but without the hollow voice. Yasuko just smirked, and Yasushi ran at her with his zanpkatou being dragged along the ground. He slashed upwards in order to cut her, but she blocked it.

"Tch," replied Yasushi. He the flash stepped behind her and slashed at her, but she dodged that by rolling to the right. After she got up, Yasushi appeared in front of her with his sword coming down at her. He then began to pound on her sword while she blocked and he laughed while doing this. "_Ahhh...this form…I remember this form," _Thought Yasuko while fighting Yasushi. _"He trades in his sanity for intense speed, a nice little zanpaktou add-on from Aizen. This form always makes me uneasy; it's almost as if I'm not fighting the same Yasushi anymore. I know this is against his pride—He must really be testing me."_

"Enough," said Yasuko while trying to hold her guard up. She used sonido to get to his left and striked him, but he dodged and countered attacked with a head strike. Yasuko and Yasushi clashed with swords until she held one hand out in the shape of a gun on his neck, and a white light appeared on the tip of her finger.

Yasushi knew what she was doing and tried to back off, but she said, "Cero." A white cero shot out from her finger, and then her hand recoiled back like her hand was a gun. As the cero disappeared, Yasushi appeared below her with the left side of his body scratched up/ burned.

He then said, "Hado Number 33 Sokatsui." The kido fired and hit Yasuko. It created a blast and both fighters were pushed back, both burned somewhere on the body and scratched up. The two combatants continued their fighting and at some point Yasuko stopped and said to Yasushi.

"Looks like I'll have to get serious about this," replied Yasuko pointing her zanpaktou at Yasushi.

"Finally, I have been waiting for a challenge. Bring it on," answered the now laughing boy.

"Rest, Miscri—," before Yasuko could release her ressereccion, Urahara appeared behind her and said, "Now, now; we shouldn't get too carried with our training. Bakudo Number 1 Sai," said Urahara with a smile.

Yasuko's arms were locked to her back like she had been arrested and fell to the ground unable to move.

Urahara then did the same on Yasushi and he too fell to the ground unable to move, and his zanpaktou went back to its sealed state.

"Let me know when your calm enough and I'll let you go," stated the shop keeper to the two. After a few minutes they told Urahara that they were calm. He released them both and told them to rest for a bit and continue training, but not as serious.

**Meanwhile with Ichigo and Rukia's fight**

"C'mon Rukia, is that all you got?" taunted Ichigo to Rukia as they were clashing blades.

"Shut up, I'm going easy on you," replied Rukia who wasn't going easy on him, rather she was trying very hard to beat him.

"Well don't go easy on me or I'll do this!" responded the boy who grabbed Rukia's zanpaktou by the hilt. Rukia was caught off guard by this and tried to free her hand and zanpaktou that Ichigo was holding.

"Let go!" said Rukia struggling against Ichigo's grasp on her zanpaktou. He grinned and toke her zanpaktou from her grasp suddenly and ran off with it, teasing her.

"You'll have to get me, if you want it Rukia!" shouted Ichigo to Rukia on top of a rock. Rukia became mad at this and Ichigo's game.

"Why you little…" said Rukia clenching her fist.

"Hey, who're you calling 'little', shorty?" Ichigo said with a grin. Rukia jumped up to the rock to get her zanpaktou, but Ichigo dodged her grab and went to another rock. Rukia got up and flash stepped to Ichigo and was about to get her zanpaktou when Ichigo flash stepped to another rock and mocked her by waving Sode no Shirayuki in the air.

"I'll get you," she said with a murderous aura around her.

"I doubt that, you haven't been able to get close to me yet and I-," Ichigo was cut off when Rukia jumped on his back.

"What the hell Rukia get off me!" he said to Rukia will trying to breath under her grip on his neck.

"Not until you give me back Sode no Shirayuki," retorted Rukia to the substitute soul reaper. Ichigo slipped on a rock and fell down the hill he was standing on. Both Ichigo and Rukia began tumbling down the slope. In the process, Rukia got her zanpaktou back and regained her stance by flash stepping to the ground below where Ichigo stopped at her feet.

"Umm… Mercy?" asked Ichigo to Rukia looking up at her from the ground.

She then said, "Bakudo Number 1 Sai." Ichigo was locked into the position he was in when he first met the small soul reaper.

"This'll teach you about stealing my sword and anything else that belongs to me from me," responded Rukia grinning evilly.

"Wa-Wa-Wait Rukia I-!" pleaded Ichigo, but got cut off when Rukia elbow dropped him in the back. Ichigo let out a yell in pain. Rukia then sat on Ichigo's back and began rubbing really hard onto Ichigo's shoulder blade with her elbow.

"Dammit Rukia stop it, that hurts!" pleaded the boy, Rukia saw the kido was failing and tightened it up more. Ichigo let out a gasp in pain due to the pressure on his joints from the spell. Rukia smiled at the pain Ichigo was in and got up off of him.

"Having fun?," asked Rukia a bit sadistically to an Ichigo in pain.

Urahara came over and said to Rukia. "Ms. Kuchiki, I think the poor boy has had enough of your torture. Do you mind letting him go?" asked Urahara. Rukia let Ichigo be in pain for a few more seconds and released the kido.

"Thank you, anyway I came over here to ask both of you a question about a little training exercise I have thought up," said Urahara to the two while watching Ichigo stretch his limbs to get rid of the ache in his body from the bakudo.

"What would that be Urahara?" asked Rukia skeptically.

"Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous… I hope," replied Urahara with uncertainty.

"What you do you mean 'I hope', is there some danger?" asked Ichigo still stretching.

"Don't worry I'll be watching," responded the shop keeper with his hands up in saying 'calm down'.

"What's this exercise?" asked Rukia with interest.

"Well it's more of a sparring match with everyone who wants to be a part of it," explained Urahara, "You two want to join?"

"Sure," Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time.

**Somewhere in the vast rocky wasteland under the shop**

"So how are we going to go about this?" asked Ichigo to everyone else, Masumi, Yasushi, Urahara, Naomi, Rukia, Yasuko, and Isshin were present to participate in the match.

"Well there are two options, we could divide up to even up the power or we could do it based on choice," said Isshin with a serious tone.

"Let's do it to even the power up, It'll be uneven otherwise," answered Urahara, "I'll divide everyone up". Eventually the teams were decided.

"Now announcing the members of Team Kurosaki: Ichigo, Rukia, Yasuko, and myself, Isshin!" shouted Isshin. Ichigo just looked at him annoyed, and Rukia saw Ichigo and smiled to herself because of his annoyance with his dad. The entire wasteland went dark, and then a spotlight appeared on Urahara.

"Good evening everyone, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kisuke Urahara and this is my team!" It then went dark, and a light shone above Yasushi to the left.

"Yasushi." Another light appeared and landed on Naomi to the right.

"Naomi." Another light appeared and landed on Masumi in the middle.

"Masumi." Then Urahara appeared in the center of the group and said, "And myself... and together we are the unbeatable Team Kisuke."

Fireworks went off behind them-launched by Ururu.

"Very interesting Urahara, can you get on to the rules?" asked Ichigo fed up with the ridiculous display.

"I'm glad you like it Ichigo, here are the rules," replied the shop keeper.

"There are two teams of four, and whichever team has the least amount of people knocked out, wins. The judges will be Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai. They will make the decision if someone is knocked out. There are no rules about how to battle except killing someone, simply enough really," explained Urahara.

"Does everyone understand these rules?" asked Urahara.

"Yes," everyone said in response.

"Everyone please break off and think up of a strategy to win this," announced Tessai with a whistle around his neck.

"Ok… I have a plan," said Isshin with everyone around huddled into a group, "Ichigo and Rukia, you take on Masumi, if Naomi comes in then deal with her. Yasuko, you take out Yasushi. I will get Urahara," whispered Isshin to everyone on his team.

"Anyone got a plan?" asked Urahara. Yasushi and Naomi shook their heads for a sign of 'no'.

"I have one," replied the deep brown eyed soul reaper. Everyone listened for the plan.

"Naomi will use her shikai and choose me for her ally and Ichigo as the enemy," explained Masumi.

"What do you mean 'ally' and 'enemy' Masumi?' asked Urahara with interest.

"You'll see, Kisuke," responded Masumi not wanting to explain things with words, but with action.

"Alright time's up! Team Kurosaki versus Team Kisuke!" announced Jinta with a whistle around his neck.

"Ready… Set… Go," Ururu said with a gun shot in the air. Ichigo and Rukia went for Masumi, who was standing there with his arms crossed. Isshin went for Urahara and Yasuko went for Yasushi. Naomi drew her zanpaktou; she then placed the tip of the sword on her left palm and the other end on her right palm and held it out in front of her.

"Rip, Tenku," whispered Naomi. She pushed her hands together, and the zanpaktou disappeared into a puff of particles. Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at the strange particles. Some landed on Rukia and Naomi; a lot landed on Masumi and Ichigo. Ichigo's particles began to glow dark red and he was enveloped in red lightening. Masumi's particles began to glow dark blue and was enveloped in dark blue lightening. Rukia and Naomi's particles began to glow white and were enveloped in white lightening. A black hole appeared in the center of the group. Those marked with lightening were sucked up into it and were gone for a time. After a bit, a huge grey dome covered in dark blue electricity emerged from where the fighters were taken.

"What the…?" questioned Isshin. Yasushi, Yasuko, Urahara, and Isshin stopped fighting.

"You want to see what's inside?" asked Yasushi walking up to the dome. "Just touch the dome and if Naomi allows you in, you can enter," explained Yasushi briefly. He and Yasuko touched the dome and were enveloped in white lightening, sucking them into the dome.

"I guess our little training exercise is coming to an end pretty earlier," said Urahara with a sigh as he touched the grey dome with Isshin.

"Where are we?" asked Ichigo to Masumi.

"We are in Naomi's dimension. Her zanpkatou creates a dimension in which she can control certain phenomenons within it," explained Masumi briefly.

"So why are we in here?" questioned Ichigo unclear as to why they were in her 'dimension'.

"Basically, she traps her enemies here, and this dimension can only be exited if either she or the enemy is killed, or unable to fight. The only problem is that she can't move and is very vulnerable to attack. Naomi deals with this by creating a barrier around the fighters so they can fight. I was dragged in here because she chose me to fight you on her behalf, since she cannot leave unless you are dead or knocked out. She developed another thing too; she can allow anyone to watch the battle as long as they get permission from her, and their acceptance to be stripped of spiritual pressure temporarily. Another thing; if I get knocked out or die then she also loses consciousness or dies. That's because she chose me to fight on her behalf. She also makes up the rules too. She's like the queen of this reality with limited powers," explained Masumi floating around in a black void with Ichigo.

Ichigo understood what he said and was waiting for himself to be able to fight again.

"Why can't we move?" asked Ichigo getting tired of the floating around.

"I guess Naomi is just busy or she likes us floating around here," replied the double zanpkatou holder.

"Are you two ready?" came a voice booming out to them.

"We've been ready," shouted Masumi.

"You know you don't have to shout, I can hear you clearly," retorted Naomi sounding as if Masumi had blown an air horn to her ear.

"I know, I just wanted to do that," responded Masumi with a smirk. The landscape then changed from nothingness to a very large grassland with a blue sky with scattered clouds. There was a cool breeze blowing over them.

"Very peaceful Naomi," responded Masumi.

"Thank you, now here are the rules," explained Naomi.

"Anything goes except killing each other," said Naomi briefly.

"Good luck Ichigo!" another female voice came out.

"Is that Rukia?" asked Ichigo confused.

"Yeah she, Yasushi, Yasuko, Isshin, and Urahara are here with me watching you from above," said Naomi.

Ichigo looked around and saw that they were each seated apart around him and Masumi like watching a boxing match in white chairs. Ichigo waved at Rukia as thanks and she waved back as her reply, _"It's a bit strange that they can watch us, I dunno why Naomi developed this technique... maybe to support the fighters?"_ thought Ichigo.

"Good luck Masumi," Naomi said to him in his mind.

"Thanks," he replied back to her in his mind.

"You ready Ichigo?" asked Masumi taking out both zanpaktous.

"Bring it," replied the orange haired boy, he charged at Masumi and clashed with him head on. They exchanged blows and Ichigo was having trouble dealing with the strange way Masumi was attacking, he was attacking very sneakily, deceptively, and strategic, he was also changing up the way he attacked or defended every once and a while, making it very difficult for Ichigo to find a good way of defeating Masumi.

"Is that all you've got Ichigo? I think I have overestimated you quite a bit," said the black and silver haired boy with a grin. He flash stepped behind Ichigo and side kicked him to the back which sent him flying to the ground. When he hit the ground, Ichigo created a crater. Masumi flew towards the ground at Ichigo hoping to finish things off quickly. He then felt a huge spike in Ichigo's spiritual pressure and stopped.

"Ban…Kai!" shouted Ichigo. A huge column of blue spiritual pressure shot into the sky with dust around it. Eventually, it settled and revealed Ichigo in his bankai,

"Tensa Zangetsu" said Ichigo. He appeared before Masumi and attacked his chest; he barely dodged the attack and got away.

"Trying to kill me eh?," asked the somewhat startled teen to Ichigo.

"Don't worry I have a friend named Orihime who is good at healing wounds, so we can not hold back against each other," explained Ichigo to Masumi.

"Oh, so you figured that and neglected to tell me that before you went at me?" asked Masumi. Ichigo answered by flash stepping to his right and attacked. Masumi blocked with both swords, "I'll take that as a yes," replied Masumi.

Ichigo just smiled to say that he was correct. "Getsuga…," Masumi knew what was about to happen next and broke the attack off and got away,"…Tensho!" shouted Ichigo.

He swung his sword down, and the huge wall of black spiritual pressure went towards Masumi. Masumi blocked the attack with one sword and was trying to deflect it, but Ichigo appeared behind him and shouted, "Getsuga Tensho!".

Another Getsuga Tensho headed for Masumi. Masumi blocked the other attack with his other sword and was pinned by both attacks. Ichigo was about to slash Masumi when he said, "I don't think so," and doubled kicked Ichigo to the ground again.

Masumi then focused on getting rid of the Getsuga Tenshos. He quickly whirled one down at Ichigo and tried to dodge the other one in front. Masumi dodged it barely, but left him wounded a bit on his left shoulder. Ichigo, also had the suffered some injures from his Getsuga Tensho that was redirected down at him. They both got back up into the sky and saw the landscape change. It turned into a series of snowy mountains with a thunderstorm coming. "Since this is just training, she'll just change our venue," explained Masumi feeling the cool breeze hit his wound.

"I have a question Masumi, do you have a shikai and a bankai?" asked Ichigo getting into an attacking stance.

"I might," responded Masumi with a grin.

"Then why don't you use them?" the substitute soul reaper asked with curiosity taking Masumi's answer as a yes.

"If I did have a shikai and bankai then it would probably by because I don't need to, and it wouldn't be training to me if I did use them; if I had a shikai and bankai. Besides if I did have a shikai and bankai, then it would also end up killing you in the process. I simply don't believe you're at the level to handle it for as of right now your swordsmanship is very sloppy. Your just swinging your sword around at me, without trying to kill me," responded Masumi in a serious tone.

Ichigo was angered by his answer, but he wanted to see his shikai that Ichigo knew was there, but was being kept hidden by Masumi, _"I guess I'll have to forcce it out of him then," _thought Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo as he fired the attack, a weak Getsuga Tensho, at Masumi horizontally.

"I'm afraid that won't work," replied Masumi as he kicked the attack away like a soccer ball into the mountains. Ichigo knew it wouldn't work so he used the time to put his mask on and prepare another Getsuga Tensho. Urahara, in the distance, saw that Ichigo's mask was different and thought it strange.

"Ms. Kuchiki, do you know when Ichigo got that new mask?" Urahara inquired to the small soul reaper.

"It was around the time when he fought Ulquiorra and he seemed not himself with the new mask, other than that, I do not know what I can tell you," answered Rukia thinking back. "_I see, Ichigo must've had some sort of traumatic experience with that fight to awaken this power. He must have some more power and it might have been possible that his hollow changed too. I wonder…" _Thought Urahara.

"Ms. Kuchiki, would you like to see Ichigo's hollow for yourself?" asked the sly man. Rukia didn't know what to say because she didn't want to know and see what could have made Ichigo so scared that time. On the other hand, it would help her understand him more about his hollow powers and help him through it if he ever got taken over by his hollow again and if he needed help.

"Sure," responded Rukia, unsure of her answer.

"Oh, Naomi!" shouted Urahara in a sing-song voice.

"Yes?" replied Naomi in an apparition before them.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, anyway, would you kindly ask Ichigo's permission to release his hollow for a bit?" asked Urahara with a smile.

"I could, but Masumi would have to release his also," explained the dark blue haired girl. _"So, What I did see that day was indeed a hollow mask was wearing; it would be interesting to see his hollow,"_ thought Urahara.

"Oh really, why is that?" asked Urahara trying to sound nonchalant.

"My rules don't like it; then leave, "replied Naomi with a serious tone.

"Alright, have it your way," said Urahara not really caring much for he woulds still Ichigo's hollow and as a bonus, Masumi's. Naomi disappeared from the two. Urahara and Rukia moved closer to the boys by a bit, so that they could observe the spectacle. Ichigo was about to fire another attack when the world stopped and he couldn't move and his mask broke. Masumi looked like he was having the same problem in front of Ichigo.

"Damn, not now," said Masumi, leaving a confused Ichigo as to why he said this.

"Don't worry Masumi, it's only me," replied Naomi in her apparition form.

"Oh, don't do that, you had me worried there for a second," said Masumi, relived that his hollow wasn't going to take over.

"Sorry, but I need to ask you two a question. A certain person wants to see your hollows and asked me to ask you that if you will let your hollows be released for a bit?" asked Naomi. Ichigo and Masumi looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Are you crazy, I'll kill him if I do that!" retorted Ichigo.

"Kill me? I should be saying that!" responded Masumi.

"Oh yeah, well-," both boys were shut up by tape on their mouths that were suddenly placed on their mouths by Naomi.

"Listen, Urahara asked me to ask you, Ichigo, if you can release your hollow in order for him and everyone else to see it. He wants to study it, I guess," explained the ghostly girl. The tape disappeared and allowed Ichigo to speak,

"Sure as long as I can get my body back...," stated the substitute soul reaper still uncertain about the situation. Masumi took the tape of his mouth and spoke.

"I'm fine with that as long as I get my body back and not kill anyone," said Masumi. Naomi nodded in agreement and vanished to tell the others,

"They have agreed to do so, but both of them will become weak and possible become unconscious afterwards like they usually do after they have just regained their bodies back from their hollows, which will knock out everyone else for a bit too due to the rules I made up," explained Naomi.

"Fine, I can let this game be a draw," answered Kisuke. Rukia just nodded and watched Ichigo interested to see the thing that had terrified Ichigo so much back then, "_Be careful Ichigo,"_ thought Rukia.

"Oh and Rukia, I'll need you in Ichigo's inner world and explain things to his zanpaktou and his hollow; you may need to stay there and help Ichigo, because it can get a little lonely with only your zanpaktou there. You can also help his world become more stable when he's like this, asked Naomi.

"I thought I was going to see- well you could or you could do what I just said," said Naomi cutting off Rukia, Rukia still had more questions for Naomi, but chose not to ask them, because Naomi might end up saying something like 'Because I said so'.

"O.k. I'll do it, but what will you do?" asked Rukia, reluctantly, as she took Naomi's hand and became a ghost like Naomi, for she wanted to see what had caused Ichigo so much distress at that time, yet this was o.k. with her.

"I'll do the same thing as you, only with Masumi," smiled Naomi. They both turned to smoke and whisked away to their intended goals.

**Ichigo's Inner World**

Rukia woke up to see that she was on the side of a building facing down. She quickly got up against a ledge and hoped that she wouldn't fall. "_You've got a messed up world in here Ichigo."_

"It's not 'messed up', it shows stability and sturdiness," said a very gloomy voice. Rukia tried to look up and see where it came from, but couldn't because if she did so, then she would fall.

"Why are you lying down on the ground? Get up," asked the same voice which was now towering above her.

Rukia saw who it was and quickly got up. She saw Zangetsu and was a bit startled, but regained her posture.

"I'm Zangetsu, you may know me as Ichigo's zanpaktou," said Zangetsu.

"Please to meet you, I'm -," Rukia was going to introduce herself, but Zangetsu cut her off.

"I know who you are, no need to introduce yourself to me. I'm very grateful to you in the fact that you have helped Ichigo through hardships and troubles in his life. You have made this place sunny and not raining," Zangetsu said to Rukia, perplexing Rukia.

"Thank you, but I have something to ask Ichigo's hollow. Do you mind if I see him?" asked Rukia slightly confused and unsure of her sentance.

"If that is what you wish, but I must tell you that he can be rude to others," responded Zangetsu. Hichigo then rose from the ground and stood beside Zangetsu.

"Yo! You rang?" asked Hichigo to Rukia. Rukia saw what he looked like and his zanpaktou, it was like a negative copy of Ichigo.

"Oh, it's you... Zangetsu, did you let the Queen in?" asked Hichigo rather annoyed. "_Queen?"_ Rukia thought.

"I did not, Ichigo let her in so there must be a reason for him doing so," replied Zangetsu watching the two.

"Oh so this was the King's idea eh?" retorted Hichigo turning to Rukia. "_King?"_ thought Rukia.

"So what brings you here Queen?" asked Hichigo to Rukia with an evil smile.

"Umm… I'm here to ask you if you're willing to control Ichigo's body for a short while,"questioned the Queen of the world feeling it a bit odd for her to be saying that sentance.

Hichigo was a bit shocked by this and replied," I would be glad to, as long as I can fight someone powerful out there."

"There'll be someone outside to fight with you and he'll be pretty strong by the looks of it," replied Rukia still wanting to witness the fight.

"Does Ichigo approve of this?" asked Zangetsu.

"Yes, he approves for a short time," replied Rukia to the zanpaktou.

"Well, I guess I get to let loose," answered Hichigo stretching himself. He then disappeared from the world into the sky.

** Back in Naomi's dimension**

"...Not really, it kind of happens when I get close to death, show signs of weakness that my hollow thinks are weaknesses, or when I get very pissed off, or so I have been told," answered Ichigo, he was having a conversation with Masumi about his powers since they got bored of waiting, "What about you?"

"Mine is kind of spontaneous, it usually happens when I get badly injured," explained Masumi," by the way Naomi is gonna kind of—," Masumi didn't finish his sentence, because the entire world stopped for him, the same thing happened to Ichigo.

"_Hey, King_," said Hichigo,_ "I'm taking control.._."

"_Don't wreck my body,"_ Thought Ichigo as they swapped places.

"_You better not kill someone,"_ Thought Masumi to his hollow as they switched places.

"_Don't worry, apparently I have someone to occupy my time_," answered Umasumi with a large grin, he looked the same in appearance as Masumi, but contrasted in colour like Hichigo did with Ichigo, his hair was silver on the top of his head and black on the outer edges. There was a huge blast of spiritual pressure which hid the two combatants. Ichigo turned into his vasto lorde hollow with his bankai clothes still intact. Masumi on the other hand had his mask on with its blue and black strips on it. The strips followed the pattern like before on his body where it was visible. His hair was as long as Ichigo's hollow and was black in the center and became more silver as it went to the edges. He had long, curved, spikes on his shoulders and elbows. Also, these spikes came out of his outer thighs. He had fur like Ichigo's hollow on his wrists and ankles except his left side, which was covered with black fur. His right side was covered with light blue fur. He also had a skinny body with black and dark blue claws on his hands and feet. The hollow hole was in the middle of his chest.

"Hey how's it going?" asked Hichigo staring daggers at Umasumi with his yellow hollow eyes.

"So, you're my opponent? I hope you can fight well otherwise this'll be boring for me," replied Umasumi staring back at Hichigo with the intent to kill.

"Enough talking let's get started," replied Hichigo grabbing Tensa Zangetsu and creating a discharge of air behind him.

"I don't follow orders, I'll start when I want to," answered Umasumi grabbing the two zanpaktous and creating a discharge of air around him. They clashed and began their fight.

**In Ichigo's Inner World**

Ichigo woke up and looked around. The first thing he saw was Zangetsu standing on his weapon form.

"Hello Ichigo," said Zangetsu hopping down from the weapon.

"Hey old man," answered Ichigo.

"I see that you've let him take over, are you sure about this?" replied Ichigo's zanpaktou.

"Yeah, I guess it's ok if it's for a little bit, by the way did you tell him about the arrangement?" asked Ichigo with interest.

"I did not, that was done by another," Zangetsu responded to Ichigo. Zangetsu then moved to his right and revealed Rukia behind him.

"Rukia?" asked Ichigo.

**In Masumi's Inner World**

Masumi woke up staring at the sky along with many trees with various fruits on them. He was sleeping in a flower bed with many varieties of flowers around him. He went over to a cliff and looked out. There were animals of all kinds in the water, air, and on land that he could see. "_I must be in my inner world,"_ Masumi thought looking at the cloudy sky above him with an inner peace he always gets when in his inner world.

"Hello Masumi," called out a voice to him, the voice seemed friendly, very wise, very intelligent, caring, and merciful.

"Good evening, Masumi," said another voice, but very deep and sounded intelligent. It had a strong sense of evil emitting from it. It seemed to want to destroy/control everything it saw, and it also made one feel uneasy. Masumi turned around and saw his zanpaktous standing before him. The one that sounded caring was in a simple clean white robe with a golden necklace with a golden crucifix on it. He had brown hair to his shoulders, and a short beard and a moustache that connected to the beard. His skin was tanned and he wore worn sandals under his robes. The one next to him looked like a human, but had red pupils with orange irises. He had a black trench coat on, and he had short brown hair and no facial hair. He wore an obsidian necklace with a red pentagram on it. He had on heavy black boots and black gloves and his skin was pale.

"Hey Hikari, good evening Yami," responded Masumi to his zanpaktous, "Why aren't you in your usual form, Yami?" asked Masumi.

"I don't want to scare your guest to death, now do I?" replied Yami with his deep voice.

Hikari moved closer towards Yami and revealed Naomi.

"Naomi? How did you get in here?" asked Masumi with surprise.

"I kind of used my abilities to get in myself... Rukia's in Ichigo's world and I helped her in there," explained Naomi in her original soul reaper form.

"Oh, I see... aren't you uncomfortable like that Yami?" asked the silver and black haired boy to his black clothed zanpaktou.

"Am I uncomfortable? Yes, I am, in this very small form," answered Yami who looked irritated at his question.

"Then why don't you change back to normal, I'm sure Naomi doesn't mind, right Naomi?" asked Masumi, Naomi nodded in approval unsure as to what was going on.

"There see, if she has trouble then I'll do something," said Masumi. Yami just grinned and Hikari and Naomi walked over to Masumi, stepped back, and watched Yami change into his original form.

"Don't get too afraid little girl," mocked Yami with fire erupting from his eyes and mouth. His body began to glow red and yellow. Then a huge column of fire came out from where Yami stood. After a few seconds a huge, red, beast emerge from the fire. He had horns on the side of his head that curled into a loop and stopped when it passed itself. He had no lips, his teeth were slanted (left side slanted right, right side slanted left); he had no nose, but had a nasal cavity where a nose should be. He was bald, had no eyebrows, and his eyes were dark red with his light yellow irises blending into the dark red and his pupil was at the center of the light yellow. He only wore a garb around his waist and his hands and feet looked normal. He was very muscular and his body seemed to be filled with fire. Naomi saw him and felt horrified by his appearance.

"Do I terrify you little girl?" asked the now transformed Yami leaning down to get up to her face. Naomi felt a primeval and an extreme fear enter into her being. Masumi was watching her with caution. Naomi fell down and looked extremely horrified on her face looking at Yami. Yami stared at her more intently and got closer to her and stared into her eyes. Naomi felt more fear invading her and she felt like he was looking into her soul. She didn't know how much more she could take and felt that in order to escape this intense fear and dread, she would have to kill herself. Masumi stepped in front of her and blocked Yami from looking at her, after seeing Naomi about to cave in. He knelt down and gave her a hug in order to get rid of the immense fear that she felt and was visibly on her face. It worked and she immediately felt relieved and at peace and hugged him back.

"It's alright Naomi," Masumi said in a soothing tone for she was trembling badly.

"H-How d-do you d-deal with h-hi-him?" asked Naomi still shacking badly. Masumi hugged her tighter in order to give her comfort.

"It's hard to explain really," replied Masumi in a caring tone to her ear. Yami went back into his original form from earlier and went next to Hikari. She then fainted, due to trauma, in his arms and he gently carried her to a flower bed and laid her there to rest with him sitting next to her. "_I guess it's time to take control again soon,"_ thought Masumi looking up at the sky.

**Ichigo's Inner World**

"So, why were you sent here?" asked Ichigo to Rukia strolling around with Rukia on one of the sideways buildings.

"It was something about helping to stabilize your world while your hollow was in control," responded Rukia. Ichigo didn't know what she meant, so he nodded his head in agreement.

"By the way, why did your hollow call me 'Queen', Ichigo, and called you 'King'?" asked the raven haired soul reaper. Ichigo was a bit surprised that his hollow called her that. Ichigo looked at Zangetsu for help, but he just looked away saying 'you're on your own'. Ichigo sighed and tried to explain to Rukia the most subtle way possible he could think of without revealing too much.

"Well he calls me 'King' as a way of saying that I am his master and the master of this world. I guess he refers you as the 'Queen' because you're also his master and I guess a huge part of this world," answered Ichigo trying not to give too much away to Rukia. Rukia understood why he was called king, but not quite sure why she was called queen.

"That's not the entire truth, Ichigo," replied Zangetsu watching the two.

"What do you mean 'not the entire truth'?" asked Ichigo a bit angry at Zangetsu.

"I'm sure you know as well as I do, Ichigo, by what I said," retorted Zangetsu.

"What does he mean Ichigo?" asked Rukia with interest.

"I'll tell you another time Rukia; right now we should work on leaving. His time is up," said Ichigo looking at Rukia, she nodded and prepared to leave with Ichigo.

"Cya Old Man," said Ichigo to Zangetsu waving him off.

"Good bye, Zangetsu," said Rukia bowing formally to Ichigo's zanpaktou.

"Farewell Ichigo and Rukia. I look forward to our next meeting," said Zangetsu. Ichigo and Rukia then ran up the building and vanished.

**Naomi's dimension**

Hichigo used sonido to get behind Umasumi and slash his back. Umasumi causally blocked it and grabbed Hichigo's horn and threw him in front of him, where he tried to cut him, but Hichigo blocked it.

"This is fun," said Hichigo using sonido to get some distance. Umasumi just stared at him with his hollow eyes.

"I think I'll take it up a notch," said Hichigo answering for Umasumi. He pointed his horns at Umasumi and a large red cero formed between the horns.

"Cero? Let's see how powerful it is," taunted Umasumi taking a defensive dance. Hichigo smiled under the mask and was about to fire when he suddenly heard Ichigo's voice, "_Time's up switch now or I'll force you back in. It's your choice,"_ Hichigo then dissipated the cero and stood up straight.

"I guess my times up, cya around Umasumi," said Hichigo a bit disappointed. One of his hands shot up towards his mask and after a struggle tore it of revealing a pale Ichigo. His long orange hair cut off and he got his originally short spiky, orange, hair back. He fell from the sky, where the hollows were fighting, and slammed into the ground with dust flying up.

"Looks like my fight's over," said Umasumi to himself. "_Umasumi, it's time to swap. I hope you had enough time to leave me alone for awhile,"_ said Masumi to his hollow. "_Yeah right, it was entertaining, but not a challenge. I'll leave you alone for a bit, but I'll keep trying to devour you," _answered Umasumi to Masumi. "_You won't get that chance because I won't let you,"_ replied Masumi. Umasumi just grinned and swapped places. He dropped both zanpaktous and both arms shot up, and after a bit, tore the mask off in pieces revealing a pale Masumi with yellow eyes before turning back to its normal colour, deep brown. He then fell like Ichigo had and landed in between his zanpaktous. Ichigo was lying face down in the dirt and Rukia came out of his body and appeared beside him lying face up at the sky. The same thing happened to Naomi. Ichigo, Rukia, and Masumi woke up at the same time with Ichigo starring at Rukia in a rather provocative way due to the way he was positioned to on the ground. Rukia and Ichigo blushed after noticing what he was and Ichigo immediately looked away. Naomi was still asleep due to her experience with Masumi's demonic zanpaktou. Masumi just smiled at her for her bravery for looking at Yami dead on. He then looked up at the collapsing sky, because Naomi was unconscious.

**Outside the dimension**

"Geez, when are they coming out?" asked Jinta, annoyed that he was missing the action inside. Just then the dimension collapsed into a black hole and the people inside appeared out of it. He saw Naomi knocked out and Isshin knocked out (or just pretending to be).

"It's a tie," proclaimed Ururu. Jinta looked angry that he missed out on the fight and took his frustration out on Ururu by rubbing her temples. Tessai immediately scolded him by spanking him.

"Well, that was very informative Ichigo and Masumi," said Urahara.

"You're welcome," replied Ichigo sarcastically. Masumi walked over with Naomi on his back, like a piggy-back ride, unconscious with Yasushi and Yasuko behind him.

"Hey Ichigo, mind if we crash at your place tonight? I'm not sure I want to stay here again, in case Urahara wakes me up," asked Masumi glaring at Urahara who was whistling innocently.

"Sure, as long as my dad acc-," answered Ichigo before he was interrupted by his father looking really happy.

"Of course you can stay my new second (Masumi) and third (Yasushi) son, and fourth (Naomi) and fifth (Yasuko) daughter. I would be happy to welcome you into the fami-," replied Isshin Kurosaki before getting kicked in the face by Ichigo.

"Will you give it a rest old man?" yelled Ichigo with an anger mark and his fist pointed at the man.

"I guess that would be a yes," asked Yasushi sweat dropping at the scene.

"Yeah, don't mind him, he can be really annoying at times," replied Ichigo.

"So you ready?" asked Ichigo after a bit of silence.

"You mean now?" responded Yasuko.

"Well yeah it's getting dark and I thought we could watch a movie back at my place," explained the substituted soul reaper.

"Sounds like a plan," responded Yasushi, with everyone nodding in approval except for Naomi. They went to Ichigo's place, and as soon as they got there, Naomi woke up.

**Later that night at Ichigo's place**

"What are we watching?" asked Yasushi to Ichigo with curiosity after Ichigo explained what a movie was to everyone.

"I guess we'll watch an exciting movie," replied Ichigo looking through the movies on the living room shelf.

"Ichigo, you and your friends can watch a movie after all of you take a shower," said Yuzu in the kitchen washing plates from dinner.

"Oh, ok Yuzu. I guess the girls can go first while I look for a movie," answered Ichigo. Rukia and Naomi went upstairs to use the two showers upstairs, while Yasuko just went upstairs to change cloths, since hollows don't care much about staying clean like humans, that and they really didn't need to unless they wanted to.

"I hope they have clothes to change into," said Yasushi.

"Don't worry Yasushi; I gave them clothes to wear. I think Ichigo and Masumi will get a surprise when they're done," answered Yuzu finishing the plates and putting them back in the cupboards.

"Great…I can't wait for this surprise," said Masumi lying down on the coach.

"Heh, this'll be interesting to watch. Can you two take a scare?" asked Ichigo.

"Sure I can take a scare," replied Yasushi proudly.

"Yeah, I can take a scare. Yasushi on the other hand can't," answered Masumi.

"What do you mean I can't take a scare?" asked Yasushi with an anger mark and turning towards Masumi who was right in his face, he then yelled a bit and fell back.

"Well, you can't take that, so I'm certain you can't take a scare. I guess we will see how it goes. What's the movie anyway?" asked Masumi blocking Yasushi's punches.

"It's called **The Grudge** (Author's note: I do not own **The Grudge**), I haven't seen it myself. Apparently it is supposed to be scary," explained the orange haired teen looking over the cover.

"Hey Ichigo, wanna play a game?" asked Masumi with a smile.

"Depends," asked Ichigo looking at Masumi.

"Whoever gets scared first has to do breakfast, lunch, dinner, and help your sister out for whatever she's doing for a week," asked the silver and black haired teen holding his hand out to complete the deal.

"You're on," responded Ichigo shaking his hand firmly," by the way her name is Yuzu," said Ichigo.

" Oh ok, Yuzu, got it," said Masumi ending the hand shake.

"Hey, Yasuko," Yasushi said while Masumi and Ichigo just looked at her.

She wore brown shorts and a plain White shirt.

"Hello everyone, I see you got a movie. It looks scary," responded Yasuko seeing Ichigo's choice in his hand on his lap sitting next to Masumi.

"It should be scary, and where's Ruk-," asked Ichigo before he was cut off by hands covering his eyes.

"What the-," Masumi was about to say something, but his vision also went black.

"Guess who?" asked Rukia.

"Rukia, enough of the games. Are you ready to wat-," Ichigo pulled her hands away from his eyes and turned around to see what Rukia had on.

"Is it Naomi?" asked Masumi going with the game and was rewarded by being able to see again. He then turned around to see Naomi and was shocked to see what she had on.

"What in the hell are you two wearing!" yelled Ichigo and Masumi to the two girls. Naomi and Rukia had on shorts and a t-shirt, but what really was the surprise was that it was all Chappy. That annoying little bunny was all over their clothing.

"They're Chappy pajamas," answered Rukia to Ichigo and Naomi to Masumi a smile on their faces. Ichigo and Masumi were about to say something, but Yasushi's hand grabbed their heads and slammed them together, causing them to collapse on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Ichigo and Masumi to Yasushi.

"I just thought that, you two were going to start another argument, so I stopped it before you could start," replied Yasushi innocently.

"There are better ways to do that, Yasushi," said Masumi rubbing his head.

"So, what movie are we watching?" asked Rukia hopping over the couch next Ichigo and Naomi hopping over the couch next to Masumi, but missed and landed on him as he was getting up off the floor.

"It's called **T****he Grudge,** it's a scary movie. Hope you don't get too scared and have to leave," replied Ichigo. This received a punch from Rukia in his arm, which he ignored and he just grinned while putting in the disc into the movie in the DVD machine. Naomi got off Masumi after fighting a bit and she sat next to Masumi and he sat next to Ichigo in order to watch him in the bet. Yasushi and Yasuko lay on the floor staring up at the screen.

"Ichigo, your other friends still need a shower," called out Yuzu going upstairs to go to bed.

"Oh, yeah that's right I almost forgot," said Ichigo. Ichigo and Masumi went upstairs to use the two showers up there, and Yasushi decided to take one in the morning. The others that were down in front of the T.V. were watching the menu screen and it's eerie music along with the strange pictures coming onto the screen and disappearing.

"Ichigo sure did pick a creepy movie," said Naomi to Rukia.

"Yeah, last time we watched** Saw**(I do not own also) and that was pretty creepy to me," replied Rukia. Yasuko and Yasushi didn't seem fazed by the menu screen, but looked like they were going to fall asleep. Several minutes later Ichigo and Masumi walked down stairs with Ichigo wearing his Nice Vibe purple t-shirt and brown white pajama pants. Masumi was wearing a white t-shirt and black long pants from Ichigo's room. The two jumped back into their spots from earlier, which caused the two small girls to fly into the air a bit and land back down on their faces on the couch. The two boys started laughing and received death glares from the two girls. This caused both boys to shut up immediately and the two girls got back to their spots. Yasushi and Yasuko were watching them and looked like they were about laugh from the display, but held it in. Rukia caught a whiff of strawberries and followed the scent to Ichigo and Masumi, but mostly Ichigo. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot, for it smelt good on Ichigo, and waited for the movie to begin.

She saw Ichigo look at her with confusion and he said, "You ok Rukia, you're moving quite a lot?"

Rukia blushed a bit and turned away and said, "I'm fine you idiot, just start the movie," she replied still looking away while smelling the strawberries; this made her more uncomfortable until the horror movie started.

**Towards the end of the movie**

Yasushi and Yasuko fell asleep sometime during the movie, so they were sleeping there tonight. Meanwhile Ichigo had a calm complexion, but was sort of freaking out on the inside. He looked over to Masumi and saw that he was relatively calm watching the unnatural movie. Rukia and Naomi were scared shitless, and they were curled up in a ball leaning against the boys watching the movie with wide eyes. No words came out their mouths; the only way to tell if they got scared was if they jumped in their position. The two boys were watching the end of the movie, and Ichigo was relieved that it was over. Just then a pop-up came out with the demonic girl and made both boys jump slightly and the girls jump quite a bit. The credits then started rolling and both boys looked at each other.

"I guess no one won the bet huh," asked Masumi a bit disappointed.

"I guess so," replied Ichigo.

"What... that's it?" asked Naomi confused and annoyed at how it ended.

"What happened after-," Rukia said to Ichigo when he said.

"It's just a horror movie, don't worry it's not real and some don't have good or happy endings," answered Ichigo.

"Well, where are we sleeping?" asked Masumi.

"Yasushi and Yasuko can stay here, they look comfortable enough," responded Ichigo seeing Yasushi drool on the floor in his sleep.

"I guess I'll get the extra mats and put them on the floor in my room," explained Ichigo. Ichigo went upstairs with Rukia close behind him looking around for that crazy girl to pop out and take them. Masumi followed him with Naomi close to him, so that she would not get taken by the girl in the movie.

"It's just a movie Naomi," said Masumi noticing how close she was to him and how badly she was freaked out.

"I know, but I can't get rid of the images in my head," retorted Naomi. When they got to Ichigo's room, Ichigo went to Rukia's closet and grabbed the mats and blankets out of the closet and laid them on the floor. Masumi got the one nearer to the door and Naomi got the other one near Masumi.

"Umm… Where do I sleep Ichigo?" asked Rukia looking at the mats.

Ichigo looked at her and said, "Well, you can use the bed my father gave you or you could sleep with Naomi here," explained Ichigo seeing that Masumi was fast asleep already and Naomi close to him for safety against the demonic girl.

"Oh, ok," replied Rukia as if she completely forgot about her spare bed in Yuzu's old room. She went to the door and looked out and saw that the hallway was pitched black. She quickly went back to Ichigo's room, closed the door, and locked it in case the demonic girl came for them when they were asleep.

"It's just a movie Rukia," said Ichigo holding back a laugh. Rukia glared at him and his coming laughter dissipated.

"Look if you're that scared I guess you can sleep… with me," Ichigo had to force the last words outs and looked away to hide his blush. Rukia was surprised at what he said for she was about to ask the same thing.

She then went over to his bed and said with a blush that she tried to hide, "Move over, idiot," Ichigo just grinned for he saw her blush and moved closer to the window.

She got under the covers and turned the opposite direction, "Goodnight, Ichigo," she said to him still turned away to hide her ever growing blush.

"Goodnight Rukia," replied Ichigo, and he must have felt her anxiety and hugged her. She jumped at this for a second, but relaxed with her blush still there. It faded after she could feel his breath on her head and she turned around and hugged him back. She smiled and fell asleep peacefully smelling his strawberry scent and forgetting about the movie completely.

**Meanwhile, downstairs**

Yasushi woke with a start from the couch, wondering how he got there. After a few moments, he remembered that he must have fallen asleep after watching that movie with Masumi and the others. Yasushi yawned and rubbed his eyes, surveying the room. His eyes fell on Yasuko, who was looking directly at him.

"Whoa!," yelped Yasushi before Yasuko covered his mouth.

"Silence, you and I both know that didn't scare you. If you fell asleep to that dreaded movie, I should be a cakewalk," whispered Yasuko while she let go of his mouth.

"Meh, you got me. Interesting choice of words you had there," replied Yasushi with a grin.

This earned Yasushi a slap, but he didn't flinch. Thankfully, Yasuko didn't use all of the strength a former espada would have.

"So, any reason why you woke up so suddenly?" asked Yasuko inquisitively.

"I don't know, I was just thinking about some things...I tend to think better in the dark," said Yasushi, lost in thought.

"Yeah, you've told me that before. Remember?...Back in Hueco Mundo," said Yasuko uncertainly. Yasushi didn't answer immediately. In fact, he sat there in silence for a long time before Yasuko spoke again.

"Listen, I'm sorry I came with you! Okay?" said Yasuko exasperatedly, surprising Yasushi.

"I shouldn't have been so naive in thinking that an espada, _an espada _for crying out loud, could ever-" she was cut off abruptly by Yasushi.

"No," said Yasushi, he didn't say it very loudly, in fact it was barely under his breath, but the way it was said completely silenced Yasuko for a few moments. Yasushi continued.

"My zanpaktou, Hogosho, captures true emotion. It's this very emotion that makes it unique to other zanpaktous," Yasushi explained.

"Mindless killing is meaningless if it has no purpose. I don't kill if it isn't a necessity. As a matter of fact, I make it my purpose to not kill those who are good deep down," Yasushi paused for a moment while Yasuko waited for him to continue.

"You don't deserve to die, Yasuko," Yasushi said finally.

"But I'm a hollow-" said Yasuko before she was cut off again.

"It doesn't mean you're like Aizen. You're different, Yasuko, and you need to accept that, or you'll never be free from Aizen," said Yasushi bluntly.

"Free from Aizen? Aizen's dead Yasushi," said Yasuko.

"The only reason so many people trusted and followed Aizen was because he stood for something. Of course, it was all one big deception by him, but he made people believe that he had their best interests at heart. The espadas, for instance, followed Aizen because he had vision and power to rise up against the soul reapers, and that's what they needed to unite," Yasushi explained.

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" asked Yasuko.

"I've had a long time to think in that cell, Yasuko..." said Yasushi solemnly.

"Just so you know, Yasushi...I had nothing to do with what he did to you," said Yasuko.

"Don't look so sad about it, he didn't create anything that wasn't already there," said Yasushi with clouds in his eyes.

"What? We both believe in fighting for peace! There's no way Kichigai-jimita, that sadistic part of your zanpaktou, could ever be a part of you, could it?" asked Yasuko, who's green eyes were widened in surprise.

"As you know, Masumi, Naomi, and I have lost our memories as soul reapers, so I don't know my past at all. Masumi got the worst of it; he can't even remember his time in that place or with the experiments done on him, infact I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot any key things in his life. He only knows about it, because I told him. Anyway, Aizen knew that I had suffered and had secret abilities that I repressed in fear. He brought out that suffering into my zanpaktou; that's why my shikai had three forms: Peace, fear, and sorrow," explained Yasushi.

Yasuko looked uncertain before speaking again. "So...your bankai is complete suffering?" asked Yasuko. Yasushi gave Yasuko a look that told her the conversation was over.

"Well, that's enough therapy for tonight. Let us get some rest, Yasuko. Even espadas have to rest eventually," said Yasushi with a smile.

"Fine then," said Yasuko as she laid down to sleep with a lot on her mind.

* * *

><p>Here's Chapter Four It was a lot longer than the rest and probably longer than the story right now.<p>

Thanks for reading Chapter Four, Chapter Five will be out sometime.

Also, let me know what you think, so I can do better in the next chapter or keep doing what I am doing.

(**Prophet**)


	5. Chapter 5: New Recruits

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo.

**Characters/Pairings: **Ichigo/Rukia, (minor) Orihime/Ulquiorra, and some other character romance, but I am not telling who or what.

**Warnings:** There will be mainly IchiRuki romance and romance between characters of my own; there will be language, gore, violence, and if you don't like romance stuff then you have been warned.

**Brief: **Ichigo and the others are now waking up after their movie night and eventually discovered some unexpected surprises from the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was stirring in his sleep and he opened his eyes to a blinding light, the sun. He put his hand over his eyes to shield him from the light. He tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't and decided to get up. He tried to get up, but something was preventing him from getting up. He looked down and saw Rukia with her arms around him in an embrace and with a small smile.<p>

"_A smile, that's a bit odd for Rukia and what is she smiling for and why is she hugging me?"_ thought Ichigo going back down to his bed in order to not to disturb the sleep of the small soul reaper. It didn't work out well, for Rukia just snuggled closer to Ichigo and then woke up slowly. She realized what she was doing and drew back sharply, falling off the bed in the process and onto someone down below. Rukia could hear the sound of someone getting the wind knocked out of them. She glanced down and saw it was Masumi near the bed and she landed on his stomach.

"Dammit get off!" shouted Masumi throwing Rukia back onto the bed onto Ichigo. He then started to hold his stomach for it was in pain again. Naomi got tossed awake by Masumi's actions for she was sleeping close to him.

"Sorry," said Rukia remembering the abuse his stomach gets while trying to figure out where she landed.

"Umm… Rukia, can you get off me?" asked Ichigo. Rukia turned to the voice and saw his eyes very close to hers. She grew a blush and got off of him and onto the other end of the bed.

"Sorry," said Rukia again with a blush.

"It's ok, we better get ready before my dad comes in an-," said Ichigo being interrupted by a yell.

"GOOOOD MOORRRNNNIINNGG IICCIIGOOOOOO!" yelled Isshin with a flying side to Ichigo's head, he moved slightly to the right and Isshin flew out of the window and onto the ground outside. Ichigo then locked the window and helped Naomi get Masumi off the ground from Rukia's preemptive strike.

**After the group had breakfast and got change, they went to Urahara's shop.**

"Good morning everyone and welcome to the Urahara shop how may I help you?" asked the cheerful Urahara with the fan in front of his face to group in soul reaper forms.

"Cut the crap Urahara, tell us why you called us here," said Masumi obviously irritated.

"Oh? Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed? You know Masumi, you should get to bed early and stop messing around with Naomi" said Urahara very sly. Naomi registered what Urahara meant and grew a huge blush.

An anger mark and a vein popped out on Masumi's head and he said with some anger," Give one good reason as to why I shouldn't cut you down right now?"

"Because you are kind and gently and won't hurt a poor and innocent shopkeeper, who has pictures of you and Naomi," said Urahara with the last bit really fast and waving some photos at him. Masumi's spiritual pressure rose sharply.

"What did you say?" asked Masumi very slowly and with the intent to kill. He slowly drew his zanpaktous and was about to slice Urahara.

"Uhhh… I'm just kidding see?" Urahara said ripping up all of the photos he had.

"I don't think that's all; after all there is still someone who has seen them. You, Urahara," said Masumi to Urahara with murderous aura. Naomi stopped Masumi, before he could maim the shopkeeper, by writing a sign on his chest really quickly. This caused Masumi to fall down and his spiritual pressure was no longer harming the group.

"Now, shall we continue?" asked Naomi turning around to face Urahara.

"Yes, I don't have time to explain so we might as well get going. It will all make sense when we get there; I hope," explained Urahara leaving his gigai on the ground and appearing before the group in a regular soul reaper uniform with his hat and fan. He then opened a Senkaimon and the group entered it and headed for the soul society.

**At the official Senkaimon in the Seireitei**

The gates opened swiftly and the group came running out panting really hard.

"What the hell… was that?" shouted Yasuko in between breaths.

"That… was the… Cleaner," answered Rukia.

"More like a bulldozer than a cleaner if you ask me," said Yasushi.

"Well what is it that you want to show us, Urahara?" asked Ichigo ignoring Yasushi.

"Why hello there," said a very deep voice. Shunsui Kyoraku, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Jushiro Ukitake were walking towards the group.

"Good morning, Brother, Captain Kyoraku, and Captain Ukitake," said Rukia bowing respectively, Yasushi saw what Rukia did and motioned Yasuko to do the same with him. Naomi and Urahara did the same, but Ichigo and Masumi were still standing.

"Sup," said Masumi in a bored tone.

"Hey," said Ichigo in a casual tone. Rukia and Naomi were annoyed at their disrespect and kicked Ichigo in the shin while Naomi elbowed Masumi in the gut.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Ichigo to Rukia while holding his shin.

"DAMMIT NAOMI, WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Masumi to Naomi holding his stomach and bending down.

"Idiots!" said Rukia and Naomi.

"You should show some respect towards the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads!" exclaimed Rukia.

"Why the hell should I? I mean they're not special or need my respect," said Masumi trying to recover from Naomi's blow. Naomi then punched him in his stomach again and Masumi collapsed on to the ground in pain.

"Dammit, what is your problem? My stomach is going to be in my lungs soon," said Masumi struggling with words.

"Then show some respect," said Naomi. Yasushi saw that Masumi was about to say something along the lines of 'Hell no!', so he jumped in the way of the two.

"Hang on a second Naomi, be reasonable. Has Masumi shown respect to anyone?" said Yasushi.

"Yes," replied Naomi.

"Really?" said a shocked Yasushi. Then an interrupting cough came from Shunsui.

"If you two are finished with your show; can we not keep the Head Captain waiting?" said Byakuya with his eyes closed and turning away to lead the group to the Squad 1 headquarters. Yasushi and Ichigo helped Masumi off the ground and followed the group. Shunsui and Ukitake were side by side and started whispering to each other.

"Hey Ukitake, is that Masumi, Naomi, and Yasushi?" asked Shunsui.

"Yes it is, you would've known about this if you actually listened to Genryusai sensei," replied Ukitake teasingly. Shunsui just tipped his hat down and smiled.

"I know, but still it is a surprise to see them back again. I wonder if Masumi can still hold his liquor well?" said Shunsui.

"It would be nice to have them like they were, but they lost their memory, so they don't seem to remember us at all," explained Ukitake.

**Outside Yamamoto's office**

The group arrived at the Head Captain's office and waited for entrance and saw a familiar face near its doors.

"Yoruichi?" asked Ichigo confused.

"Hey, how's it going Ichigo?" said Yoruichi," I already meet with the Head Captain, I'll see you later Kisuke," she said with a wink to Urahara. The group looked at Urahara and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while shaky laugh.

"Wait here," said Byakuya, he then started to walk in when Masumi said something.

"He's a cheerful one isn't he?" said Masumi rather loud. Rukia gave him a glare and that shut Masumi up.

After a bit Byakuya walked back out and said to the group," The Head Captain would like to see, Naomi Shinobu, Yasuko Kazumi, and Rukia Kuchiki first. The others will enter the room after their meeting is over," explained Byakuya. Masumi noticed that he called his sister by her full name and without any care to it, so he looked at her to see her reaction. All of the girls walked in without any problems and Masumi started to flip out behind the doors after they closed due to Byakuya's treatment of his sister. The three girls followed Rukia's lead and lined up side by side facing the Head Captain and they kneeled.

"Please, sit down," Yamamoto said motioning them to three chairs in front of him. The three girls got up with some hesitation and sat down in front of Yamamoto. Yamamoto's eyes opened for a bit and blinked and were closed again.

"Naomi Shinobu, it has been awhile," said Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto.

"Excuse me?" asked Naomi.

"I see, so what Unohana has told is true then. You have lost your memory and I am assuming the other two boys also have as well," he said. The group was startled by his assessment of the situation and let him continue.

"Now to continue with the reason for me calling you here, I would like for you three to become lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Think of it as a 'Thank you for your help' from the Captains," stated Yamamoto. Everyone was shocked at what he said and was speechless, especially Yasuko. Yamamoto thought that everyone was waiting for him, so he continued.

"I would like Yasuko Kazumi to be the lieutenant of Squad 3, Ms. Rukia Kuchiki to be the lieutenant of Squad 5, and Naomi Shinobu to be the lieutenant of a new squad that has been recently created," explained Yamamoto and he waited for the questions to come at him.

"Excuse me, but aren't there already lieutenants in Squads 3 and 5?" asked Rukia.

"They were removed from the duties of lieutenant by Central 46 and were demoted to 3rd seat. This was done, because Central 46 consider them co-conspirators of the traitorous Captains, I managed to convince Central 46 from banishing them completely," explained Yamamoto. Rukia understood his answer, but was a sorry for Kira and Momo, who were considered co-conspirators.

"How will I be able to join the 13 Court Guard Squads when I am an arrancar?" asked Yasuko curiously.

"We had a meeting on that and decided to let every soul reaper know that any arrancar who has helped in the war become a part of the 13 Court Guard Squads," explained the Head Captain's lieutenant suddenly, Yamamoto looked at him for speaking out of turn and would be reprimanded for it later.

"Do the other Captains approve of all of this?" asked Rukia.

"Yes," said Yamamoto simply.

"What is this new squad?" asked Naomi.

"This squad is consists of warriors who meet the Captain of this squad's expectations. The squad will be sent on missions that need to be completed and are critical in being successful. The Captain will choose the members of the squad. It could be compared to the World of the Living's Delta Squad, Navy Seals, Marines, whatever elite class you can think of this squad would surely be on the same level, if not higher, than those elites in the human world," explained Head Captain Yamamoto. After some silence, Rukia spoke up.

"Who are the new Captains?" asked Rukia curiously.

"In due time you will know, now will you accept this promotion or in Yasuko's and Naomi's case, induction?" asked Yamamoto.

"Can we think about it?" asked Rukia.

"There is no time, since the Hogyoku is still missing, I need to be able to send out squads accordingly," explained the old man. Rukia and Naomi hesitated a bit. _"Why am I hesitating? This is a great privilege to become a lieutenant,"_ thought Rukia.

"Yes, I accept the position of lieutenant," answered Rukia, Naomi, and Yasuko.

"Excellent, now then please prepare yourself for the ceremony in two hours. Also, please send in the others when you leave," said the old man dismissing them. The three girls bowed and left with the teens and Urahara walking in. Rukia then felt a bit of sadness tug at her heart when she saw Ichigo. _"Looks like I won't be able to see you as often as I want to, Ichigo,"_ thought Rukia remembering her separation with Renji at the Soul Academy.

**Somewhere in Hueco Mundo**

"Wood to Fire, Fire to Ash, Ash to Fire, Fire to Wood; Birth to Growth, Growth to Sickness, Sickness to Death, Death to Life," chanted an arrancar around the Hogyoku which was now in his possession.

"Grant my wish Hogyoku, bring Aizen's followers back from death," he whispered to himself inside 10 pillars each with an object of each espada. Then three pillars started to glow and form into three of the espadas.

"Welcome back, Stark, Lilinette, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow," the arrancar said with a smile.

"What do you want?" asked Grimmjow irritated.

"I brought you three back to life, so as your master I-, Hey! Where are you three going?" asked the idiotic arrancar.

"Well, I'm gonna find the one who killed Aizen," said Stark.

"I shall do the same," said Ulquiorra.

"I want a rematch with Ichigo Kurosaki!" exclaimed Grimmjow. Ulquiorra ignored him and opened a Garganta to the World of the Living.

"Damn, there went three of them," said the arrancar to himself a bit pissed off, the other espadas soon came back to life, but were unconscious.

"I guess it can work with seven," he said before holding the hogyoku to his heart. The espadas were then absorbed by the hogyoku and then the arrancar was absorbed with it. The hogyoku then fell to the ground and formed into an egg, _"I will become the most powerful being who ever lived!"_ thought the arrancar inside the hogyoku.

**Back in the Soul Society**

"Come on Naomi, we are going to be late. Yasuko is already there!" shouted Rukia running to the Captain's Hall with Naomi behind her.

"I'm coming!" yelled back Naomi to her new friend while she was slipping on her Special Forces lieutenant's badge. The badge was like any other badge except it had S.F. on it. Rukia and Naomi got to the door and saw Yasuko waiting there.

"You're late," Yasuko said.

"Sorry," answered the tired girls breathing hard.

"Now for the induction of the new Captains and lieutenants!" exclaimed Yamamoto banging his staff down to silence everyone.

"We shall begin with the lieutenants. Please welcome the Lieutenant of Squad 3, Yasuko Kazumi!" said Yamamoto. Yasuko entered and bowed to the old man before taking her place with some help from the Captains.

"The new Lieutenant of Squad 5, Rukia Kuchiki!" said the old man. Rukia entered and did the same as Yasuko and took her place next to her. Rukia looked over to her left and saw an empty spot,_ "I wonder if that's where the new squad will be in line at?"_ thought Rukia.

"Next is the Lieutenant of the new squad, the Special Forces, Naomi Shinobu!" said Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto. Naomi walked in with her S.F. badge on and took her place next to Rukia and the Captain of Squad 7.

"Lastly a familiar face has rejoined us, Lieutenant of Squad 9, Yoruichi Shihouin!" said the old man. She wore her regular clothes except with the addition of the lieutenant's badge on it. Yoruichi walked in bowed to the Head Captain, winked at Soi Fon (who blushed for some reason) and Byakuya (which he got irritated a bit). _"That woman is back? I thought my vote counted?"_ thought Byakuya to himself. She then took her place and waited for the Head Captain to continue.

"We shall move onto the Captains now. The new Captain of Squad 3, Yasushi Mamoru!" said the Head Captain. Yasushi walked in with his white soul reaper's robe and the Captain's robe with the symbol of Squad 3 on his back. The inside of his Captain's robe was purple and had no sleeves. He bowed to the old man and walked to Yasuko, which he gave a stupid expression with a secret thumbs up and she just looked away annoyed at his goofiness; he then took his place and waited for the old man.

"Next is a face well-known around the Soul Society, Captain of Squad 5, Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Yamamoto. Rukia heard his name and couldn't believe it, so she looked up and saw Ichigo walk in with his Captain's robe, it had long sleeves and was dark red on the inside. Zangetsu was over his back like usual and partially covered the Squad 5's symbol. He went up to the Head Captain, bowed, and went to his spot. He gave a wink to Rukia and a smile before he turned around with his back to her. She blush a little and glanced over to her brother, he didn't seem to notice, so she felt safe for now against her brother's wrath.

"Now for a face that some of the Captains, including myself, know well. The new Captain of the new squad, the Special Forces, Masumi Minoru," announced Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto. Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, Yamamoto, and Masumi's friends looked at the door with Masumi standing there. He walked in and his Captain's robe had no sleeves, they were ragged on the edges, had no sleeves, the robe ended at his feet, and it was black and blue on the inside. His zanpaktous were covering up his Squad's symbol, S.F, on his back. He walked towards the Head Captain with his hands in pockets that were in his Captain's robe. He gave a slight bow and went to his spot next to Ichigo and in front of Naomi with his hands in his pockets. He looked at Naomi and smiled before turning his back, Naomi just blinked a bit.

"And finally, another familiar face, the Captain of Squad 9, Kisuke Urahara!" exclaimed Yamamoto. Urahara entered and wore his old Captain's robe except its number was changed to Squad 9. He bowed respectfully to the Head Captain before taking his place in front of Yoruichi.

"Welcome to the 14 Court Guard Squads!" announced Yamamoto, "Now to the first order of business-," said the old man before being interrupted by a stealth force messenger appearing before him. The messenger whispered something to the Head Captain's ear and vanished.

"What's wrong Head Captain Yamamoto?" asked Yasushi respectively.

"Kiss ass," whispered Masumi.

"Just what I was thinking," whispered Ichigo to Masumi. The boys got light kicks to their rear by the girls, but they just ignored it.

"There's been a disturbance in Karakura Town. Apparently three very powerful spiritual pressures have been detected and are recognizable in the World of the Living," explained Yamamoto.

"Care to elaborate for us?" asked Masumi with his hands still in his pocket, this received a kick by Naomi, only harder, in his rear. Masumi caught himself before glaring back at Naomi who was acting like an angel.

"You will know what I mean when you get there, Masumi. I will be sending Squads 3 and 5 and the Special Forces to investigate this," said Yamamoto.

"Excuse me sir, but this doesn't seem like a job the Special Forces should worry about," inquired Unohana.

"I know that, Captain Unohana. However, this will be a chance for Masumi to find some recruits into his squad, if he finds any in the World of the Living," explained the Head Captain.

"You mean I can chose anyone to be in my squad whether they are humans, soul reapers, or hollows?" asked Masumi.

"That is correct. Now the Special Forces and Squads 3 and 5 will go to the World of the Living and perform their mission. The Special Forces will be in charge of this mission, dismissed!" announced Yamamoto. Everyone dispersed and went about their business.

"Looks like that party is gonna have to wait Kisuke," said Yoruichi.

"Seems like it," replied Urahara putting his hat back on with his fan in his hand.

"Well I guess we will see you around Hat-n clogs," said Ichigo walking past him with Rukia behind him who gave a little bow to Urahara and left with Ichigo.

"I bid you farewell Captain Urahara," said Yasushi to Kisuke. Yasuko came up behind him and kicked him in his rear and sent him flying out of the door.

"Sometimes… I just wanna kill him," said Yasuko with a vein in her head walking past Urahara.

"See ya Urahara," was all Masumi said waving a hand at Urahara and put it back in his pockets while walking past him. Naomi bowed a little and came to Masumi's side.

After the team left through the Senkaimon Yoruichi said, "Their first mission, I hope they do well," she said.

"Yeah, you could say that for Ichigo and Yasuko, but Masumi, Naomi, and Yasushi seemed to be familiar to some of the Captains … I think I'll go and see what I can find about them, coming?" said Kisuke Urahara.

"Might as well, since there's nothing else to do," said Yoruichi following Kisuke.

**In the World of the Living**

Ichigo and the others left the Senkaimon and landed in the park of Ichigo's town.

"So where are they Rukia?" asked Ichigo for he and Masumi were very bad at this type of thing.

"This way," said Rukia running off towards the direction with her soul pager out.

"Could you give us a location?" asked Yasushi.

"Sure just let me see check," said Rukia performing the task. Her eyes widened at where the spiritual pressures were coming from.

"Ichigo, they are coming from your home!" exclaimed Rukia.

"What?" replied Ichigo who was now flash stepping to his house, Masumi and the others did the same too and all of them arrived there. Ichigo opened up the door really fast to see what was in his house.

"Hello my son," said Isshin at the family table with some coffee with Stark, Lilinette, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow sitting there with tea or coffee in front of them. The others walked in and saw what was wrong. Rukia's and Yasuko's eyes went wide and stood frozen.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo grabbing Zangetsu by the hilt.

"Relax Kurosaki, we are not here to harm you or your family, we came for a talk," answered Ulquiorra after taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah right, where is Karin and Yuzu?" asked Ichigo worried for his sisters. Masumi saw no danger and went over to the table with Naomi close to him for she was still worried that they might attack. Ichigo was about to prevent Masumi from doing that, but Masumi just sat down next to Stark.

"I sent Karin and Yuzu out shopping in order to not protect them from the immense spiritual pressure," Isshin explained. Ichigo then realized his dad was in his soul reaper form. Eventually everyone sat down and took their respective seats.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo keeping an eye on Grimmjow who was innocently sipping his coffee.

"We came here to know something. Was it you, Ichigo Kurosaki, that defeated Aizen?" asked Ulquiorra putting his empty tea cup down.

"Well, it was both Masumi and I that killed Aizen," answered Ichigo.

"I see, don't worry we already know the details of how you two did it. Your father was explaining it to us," answered Ulquiorra.

"What made you trust them?" asked Yasushi, Yasuko was close to him for some reason and hiding her face from them. Yasushi tried to play it off, but Masumi saw him and just rolled his eyes and closed them.

"At first I didn't, but after they explained themselves, I told the girls to go out for me and get some supplies so that I may talk to them," explained Isshin in a brief summary.

"So Ichigo, you're a Captain now?" said Grimmjow noticing his captain's robe.

"Yeah, Captain of Squad 5 and Rukia is my lieutenant," said Ichigo. He then remembered his family in the World of the Living and couldn't explain as to why he would be gone for Karin and Yuzu.

"Ichigo I know why you might have done this, I am not going to stop you, but please visit often," replied Isshin in a serious tone. Ichigo was surprised at his father for understanding his motives without even saying a thing about it.

"It's about time you found someone, my son," Isshin still said in his serious tone nudging Ichigo's shoulder and head-pointing to Rukia. Ichigo then realized what he was getting at and looked at Rukia to see if she was embarrassed, she looked neutral, but looked like she was hiding something and her mouth was twitching up trying to form a smile, but she fought it. _"I hope she didn't hear that, what if she thinks that I did this for her, which is a reason, BUT still,"_ thought Ichigo nervously. _"He did this for me and to be with me more?" _thought Rukia who was happy at the revelation, but was desperately trying to hide it.

"_Damn those two are horrible at hiding their feelings,"_ thought Masumi putting his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes again.

"_Holy shit, Ichigo likes Rukia!" _thought Naomi who was very happy for her friend Rukia, she glanced at Masumi, but quickly erased an idea from her mind and looked back at Rukia; Masumi noticed this, but paid no attention to this.

Yasushi was playing with his fingers thinking,_" Wait what's happening?"_ and Yasuko was drawing circles on the table now that she felt safe against the espadas.

"_That was some good tea,"_ thought Ulquiorra.

"I have a question for Stark, Lilinette, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow," asked Masumi still in his position. The espada just turned their heads to listen.

"Would you like to join my squad?" asked Masumi bluntly. Everyone was taking a sip of their drinks and almost choked on the liquid.

"What? You can't let them join our squad, they used to be with Aizen!" said Naomi shocked at his suggestion.

"People can change Naomi, and I think they deserve a second chance. Everyone deserves another chance to right their wrongs. Besides I can chose who can be in my squad or not and I am asking them to be in my squad," answered Masumi. Naomi was about to continue her argument when Grimmjow said something.

"Who do we follow, you or the Soul Society?" asked Grimmjow with his head on his hand and his elbow supporting it on the table.

"Me, there are no ranks in my squad except for Naomi and I. Due to rules of the Soul Society, there must be a Captain and lieutenant, I guess," answered Masumi.

"I'll join you," replied Stark, Lilinette was asleep on his lap for she hasn't recovered from the resurrection process as quickly as the others.

"I shall follow you as well, Masumi," answered Ulquiorra closing his eyes and placing his hands on his lap. Grimmjow was debating whether or not to follow him or not.

"I'll come with you, on one condition! I do not want to be treated like a dog and sent out on missions that are below me!" said Grimmjow.

"Sure, I won't treat you like a dog," said Masumi. Each espada introduced themselves and were officially apart of Masumi's squad.

"Well that was easy, I just hope no one freaks out when we get back to the Soul Society," replied Yasushi watching the exchange of words between his friend and the espada.

"Well, I guess we are done with our mission. I guess we should we should go back to the Soul Society and tell them what happened," said Ichigo getting up.

"You can go on ahead; I want to see if there are any more powerful people here in this town," said Masumi getting up, his squad also got up and followed him with Stark holding Lilinette.

"I know some people who might be interested," said Ichigo, he gave Masumi the location and he left to find the fighters. The others started heading back to the Soul Society.

"Tell Karin and Yuzu what I am doing and that I am ok dad," said Ichigo looking back at his dad. Rukia looked at him and knew that it must be tough on Ichigo leaving home so early in his life.

"I will my son, now go, you have duties to do," Isshin said with a smirk. Ichigo nodded a thanks and left with Rukia watching him. _"You better open your eyes Ichigo, it's not that hard to see the feelings Rukia has for you"_ thought Isshin. Rukia was about to enter through the Senkaimon, but Isshin grabbed her shoulder and gave her some advice.

"A word of advice, if you are trying to hide your feelings; don't make it so obvious," said Isshin. Rukia eyes widened a bit, but she understood what he was saying and bowed a thank you and left.

**After the meeting with Head Captain Yamamoto, Yasushi and Ichigo went back outside to the girls**

"So, what did the Head Captain say?" asked Rukia.

"I told him what happened and understood Masumi's actions after Yasushi explained it to him. The Head Captain is sending us back to the World of the Living due to some unusually powerful hollows appearing in Karakura town. We also were asked to look for the hogyoku while we are there, Urahara's Squad is searching Hueco Mundo for it," said Ichigo to the group. They understood and went back to the World of the Living.

**At Karakura Park**

"Damn this traveling between worlds can get annoying after a while," complained Yasushi.

"Hello everyone," said Masumi walking up to the group from behind.

"Hey Masumi did yo-," responded Ichigo. He saw the vizards standing behind Masumi and Naomi and the espadas. Grimmjow was eyeing Shinji and vice versa.

"How?" asked a stunned Ichigo, the others were a bit stunned too.

"I just asked if they wanted to join my squad, told them that they would answer to me, proved to them that they should follow me, showed my mask, and after that they accepted," explained Masumi.

"How's it going Ichigo?" asked Shinji. Ichigo just eyeballed him and Shinji took that as an 'I'm fine, nice day huh?'

"You guys can go back to your hideout, I'll call you when I need you," the vizards just shrugged and went off, after a while you could hear Shinji and Hiyori starting to fight at how boring and stupid this idea was. Just then Yoruichi appeared in front of the group with gigais with her.

"These are from Urahara, he told me to give them to all of you including the hollows. The gigais for the hollows allow for their holes to be hidden and their masks too, in Ulquiorra's case, it'll also hide those lines coming down from his eyes," she said in a hurry before disappearing again.

"Umm… Thank You?" said Masumi. Everyone got into their gigais and was all dressed in simple clothing. Everyone soon began talking about random stuff and eventually arrived at Ichigo's home.

"Are you sure your dad, won't mind if we all stay here?" asked Yasushi.

"I don't think he would care, after all this is a clinic and we have plenty of spare bedrooms for Stark, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Yasuko, and Yasushi," explained Ichigo before opening the door to be met with a side kick to his face. Ichigo's dad and Ichigo wrestled on the ground shouting curse words at each other.

"I think we will show ourselves to our rooms," said Ulquiorra with Stark and a reluctant Grimmjow (he wanted to join in on the fun). They went inside and each was lead to a vacant room by Yuzu. After Ichigo and his father stopped fighting, the group got ready for bed, because it was dark and school was tomorrow. Yasuko and Yasushi got separate rooms and went to sleep. Ichigo, Rukia, Masumi, and Naomi headed for Ichigo's room. When Ichigo entered his room, he noticed a huge difference in his room already. His bed was replaced with a much larger bed and almost filled up the entire room, except his desk (now in the corner) and his closet was preventing any larger sized bed coming in. Ichigo's face was a mixture of fury and shock.

"What's this?" asked Masumi, he found a letter addressed to Ichigo and Masumi on the bed. He opened it and read it. The paper then burst into flames due to Masumi's anger towards Ichigo's dad.

"What?" asked Ichigo, Masumi whispered what the letter was in Ichigo's ear and Ichigo too became furious at his father for that letter. Yuzu went around each room serving food and after a while gathered the plates.

"Might as well get ready for bed," said Masumi. The girls went and got ready while the boys just changed clothes and made 2 'pillow barriers' to divide the girls and boys in the bed. The boys got into bed and stared at a black room. Just then a pink bunny appeared before the faces of the boys.

"It's too late for this Rukia," said Ichigo rolling over. Masumi said about the same thing and rolled over, also. The girls slept in the middle while the guys slept on the outside with 'pillow barriers' blocking any contact with the girls and boys. Everyone eventually fell asleep after the girls removed the 'pillow barriers' due to them being uncomfortable and a waste of pillows, then the girls fell asleep cuddling their Chappy rabbits.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Here it is!

How do you like it so far?

Sorry it took so long , (**Cody**) is currently occupied, so I had to edit it myself. Since that's the case, there may be more errors than usual, but you got a new chapter right?

The next Chapter will be up soon though.

I would like to thank those of you who have taken the time to read this, it means a lot to me.

(**Prophet**)


	6. Chapter 6: Series of Unfortunate Events

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo.

**Characters/Pairings: **Ichigo/Rukia, (minor) Orihime/Ulquiorra, and some other character romance.

**Warnings:** There will be mainly IchiRuki romance and romance between characters of my own; there will be language, gore, violence, and if you don't like romance stuff then you have been warned.

**Brief: **It has been several weeks since the events of the last chapter. Masumi, Naomi, and Yasuko have been getting strange dreams, but Masumi seems to be getting the worst of it. Everybody is now in school and still on their respective missions; to find to hogyoku before it's too late.

* * *

><p>Ichigo just kicked his dad out of the door in order to not disturb Masumi who was now sleeping in his own separate bed at the foot of Ichigo's bed. They got rid of Ichigo's dad's large bed several weeks ago. It was nearly time to leave for school, Masumi still hasn't woken up yet, so Ichigo decided to leave it be and go downstairs to eat breakfast.<p>

"Gooooood Moooorningggg Ichigooooo!" shouted Grimmjow tackling Ichigo to the ground and fighting followed. Grimmjow adopted Ichigo's dad's annoying ritual, because he thought it was fun and it annoyed Ichigo.

"Not… now Grimmjow!" yelled Ichigo kicking Grimmjow out of the house through the front door that was opening, because Isshin was coming in. Isshin and Grimmjow were now outside with stars circling their heads.

"Morning Ichigo," said Ulquiorra sipping some coffee with the newspaper in his hand reading it. He wore Karakura High School's uniform and so did Grimmjow and Stark.

"Morning Ulquiorra," said Ichigo taking his seat with breakfast in his hand from Yuzu.

"Hey," said Stark leaning back in his chair in his bored expression.

"Hey Stark," replied Ichigo eating his breakfast. "_At least those two aren't a pain in my ass like Grimmjow,"_ thought Ichigo. Lilinette came from the kitchen with food in her hands. Yuzu was teaching her how to cook these past weeks.

"Stark! Eat up or you'll be late!" yelled Lilinette throwing the plate at Stark, hitting him in the face.

"What the, dammit Lilinette, you could at least give me the food normally," said Stark wiping the food from his face and putting it back on the plate. He then started eating it while Lilinette went back to Yuzu in the kitchen.

"Has anyone seen Yasuko and Yasushi?" asked Ichigo while finishing his breakfast.

"They already left," said Naomi walking downstairs in her uniform.

"Hey Naomi," said Ichigo. Getting up and going to the kitchen to wash his plates.

"Hey Ichigo; Rukia will be leaving with us shortly, she's still getting ready," said Naomi getting her backpack.

"Ok, you two want something to eat?" asked Ichigo holding two plates in his hands. Naomi took the plate from his hand, sat down, ate, washed the plate, and then began to leave the house. Ichigo went upstairs to give Rukia her meal and left with her and the former espadas.

**At school in 3****rd**** period**

"King Louis the XVI was executed by the French people and what is interesting about this is-," said the teacher giving a lecture, but was interrupted by the classroom door opening. Masumi entered the classroom and looked like he hadn't slept at all for the past few days. The entire class looked at him and saw his appearance and began to wonder what was wrong with him.

"It's nice of you for you join us today, Masumi," said the teacher looking at Masumi.

"Sorry, didn't sleep well; again for the 14th time these past weeks," replied Masumi taking his seat next to Yasushi and Naomi. Naomi gave him a worried look, but soon turned her attention back to the teacher.

"I will see you after class, Masumi," said the teacher obviously irritated for Masumi's tardiness these past weeks. Ulquiorra, Stark, and Grimmjow paid no attention to this and kept to themselves, which was not paying attention to the teacher. Stark was asleep, Ulquiorra had his eyes closed, and Grimmjow had his head on his hand trying to keep his head up from going down due to the boredom he was experiencing. Ichigo, Rukia, Naomi, Yasushi, and Yasuko looked at their friend and saw that Masumi was asleep in class.

**At lunch time on the roof top**

Ichigo, Rukia, Yasushi, Yasuko, Uyru, Chad, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Stark were all eating their lunches in the shade of a wall.

"Has anyone seen Masumi?" asked Ichigo eating his lunch.

"Yeah, last time I saw him he was with Naomi. He looked like he was struggling to even stay awake," replied Yasushi eating lunch slowly.

"I saw him being carried by Naomi, he must have fainted or something," said Yasuko eating her noodles.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" said Rukia to herself.

"I don't know, but he has to get better sometime," replied Ichigo opening a juice box for Rukia. Just then the door to the roof top opened and Naomi came out with Masumi standing up.

"Hey everyone," said Masumi rather tired. He sat down next to Stark and Naomi sat with him.

"You look tired," replied Chad very bluntly.

"I know haven't slept in the past few weeks,' replied Masumi rubbing his eyes in order to keep them open.

"Does anyone have something to help me stay awake for the rest of the day?' asked Masumi. Everyone shook their heads as s sign for 'no' except for Orihime.

"I do! Just let me find it in my lunch bag," replied a very excited Orihime. Uyru then said he had to go for he sensed some hollows in Karakura and went to get rid of them. Orihime then grabbed her large lunch bag and placed in front of her, she then put her whole arm in the bag searching for something.

"Uh… Orihime, what's that bag for?" asked Ichigo noticing how big the bag was.

"This? Oh it's my lunch!" said a smiling Orihime.

Everyone sweat dropped and Ulquiorra said," That's a pretty big bag for lunch," he said staring at it. Orihime flashed him a smile and was taken aback by this.

"Now… where is it? Ah, here it is!" said a victorious Orihime. She gave Masumi a bowl of something and a spoon.

"Go ahead and eat it, I promise it will wake you up," said Orihime.

"What is it?" asked Masumi looking at the concoction as if it were an alien.

"It's my very special Orihime waking up soup!" said a proud Orihime. Masumi decided to give it a try and took some out of the bowl with the spoon. He observed it as if it were a strange specimen; he then put it into his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed it.

"Well, it tastes good, but I still don't see how it—, "said Masumi before his entire mouth felt like it had been caught on fire. Masumi yelled and started running around trying to find some water, he found some and shoved his head into it the bucket of water. He then drank all of the water and went back to his spot fully awake.

"What the hell was in that?" said Masumi trying to hold his temper.

"Well, I can't remember it exactly, but I think it has every type of spicy ingredients that I could find," replied Orihime thinking. She then grabbed some of the soup and took a bit out of it to see what it tastes like.

"Yummy!" said Orihime she then ate the entire bowl of the spicy soup. Everyone was staring at her in awe, except Stark who was minding his own business.

"She's like a machine," whispered Grimmjow. Just as she finished the bowl and sat there content with her meal.

"Orihime you okay?" asked Rukia worried that she will go crazy from the heat of her meal.

"Never better!" said Orihime.

"I'll never understand humans," said Ulquiorra observing her. After some silence Masumi spoke up.

"Well thanks for waking me up Orihime," said Masumi back to his normal self.

"You're welcome Masumi!" said Orihime. Naomi then shared her lunch with Masumi for he had nothing to eat.

"Thanks," said Masumi, Naomi just went back to eating as if nothing had happened.

"You should see Urahara about this Masumi," said Rukia who just finished her meal.

"I did this morning, he said to explain the dreams to him and I did," replied Masumi. Urahara got back yesterday after his search of Hueco Mundo for the hogyoku failed.

"And?" asked Yasushi.

"Well he says that they are lost memories of my past coming back to me, he is surprised that you and Naomi aren't having any trouble with this like I am. He then thought to himself and asked if he could perform a series of tests on me, I agreed and went into a room in his shop for the tests," explained the black and silver haired boy.

"What kind of tests?" asked Naomi sounding curious.

"I don't know for sure, but after he finished he told me that they were indeed memories of my past coming back, but he couldn't tell me what they were for he didn't know. He also noticed that there was something in me that was preventing me from using my full potential," said Masumi.

"What does Urahara mean by that?" asked Ichigo. Stark, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow finished with their lunch and got up to leave.

"I asked him that and he said that a lot of my powers, spiritual pressure, and other perks are sealed away in someone," explained Masumi.

"Someone?" asked Rukia confused.

"I was confused too, so I asked him and he said-," said Masumi before being interrupted by someone.

"It was the strongest thing to hide your powers in," explained Urahara in his green attire.

"Kisuke?" said Yasushi surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Well do you know where the rest of his powers are?" asked Naomi ignoring Yasushi.

"I have an idea, but I will need everyone to come with me back to the shop," explained Urahara walking away back into the school.

"In case you haven't noticed Urahara, we are in school and can't just leave," said Ichigo crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"I know, I told your teachers that all of you will be gone for the rest of the day and will be coming with me to see a doctor for some tests," replied Urahara facing them.

"So you got us out of school, where are you really taking us?" replied Yasushi.

"I already said it, for some tests," replied Urahara walking downstairs heading for his shop. Everyone soon followed.

**Back at the Urahara Shop**

"Is that it Urahara?" asked Ichigo coming out of the examination room. Masumi was in another room attached with instruments and wires; asleep on the floor with a comfortable sleeping mat.

"Yes that would be enough from you Ichigo. Now I just need to test Naomi and we will be done. I'll let everyone know after this test; to see who has Masumi's powers hidden inside them," explained Urahara. Everyone but Stark, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow were there. Grimmjow wanted to fight so he went to kill some hollows. Ulquiorra was walking in the park with Stark asleep in the park.

"Now if you please Naomi," said Urahara standing aside from the door and letting Naomi walk into the room.

After some silence Rukia spoke up," I wonder what kind of powers Masumi could have possible possessed in order for them to be sealed away," she said curiously.

"Yeah," said Ichigo waiting for Urahara to come out with Naomi.

"I don't know why he is testing you two; we practically just meet several weeks ago. You couldn't have possible have this 'thing' inside of you," replied Yasuko. Yasushi was about to say something when Ichigo noticed a very high spiritual pressure come from Naomi's room and then fade. Urahara then flew out of the room and landed on the wall.

"Well that was unexpected," he said while getting up.

"What happened?" asked Yasushi.

"Well, judging by what happened, I think we found who has the seal inside them," explained Urahara. Naomi walked out as if nothing happened.

"Ms. Shinobu, would you mind if I perform some more tests on you?" asked Urahara.

"More? I thought I already did enough," replied Naomi irritated.

"Well, that was before this happened," said Urahara.

"Fine," replied Naomi rather grumpy. Urahara then led her into the room where Masumi was on the ground. Put her next to Masumi and attached a bunch of wires to her and several machines started up.

"This may take a while. Please have something to drink while you wait," said Urahara. Everyone went into another room and was served some drinks. Some time went by and Yasushi and Yasuko were having a meaningful discussion while Ichigo and Rukia were arguing over something pointless. Urahara then walked into the room with papers in his hands.

"I see you two are fighting again," said Urahara to Ichigo and Rukia. Both decided to forget about the fight and listen to Kisuke about his results.

"What are the results?" asked Yasushi.

"Well they are very interesting; whoever created this seal must have really wanted Masumi's powers to be sealed away. This seal has almost all of Masumi's spiritual pressure inside it along with his ability to call out his zanpaktous abilities, shikai and bankai," explained Urahara. Everyone was surprised at this and was speechless for a moment.

"What do you mean by that? I thought he was just holding back," replied Ichigo listening intently.

"He wasn't holding back on purpose, he was holding back because he was forced to," explained Urahara.

"Is there any way to get rid of the seal and give him his powers back?" asked Rukia.

"No, there is isn't. The only way for Masumi to get his powers back were if Naomi were to be very far away from Masumi and the seal would be temporarily broken until they got closer or Naomi would have to be unconscious or dead," answered Kisuke sitting down thinking hard on something.

"I see… That's pretty scary for Masumi to hold that kind of power and still be on equal grounds with Ichigo against Aizen," said Yasuko.

"Well if that's preventing most of his powers, why does he have a mask?" asked Ichigo.

"He must've gotten it after the seal was made. By the looks of it, it was formed by Central 46," said Urahara.

"Why am I not surprised," said Yasuko for she had an issue with Central 46 some weeks ago.

After a moment of silence Yasushi got up and said," Well looks like I should tell him," he said while walking to the door. Urahara then spoke up before he left.

"There's something else, if he finds out about the seal, then there is a good chance he will faint," said the shop owner.

"What?" said Yasushi.

"That's what I thought when I examined the seal. Apparently this was done in order to prevent Masumi from purposefully obtaining his powers again. Think of it as a fail-safe, if he were to turn on everybody, then he wouldn't be as powerful as he should be," explained Urahara. Yasushi then reluctantly sat down muttering something about keeping secrets from his best friend.

"Why would they seal this in Naomi?" thought Ichigo out loud.

"It was the only thing strong enough to hold his powers in from what I can tell. Still from the amount of spiritual energy and pressure being held in that seal, Naomi should have imploded a long time ago. Why she hasn't, I'm not quite sure myself," answered the new Captain of Squad 9.

"What happens if Naomi does go unconscious?" asked Rukia preparing a plan in case it did happen.

"Well, the best thing we could do is to attempt to get Naomi conscious again, that is if Masumi will let us. I say this, because I have no idea what he will be like with all of his powers back," explained Urahara.

"I also found some interesting information in his memories about the past. Yasushi, Yasuko, and Naomi will recover these memories in their dreams or some point in their life, hopefully," said Urahara. As soon as Urahara was done explaining Masumi and Naomi entered the room.

"Hey, how's it going everyone?" Masumi asked nonchalantly.

"What's everyone talking about?" asked Naomi.

"Oh it's nothing, we aren't talking about you containing a seal inside of you with-," said Yasushi very fast that Masumi and Naomi couldn't understand.

"Yasushi, shut up!" yelled Yasuko, she then tackled him to the ground putting her hands on his mouth to prevent him from telling Masumi and Naomi anything.

"Idiot…" said Ichigo under his breath.

"You guys hiding something?" asked Masumi picking up on everyone's odd behavior, except for Yasushi, who usually acted like this.

"Don't worry about it," replied Urahara nervously. Masumi was about to ask another question when he felt a tremendous spiritual pressure appear.

"Did anyone feel that?" asked Ichigo to make sure he wasn't imaging things. Everyone nodded their heads as a 'yes'. Then Yoruichi flash stepped into the room looking pretty beaten up.

"Yoruichi, what happened?" said Urahara helping her to lie down on the floor.

"We've found the hogyoku," she said before falling asleep. Another wave of spiritual pressure filled the room and everyone rushed outside to see what was causing it. Up in the sky was an outline of a beast in black smoke. It had purple eyes and appeared to have a ferocious appearance. Next to it were some hollows that looked like espadas and were kneeling beside the beast. Each of the kneeling hollows had strong spiritual pressure.

"That doesn't look good," said Yasushi with some sarcasm.

"Of course it doesn't you idiot!" said Yasuko kicking him. Yasushi decided not to argue with her unless he wanted to end up like Ichigo or Masumi when fighting with Rukia or Naomi.

"Masumi," said Ulquiorra using sonido to get to where Masumi was. Grimmjow, Stark, and Lilinette soon followed. Each was in their espada uniform with masks visible.

"Yeah?" said Masumi turning around.

"What are your orders?" asked Ulquiorra. Stark didn't seem to care, Grimmjow looked like he wanted a decent fight with the newcomers in the sky.

"Ok here's the plan, Urahara, Ichigo and I will go for that huge thing in the sky. Grimmjow, Stark, and Ulquiorra you can pick whoever you want to fight. Rukia and Naomi will get someone together. Yasushi and Yasuko will get any stragglers," explained Masumi.

"Some strategy," said Yasushi with sarcasm.

"It's reasonable, we don't know the powers of our enemies or how strong they are," said Masumi getting impatient with Yasushi.

"Finally, some action!" said Grimmjow with a huge grin on his face.

"Ichigo!" shouted a female voice. Ichigo turned around and saw Orihime, Uyru, and Chad running up to the group.

"Chad, Uyru, Orihime, what are you guys doing here?" said Ichigo with surprise in his voice.

"Idiot, they felt the spiritual pressure of the things in the sky. They came over to see if they could help us," replied Rukia. Then several other weaker hollows appeared in the sky and came to the side of the beast.

"Hey Ulquiorra, Stark, Grimmjow, can't you tell those hollows to leave?" asked Masumi.

"We can't, they're under the control of that thing," replied Stark lazily.

"In that case… Uyru can you get those hollows that just appeared and any other hollows that come?" asked Urahara.

"Sure," replied Uyru pushing his glasses up and vanishing away to get rid of the lesser hollows.

"Chad, you can help Rukia and Naomi in their fight. Orihime…," said Urahara.

"It's ok, I'll stay here and heal anyone injured," she said with a fake smile. Rukia and Naomi watched her just in case she got emotional about not fighting.

"Ok then, let's go!" said Ichigo. Everyone then shot up into the sky and then began to look for an opponent. Grimmjow found a strong opponent and went to fight him. He appeared in front of a tall male hollow with long light, blue, hair; his mask was cracked and was behind his head.

"What's your name?" said the hollow.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sexta espada, and you would be?" asked Grimmjow with his hands in a fighting position.

"I do not have a name yet, whoever I defeat, I will obtain that name," he replied unsheathing his zanpaktou, it looked normal overall, but its hilt was curved outwards towards Grimmjow.

"Enough talking, let's fight," said Grimmjow, he dashed towards him with his fist in the air preparing to strike the hollow. The hollow also charges at Grimmjow and clashes with him.

**Ulquiorra's fight**

Ulquiorra was searching for an opponent when one of the kneeling hollows attack him from behind. Ulquiorra grabbed the sword and threw his assailant in front of him.

"You are strong, looks like I've got a good fight coming," the hollow said. The hollow was a short male with short yellow hair; his zanpaktou looked normal except its hilt was jagged.

"And who might you be?" asked Ulquiorra putting his hand back in his pocket.

"My name is none of your business," the hollow said while licking his zanpaktou. Ulquiorra didn't respond to this and asked another question.

"Where did you come from?" Ulquiorra asked.

"From Hueco Mundo," the hollow said with a cocky attitude. Ulquiorra didn't see any more reason to question him so he prepared for the hollow's attack by standing there. The hollow then dashed towards him with a smirk on his face and his sword above his head. The hollow slashed where Ulquiorra was.

"You're too slow," said the former fourth espada. He used sonido to get behind the hollow and did a spin kick to the hollow's back, the hollow went into a spiral towards the ground and an explosion of dust came from the impact.

**Stark's Fight**

Stark was just standing in the sky with Lilinette waiting for an opponent or an opponent that looked interesting enough to fight. Three of the kneeling hollows appeared and drew their swords against Stark and Lilinette.

"I guess you three are my opponents," said stark drawing his zanpaktou, Lilinette did the same and took a defensive stance.

"You are not allowed near our master," said the hollows together, all three of them were in the same stance, on had blue hair, another had yellow hair, and another had red hair.

"That's kind of creepy, isn't it Stark?" asked Lilinette.

"Yeah, let's take them out. Be careful Lilinette," said Stark before engaging the hollows.

**Rukia, Naomi and Chad**

"Looks like everyone has begun fighting, except for Ichigo, Urahara, and Masumi," said Rukia. Chad had his powers in his right arm activated and Rukia and Naomi had their zanpaktous drawn. Then two shaded figures appeared and stood in front of Naomi and Rukia. This caught the two small soul reapers off guard and before they could attack, the shaded figures walked through them. The two soul reapers felt a chill go through their being. The shaded figures then got some distance away before staring a transformation.

"What just happened?" asked Naomi. Chad stared at the figures with shocked.

"Umm… you should see this," said Chad simply. The girls looked at the figures and saw them transforming into something very familiar. After a bit the transformation stopped and what stood there was two hollows that looked like Rukia and Naomi, but were opposite in colour. They wore white robes, white skin, black eyes with yellow irises, white hair, and the zanpaktous were the opposite colour of Rukia's and Naomi's zanpaktous.

"What the?" said Naomi not sure of what to say. Their opposites didn't waste any time and attacked.

**Yasushi and Yasuko**

"I wonder who will come for us," said Yasushi looking around. Then two hollows appeared out of nowhere.

"Yasushi, your time is up," said a male hollow with short black hair.

"Yasuko, your time is up," said a female hollow with long purple hair. The combatants drew their zanpaktous and prepared to fight each other.

"Since you know our names, what are your names?" asked Yasuko.

The hollows were silent before saying," We have no names, we will take the names of those we have killed," said the female hollow. The hollows then charged at Yasushi and Yasuko.

**Ichigo, Masumi, and Urahara's fight**

The three got close to the beast after cutting down some weak hollows. Urahara was in his shikai and wearing his Captain's robe; Masumi and Ichigo also were in their Captain's robes and their zanpaktous were drawn.

"My, you sure are ugly," said Urahara taunting the beast. The beast did not move as if he didn't hear the words. The beast only looked at them with interest.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo. The beast looked like it heard him and then began to shrink down to a human like figure. The figure's body was very muscular, tall, had white hair, skin was completely black, his eyes were purple, and had white robes on him.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki, Masumi Minoru, and Kisuke Urahara," replied the ominous figure. The group took defensive stances and waited for the attack. Just then the stranger unleashed a massive amount of spiritual pressure, Masumi and Ichigo were knocked back by this, but Urahara was unaffected by this.

"What's wrong?" asked Kisuke.

"Nothing it's just that he has some very strong spiritual pressure," said Ichigo. Urahara looked at Ichigo questioningly, but then faced the stranger.

"I see… this isn't good," Urahara said.

"What isn't?" asked Masumi.

"I couldn't sense his spiritual pressure, but you two can. That means that he is so powerful that I cannot sense him, only people on the same level as him can," explained Urahara. Ichigo was not able to comprehend his explanation. The stranger took this opportunity to attack Ichigo, Ichigo was caught off guard and couldn't block or dodge in time, so he waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Masumi got in the way of the attack and blocked it with his zanpaktous.

"Don't just stand there! Attack you two!" shouted Masumi while slashing at his opponent in every direction. The stranger just casually blocked the attacks from Masumi. Ichigo appeared behind the stranger coming in for an attack. The stranger quickly kicked Masumi away; Masumi went flying away and into several tall buildings before stopping in one of them. Thankfully it was a Sunday and the people in this place were off for the day. Ichigo clashed with the stranger who was smiling as if he were enjoying this.

"Scream Benihime," said Urahara, a high pitched screeching noise with a red energy wave came at the stranger. The stranger blocked it with his free hand with ease. Urahara came from behind, but the stranger grew a black tail and blocked Urahara's attack from behind.

"That was unexpected," said Urahara struggling against the stranger's tail.

"Getsuga… Tensho!" said Ichigo. A blue wave of energy came from Zangetsu and towards the stranger. The stranger was pushed back a bit before he casually cancelled out Benihime's attack and Zangetsu's attack.

"Ban…Kai!" said Ichigo, with Zangetsu pointed outwards. He then, after a burst of spiritual pressure, was in his bankai. Ichigo's Captain's robe changed like his soul reaper robes and hugged his body at the top and flowed out at his legs.

"Tensa Zangetsu," said Ichigo. The stranger just stood there and waited for their attack to come.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo. The stranger saw it coming and simply destroyed the attack with his own attack of a purple wave of energy.

"That won't work," the stranger said.

"Scream Benihime, Getsuga Tensho!" said Ichigo with his mask and Urahara at the same time. The stranger was caught off guard a bit, but quickly regained his stance. Ichigo kept firing Getsuga Tenshos at the stranger in order to increase the strength of the attack bearing down on the stranger already. The stranger was having some trouble with the increasing strength of the attack.

"Enough," said the stranger in a deep voice, he then shot a purple cero out of his stomach. The cero went through the attack and towards the new Captains. The Captains flash stepped out of the way and readied themselves for another attack.

"That was a good attempt on your part, but sadly it didn't work. Besides, I am not here for you two. My interest lies in Masumi," said the stranger. Ichigo and Urahara got tense and waited for him to make his move.

"What about me?" asked Masumi appearing from behind the stranger and slashing the strangers back with both of his zanpaktous. The stranger quickly flicked his tail at Masumi, but Masumi flash stepped away and went next to Ichigo and Urahara.

"Impressive, Masumi," said the stranger, his wounds then instantly were closed.

"Instant regeneration?" said Urahara a bit surprised. The stranger just smiled and spun around releasing a black wave of energy from his tail, Ichigo and Urahara dodged it with ease. Masumi tried to block it, but he noticed that it went through his zanpaktous and just before it hit him, he dodged it. The attack hit the ground with a large explosion, the stranger then launched two more attacks of the same kind at the three Captains. All of them dodged it easily.

"You have to have a better attack than that, it can be dodged very easily and is very obvious to see," said Ichigo.

"Who said I was aiming at you?" said the beast sadistically. Masumi, Ichigo and Urahara spun around to see where the attacks were heading.

"Of course… it would be those two," said Masumi as if he weren't surprised. The attack was aimed at for Rukia and Naomi. The boys flashed stepped away in order to get the unsuspecting girls out of the way.

"Well, looks like I'm done here," said the stranger, he let out faint grumble and all of his followers came to his side, most of them were injured in their fights and some were scratched.

"I'll be seeing you and everyone else soon," said the stranger. One of his followers opened a Garganta and all of them went in. Before the stranger vanished, he saw the Hogyoku lodged in the strangers head, _"That's not good_" thought Urahara, before remembering another problem.

**A little earlier with Rukia and Naomi**

"Hado Number 4, Byakurai!" said Rukia and Naomi; the two hollows dodged the attacks and clashed into the girls, sword on sword.

"What's the matter Rukia?" said her hollow opposite. Naomi and her opposite were slashing and dodging each other's attacks from a distance away.

"Nothing is wrong, it's just that… you seem familiar somehow," said Rukia while forcing the hollow to back off. Naomi did the same and hovered next to Rukia. Then a low grumble was heard and Rukia and Naomi looked around to see where it came from.

"It looks like we have to go, cya you two," said Naomi's opposite before the two hollows used sonido to leave. The girls were too busy watching the hollows leave, when they saw two separate waves of black energy coming towards them. They girls didn't have time to get away for it was to close and something about the energy made them freeze in place. Both girls closed their eyes waiting for the pain, but instead of a searing pain, they felt a person tackle them out of the way. Ichigo tackled Rukia and got out of the way just in time. Masumi couldn't get out of the way in time so he just grabbed Naomi and hoped that his body would absorb most of the attack.

"Masumi!" said Naomi realizing what he was doing. Masumi just smiled and the attack connected with him. After a large explosion, bright lights, and strong wind; Masumi and Naomi were still there and appeared to not have be harmed. Masumi was still shielding Naomi, but moved after a bit and released Naomi.

"You ok Masumi?" asked Ichigo releasing Rukia. Masumi stared at his hands and then started doing a checklist of some sort.

"Head, chest, arms, legs, and feet," said Masumi checking his body according to the word he was saying. Naomi looked at him looking him up and down to make sure he was fine.

"I feel ok, do I look fine?" asked Masumi to Naomi.

She then grew a little blush and replied," Yes you look ok," Masumi smiled at her blush and started to walk towards her when something stopped him.

"You ok Mas-," said Ichigo before Masumi started falling to the ground.

"Masumi!" shouted the group. They then rushed down to the ground to where Masumi landed. Everyone rushed over to Masumi who looked like he was having a seizure, he then suddenly stopped and his face was in the ground. Everyone else felt something odd happening to Masumi and came to the scene.

"What happened?" asked Yasushi looking at his friend on the ground not moving.

"I don't know, he kind of just collapsed and had a seizure of some sort," explained Naomi trying to heal him. Yasushi heard this and went over to Naomi.

"I think you should back away from him. You too Ichigo and Rukia; and Ichigo go find those vizards you told me about, we may need them," said Yasushi seriously. Ichigo and Rukia nodded. Rukia lead Naomi away and Ichigo went to go find the vizards. Yasushi knelt down next to Masumi and tried to speak to him.

"Masumi… you there?" asked Yasushi, no response from Masumi.

"Masumi, I'm going to turn you over ok?" said Yasushi. He went to try and turn him over, but stopped when he heard a faint laughter. Yasushi lowered his head to look at Masumi up close. Masumi then abruptly turned his head all the way around to reveal and insane look on his face, he had an insane smile on his face with wide open eyes and a hollow mask forming on his face. He then let out a short 'HA!" with his head turned around, so that it looked like his head was put on the wrong way. A large discharge of spiritual pressure came from the body, blowing Yasushi back towards the others.

"What's wrong?" asked Naomi shielding her eyes from the blast of spiritual pressure.

"His hollow is taking over," said another voice. Shinji and the vizards with Ichigo appeared.

"Shinji!" said Naomi.

"Hey kid, you and Rukia might want to stay out of this," said Shinji looking at Naomi, "O.K. everyone, we have to sub-due Masumi's hollow and get Masumi back, do not hold back or you will die!" shouted Shinji over the noise of the spiritual pressure Masumi's hollow was giving off. Masumi then contorted in a strange way and stood on his feet, his then turned his head around to reveal his insane face. Naomi looked away at the sight and Rukia comforted her by holding her. Orihime and Uyru arrived; Uyru joined the others while Orihime put her shield up to protect her and the girls. Masumi then let out an insane laugh creating a shockwave, more spiritual pressure come out and engulfed Masumi. Everyone, including the espadas shielded their eyes from the spiritual pressure.

"Get ready," said Shinji, the vizards then prepared themselves for Masumi's attack. The spiritual pressure then subsided a bit and revealed a hollowfied Masumi, but different in appearance. Everyone was surprised at Masumi's transformation.

"He's changed?" said Ichigo surprised. Shinji just gripped his sword harder and prepared for the new Masumi. Masumi's hollow looked like it did before, except he had large black wings with white fur along the bone part of the wings. He grew two more horns that were slightly to the left and right of the chin and going backwards and ended behind his head. Masumi then let out a roar knocking the girls farther back, Orihime adjusted her shield to get closer to them and watched the fight, Naomi was losing consciousness and Rukia noticed this and tried to keep her conscious.

"Ichigo, Naomi is losing consciousness! You guys better hurry!" shouted Rukia to the group while keeping Naomi awake. Masumi then grabbed his zanpaktous out of the ground and glowed with a hollow aura.

"Here he comes," said Ulquiorra unsheathing his zanpaktou; Grimmjow, Stark, and Lilinette did the same. Masumi starred daggers at the group and vanished.

"Where did he go?" asked Ichigo. Everyone looked around trying to locate Masumi. Ulquiorra lost track of him and was searching all around him,_" I lost him! That can't be possible, I can see everything with my eyes,"_ thought Ulquiorra. Then Masumi appeared in between Ulquiorra, Stark, and Grimmjow.

"Look out!" shouted Shinji, but it was too late for Masumi slashed all of them down the back and disappeared again.

"Damn," said Stark and Grimmjow, Ulquiorra healed himself with his own powers and Orihime used her powers to heal the heavily wounded espadas from afar. Masumi then appeared behind Love and attacked him; Love blocked it in time, but received a lot of damage from the force.

"Whoa, the guy's got some strength," said Love backing away, Masumi just stood there taunting the group to attack him.

"Blend Hogosho, kohei-na" said Yasushi, he was then covered in the blue, wispy smoke and his zanpaktou glowed blue. Masumi looked at him and vanished again.

"Damn, he's gonna kill us if he keeps doing this," said Yasushi. Masumi appeared behind Yasushi and slashed at him with both zanpaktous, Yasushi's ability automatically blocked the attack.

"HA! You're not getting—Ack!" Yasushi was speaking before Masumi grabbed him by the throat a red cero formed in his hand where Masumi held Yasushi by the throat.

"Shit!" said Yasushi trying to get free, he got some smoke into some free space where Masumi was holding him, so when the cero fired he simply dodged it, but was injured. The cero was very large and filled up the sky.

"Damn, he's too strong," said Yasushi after Masumi disappeared again. He then quickly reappeared in the group of the vizards and attacked each one of the individually, cutting all of them almost in half at the waist.

"Damn," muttered the vizards before falling down unconscious. Masumi let out a roar and discharged a massive amount of spiritual pressure as he did so.

"Can't we do anything?" asked Ichigo frozen in place not sure of what to do.

"I suggest we attack his horns. That's how I got you to reverted back to normal Ichigo," said Ulquiorra joining the fight

"I see, I guess it's better than nothing, let's go!" shouted Ichigo. Ulquiorra appeared behind Masumi and attack him; Masumi blocked his sword with one of his zanpaktous. Yasushi then came from the other side and attacked him; Masumi blocked his attack with his other zanpaktou. Urahara appeared from above and said.

"Scream Benihime," a red wave of energy came out from Urahara's attack and the high pitched attack headed towards Masumi. Masumi then kicked Yasushi and Ulquiorra into a building and Masumi used sonido to appear in front of Urahara. Urahara was caught off guard and Masumi slashed at him. There was no blood, but a popping sound like a balloon.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo with his hollow mask on, he unleashed the attack on Masumi. Masumi just dodged the attack and Ichigo cursed under his breath.

He then saw where his missed attack was heading and shouted in his hollow voice," Look out Rukia, Naomi, and Orihime!" Masumi turned slowly around to see where the attack was heading. Rukia, Orihime, and Naomi were frozen in place. Masumi flew down very fast, got in front of the Getsuga Tensho and destroyed the attack with his wings. The girls were confused at what was happening; Naomi, however, was staring at Masumi. Masumi then turned around slowly and looked at her.

"Masumi, you have got to snap out of it!" said Orihime. Masumi was still staring at Naomi with his hollow eyes. Naomi was entranced by the eyes and couldn't move.

"Masumi!" shouted Orihime. Masumi then looked at Orihime suddenly and back handed her through the shield into a building.

"Orihime! … Dammit Masumi, wake up!" exclaimed Rukia to Masumi, who was now watching Naomi again. Rukia drew her zanpaktou and prepared to fight him. Masumi took this as a threat and grabbed Rukia by the throat and began choking her. Naomi watched unable to move as her friend was being choked to death.

"Masu…mi" said Rukia gasping for air. Masumi's hollow eyes were unmerciful and watched the small soul reaper choke.

"Masumi!" shouted a voice, Ichigo flash stepped in front of Masumi about to attack with Tensa Zangetsu upwards. Masumi dropped Rukia and grabbed Ichigo by the face and threw him into a nearby building very fast creating a discharge of wind. Rukia fell unconscious on the ground due to the amount of time she was without air. Ulquiorra then appeared behind Masumi trying to attempt the same thing he did with Ichigo on Masumi. Masumi ducked and punched Ulquiorra in the stomach. Ulquiorra spat out some blood before Masumi threw him into a building by his legs. Yasushi got between Naomi and Masumi, Masumi slowly turned to face his long-time friend.

"Masumi, snap out of it! You're hurting your friends! You're going to hurt Naomi if you don't stop!" he shouted at Masumi. Yasushi's arm was broken in six different places and he felt that some of his ribs were broken too. Masumi stared at Yasushi as though he were an enemy.

"I… will… not… kill my… friends. Only… my enemies… shall die…," said Masumi as if he were learning to speak.

"We are your friends!" yelled Yasushi.

"I… will… protect… my friends… and… Naomi," said Masumi. Yasushi then realized a way to calm down Masumi, but before he could speak, Masumi then began charging a very massive cero in between his four horns aimed at Yasushi.

"Damn, another…" said Yasushi bracing for the cero. Naomi got up and walked next to Yasushi.

"What are you doing Naomi?" asked Yasushi.

"Trust me," said Naomi.

"I… fine," said Yasushi. Just when Masumi was at full power and about to fire the cero, Naomi ran at him and the cero fired at Yasushi. The cero then dissipated and everything was still. Yasushi had his eyes closed due to the intense light from the cero, when he opened them he saw Naomi hugging the hollow Masumi. The hollow was frozen and the mask broke away, so did the rest of Masumi's hollow body, and disintegrated. A pale Masumi was left standing there and before he passed out he whispered something to Naomi.

"Thank…you… Naomi," he said weakly before passing out onto her. She just smiled and let a tear go down her cheek, _"He's back to normal and ok… Thank you God,_" thought Naomi.

"I see that you were the one to calm him down," said Urahara walking up to Naomi.

"Yeah," said Naomi sitting down with Masumi's head in her lap.

"You do know that he could've killed you," said Yasushi sitting down, leaning against some debris.

"I know, but I knew that he wouldn't kill me," said Naomi looking at Masumi's face. Yasushi just sighed and looked at the sky. Suddenly Yasuko appeared with Captain Unohana and her lieutenant.

"Yasuko where were you?" asked Yasushi unable to get up due to his injuries.

"I went to get Squad 4, because I knew that everyone would need to be treated when everyone calmed down Masumi," explained Yasuko walking over to Yasushi and started healing him.

"I see…," said Yasushi. Captain Unohana and her selected squad members began the treatment of the injures everyone received.

"Has anyone seen Ichigo?" asked Unohana. Just as she asked the question, Ichigo fell from the building he was in and landed unconscious next to Rukia.

"There he is," answered Urahara.

"Very observant, Kisuke," said Yasushi. Captain Unohana's lieutenant went to get Orihime for since she was human and she was back handed into a building, required immediate medical attention. Ulquiorra didn't need any help for none of the attacks hit anything he couldn't regenerate. He decided to see the orange haired woman to see how she dealt with the attack from Masumi (that's what he told himself anyway). Grimmjow and Stark were getting their backs healed. The vizards were being healed by Unohana individually, for they were all nearly cut in half. Masumi's eyes then flew open and he was confused as to why he was looking at the sky.

"Hey," said Naomi leaning forward and down to see Masumi's face and his normal eyes.

"Uh… Hey, Naomi; why am I on the ground?" asked Masumi confused.

"Your hollow took control of you and you kind of fell down after we calmed you down… Masumi your hollow has changed and has become more powerful," said Naomi briefly explaining what happened. Masumi understood and got up. He looked around and saw the devastation he had caused.

"I did this?" asked Masumi taking it all in. Naomi was about to say something before Urahara said something.

"Yes, you did Masumi. It wasn't you though, it was your hollow in your body causing damage; not you," said Urahara. Masumi tried to stand up, but fell down again for he felt light-headed.

"My head is killing me," said Masumi.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't, you should lie down," said Urahara. Masumi did as he was told and fell onto down on the ground.

"I think I know why your hollow changed, Masumi… That attack that hit, it wasn't a normal attack. It was a discharge of power from the Hogyoku and it must've increased your hollow abilities," explained Urahara to Masumi.

"I see," said Masumi.

"If that attack was to hit Naomi, then she would've gotten hollow powers like you and Ichigo have," said Urahara. Masumi just looked up into the sky exhausted from the ordeal.

"Well, I'm going to see how Ichigo's doing, he seems to be awake now," said Urahara. He left Naomi and Masumi there to talk about what had just happened and walked over to Ichigo, he was awake, but Rukia wasn't. Ichigo was in a healing barrier and the medic looked like he was new, because he didn't realize that Rukia was unconscious due to lack of air.

"I see you are awake now, Ichigo," said Urahara tipping his hat.

"Never mind me, how do I get Rukia to wake up?" asked Ichigo to Urahara, he was looking Rukia over to see if she was bleeding or something. _"This is too easy," _thought Urahara smiling beneath his fan. The medic then left and said that he has done what he can and rushed over to help his Captain.

"Well, Ichigo, you're the son of a doctor and you can't figure out how to get some to breath normally again? I feel sorry for the generations ahead," said Urahara. Ichigo caught on to what he was implying.

"No way, I am not giving Rukia mouth-to-mouth, she will kill me if she woke up while I was doing that," said Ichigo with his arms in an X shape.

"Well, you might want to otherwise, she could suffer brain damage from lack of air," said Urahara walking away to see how Orihime was doing. Ichigo hesitated a bit, but eventually thought, _"I might as well; otherwise she will be in trouble,_" he then interlocked his hands and placed it on Rukia's chest. He then pressed five times on Rukia's chest. After that he took a deep breath of air on put his mouth on Rukia's opened mouth and blew into it. He did this a second time and then pressed on her chest five more times. He repeated this process five times, _"C'mon Rukia wake up,_" thought Ichigo. As he was about to breath into Rukia again, she woke up suddenly and inhaled sharply and began coughing.

"Rukia!" said a relieved Ichigo.

"Ichigo," said Rukia after several more coughs. She then touched her lips.

"Was someone kissing me?" asked Rukia. Ichigo grew a blush and replied quickly.

"Look Rukia, I wasn't kissing you I was-," said Ichigo, but realized he made a poor choice of words and tried to correct himself.

"I mean, you were unconscious from no air, so I thought that you needed some air so I-," before Ichigo could finish his excuse, Rukia grabbed him by the collar of his robe and dragged him to her. She then kissed Ichigo on the lips for a while and then broke it for air.

"Thanks," said Rukia with a blush on her face, Ichigo's face was also red and stared at Rukia trying to find a reason for that kiss. Rukia then fell asleep, due to lack of air, with a smile on her face and the blush still there. Ichigo was unable to move and then sat up with a smile.

"Idiot," said Ichigo smirking, he then laid Rukia's head on his lap for comfort and he watched her sleep.

**Somewhere in a building**

"Hello!" shouted Urahara into the hole in the tall building.

"In here!" shouted a Squad 4 member. Urahara went through several holes in the walls and found Orihime on the ground pretty beaten up.

"Will she live?" asked Urahara.

"Yes and no, I just need some spiritual pressure in order to give her enough strength to repair her life force by herself," explained the lieutenant of Squad 4.

"I'll lend her some of my spiritual pressure," said Ulquiorra with his hands in his pockets observing the girl.

"Please place you hand on the barrier," said Isane Kotetsu. Ulquiorra did as he was told and green spirit particles left his hand and went into Orihime. Ulquiorra thought of something and then placed both hands on the barrier, spirit particles then engulfed Orihime and she began shining green.

"That's too much spirit energy Ulquiorra!" exclaimed Isane.

"Do not worry, I know what I am doing," said Ulquiorra, Isane sat back and watched what he was doing. After a while the green hue dissipated and revealed that Orihime was still the same as she was before.

"Nothing happened," said Isane.

"Just watch," said Ulquiorra irritated with the soul reaper's constant comments. Orihime's body twitched a bit and then her wounds started regenerating fast like Ulquiorra did with his arm when Ichigo's hollow cut it off. After the regeneration stopped Orihime's eyes opened. She looked around and saw a shocked Isane, a smiling Urahara, and Ulquiorra standing there over her watching her.

"Umm… Hey everybody," said Orihime with a nervous laugh sitting up.

"But how?" questioned Isane.

"Ulquiorra used his healing powers to heal Orihime, he channeled his powers into to her for a brief moment and this allowed Orihime's body to heal itself. The healing barrier intensified the healing process and any major organs were repaired at the same time," explained Urahara. Urahara walked off with Isane, who was called to help Unohana with the healings of the vizards, leaving the two alone.

"So you healed me?" questioned the orange haired girl.

"Yes woman," said Ulquiorra with his hands in his pockets and eyes closed. Orihime jumped up kissed Ulquiorra on the cheek and stepped away. Ulquiorra opened his eyes to confirm that his sense of touch wasn't betraying him. When Orihime backed away, he looked at her puzzling and tried to sort things out.

"Thanks, I'm gonna help with every ones injuries ok?" said the orange haired girl blushing and running away to help with the healing of the others. Ulquiorra watched her run away to help, "_I'll never understand humans, especially this woman,_" thought Ulquiorra.

"Umm… Ulquiorra, could you help me down?" asked Orihime looking at how high she was in the building. Ulquiorra walked over to her and stood beside her.

"Sure," he said. Orihime smiled at him which took Ulquiorra by surprise, "_Why is she smiling?"_ he thought. He brushed the thought aside and picked her up by the waist and put her on his shoulder.

"Aaahh, Ulquiorra, what are you doing?" she said blushing profusely at his action.

"Getting you down," said Ulquiorra over his shoulder as if nothing was wrong," Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, no, no; nothing's wrong it's just… I'm heavy," said Orihime trying to come up with a reason.

"You are not heavy, if you were, it wouldn't be problem," said Ulquiorra jumping off the building and landing on the ground softly. He then put Orihime down carefully. She stared at him for a moment before he spoke up.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" asked Ulquiorra.

Orihime just remembered what she was about to do," Oh yeah, sorry almost forgot. See you later Ulquiorra!" she said running off to help Squad 4. _"Humans are so complex,"_ thought Ulquiorra.

Yasushi just finished being healed by Squad 4 and got up to see if Masumi was alright. As he walked over he glanced at Ichigo and Rukia and smiled a bit.

"Hey, you awake?" asked Yasushi towering over Naomi and Masumi's body lying on the ground.

"No, he isn't," replied Naomi watching Masumi.

"Mind if I sit down?" asked Yasushi.

"You don't have to ask," replied Naomi, Yasushi took that as a yes and sat down. He then began to stare off in the distance as if he was about to say something meaningful.

"Have you seen Yasuko?" he asked.

"No I haven't something wrong?" asked Naomi.

"It's nothing I'll ask Masumi about it later," said Yasushi.

"Ask me what?" said Masumi getting up from Naomi's lap and sitting up.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later, remind me," said Yasushi. Masumi looked at him as if he had lost some of his brains.

"How hard did I hit you? Why are you asking me to remind you, I won't remember that," said Masumi.

"Yeah… any way I might as well find Yasuko or she'll—," said Yasushi before Yasuko came up behind him and hammered his head with her fists, making Yasushi fall onto the ground rubbing his head.

"Ow… what was that for Yasuko?" questioned the new Captain of Squad 3.

"Get up and help me with the injuries of the vizards, you can be so useless sometimes…," said Yasuko turning around and headed back towards the vizards.

"I guess I got some work to do. Talk to you later," said Yasushi running off to join Yasuko. Masumi then stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Naomi.

"Ichigo and Rukia, I wanna see if their ok. You coming?" replied Masumi. Naomi nodded and got up and walked with Masumi to see Ichigo and Rukia. After walking a bit and searching near destroyed buildings, the two found Ichigo and Rukia.

"Hey, you look like you're having fun," said Masumi with a smirk.

"Shut up," replied Ichigo looking up and stared at the sunset which was beginning to form. Masumi sat down next to Ichigo and laid back on some rubble with his legs out, Naomi also sat down next to Masumi. Rukia's eyes began to open and soon she was wide awake. Rukia yawned and stretched. One of her fists hit something hard and she looked up to see Ichigo. She then slowly rose from her position.

"Someone is finally awake," replied Masumi lying down as if he were on a sofa.

"Rukia…," said Ichigo looking at her. She then remembered that she had kissed him after he revived her and immediately blushed hard.

"I-I-Ichigo, I'm sorry for-," said Rukia trying to apologize for what she had done.

"Don't worry about it," was all Ichigo said. Rukia was relieved that he didn't mind. She then began feeling different types emotions, like relief, joy for she had kissed him and sadness for he seemed like he didn't care.

"Ok…," said Rukia with a bit too much sadness in her voice. Ichigo caught on to it and was about to say something when a voice shouted at the group of friends.

"Rukia!" shouted Renji waving his hand left and right in a large motion.

"Renji, I'm coming!" said Rukia getting up.

"Who's that?" asked Naomi and Masumi.

"He's a friend of mine, want to meet him?" asked Rukia.

"I think I will eventually," said Masumi.

"Sure," said Naomi getting up and running with Rukia to see Renji. Ichigo watched Rukia talk with Renji, the three over there seemed to be catching up and laughing about something. Masumi looked at Ichigo and saw that he was staring intently at the girls. Masumi sighed and this caught Ichigo's attention.

"What?" asked Ichigo in his Squad 5 Captain's robe.

"Nothing, just thinking," replied the Captain of the Special Forces Squad. Ichigo then looked back at the girls.

"You like her?" said Masumi very bluntly lying on the ground.

"What? Who?" asked Ichigo.

"You know what I mean," said Masumi closing his eyes.

"Shut up," replied Ichigo leaning back on a rock from a building.

"C'mon you can tell me, it's not like I'll tell someone else. Yasushi has talked to me about other things before and I never said a word about to anyone else," replied Masumi. Ichigo didn't answer. Masumi opened one eye and looked at him; he decided to change tactics in order to get the info out of him.

"Fine, have it your way, but I'll tell you this. I can already tell someone likes Rukia, maybe even more," said Masumi closing his eye after he saw that he got Ichigo's attention again.

"Who?" asked Ichigo a bit too curious.

"Why should you care, it's not like you like Rukia or something," replied Masumi.

"Masumi, just tell me dammit," said Ichigo losing his temper. Masumi smiled at Ichigo's reaction.

"I think only people who like someone else should know these things; you didn't say that you like her, so I don't think you should know," answered the black and silver haired boy. _"Damn, I have to know who else likes Rukia, but this bastard won't tell me unless I actually say that I like Rukia. I guess he can keep things to himself. Here goes nothing,"_ thought Ichigo.

"Fine, I like her, now tell me who likes her," said Ichigo kind of low at the first part.

"Sorry, didn't hear you. Can you speak up, I'm down here," said Masumi cupping his ear while on the ground. Ichigo got an anger mark and a vein popped out, _"I am going to kill him…," _thought Ichigo.

"I like Rukia, nothing else, I just like her; now tell me who else likes her," said Ichigo.

"Is someone jealous?" asked Masumi, but soon stopped his game after sensing Ichigo's murderous aura.

"Ok, ok; there's no need to start a fight," said Masumi sitting up and moving his hands up in down saying 'calm down'. Ichigo then looked back at the girls and was listening to Masumi at the same time.

"I'll tell you this though; if you don't do something soon, she might be with that red pineapple head guy over there," said Masumi.

"Who Renji? No way, Rukia would never be with him," retorted Ichigo secretly afraid that Masumi could be right.

"Well, I do remember hearing some people saying something about relationships at you're school. They thought that these two people should be together, because they have been friends a long time and know each other well. I remember saying to the girls at the school like 'if that is how you view love, you knowledge of love is very limited, shallow, and narrow minded". The girls started getting mad at me saying that childhood friends should end up together if they are boy and girl. I simply replied saying that if they went on terms like that, then they should be going out with their childhood friends that are boys. I also recall saying that sometimes it does happen, but the person could find someone else more suitable to their personality and that childhood friends don't have to be together, like they proclaimed. The girls and I continued bickering and I appeared to be winning until Naomi came up to me, kicked me in the stomach, and we started fighting about why I was arguing with girls. Anyway do you get what I am saying Ichigo?" said Masumi after the little story. Ichigo understood the story itself, but not why he had said it.

"Not really," replied the orange haired Captain. Masumi grabbed Ichigo by the head and turned him back at Rukia.

"What I am saying is that Renji most likely has feelings for Rukia, and if you don't tell her your feelings or let her know somehow, she could very well be with Renji," said Masumi. Ichigo understood that clearly and began thinking if Renji ever did show hints at him liking Rukia. Several popped into his mind and he knew that Renji must like Rukia. Ichigo got up.

"Thanks Masumi, for telling me that," said Ichigo with his back to him. Masumi smiled at himself for helping Ichigo with his feelings. Ichigo then ran off to the girls and Renji. Masumi then went back to his position on the ground when a voice came.

"Looks like you helped him," said Yasushi coming over and sitting down criss-cross. Masumi just smiled.

"It's kind of funny, you're giving advice to Ichigo who is clearly blind to things like this, yet you kind of have the same issue," said Yasushi.

"What do you mean?" asked Masumi eyeing Yasushi.

"You are just a blinded as Ichigo is in seeing people that have feelings for you," said Yasushi.

"Pssh, I am pretty sure I can tell if someone likes me or not," said Masumi.

"I don't think you do, I'm not going to say much, because it looks like we are being called over," said Yasushi seeing Kenpachi and Byakuya standing in front of a Senkaimon.

"But I will say this, pay more attention to the actions of others," said Yasushi helping Masumi up from the ground.

"I'll try," said Masumi smirking," same goes for you," Yasushi smirked at this and the two friends walked over the Captain of Squads 11 and 6, as the two new captains came over, Ichigo, Rukia, Naomi, Yasuko, Ulquiorra, Stark, Lilinette, Grimmjow, Renji, and Squad 4 crowded around the Senkaimon waiting for Byakuya and Kenpachi to begin talking.

**A bit earlier**

"Hey Renji," said Ichigo walking over.

"Hey, Ichigo," said Renji looking at Ichigo as if he chose a bad time to show up. This made Ichigo stop for a bit and looked at him before joining the group. _"What's with Renji? Does he not want me here in order to talk to Rukia? Not happening Renji,"_ thought Ichigo.

"Where's your manners Renji? I thought lieutenants were supposed to respect other Captains by greeting them properly," said Ichigo grinning trying to start something. Renji got an anger mark and started getting mad a bit.

"As if I would ever give you respect, you never gave respect to everyone else-," said Renji before Byakuya came beside Ichigo.

"You better show respect to the Captains of the 14 Court Guard Squads or I will have to punish you," said Byakuya.

"C-C-Captain, this is Ichigo we are talking about," replied Renji in defense. Byakuya glanced at Ichigo before continuing.

"Still even it is Kurosaki, you must still show respect to the Captains," said Byakuya calmly. Renji didn't see a point to reasoning with his Captain, so he did a bow to Ichigo quickly and got up so he wouldn't embarrass himself with Ichigo than he already did. Byakuya in the meantime was gathering everyone so he could deliver a message.

"Well if it isn't Byakuya…," said Masumi remembering that he didn't like him.

"Now is not the time Captain Minoru," replied Byakuya.

"Hey, he said my name with respect," whispered Masumi to Naomi while nudging her with his arm. She giggled a little, but stopped after a glare from Byakuya.

"Now then, we were sent here in order to gather reinforcements," said Byakuya calmly with Renji coming to his side.

"What, for what?" asked Ichigo and Rukia with Ichigo saying the first part and Rukia saying the second part; Kenpachi looked like he was missing something important and wanted to get back to the Soul Society.

"The Soul Society is under attack by some very strong enemies and we need all of your help, especially the Special Forces," explained Byakuya. Everyone, except the former espadas were shocked at the news.

"It seems like the Soul Reapers don't have very good defenses," said Stark with his hands in his pockets.

"We were caught off guard due to the massive spiritual pressures coming from our enemies," said Byakuya. There was a little more chat at how the 14 Court Guard Squads were taken by surprise.

"Enough of this, I wanna get back before the fighting finishes," said Kenpachi with excitement in his eye and some irritation in his voice.

"We'll come," said Shinji, he and the vizards seemed to be all better now. Orihime had healed them while everyone else was busy and they could fight as if nothing had happened to them.

"Keep this in your head though Soul Reapers… we follow orders from Masumi and Naomi and those two only, not from you, got it?" asked Shinji with a large grin. Byakuya nodded and motioned everyone to go through the Senkaimon after the hell butterflies came.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6, End<p>

Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger, but this chapter was getting too long.

I would like to thank those that put this story on alert and favorite this, you've shown me that people actually read this XD.

I would also like to thank those who have taken the time to read this Fan fiction who son't have accounts.

I will update as soon as my editor (**Ladies Man**) can edit my stuff or until I can do it or some one else can.

Please let me know what you think .

(**Prophet**)


	7. Chapter 7: Soul Society Under Attack

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo.

**Characters/Pairings: **Ichigo/Rukia, (minor) Orihime/Ulquiorra, and some other character romance.

**Warnings:** There will be mainly IchiRuki romance and romance between characters of my own; there will be language, gore, violence, and if you don't like romance stuff then you have been warned.

**Brief: **Ichigo and the others have been called back to the Soul Society for reinforcements against the recent hollow attack.

* * *

><p>"So why weren't you and Byakuya in the Soul Society when this happened?" asked Masumi to Kenpachi.<p>

"The Old Man sent us on a mission. As soon as we were finished we were told to pick up all of you," said Kenpachi with a bored look on his face.

"The mission was easy! Right Kenny?" asked Yachiru on his back inside his Captain's robe.

"Tch, that wasn't even a morning workout for me," replied Kenpachi. Yachiru just giggled and began playing with Kenpachi's bells. Masumi just stopped talking; seeing that the Squad 11 Captain would not provide him with a decent conversation. The group was running through the precipice world following hell butterflies. Urahara decided to stay behind and help with Yoruichi's injuries and anything else that had to be fixed or done in the World of the Living.

"We are almost there," said Renji. Ichigo saw that Kenpachi was looking forward to the fight, Masumi looked like he was about to blow his brains out due to boredom, Yasushi looked like he didn't care, Naomi was following Masumi looking as though she had something on her mind, Yasuko was running next to Yasushi with a serious attitude, and Byakuya was running like he owned the place. Renji was glancing from his Captain to Ichigo and Rukia, _"What is that bastard looking at? Wait why am I worried or angry?"_ thought Ichigo taking a glance a Rukia.

"Rukia, stay close to me," said Ichigo thinking of what dangers could possibly be in the Soul Society.

"Yes, Captain," replied Rukia with a sarcastic tone on the 'Captain' part. Ichigo just smiled and nudged her a bit. The group reached the entrance into the Soul Society and entered. There was a blinding light for everyone and everyone's eyes eventually adjusted to the atmosphere of the Soul Society. What the group saw was large amounts of hollows in the Soul Society of all power levels. Several of the buildings were destroyed and some were on fire.

"This looks like a fight!" said Kenpachi with excitement in his eyes, he immediately ran off to fight any strong hollows he could find. Ichigo just rolled his eyes at the Squad 11 Captain; Yasushi and Yasuko watched the Squad 11 Captain as if he were insane.

"We should report to the Head Captain," said Byakuya walking towards the office of the Head Captain, Renji followed obediently.

"Ok," said Yasushi, Yasuko followed him. Ichigo and Masumi stayed behind looking at the fighting going on in the Soul Society; Ulquiorra, Stark, Lilinette, Grimmjow, and the vizards were waiting for Masumi to make a decision. Byakuya looked back and saw that the Squad 5 Captain and Lieutenant and the Special Forces were not following.

"Did you not here what I said, I said that-," said Byakuya before beginning cut off by Masumi.

"We know what you said, 'We should report to the Head Captain' I hope that didn't imply my squad and Ichigo and Rukia?" said Masumi starting an argument.

"I did imply that, so let's go, the Head Captain is waiting," replied Byakuya turning around to face Masumi.

"I don't recall you being elected the leader of the Soul Society and besides when you said 'WE', that doesn't mean my squad and Ichigo and Rukia; it could mean you four," replied Masumi with a smart remark and pointing at the four.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, are you following this man in his course of action?" asked Byakuya. Ichigo hesitated before answering.

"Yes," he said staring at Byakuya.

"I see… Rukia let's go," said Byakuya turning around as if he expected Rukia to follow him.

"Sorry Byakuya, but I'm staying with Ichigo, after all he is my Captain," replied Rukia getting closer to Ichigo in order to avoid her brother's wrath which was most likely about to happen. Byakuya's temper and patience were used up; he turned around abruptly and unsheathed his zanpaktou.

"If you none of you can follow proper protocol, then I'll force you to follow," replied Byakuya. Ichigo sensed what he was about to do and he and Rukia took a step back; Masumi didn't flinch nor did his companions.

"Think first, Captain of Squad 6, two members of my squad can easily over power you. Do you really think you can take on all of us including Ichigo and Rukia?" asked Masumi, Naomi gripped her zanpaktou, but Masumi put his hand on her shoulder saying 'there is no need for us to fight yet'. Renji then stepped next to his Captain drawing his zanpaktou.

"Renji?" questioned Rukia.

"Sorry, but I must follow my Captain, Rukia," replied Renji in an attack stance.

"We can still take you both down easily," replied Masumi. Before Byakuya could use his shikai a Menos foot cam between the two. It roared and fired a cero; Yasuko used sonido and cut down the beast in one swift motion.

"We will finish this later, Masumi and Ichigo," said Byakuya before flash stepping away to regroup with his squad and he took Renji with him.

"Looking forward to it," said Masumi, Ichigo was looking at Masumi like he went mad, but soon came back to reality when several other Menos Grande appeared and roared. Yasushi and Yasuko made quick work of them, but soon more appeared.

"They keep coming," said Yasuko.

"Rukia, can you go to our squad and tell them to regroup with us?" asked Yasushi when he attacked another hollow.

"Sure! Ichigo I'm going to deploy Squad 3 and our squad ok?" said Rukia.

"Ok, be careful," said Ichigo to Rukia.

"You worry too much," said Rukia smiling and running off to do her tasks, Ichigo smiled at her after she left.

"Alright I guess I'll make this quick; Naomi and I will go our own way while the rest of you can go fight on you own terms," said Masumi to his squad.

"Finally I get to have some fun!" said Grimmjow before using sonido to go fight. Ulquiorra, Stark, and Lilinette did the same; the vizards also went their own separate ways to find a fight.

"Ichigo, wanna come? Yasushi and Yasuko seem to have things under control here," asked Masumi.

"Sure," replied Ichigo. Masumi, Naomi, and Ichigo flash stepped away to a huge spiritual pressure that Naomi sensed in the middle of the Seireitei.

"Those two… they seem to think this is a game," said Yasushi while cutting down two hollows, he was using Kohei-na, so he could focus on killing the hollows that were increasing in numbers and he wouldn't have to block much.

"They seem to have the strength to back up their cocky attitude," replied Yasuko using her cero to decimate several hollows stupid enough to form a row. She then used the cero by firing it over her back, flipping and doing many trick shots with her finger cero, before switching back to her zanpaktou.

"Well… Masumi only has some of his power and he doesn't realize it and he's acting all superior," said Yasushi disappearing and directing the hollows attack back at the hollow's mask, he did this several times in quick succession before saying," Hado Number 63, Raikoho," a large blast of yellow lighting shot out of his hand and destroyed several hollows, but being replaced by Menos Grande.

"Is someone jealous?" asked Yasuko attacking the Menos with Yasushi.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just tired off him acting all high and mighty," he said while cutting down the last Menos Grande. The two got a break for a bit before more came; they both decided it wasn't the time for talk and rushed in and attack the group of hollows coming at them.

**Meanwhile with Ichigo, Masumi, and Naomi**

Ichigo just finished cutting down an adjuchas and Masumi jumped over him as Ichigo slashed another hollow down the middle. Masumi then slashed several hollows in a large circle and then slashed another hollow and moved to the right when he did this. Naomi then went through the opening and worked with Ichigo and Masumi in carving a path towards the immense spiritual pressure.

"Getsuga…" said Ichigo preparing a Getsuga Tensho.

"NO DON'T! You may need you energy in case the enemy is more powerful than we think," said Naomi while cutting down a hollow.

"It will make things a lot easier for us," retorted Ichigo.

"Ichigo… do what she says and try to conserve as much energy as you can," replied Masumi cutting down a Menos Grande.

"Fine…," replied Ichigo. He was about to attack when suddenly a foot came in contact with his head. Ichigo crashed into the wall and began rubbing his head.

"OW! What the hell?" said Ichigo trying to see who it was. Rukia was standing over him with her hands on her hips.

"Rukia?" replied Ichigo.

"Well if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Squad 5. You're such an amateur!" said Rukia bending down to his face and poking it with her finger.

"HEY! What do you mean 'amateur'?" said Ichigo standing up and towering over her. He then noticed that there were a lot of Soul Reapers standing behind her, the soul reapers were muttering something about their new Captain and the new lieutenant. He looked down at Rukia and saw that she was smiling. It then occurred to him what she was doing; embarrassing him in front of his squad and he hasn't even met them yet. Before he could say something Rukia spoke up.

"Well? You gonna give your squad some orders, 'Captain'?" said Rukia saying the 'Captain' part slowly. Ichigo started twitching with anger and was about to start an argument with Rukia, but the looks he was getting from his squad made him stop. He thought what he should do and thought of something.

"Is Momo in there?" asked Ichigo shouting so that everyone in the squad could hear above Masumi and Naomi's fighting behind them. Ichigo could hear a female's voice saying 'excuse me' and eventually she got up to the front with Ichigo. She stumbled a bit coming out from the crowd, but straightened herself up.

"Captain Kurosaki, what can I do for you!" she said bowing respectfully to Ichigo.

"Can you handle the squad until I return?" asked Ichigo. Momo looked up confused for a bit, but then understood what he meant, bowed, and went back to the squad to give them orders.

"Getting lazy now are we?" asked Rukia a bit annoyed. Ichigo knew what she meant and was about to retaliate, but Masumi came in from behind Rukia and spoke softly into her ear.

"There's a reason for that my precious," he whispered, it scared Rukia and she screamed a bit in a girly scream. She closed her mouth and blushed, because she humiliated herself and screamed in front of Ichigo. Masumi and Ichigo were laughing on top of each other at Rukia. Rukia got very angry at Ichigo for laughing at her and making Masumi do that to her; so she decided to teach him a lesson.

"Oooohh Ichigo?" said Rukia in a soft voice.

"Yes… Rukia?" said Ichigo in between laughs while looking up. He was met with a kick in the face and fell backwards onto the ground mumbling an 'Ow'. Masumi was still laughing, but now at Ichigo. He then suddenly fell silent when Naomi came over and kicked him in the stomach. He fell over and held his stomach as if it were full of bullets.

"Dammit, what the hell Naomi," whispered Masumi, but loud enough for Naomi to hear him.

"Don't laugh at other people's embarrassments," said Naomi standing over Masumi, Naomi and Rukia high-fived each other and began walking ahead of the boys towards the massive spiritual pressure. The boys eventually got up and had to run in order to catch up with the girls who were getting closer to the powerful entity.

**Earlier and somewhere in the Seireitei **

Stark, Lilinette, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow decided to team up and go for the massive amount of hollows in the Seireitei. There were a few Captains fighting nearby and they were struggling to fend off them massive amounts of hollows.

"Hey Stark, there's a fight! Let's go!" said Lilinette pulling on Stark's espada robes.

"Do I have to?" replied Stark reluctantly.

"Yes you have to; Masumi said so, so… GO GET 'EM!" shouted Lilinette kicking Stark towards the mass of hollows. He rocketed towards the hollows and took out a few of them with his own speed and momentum before he crashed into the ground.

"Damn, that hurt Lilinette," said Stark in a casual tone, she appeared beside him and just huffed a reply, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow soon followed. The espada were soon surrounded by hollows.

"Looks like they won't listen to us, I guess we have no choice but to eliminate them," said Ulquiorra turning towards the hollows

"Finally some action!" said Grimmjow bouncing back and forth like he was in a boxing match with his fists in the front of him.

"C'mon Stark!" said Lilinette taking out her zanpaktou.

"Fine…," he replied taking out his zanpaktou.

Ulquiorra then spotted an opportunity to kill multiple hollows and extended out his arm and pointed his finger at them," Cero Oscuras," said Ulquiorra in a low voice, a green cero then shot out of his hand and killed multiple hollows. He then used sonido and began close quarters combat against the hollows in a smaller group, Grimmjow did the same and the reason for this was to let Stark take on the massive amount of hollows clustered together.

"It seems that those two think we should take on all of you," said Stark back to back with Lilinette with their zanpaktous drawn, they were surrounded by a lot of hollows.

"Fine, I see where they're going with this. Stark let's do it," said Lilinette. Stark looked down at Lilinette to see if he heard her right, the look in her eyes confirmed it and he stood beside her. Stark then placed his hand on her head and then Lilinette began to give off a large amount of blue spiritual energy. After a while Lilinette disappeared and Stark then began giving off the aura Lilinette was giving of.

"Kick about, Los Lobes," said a calm but glowing blue Stark, he was then engulfed in smoke. After the smoke cleared Stark stood there in his ressureccion.

"I don't want to do this, but orders are orders. Let's make this quick," said Stark, he then pointed his gun and fired a cero at a group of attacking hollows and then proceeded to fight against the massive amount of hollows.

"You guys are weak!" shouted Grimmjow after kicking a hollow into several other hollows and killing them.

"C'mon, is there anyone among you that is strong enough to fight me?" asked Grimmjow upper-cutting a hollow into another, killing both instantly. He was beginning to think he was going to have a boring day when a stranger appeared in front of him.

"And who might you be?" asked Grimmjow looking annoyed at the stranger.

"I do not have a name, but I will strip your name from you and take it as my own, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," said the stranger with no name, he had blue hair and his hilt was curved.

"You look familiar… Were you that guy back in the World of the Living?" asked Grimmjow.

"That would be correct, now… lets fight," said the hollow. Grimmjow smiled at his opponent for, he seemed strong. He then charged at the hollow and began fighting.

**Ichigo, Rukia, Masumi, and Naomi's fight**

"Where are all the hollows?" asked Rukia. The group hadn't come into contact with any of the hollows so far and they were heading to the Head Captain's office. Rukia decided to keep Masumi and Ichigo ignorant of their direction in case they started 'acting up'.

"Beats me, where are we going now?" asked Ichigo getting bored due to the lack of action. Rukia turned a corner and stopped at what she saw. Naomi saw this and went up to Rukia.

"What's wrong Rukia?" asked Naomi coming to her side.

"Look at the Head Captain's office," said Rukia. The boys came around the corner and were surprised at what they saw. They saw several Menos Grande surrounding the building, facing away from the building, there were some adjuchas standing there protecting the building also between the Menos Grandes' feet.

"Why are they protecting the building?" asked Naomi. The group looked up and saw that a fight between two very large spiritual pressures was taking place. Ichigo stepped forward and a Menos Grande began charging a cero. Ichigo stepped back and the Menos Grande stopped charging the cero.

"They seem to be guarding the building and attacking anyone who gets too close," said Masumi watching the hollows. The Menos Grandes were forming a wall between the group and the Head Captain's building.

"What should we do to get past them?" asked Naomi. The girls then began to think of a strategy while the boys were playing rock-paper-scissors on something.

"I have an idea, Ichigo can you-," said Rukia before she was interrupted by Ichigo and Masumi running past them and towards the building with their zanpaktous drawn.

"This is our plan… follow us," yelled Ichigo back at the girls in front of Masumi. Ichigo lost the game, so he went in first.

"And stay close to us, you don't wanna get hit by those ceros, right?" yelled Masumi back at the girls. The girls saw what he meant; the hollows were charging ceros and were aimed at the group. The girls quickly caught up with the boys and were dragged closer to the boys by the boys' arms in order to protect them from the ceros. The attack group ran closer towards the hollows.

"Ichigo," said Rukia, from behind him in order to warn him of the danger ahead. Ichigo then raised his sword in a defensive stance as he, Rukia, Masumi and Naomi got very close to the hollows. The hollows fired their ceros at the groups simultaneously.

"Getsuga… Tensho," said Ichigo slicing in a horizontal sweep. The blue Getsuga Tensho came out of Zangetsu and hit the ceros head on and obliterated the ceros in an explosion. The Menos and the adjuchas thought they killed the group, but another Getsuga Tensho came from the smoke and cut down the Menos guarding the building. The group stopped short of the building, because they were surrounded by adjuchas and the espada like hollows from the World of the Living (that weren't fighting), everyone went back to back and got in defensive stances.

"Now what happened to that brilliant plan Ichigo?" said Rukia with sarcasm.

"Shut up!" said Ichigo annoyed that they were too careless to fall into a trap.

"Looks like we got some tasty ones here boys," said a hollow licking his lips.

"The boss says that anyone who comes near the building must die, so they have to die," said an espada that met with the group in the World of the Living. The group tensed up a bit, but Masumi looked relaxed.

"What are you doing Masumi? Are you being idiot again or what?" asked Naomi while keeping an eye on the hollows.

"No, I'm not being an idiot, everything will be alright," said Masumi sheathing his zanpaktous back into their places; everyone looked at him as if he wanted to die.

"Masumi, what the hell are you doing?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh, look an easy meal. This'll be easy," said one of the espada like hollows that the group met in the World of the Living. He ran at Masumi hoping for an easy meal, but was slashed down by something, killing him instantly. Then the weaker hollows began to be engulfed by kido coming from the sky in the form of yellow lightening. The espada like hollows (except for the one who got cut down) escaped before being killed.

"Took your precious time Shinji," said Masumi. Shinji and the rest of the vizards descended from the sky and stood between the group and the pseudo-espadas.

"Sorry Captain took longer than we thought," said Shinji with a smile.

"Don't worry about, think you can handle things here while we continue?" asked Masumi putting his hands in his pockets on his Captain's robe.

"That won't be a problem," replied Shinji. The vizards then attacked the pseudo-espadas in order to prevent them from getting in the way of Masumi's destination.

"Will they be alright? I mean those hollows are like espadas," asked Rukia while running to the Head Captain's office with Ichigo, Masumi, and Naomi.

"If I knew that they couldn't take those hollows, then I wouldn't have assigned them to fight them right?" responded Masumi. Just then the group felt two high spiritual pressures coming from Yamamoto's office.

"We gotta hurry," said Rukia. After a run down the long hall, the group opened the door to Yamamoto's office and saw Head Captain Yamamoto and the strange hollow like person that made Masumi's hollow go berserk. The two were facing each other, the old man and the stranger had their swords drawn and looked like they were about to fight.

"Ah Ichigo, Rukia, Naomi, and Masumi; so kind of you to join us, how's your hollow doing Masumi?" asked the stranger. The group flash stepped over to the Head Captain and had their zanpaktous ready for an attack.

"He's fine now, but you're gonna pay for doing that," said Masumi. The stranger just smirked and got into an attack position with his zanpaktou.

"Lieutenants Rukia Kuchiki and Naomi Shinobu, you are to stay out of this fight and if we need it, provide support. Captain Kurosaki, Captain Minoru, and I will take on this stranger who has invaded the Seireitei," spoke the Head Captain. Rukia and Naomi were hesitant at the moment, but stepped back.

"Don't worry, those two are going to be occupied anyway," smirked the stranger, then the two opposites of Naomi and Rukia came from behind him with an evil hollow like smile.

"You!" said Rukia and Naomi in unison. Their opposites just smiled and took out their zanpaktous and prepared themselves.

"What's your name?" asked Ichigo to the stranger.

"My name is Hidoi Hakai, it means Great Devastation," replied Hidoi.

"'Great Devastation', How appropriate for someone such as yourself," said Yamamoto.

"Why thank you Head Captain, I do like it myself," said Hidoi. He then began to look more human/soul reaper after he told his name to the group. The stranger eventually looked like a guy who was about 5 feet and 8 inches tall, he had semi-long, straight, brunette hair that ended at his eyebrows, his hair was swished to the right, and his eyes were purple with white irises and corneas. The hogyoku was in his chest where his hollow hole was.

"I take it that you have control over the hogyoku, am I right?" asked Yamamoto.

"You are correct Head Captain… What's wrong Masumi, you look like you've seen a ghost?" asked Hidoi. Masumi was in confused at what he saw. _"Hidoi's actual appearance looks like someone I knew a long time ago," _thought Masumi.

"Masumi, what's wrong?" asked Naomi from behind tugging at his Captain's robe.

"It's just that… that face… it… it looks familiar," said Masumi trying to register what was so familiar about the face.

"Oh this is interesting… But it doesn't matter, here I come," said Hidoi. Hidoi then attacked Yamamoto, who blocked it with ease and the room exploded from the energy given off by the fighters. The fighters then shot into the air in order to confront each other free from the small space.

"Ichigo we should-," shouted Rukia before Naomi and herself were attacked by their opposites and began fighting with them. Ichigo then came from behind Hidoi and slashed at his back, it was blocked by Hidoi, by grabbing Zangetsu and throwing Ichigo away. Yamamoto then flash stepped up to Hidoi and attacked him; Hidoi blocked the Head Captain's attack with his zanpaktou and began a clash with Yamamoto. Masumi then appeared above Hidoi and was about to cut down and spilt Hidoi in half with his zanpaktous. Hidoi looked up and a black cero formed on his head and was aimed at Masumi, his ears had the black ceros too and were facing Yamamoto and Ichigo.

"Cero," said Hidoi and the cero fired in a wide range according to its direction. The Captains dodged the attack and got some distance from Hidoi.

"That was a cheap trick," said Ichigo gritting his teeth, the other two escaped the blast. Ichigo barely dodged it and started bleeding on his head.

"Everything is fair in a battle, if anyone is being unfair it would be you three. After all it is three against one," said Hidoi.

"Enough of this foolishness, we will stop you right here Hidoi," said Yamamoto taking his upper half of his Soul Reaper uniform off.

"Oh and how will you do that?" asked Hidoi.

"All things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryujin Jakka," said Yamamoto, an explosion of flames erupted from the Head Captain and engulfed him in flames. The intense heat was felt by Ichigo and Masumi who had to get farther away, so that Yamamoto could release.

"Bankai!" said Ichigo in his bankai stance. A large blue column formed and dust surrounded Ichigo. After everything settled down Ichigo stood there in his bankai form.

"Tensa Zangetsu," said Ichigo. Masumi just stood there and looked out of place with everyone else, because everyone had already released, except for him.

"Well Masumi? Aren't you gonna do something? Oh I know, you can use your mask," said Hidoi pointing out the obvious.

"No thanks, I'll use it when I need to," said Masumi. Hidoi frowned at this and got angry.

"Are you insulting me?" asked Hidoi with anger.

"You can say that," retorted Masumi with a grin.

"Then I'll show you my power also!" said Hidoi, he then put his zanpaktou back in its sheath and everyone waited to see what he was going to do.

"Arise, Sekai no shihai-sha," said Hidoi, he gripped his zanpaktou and pulled it out and was engulfed in a black aura of spiritual pressure. His spiritual pressure became more powerful and more ominous than it was before. After a while the spiritual pressure bubble widened and dissipated. What stood there were three copies of Hidoi.

"That's it? You just copy yourself?" questioned Ichigo.

"Patience Ichigo Kurosaki, I will give you three a glimpse of my power," the three of the copies Hidoi said at once. Then the sky became dark and it appeared to be night time, Hidoi's three forms began to change into something else. One of his forms got a bit taller and two of his forms got shorter. A blast of black spiritual pressure then erupted from the three forms. After it settled, the image in front of the three Captains was surprise to all of them; Yamamoto opened his eyes in order to confirm his vision. What stood before them was a young man with black hair and a handsome looking appearance. The other two forms of Hidoi took the form of Rukia and Naomi and looked exactly like them.

"What is the meaning of this!" asked Yamamoto trying to figure out what was going on.

"This is one of my abilities, I look into you hearts and take form of a person whom you hold close to your heart and fight you as them. Do you recognize this person, Grand-dad?" responded Hidoi. Ichigo and Masumi turned to look at the old man.

"You're a grand-dad?" asked Ichigo and Masumi.

"Yes I am; why, is this, such a surprise to you two?" said Yamamoto glaring at the boys with fire in his eyes, the two boys just quickly turned their attention back towards Hidoi.

"Anyway, what Ichigo and Masumi should be worried about is that whoever I take the form of, that person will lose consciousness as I draw on their powers and memories for a time being. As I recall, Rukia and Naomi were in a fight, were they not?" said Hidoi with an evil grin. Ichigo and Masumi turned to find Rukia and Naomi. The girls were fighting normally, but looked like they were becoming unsteady.

"Is that all you have Rukia?" taunted her opposite, Rukia was having trouble staying awake and had to mentally kick herself in order to stay awake, but it wasn't working very well.

"Are we losing our balance?" taunted Naomi's opposite. Naomi's foot work was getting sloppier and she could see Rukia was having the same issue as well.

"Damn, what's happening?" asked Naomi swaying forward and backwards.

"Master Hidoi is using one of his abilities and basically you are going to be knocked out, and easy kill for me," said Rukia's opposite to Rukia. The opposites then charged in for an attack. Rukia and Naomi didn't have the strength to move and fell forward as they were beginning to black out. They were caught by Ichigo and Masumi.

"Ichigo," said Rukia in Ichigo's arms.

"Masumi," said Naomi in Masumi's arms and both girls blacked out. The boys blocked the girls' opposites' attacks and the opposites backed away.

"Rukia!" shouted Ichigo, but she was knocked out, he felt her pulse and it was still there. _"At least she is still alive,"_ thought Ichigo relieved.

"Dammit Naomi, wake up!" shouted Masumi, but it was no use and he did the same thing Ichigo did and checked her pulse. The boys then went towards the ground and put Rukia and Naomi in safe, yet comfortable spots. After they did so the girls' opposites did a surprise attack on the boys and slashed at their backs. It was blocked by Ulquiorra who grabbed their swords and then Grimmjow appeared and yanked the girl's collars on their robes and threw them in the sky. And Ulquiorra and Grimmjow went up to the opposites to fight them without explaining their sudden appearance.

"Ulquiorra and Grimmjow will fight those two, Yasuko and I will try to revive Rukia and Naomi," said Yasushi coming up to the building by jumping through the rubble that was left of the Squad 1 building.

"You two should focus on Hidoi," said Yasuko kneeling down and began healing the girls.

"Ok," replied Ichigo. Ichigo then went back to the fight in the sky with Yamamoto. Masumi was about to do the same, but Yasushi's hand stopped him.

"Masumi, if you need any help, give me a signal," said Yasushi trying to give his best friend some form of comfort.

"Like I'll need help; I'll be fine," replied Masumi looking Yasushi in the eyes. Yasushi looked into his eyes and immediately closed them because of what he saw in his eyes. After Masumi left, he finally opened them and blinked for a bit.

"Will he be alright?" asked Yasuko while healing the girls. Yasushi stood still in a stupor, but regained his sense of reality at Yasuko's voice.

"Don't worry about him, the only thing I'm worried about is how he can control his power," said Yasushi crouching down to help with the healing. _"He's back to his normal self now. Heh; should be an exciting fight," _thought Yasushi while he was healing.

**In the sky**

"I see you have finally chosen to come up here, Masumi," said the fake Naomi.

"Shut up, you picked the wrong person to use against me and you will pay for that," said Masumi his eyes were glowing yellow and red with resolve and this took Hidoi off guard. _"Where did this power come from?"_ thought Hidoi while searching Naomi's memories for an answer, but found none. Then a huge spike in Masumi's spiritual pressure along with yellow and red spiritual pressure around Masumi came out.

"Ichigo, Gramps; I suggest you get some distance," said Masumi. Ichigo and Yamamoto took their fights elsewhere. He then grabbed his zanpaktous and flash stepped behind the fake Naomi and attacked. Hidoi blocked it in time before the attack connected to him. Masumi's zanpaktous were slowly going through Hidoi's zanpaktou like butter. Hidoi saw this and backed away before it cut the zanpaktou in three. _"Damn, I'm gonna need more power to defeat him,"_ thought Hidoi, he then got his other self, the one fighting with Yamamoto, to come over. He then grabbed his other self and absorbed him into the fake Naomi.

"Much better," said Hidoi in Naomi's image stretching rather seductively. Masumi just shivered at the sight and focused on the fight instead

"Don't worry Gramps, he won't be alive very long," said Masumi, Yamamoto sealed his zanpaktou and watched the fight with interest. A spike in Hidoi's spiritual pressure alerted Masumi to an impending attack.

"Shall we begin, Masumi?" said the Naomi imposter. Masumi gripped his zanpaktous and attacked again, this time the two combatants seemed to be equal in the fight as they slashed at one another, but Masumi was holding something back and Hidoi knew it too. Hidoi wanted to see Masumi's power, so he would have to force Masumi to use his full potential and he knew exactly how to do it.

"You sure you can hurt me looking like Naomi?" asked Hidoi. Masumi didn't respond and spin kicked Hidoi into a tower nearby. Masumi flew at the explosion hoping to finish Hidoi off quickly, but was caught off guard by what Hidoi did next. Hidoi looked at Masumi as Naomi, but with a weak and helpless expression on her face. Masumi's sword was about to connect with Hidoi, but stopped and retracted when he saw the eyes of a helpless Naomi. _"Damn, that's a cheap trick,"_ thought Masumi dodging an attack from the front. He saw an opening and went for it, but Naomi's face came into his vision and he stopped unable to move. Hidoi smirked and slashed Masumi's chest. Masumi backed off to get some ground, but was encountered by Hidoi again. He blocked the attack going for his head easily and slashed at what he thought was Hidoi's stomach. Hidoi made an expression of pain as Naomi and pretended to be chocking on blood in her throat. Masumi instinctively caught her, but dropped her as his shoulders were slashed. He then got a fair bit of distance away from him and began panting. _"C'mon Masumi, it's just an illusion," _thought Masumi gripping his zanpaktous.

"That's not being very fair, using people's feelings against them," replied Masumi breathing hard and trying to ignore the pain on his shoulders.

"I don't have any other options now do I? Besides that's what this power can do, I use the weakness of people's feelings for someone close to their heart in battle," explained Hidoi.

"Having feelings for a person is not weak… It makes you strong….because you strive to protect them no matter what… and if they do get hurt… then you get stronger and … swear to protect the person with all you've got," responded Masumi breathing hard, but soon getting his breathing under control.

"If that is what you believe, fine, but you cannot harm the ones you have feelings for," responded Hidoi playing with the fake Naomi's hair. Masumi just stared at Hidoi, but saw Naomi's body," _Damn, I gotta do something about that cheap trick… I'm so gonna regret this in the morning," _thought Masumi standing up straight breathing normally. He then felt his spiritual pressure beginning to be built up inside him and increase with each second.

"You ready Hidoi? Cause here's my power," said Masumi with a hint of anger in his voice. He grabbed his zanpaktous and slowly put them in place next to each other about 4 feet apart. The tips of the zanpaktous sunk into the spirit particles, like the swords were stuck in the ground, in the air and stayed put when Masumi let go of them.

Masumi then put his hands close together, but not touching, and said," Almighty One, grant me the strength to extinguish the evil from the world (the one with the crucifix began to glow yellow), Demonic One, help me to destroy my enemies that block my path to victory and teach others of your destruction (the one with the pentagon on it began to glow purple), Hear my prayer and answer it (both swords formed their shapes in the sky above the zanpaktou that had the specific shape on it), Hikari to Yami!" proclaimed Masumi, he then clapped his hands together and an explosion of bright yellow and red spiritual pressure came, but subsided shortly. Hidoi covered his eyes from the intense light and when he saw Masumi he was interested in what kind of power Masumi now possessed. Masumi now held a large yellow broadsword that glowed with yellow light in his right hand and a large, purple, red, and black dagger in his left hand that emitted a purple aura around it with skulls as a guard and a hilt. Masumi's hair was now completely black and his wounds were healed, but other than that, nothing about his appearance changed. Masumi stood there with the broadsword pointing at the ground in a slant by his side and held the dagger backwards in front of his chest. Both the crucifix and the pentagram were still attached to the chains, but he chains were longer now.

"Interesting zanpaktous you have there. What do they do?" asked Hidoi.

"Well for starters, I can see through your ability. Now all I can see is your actual form, not Naomi," explained Masumi," If you didn't use that cheap trick against me, then I might have not have used this… Or was that your plan?"

"Good job in figuring out what I was going for, Masumi. You still won't win this bat-," said Hidoi before Masumi appeared behind him with Masumi having his back turned to him. Hidoi was startled by the sudden movement and got some distance from Masumi and stood in a defensive stance.

"Why didn't you attack me?" asked Hidoi confused.

"I did attack you… look on your chest Hidoi," said Masumi turning around. Hidoi looked at his chest and saw a streak of purple on it and then the cut formed and blood came out of it.

"What the?" questioned Hidoi.

"Didn't see me coming eh? That's a shame, you should stop hiding your true power and use it or you will die," said Masumi slowly going past Hidoi as he kicked Hidoi in the gut, sending him back several feet.

"If you want it then I'll gladly show you my power with the hogyoku," said Hidoi unfazed by the attack. He then began to power up and the air around Hidoi began to distort. Suddenly his spiritual pressure dropped sharply and Hidoi's power was drastically reduced. The hogyoku then popped out of his chest and Hidoi caught in his hand, his eyes then turned to like human/soul reaper and were brown. His mask then came back to his face and it was in the shape of a headband on his head.

"What did you do to me?" question Hidoi in complete shock and confusion.

"I used one of your weaknesses against you. This dagger, Yami, will use the weaknesses of anyone I cut against them. In this case, I cancelled out your mastery over the hogyoku and it appears to have weakened you dramatically. That's not good news for you Hidoi," said Masumi in an attack position, the purple dagger's pentagram was glowing to show that it was active and the ability was being used. Hidoi smiled and then began to laugh.

**Earlier with Ichigo's and fake-Rukia's fight**

"What the hell is this Hidoi?" asked Ichigo blocking an attack from the look alike Rukia. The attack carried the strength of someone else, but had the face of Rukia; Ichigo noticed.

"I simply copied Rukia's appearance, abilities, and memories for a while, does this trouble you Ichigo?" asked Hidoi in Rukia's voice. Ichigo and Hidoi were trading blows, but Ichigo was holding back a bit, because he needed to figure out in his head what was going on.

"Why did you pick her? Why didn't you pick someone else?" asked Ichigo pushing Hidoi away with his sword.

"Didn't you hear me before? I said that I would use the appearance, abilities, and memories of the one closest to the person's heart; in this case, it would be Rukia for you," explained Hidoi before using sonido and appearing before Ichigo and attacking him, Ichigo blocked it with ease and counter attacked with the butt of his hilt on the fake Rukia's head, pushing her back a bit.

"You mean to say that Rukia is close to my heart? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" yelled Ichigo pushing Hidoi back further with a sword clash.

"You must be really thick, let me say in terms that you can't confuse. I take the person that you lo-," explained Hidoi, but was cut off when he sensed a high spiritual pressure coming from someone. He looked over and saw that it originated from Masumi and saw his other clone fuse with the fake Naomi.

"Your friend is pretty strong," said Hidoi facing Ichigo.

"Yeah… he is. Now let's finish this Ruk—Hidoi," said Ichigo catching himself before he said Rukia's name when he meant Hidoi. Hidoi smiled to himself at Ichigo's predicament and he/she attacked Ichigo with a stab. Ichigo blocked the attack easily and counter-attacked by hitting him/her in the stomach with his foot; sending her flying from the force. Ichigo then proceeded to slash at Hidoi after he flash stepped into intercepting him/her in the air. Before he was about to attack, Ichigo saw the hurt on the face of Rukia and he stopped his sword from connecting with the fake Rukia's body. Hidoi grinned and slashed at Ichigo, but Ichigo dodged it barely getting only a scrap on his face.

"Looks like you don't have it in you, Ichigo, to attack this face," said Hidoi attacking Ichigo again. Ichigo blocked the attack and counter-attacked at the right, it was blocked by Hidoi and Hidoi threw his palm out in Ichigo's face.

"Hado Number 33, Sokatsui," said the Rukia look alike. Ichigo then saw a blue light come from the fake Rukia's hand and the kido fired at him. After the blue lightening subsided, Ichigo appeared behind Hidoi with his left arm scorched, due to Ichigo getting hit when he dodged, and slashed downwards at the fake Rukia's back. Blood came out of the wound and Ichigo felt the blood land on his face.

"Getsuga…," said Ichigo pouring spiritual pressure into Tensa Zangetsu, and moved in on the faltering Hidoi. Before he could fire the Getsuga Tensho at the fake Rukia, she turned around and what he saw in those violet eyes made him stop and extinguish the attack that was charged up. Ichigo looked in the eyes again and it made his heart sink, but then he was met with a sword in his chest. Ichigo coughed up blood and the sword was pulled out of him and the pseudo-Rukia backed away.

"Dammit," said Ichigo covering up the wound in his chest that extended through to his back.

"You don't seem to be able to kill the one whom you hold so dear to your heart Ichigo. This should stir things up," replied Hidoi he then took a familiar stance to Ichigo and his eyes narrowed at what he was doing.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," said the fake Rukia doing her movements of releasing her zanpaktou," Tsugi no mai, Hakuren," said the fake Rukia stabbing the ground four times and shooting a blast of ice at Ichigo. Ichigo saw the massive amount of ice coming at him and thought,"_ Now's my chance,_" he then put his left hand up to his eye a pulled it down and formed his hallow mask.

"Getsuga… Tensho!" shouted a hollowfied Ichigo, releasing a powerful, hollowfied, attack towards the fake Rukia. Hidoi couldn't see anything due to the massive amount of ice, but when he saw Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho get close, he couldn't dodge it. He had to block the attack with Sode no Shirayuki. The power behind the attack was too much for Hidoi in his current state and was pushed into a building creating an explosion and it cut the building in half where it hit. Ichigo stared at where the impact occurred through his hollow eyes and waited to see if he had defeated the Hidoi copy/ fake Rukia.

"Nice try, but an attack like that won't kill me so easily," said Hidoi climbing out of the crater in the building. He/she was scratched up badly, bleeding from the head and wounds on his/her body, and had his/her clothing was torn badly. Ichigo saw that his attack didn't kill him/her, so he prepared another attack before he could see Rukia's face.

"Getsuga… Tensho!" shouted Ichigo unleashing another attack on the spot where the fake Rukia was thought to be by Ichigo. The attack created another explosion and cut the building further in half.

"Is that all?" asked Hidoi appearing before Ichigo with the face of Rukia badly cut, bleeding, and bruised. Ichigo couldn't move because he was too transfixed on the face of Rukia so badly damaged and it resulted in Ichigo's shoulders being slashed twice in quick succession before he actually moved. Ichigo backed away to gain some distance from his enemy. He was panting hard from his new wounds and was trying to stay awake from the pain he was feeling.

"I'm a bit disappointed in you Ichigo, you have failed to meet my expectations and now you must die for your failure," said Hidoi getting in attack position. Ichigo tried to get into a defensive stance, but all he could do was use his right arm, because his left arm was useless now, to somewhat defend himself.

"Here I come, Ichigo," said Hidoi, as soon as Hidoi stepped he stopped and doubled over breathing hard. Suddenly his zanpaktou's ability became ineffective and he looked like himself again. The hogyoku fell out of his chest and his mask formed on his forehead.

"What is this?" asked Hidoi, as soon as he said this, Hidoi and Ichigo felt Masumi's spiritual pressure. It was a weird feeling; Ichigo thought it felt of a mixture of pure spiritual pressure and tainted spiritual pressure coming from Masumi. Ichigo look over and Ichigo saw Masumi in his shikai, he was surprised to see a dagger and a broadsword as his shikai and wondered what abilities they could possess.

"What the hell happened?" asked Hidoi in his original form clutching a copy of the hogyoku.

"I don't know, but its bad news for you Hidoi!" shouted Ichigo with Tensa Zangetsu powered up and ready to fire a Getsuga Tensho. The copy of Hidoi threw the copy of the hogyoku back at the other copy, which fused with the other hogyoku making it one again; Hidoi blocked Ichigo's attack, but his sword broke and Ichigo whispered," This is for Rukia… Getsuga Tensho," and a Getsuga Tensho came out of Tensa Zangetsu, cutting the copy of Hidoi in half, killing him instantly. The copy turned into spirit particles and rushed back to the other copy making a complete, but less powerful Hidoi again. Ichigo then rushed over to help Masumi when he heard Hidoi laugh.

**Masumi's and Hidoi's fight**

"What's so funny?" asked Masumi surprised by his reaction to the situation.

"Masumi, do you realize what you have done to yourself?" asked Hidoi. Masumi did not understand his words, but then felt his power being stripped away from him. His zanpaktous sealed themselves and he was now back to his original state, panting hard due to the sudden loss of his powers.

"Dammit," said Masumi, trying to support himself against his zanpaktous and face Hidoi in battle.

"Sorry, but we can't fight anymore. The hollows I brought here have been killed and pretty soon the rest of the 14 Court Guard Squads will come," said Hidoi disappearing and reappeared where Yasuko was healing the girls, Yasushi was guarding, but didn't see Hidoi coming when his back got slashed.

"Yasushi!" yelled Yasuko getting up and ran towards Hidoi with her zanpaktou drawn.

"Quiet girl," said Hidoi. Yasuko charged at Hidoi with anger in her eyes. She slashed at his stomach, but he jumped over it and kicked her in the head next to Yasushi's body and her head started bleeding from the kick. Yasushi was barely breathing because the attack had cut some of his lungs. Naomi woke up, but her body wouldn't let her move. Rukia, however, was still asleep and appeared to be waking up until Hidoi sprayed something at Rukia's face and she was once again in a deep sleep. Hidoi picked Rukia up and carried her with one arm and she hung loosely and out cold. Ichigo appeared and was about to attack Hidoi with a hollowfied Getsuga Tensho.

"Now is not the time Ichigo. Bakudo Number 63 Sajo Sabaku," said Hidoi, a yellow chain descended from the sky and held Ichigo's arms to his body by constricting him. Ichigo was unable to attack and fell down due to lose of momentum. Hidoi then appeared before Masumi and walked towards him with Rukia limp in his arm.

"Where are you taking Rukia?" asked Masumi trying to stabilize himself from the amount of power he lost.

"I am taking her and you back to my palace, now please don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be," said Hidoi spraying Masumi with the same substance as he did with Rukia. Masumi started to fall, but Hidoi caught him and put him on his right shoulder. Hidoi then called his followers back to him. When they came, only the Rukia and Naomi opposites were still alive and they were badly injured from their fight with Ulquiorra.

"Where are the others?" asked Hidoi grabbing Masumi's and Rukia's zanpaktous.

"Dead," replied the opposite Rukia.

"That's unfortunate; let's make our leave," said Hidoi. Then all of the Captains of the 14 Court Guard Squads appeared and surrounded them, some wounded, others had scratches, and others were not even touched.

"That's far enough Hidoi," said Soi Fon with the Stealth Force next to her. Hidoi opened up a Garganta and was about to step through when he heard Yamamoto say something.

"What was your purpose in coming here, if you only wanted Lieutenant Kuchiki and Captain Minoru?" asked Yamamoto curiously.

"You will see if I can pull it off," replied Hidoi and he walked towards the Garganta with his captives and opposites of Rukia and Naomi.

"Arrest them!" shouted Soi Fon pointing a finger at Hidoi and the Rukia and Naomi opposites.

"Yes, ma'am!" replied the Stealth Force going in for an attack.

"Bakudo Number 21, Senkieton," said Rukia's opposite; a huge blast of Red smoke appeared and blocked everyone's vision of the three enemies as they entered the Garganta.

"Bakudo Number 62, Hyapporankan," said Naomi's opposite and numerous purple rods came out from the smoke and pinned down the Stealth Force. Ichigo, who was rolling on the ground, was struggling to get the Bakudo off when Naomi came over and helped him get free of the Bakudo.

"Naomi?" asked Ichigo.

"There's no time for 'Thank You's', we need to help Masumi and Rukia," she said, Ichigo sensed that she was panicking and distressed by the situation. She broke Ichigo free of the Bakudo with her own zanpaktou. Ichigo wanted to say something to her after she got him free to comfort her, but decided not to due to the situation. As the smoke cleared from above, Ichigo and Naomi looked up and saw Rukia's and Masumi's face in the closing Garganta through a tiny opening. Ichigo's eyes widened as it closed.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted after it closed. He knew she was now with Hidoi in Hueco Mundo. After a while Ichigo shook himself out of his stupor and sat down to take in what just happened. He looked over at Naomi to see if she was ok.

"Naomi, are you ok?" he said while staring at her, he got no response. He got up and went over to her. When he stood in front of her, he saw tears forming in her eyes like she was about to cry, and she didn't let her gaze shift from where Rukia and Masumi disappeared. Ichigo didn't know what to do, so he did what he would do if his sisters were about to cry, mostly Yuzu. He comforted Naomi by hugging her. As soon as he did so, she started crying on his Captain's robe. Ichigo knelt down to Naomi and continued hugging Naomi, so he could be a source of comfort for Naomi, as she cried on his shoulder. _"Rukia, Masumi; I will get you back,"_ thought Ichigo looking up into the sky.

* * *

><p>Fin Chapter 7.<p>

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Next chapter should be out soon or whenever my editor/ I can edit the next chapter.

Thank you for those that read my story and like it.

(**Prophet**)


	8. Chapter 8: The True Threat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo.

**Characters/Pairings: **Ichigo/Rukia, (minor) Orihime/Ulquiorra, and some other character romance.

**Warnings:** There will be mainly IchiRuki romance and romance between characters of my own; there will be language, gore, violence, and if you don't like romance stuff then you have been warned.

**Brief: **Masumi and Rukia have been captured by Hidoi and were taken to Hidoi's hideout. Rukia is now waking up to find herself in a large holding cell.

* * *

><p>Rukia's eyes slowly started opening and she saw and felt that she was sleeping on the cold hard floor of a building. She got up and stretched her sore and aching body and took a good look around.<p>

"Where am I?" she said to herself in a low tone.

"You are in a cell," said a voice suddenly, she turned towards the source and found Masumi lying down on his back, as if the floor was comfortable enough to lie on, with his hands behind his head.

"I can figure that out myself; I meant 'Where' are we?" asked Rukia putting emphasis on the 'where' part.

"Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, and now Hidoi's hideout I assume. The little prick can't make his own hideout, so he decides to take over someone else's," explained Masumi grinning to himself.

"Why are you here?" asked Rukia questioning him further.

"I dunno; experiments I guess. They may do some on you too; I don't know what they want," said Masumi starring into the ceiling from his position. Rukia looked at the cell's bars and thought that she could easily slice through it with her zanpaktou. She went for her zanpaktou instinctively, but it wasn't there. She could, however, see her zanpaktou and Masumi's zanpaktous across the room. She tried to use some hados that could assist her, but her techniques weren't working.

"This cell is kind of special, it blocks out spiritual pressure, meaning that you can't use those spells. I tried to get out of here while you were asleep though. I almost got free, but they just strengthened the cell's ability, so now it's completely blocking out my senses," said Masumi on the floor.

"Well we gotta think of something to get out of here," said Rukia sitting down near a wall next to Masumi.

"What do you think we should do Masumi?" asked Rukia.

"I dunno, I guess find out what they want and if we don't like it I can just bust us out of here hopefully," replied Masumi still lying on the ground. Rukia was satisfied with this simple plan and leaned her head against the wall trying to get some sleep.

"I wish I had a hat or something," said Masumi out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" asked Rukia a bit irritated that he disturbed her attempt at going to sleep.

"You know a hat, so I can put on my head and block out the light the blinds my eyes at times. The job of which a hat should do, an object that is placed on the head blocking out-," explained Masumi to Rukia the concept of what a hat is.

"I know what a hat is idiot," said Rukia getting angry at Masumi's teasing. Masumi just smiled at his attempt at cheering Rukia up.

"I wonder what the others are up to," thought Rukia.

"I can tell you, a little perk that I read about out recently. Basically, if I know a person well enough, I can get an idea of what is going through their heads or what's happening to them," said Masumi on the ground. Rukia leaned in closer in order to hear what he had to say.

"Well Yasushi seems to be all healed up, Yasuko is her normal self, my squad seems fine, Byakuya is still is damn self," said Masumi seeing an image of Byakuya flash through his mind and got annoyed just looking at him.

"What about Ichigo?" asked Rukia, Masumi turned his head over from his position and looked at Rukia and saw worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry Rukia he's fine, you'll have plenty of time later with him," said Masumi rolling over trying to make up a lie for Ichigo wasn't ok, he was worried about Rukia greatly and Masumi didn't want to tell Rukia that. Rukia's response told Masumi that she bought his lie.

"What are you trying to say Masumi?" asked Rukia blushing in her face a bit. Masumi rolled back to face her surprised at her reaction, but understood what she was implying from his lie.

"Your blushing Rukia," said Masumi teasing her.

"No, I am not!" yelled Rukia at Masumi, her face getting redder.

"There's no sense in trying to hide it, I can see that red face of yours a mile away Rukia," said Masumi turning his head back to the ceiling.

"Shut up," said Rukia turning away from Masumi to hide her red face. Rukia decided to stop arguing with Masumi, so that she wouldn't embarrass herself anymore.

"Why did you want to know?" asked Masumi nonchalantly.

"Huh? Oh, I just wanted to see if everyone was ok after that battle," said Rukia regaining her composure.

"That's not what I meant; what I meant was why did you want to know how Ichigo was doing specifically?" asked Masumi looking at the bars bored as hell. Rukia didn't know how to respond to Masumi, she couldn't read him so easily like she could with Ichigo.

"I don't know, I just wanted to know," said Rukia. Rukia saw Masumi's smirk and decided to quickly change the subject before he made another comment.

"How is Naomi, Masumi?" asked Rukia a bit too quickly. Masumi grinned at her attempt to change the subject.

"Changing the subject now are we?" asked Masumi grinning.

"Just answer the question," said Rukia with pink on her cheeks. Masumi got up and rest his head on his hands and his elbows were on his knees providing support for his head.

"She's seen better days, don't know what's bugging her though," said Masumi. Rukia saw a hint of sadness in Masumi's eyes and laid a hand on his shoulder for some comfort. He placed a hand on her hand as a sign of 'thank you' and stood up and wondered around the cell for some exercise. The door then swung open and Hidoi came marching in furiously towards the cell.

"What did you to me?" asked Hidoi, he was in his original, hollow form and the hogyoku wasn't in him nor did it seem to be responding to him. Masumi still wandered about the cell ignoring Hidoi.

"Answer me dammit!" shouted Hidoi with fury in his voice and he punched the cell's bars.

"And what if I don't, it's not like you can harm us," said Masumi still pacing around the room.

"I can come in there and give you a beating," replied Hidoi gritting his teeth in anger.

"You do that and Rukia and I will escape, you can't possibly be that stupid. I mean you are pretty idiotic, but surely not that idiotic," said Masumi stopping and stood staring at Hidoi. Hidoi gritted his teeth knowing that he was getting nowhere.

"So… what I'm guessing, is that you are so mad at something that I have done, and your anger has mad you twice as dumber as you were, because you obviously can't see the simple answer to your problem, am I right?" asked Masumi leaning into the bars meeting Hidoi's face. Rukia was watching Masumi and Hidoi fight and was surprised that Masumi was actually 'pushing' Hidoi into a corner. Hidoi just glared at Masumi with hatred.

"I take that as a yes, so what is it that has gotten you so mad?" asked Masumi walking away from the bars and sitting down next to Rukia.

"You have done something to the hogyoku; I can't control it anymore," said Hidoi through gritted teeth. Masumi just started humming a song to himself.

"Tell me what you have done to it!" asked Hidoi in a loud voice. Masumi stood up and went over to Hidoi, looked at the hogyoku, peered deep into it as if he was coming up with an answer, and then turned away suddenly.

"Sorry, don't know, can't help ya," said Masumi in a carefree tone walking back to Rukia and then he leaned against the cell's wall. Rukia was not sure what she could say, Masumi was treating this interrogation as if it were fun and just a game. Hidoi's anger grew and then abruptly settled.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, then I'll have to get the information out of you," replied Hidoi with a smirk.

"I'll tell you this, it's not my fault and torture is not going to work for you here Hidoi. I already told you what I know and that is nothing, so go off in your little corner and cry yourself to sleep," said Masumi waving his hand as if shoeing away a speck of dirt.

"Everyone has their breaking point, we will try many methods of extracting, if any, the information out of you," replied Hidoi with a sadistic smile.

**Back in the Soul Society**

"This Captain's meeting has now begun!" exclaimed Yamamoto slamming his cane into the ground to silence the other Captains. Naomi was filling in for Masumi and the former espadas were there behind her watching her, the vizards were stationed at the World of the Living in case Hidoi showed up again there and to protect the town from hollows.

"Our first priority is to find and rescue the Captain of the Special Forces, Masumi Minoru, and Lieutenant of Squad 5, Rukia Kuchiki. Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Urahara please give us your report on the situation and status of Masumi and Rukia," said Yamamoto. Mayuri and Kisuke stepped out from their respective spots and began there speech.

"Well it's obvious that Captain Minoru and Lieutenant Kuchiki have been captured by Hidoi and are now in Hueco Mundo. We have detected that Hidoi has made Las Noches his base now and is holding Masumi and Rukia hostage for something of which we do not know of yet," explained Mayuri.

"Are we going to rescue them?" asked Ichigo anxiously and out of turn.

"Yes we are," replied Yamamoto casually," continue with your report," asked Yamamoto. Mayuri then flicked the hand with the long finger up and revealed a yellow, hologram map of Las Noches.

"Masumi and Rukia are being held here," said Urahara pointing at a spot in the building, it lit up as a red dot and it was located in a deep part of the building in a corner.

"The report we got from the Stealth Force scouts indicate that it seems to be very well guarded on one side and not on the other side. I have two plans into getting in Las Noches," explained Urahara; Ichigo, Naomi, Yasushi, and Yasuko listened in on it intently.

"One plan is to sneak into Las Noches undetected and rescue the hostages without alerting everyone else in the building. If there is an alert then reinforcements will attack Las Noches and extract the team and get out," explained Urahara, the hologram showed the plan play out on it.

"What's the other plan?" asked Ukitake.

"The other plan is very simply and rather barbaric if you ask me, but it just involves us attacking Las Noches on its stronger side and when everyone is distracted, a strike team will infiltrate Las Noches, get the captives out, and then leave Hueco Mundo," explained Mayuri the hologram showed a massive battle and a small team rescuing the hostages through force and then everyone leaves Las Noches.

"Why can't we stay and fight them till they're all dead?" asked Kenpachi cleaning his ear out with a finger.

"For starters, we are in Hueco Mundo and hollows are everywhere, we wouldn't do so well if we stayed to long. Secondly there will be too many casualties among the 14 Court Guard Squads if we fought there too long," explained Urahara. After some silence Yamamoto spoke up.

"All in favor of the first plan say 'I'," said the Head Captain. Soi Fon, Yasushi, Unohana, Ichigo, Ukitake, Shunsui, Komamura, Toshiro, Byakuya, Mayuri and Urahara all said 'I'.

"All in favor of the second plan?" inquired the Head Captain. Kenpachi was the only one to say 'I'.

"Then it is settled, we will use the first plan. The team that will infiltrate will be the Special Forces Squad, Captain Urahara, Lieutenant Shihouin, and Ichigo Kurosaki; everyone else will be reinforcements," said the Head Captain.

"Sir, if I may, but is it necessary for everyone to go into Hueco Mundo?" asked Unohana.

"No, Squads 4, 8, 9, 11, and 13 will go and assist in the battle, the rest will stay here to protect the Soul Society if anything is to happen," corrected the old man. He then banged his cane into the ground dismissing everyone and those that were called, prepared for their missions. Ichigo walked out with Yasushi talking with him and when he saw the Special Forces go by him he spotted Naomi.

"Hey, Naomi!" yelled Ichigo. Naomi stopped and turned around to face Ichigo.

"Yes?" she asked to Ichigo with a force smile.

"You okay, I mean, you sure you're up for this?" asked Ichigo, Yasushi casually walked up beside Ichigo.

"I'm fine," she said forcing another smile at him.

"We will get him back," said Ichigo, _"And Rukia is coming back too,"_ thought Ichigo clenching his fist.

"Yeah…," she said turning around towards Mayuri, who was preparing a Garganta for the mission.

Yasuko came up to Yasushi and nudged him in the ribs whispering, "Say something idiot." Yasushi quickly thought of something and said it.

"Don't worry, those two will be okay. Masumi won't give up so easily and neither will Rukia," said Yasushi rubbing his side from Yasuko's 'little' nudge.

"Thanks Yasushi and Ichigo," said Naomi walking away towards the group of Captain's and their squads.

"Geez, she sure seems out of it since Masumi was taken hostage a few days ago," said Yasushi. Ichigo just looked at Naomi as she rejoined her squad near the Garganta that was opened by Squad 12.

"I don't blame her," mumbled Ichigo. He then walked towards the Captains with Yasushi and Yasuko in front of him. The group went over the plan once more before jumping into the Garganta, _"Hang on Rukia, I'm coming,"_ thought Ichigo landing on Yasushi's path of spirit particles.

**In the dungeon with Masumi and Rukia**

Masumi was chained against the wall of the cell on the ground due to his many attempts at escape with Rukia, all ending in failure due to some kido from Hidoi. His clothes were all tattered up from the many experiments/tortures that he went through the past few days, his head was down and his hair was covering his eyes. He was covered in blood, deep cuts, dirt, and bruises. Rukia was chained to the wall with a brace around her neck and a chain connecting to Masumi's bonds, if she were to escape Masumi's bonds would tighten and choke her. Rukia was covered in scratches, dirt, bruises, blood, and her hair was a mess. Rukia's clothes were also tattered and in some areas there were patches of cloth missing, showing skin. Rukia's head was on Masumi's thigh, for she was trying to get some sleep for she hadn't gotten any the past few days. Hidoi entered the room looking at Masumi and Rukia with a smile.

"Have you two broke yet?" inquired Hidoi looking at the two. Masumi lifted his head and glared at Hidoi with fire in his eyes, while Rukia slept on his thigh.

"I thought not," said Hidoi, he entered the cell observing the two. He felt safe, because Masumi was completely bound and Rukia's strength was almost completely gone. Masumi tried to move and attack Hidoi, but the chains kept him down. For good measure Hidoi always bound his arms behind his back when he entered the cell.

"Not so tough now are we?" said Hidoi with a sly grin. He crouched down to their level and looked at Masumi, who was glaring at him, and then to Rukia, who was sleeping. He abruptly grabbed Rukia by the cheeks causing her to wake up immediately. She couldn't fight back, because she had no strength left. Hidoi turned her head left and right examining her as if she were an item. He then looked over her body and Masumi knew what he was going to do, because of the look in his eyes. Masumi spat in Hidoi's face, so that he would stop looking at Rukia. Hidoi got annoyed at Masumi for spitting at him, landing in his eye, so he backhanded Masumi in the jaw. Masumi's face went sharply to the right and turned back again and glared at Hidoi with a bleeding mark on the left side of his face.

"Don't you even dare do that or you will get a beat down from Ichigo and me later," said Masumi. Hidoi just said a 'Ha!' and walked out of the cell to some computer systems that were managing certain data from Masumi and Rukia. Masumi's arms were released when Hidoi left and Masumi helped Rukia up from the ground and laid her in his lap for comfort. Hidoi looked at their spiritual pressure; Rukia's was declining, because the chain she was wearing was draining her spiritual pressure and transferring it into another room where the hogyoku lied. Masumi's spiritual pressure was decreasing rapidly, faster than it should be. Hidoi smiled to himself at what may be causing this.

"Well Masumi, it looks like your losing your powers, faster than usual. You know what that means right?" asked Hidoi.

"Yes…," said Masumi realizing that Naomi was on her way with support hopefully. He discovered the seal when he fought with Hidoi, but decided not to tell Naomi about it.

"Since you two will be of no use to me in a short while, I might as well tell you my intentions," said Hidoi. Rukia listened in to what he was saying and rolled her head over lazily to see Hidoi. Masumi just listened and watched Hidoi while keeping Rukia's body comfortable and protectively against him. _"Ichigo will be pissed if I let him harm her. Hell he would be pissed if he saw me no; can't be helped though,"_ thought Masumi with a grin as he thought of a jealous/ overprotective Ichigo.

"You see, those chains are draining your spiritual pressure and transferring it into another room where the hogyoku lies. I am feeding it spiritual pressure so that it will 'wake up' and I shall be the master of the most powerful weapon ever created," explained Hidoi outstretching his arms to emphasis his point.

"What do you mean 'wake up the hogyoku'; the hogyoku has no consciousness," said Masumi confused about the waking up part.

"It DID have no consciousness, which it now has one. Apparently you accidently gave the hogyoku a consciousness when you slashed me with that dagger of yours. That is why I could not regain my control over it after you did so," explained Hidoi.

"If you couldn't regain control over it then, what makes you think that you can after you 'awaken' it?" asked Masumi not convinced of Hidoi's plan.

"I know I will, because I am its master," said Hidoi simply, Masumi didn't buy it, but decided to ask another question.

"Why do you need us, why not use one of you subordinates?" asked Masumi.

"The hogyoku needs spiritual pressure of a hollow and a soul reaper in order for it to be awakened. Either you or Ichigo would have been enough to do this with, but I chose you, because you have immensely more spiritual pressure than anyone else and it's usually sealed away," said Hidoi.

"Then why is Rukia here?" asked Masumi seeing that Rukia wanted to ask why she was here from the look on her face.

"Rukia was just a little bonus here to provide more spiritual pressure towards the hogyoku. Also I thought it would get kind of lonely in there if you were alone, Masumi," said Hidoi, Masumi just glared at him and Rukia looked lazily away.

"Also, I find myself very fond of Rukia and Naomi myself," said Hidoi twirling a pen in his hand. Masumi eyes widened and he was going to get up and kill him if it were not for the chains and Rukia's condition. Rukia used any strength she could muster up to roll over and somewhat hide from Hidoi, she clenched her tattered robes for comfort. Masumi place a hand on her head to comfort her, he knew she must feel very insecure as of this moment.

"That is probably the only reason why I made those copies of Rukia and Naomi," smiled Hidoi evilly. Masumi was getting very mad at Hidoi and was about to so something when he said this.

"Now, now, no need to get angry. Time for both of you to sleep now and build up some spiritual pressure to be used for the hogyoku," said Hidoi pulling a lever, Masumi's and Rukia's cell was then being pumped with sleeping gas. Rukia fell asleep straight away; Masumi fought it for a while, but eventually fell asleep. Hidoi walked out of the room and walked to the hogyoku's room. After an hour Masumi was woken by a noise and looked outside, he could hear people either dying or being beaten up outside the doors and he looked at the doors through the pitched black room.

"Ichigo…," mumbled Rukia in her sleep. Masumi continued to look at the door as it was blown open, smoke filled the entrance and several shaded figures walked out of the dust.

"Naomi, Yasushi, Ichigo, Yasuko, Ulquiorra, Stark, Lilinette, Grimmjow, what are you guys doing here?" asked Masumi confused. Yasushi and Yasuko convinced the Head Captain to let them infiltrate Las Noches with Ichigo and the others, because they knew how to be stealthy.

"To rescue your ass and Rukia's too," said Yasushi pushing a button unlocking the gate and Yasuko pushed several other buttons to unbind the captives inside. Yasushi eyed Yasuko suspiciously for she knew how the buttons worked a bit too well; his button was just a lucky guess. He then left the thought for later and focused on the situation.

"Ichigo…," mumbled Rukia trying to roll over and face Ichigo. Ichigo ran over to her and took her from Masumi's lap and held her in his arms.

"I'm here Rukia," said Ichigo caringly, he cradled her in his arms like a child. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and smiled, a tear of joy left her eye before she fell asleep.

"Thanks Masumi," said Ichigo placing a hand on Rukia's cheek.

"For what?" asked Masumi trying to get the massive amount of heavy chains off of him.

"For keeping Rukia alive, you did what you could," said Ichigo standing up and carrying Rukia bridal style. Masumi looked at him and then knew what he meant and grinned a bit.

"No problem Ichigo, don't get soft on me," said Masumi on the ground Ichigo just smirked at him and sat down with Rukia in his arms. Yasushi walked over to Masumi and extended a hand to help him up.

"Need some help?" asked Yasushi, Masumi smiled at his long-time friend and used his hand for support in getting up.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Masumi stretching his limbs.

"We snuck in here using pathways that your espadas knew about. We happened to end up really close to this room, Urahara and Yoruichi are keeping watch," explained Yasuko. Masumi looked at his squad members and they exchange looks meaning 'Hey' or 'Good job'. Masumi looked all over the faces in the room and couldn't find Naomi's.

"Where is Naomi-," said Masumi before being tackled to the ground by a small body. He then slid back into the cell and Masumi was trying to figure out who tackled him.

"Dammit Naomi," said Masumi recognizing her form on him; she was hugging him tightly around his neck.

"I'm so glad that you're ok Masumi," said Naomi taking a quick look at Masumi before hugging him again, she had tears in her eyes from joy and a huge happy smile on her face. Masumi hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while until Naomi stopped her tears in his tattered Soul Reaper Uniform.

"Thanks Naomi, besides what do you expect from me? I wasn't gonna go down that easily," said Masumi. Naomi was still clinging to his neck when he got up from the ground.

"Um… you mind letting go Naomi?" asked Masumi. Naomi was so caught up with her reunion; that she realized that she was hugging Masumi a bit too much. She immediately fell down from his neck to the floor blushing. Masumi decided not to tease her now, for there were other matters to deal with and it would ruin the moment for her.

"Sorry," said Naomi looking away from Masumi.

"No problem," said Masumi messing up her dark blue hair with his hand, Naomi let him do that this time, because they just reunited; normally he would be on the ground with stomach pain.

"Can we leave… this is getting kind of boring," said Grimmjow near the door way.

"Sure," replied Masumi with Naomi by his side walking toward the door. Ichigo got up with a sleeping Rukia in his arms and walked towards the door with Yasushi and Yasuko.

"Wait, where's your zanpaktous Masumi?" asked Ichigo suddenly remembering.

"I know where Rukia's is, but don't worry about mine. I'll get them back when I need them," said Masumi hiding a technique he remembered he could do when he discovered the seal and when had those sleepless weeks. He then climbed over a console and opened a cupboard with Rukia's zanpaktou in it. He gave it to Ichigo, who slid it in his belt on his robes and then proceeded to the destroyed door.

"Let's go," said Ichigo. The group slowly left the room and snuck down a hallway, some hollow guards were around the corner. Yasushi and Yasuko rounded the corner, snuck up on the guards and knocked them out. They did this every time they saw some guards. They eventually found the entrance to where the group infiltrated the place and Urahara and Yoruichi were standing guard by it with several dead hollows around it. They were about to go in when Masumi stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo still carrying Rukia, she was smiling and her head was in Ichigo's chest, she gripped his Captain's robe as if Ichigo would vanish if she let go. Masumi stood there as if he were trying to figure out something.

"Masumi," said Yasushi trying to get Masumi's attention.

"Quiet!" said Masumi with a hand held up to emphasize his point.

"There's something I wanna check in that room, Urahara, you and Yoruichi can leave if you want," said Masumi turning towards a door.

"We were sent on a mission to get you out; we're not going to leave you Masumi," said Yoruichi.

"Fine, follow me then," said Masumi with everyone following him. When they got to the door, after knocking out some guards, they opened it to what was inside. Masumi looked in to see if was clear and dashed behind a console for cover and not to be seen, the others did the same, but Urahara used some sort of cloaking device that made him invisible.

"What's that Kisuke?" asked Yoruichi.

"Well, basically, this material is made to shut out my existence completely from the world; you can call it invisibility if you want to make it easier to understand," said Urahara, Yoruichi smirked and then began sneaking around to see if she can find out anything going on in the middle of the room. She transformed into a cat and snuck around the corners. Masumi and the others looked up to see what was in the room. In the middle it looked like the hogyoku in a glass ball with energy circling about in it.

"What is he doing to it?" asked Urahara invisible.

"Sir, the consciousness of the hogyoku is nearly 100%, we just need a little more time," said a random arrancar, Masumi and the others quickly crouched down to escape being seen. Naomi shifted from her spot and went over to Masumi.

"What's going on?" asked Naomi.

"Well…. Basically we will be either getting to know a new threat or a new friend; either way this thing will be pretty damn powerful," whispered Masumi to her ear. Masumi then wanted to get closer to see what was going on.

"Hey, Yasushi and Masumi, let's get a closer look at it; everyone else stay back in case we need some help if we get spotted," said Urahara. Everyone just went behind their cover as a response and watched the three in case they got in trouble. Ichigo shielded Rukia in his Captain's robe and kept her safe in her arms while coating her in his spiritual pressure to give her comfort. Yasushi and Masumi were dashing from cover to cover dodging other arrancars that were near the consoles circling the hogyoku inside the glass ball. Eventually they got as close as possible without running the risk of being spotted. Urahara simply walked down an aisle towards the hogyoku just sliding past arrancars and stood before the hogyoku observing it. Urahara took out a device in his pockets and scanned the hogyoku for data.

"Sir, we are detecting some unusual fluctuations near the hogyoku," said the Rukia opposite near a console.

"What kind of fluctuations?" asked Hidoi.

"We aren't sure, sir," said the Naomi opposite next to the opposite of Rukia. Masumi and Yasushi pocked their heads over to get a better view of the situation. Hidoi abruptly turned his head towards where Masumi and Yasushi were, but they immediately shot back down when Hidoi looked over in their direction.

"That was close," said Yasushi. Yoruichi ran to Kisuke in her cat form and slide under his clock unseen.

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Yoruichi in her cat voice. Kisuke's device suddenly went red and he read to readings and his eyes widened and double checked the readings to confirm it.

"Yes, but we are going to need some back up for this thing, it's going to be pretty strong when it awakens. Tell everyone else to be ready when this thing awakens," said Urahara putting up the device. Yoruichi nodded and scurried away in her cat form to tell the other squads. Urahara then went over to Masumi and Yasushi's hiding spot, which was closer than before.

"What did you find?" asked Masumi.

"Well I can tell you this; it will be coming out any second now. I want to ask Hidoi about it before it does however," said Urahara.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Yasushi as Urahara took off his clothing that made him invisible and gave it to Yasushi to watch it.

"It won't take long, I'll give you two a signal to strike when the time is right; for now get in position to take Hidoi out," explained Urahara, he got up and walked towards Hidoi while Masumi and Yasushi got into their positions and waited. Hidoi was doing something with a console near the hogyoku when he suddenly sensed Urahara behind him, he turned around and they both stood face to face.

"Well if it isn't the Captain of Squad 9, Kisuke Urahara; what could have brought you here?" asked Hidoi, arrancars in the room surrounded the two and were prepared to strike Urahara if Hidoi gave the command.

"I just have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind," asked Urahara. Hidoi looked at him and thought for a moment.

"I do mind, get him out of from my sight," said Hidoi, the arrancars then began to close in on Urahara.

"Whoa, hold on a minute, can't you spare some information to a man who is about to die at your hands?" asked Urahara really fast trying to make Hidoi tell him something. Hidoi held his hand up and the arrancars stopped and went back to their spots surrounding the two.

"What are you up to Kisuke? I know that you are not dumb enough to let yourself die so easily," said Hidoi, then he thought whether or not he should answer his questions.

"Alright, I'll answer three questions from you," said Hidoi.

"Thank you, first I would like to ask, what kind of power will this experiment of yours have?" asked Urahara. Hidoi smiled at this before speaking.

"It's hard to tell, but to put in some perspective it's like this. I pretty much gave the hogyoku the powers of anyone that used it or was used on as long as they had their powers. In Masumi's case, however, the hogyoku won't be able to access his abilities, because they were sealed away. Yasushi is a little different; I somehow couldn't give the hogyoku his powers and I deduced that his 'extra' abilities weren't given to him by the hogyoku. Instead they were simply 'awaken' in him," explained Hidoi, Urahara was listening with interest at Hidoi's experiment and waited for him to continue.

"So in short, everyone that Aizen used the hogyoku on; the hogyoku will have their spiritual pressure added up and some aspects of their powers," said Hidoi with a smile.

"And you think you can control something that strong?" asked Urahara using his second question.

"Of course, I will be putting on a special piece of equipment when it awakens, so that it will listen to me and obey my orders. There is another thing I do plan on doing," said Hidoi.

"And that would be?" asked Urahara unaware that he used his last question.

"I will fuse myself into the hogyoku making it even stronger, since I absorb the other espadas spiritual pressure, the hogyoku's power will be unstoppable and I will be able to rule all dimensions, the Soul Society, the World of the living, Hueco Mundo, and eventually the Spirit King will bow down before me and follow me," said Hidoi, an console behind him beeped saying that the hogyoku was about to activate.

"Now then Kisuke, I'm afraid you won't be able to see what happens when I take my new power, so I bid you adieu," said Hidoi raising his hand to tell the arrancars to prepare for their attack. Urahara didn't move, but instead stood there starring at Hidoi.

"Hidoi, I'm afraid you misjudge the extent of the power of the hogyoku and it's difficultly in controlling it. I should know, after all, I created it. Also, allow for me to give you some friendly advice; watch your back," said Urahara. Hidoi understood the meaning and began to turn around when Yasushi stabbed Hidoi through the heart from behind him. The opposites of Rukia and Naomi began to dash towards Hidoi to help him out, but were stopped by Masumi's hands and he threw both of them extremely hard into the ground The force rendered the opposites motionless and Masumi grabbed them by their collars and held them up to his face.

"You two are nothing," said Masumi with a cold stare into the opposites' eyes, which sent a shiver down their spins. He then turned them around so that they could see what will happen to Hidoi.

"Dammit, everyone attack!" shouted Hidoi with blood being spat out of his mouth. All of the arrancar in the room charged at the Captains. Naomi came in and slashed down some arrancars while Stark, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow fired balas and killed the rest of the arrancars, Ichigo came forward with Rukia still in his arms to see what was happening, but stayed further back than everyone else in case things became dangerous for Rukia in her condition. Urahara then went up to the hogyoku to see if he could stop it from awakening.

"Can you stop it?" asked Ichigo. Hidoi just laughed.

"You won't be able to after I do this!" he yelled as he pushed a button on his belt, he and the opposites and every arrancar left in Las Noches turned into reishi and went into the hogyoku.

"Your doom will come swiftly at the hands of the hogyoku," said Hidoi before completely being absorbed into the hogyoku. After all of the reishi was absorbed, the hogyoku began to glow a very bright purple.

"Everyone, we need to get out of Las Noches!" shouted Urahara. Ulquiorra, Stark, and Grimmjow blew out large holes for everyone to escape out of Las Noches.

"Didn't know we were that close to the outside walls," said Grimmjow for putting too much power into the cero. The room began to shake and the glass around the hogyoku began to crack.

"Move!" shouted Yasuko. Everyone then jumped through the holes and fell to the sands of Hueco Mundo. In the distance, the reinforcements were waiting and the group flash stepped or used sonido to get over there as quickly as possible.

"Looks like you made it out alright," said Yoruichi next to Soi Fon.

"Heh, I tried my best," said Urahara scratching the back of his head. Just then everyone felt a massive amount of the spiritual pressure coming from Las Noches.

"What's that spiritual pressure?" asked Ukitake. Next thing they saw was a thin beam of purple light shooting into the sky and everything went quiet. Suddenly, all of Las Noches was engulfed in a massive purple column into the sky.

"That's not good," said Shunsui nonchalantly. After a while the spiritual pressure settled and everything that was in the column was either on fire or gone. Out in the middle a large purple dragon image came out and let out a roar, causing a massive discharge of wind to the group.

"Wh-What is that thing?" asked Toshiro in shock from the massive amount of spiritual pressure coming from the being.

"It's the hogyoku, it now has a mind of its own," said Urahara watching the spectacle of bright red, yellow, and purple colours. It then settled down and the group saw a purple beam come out from the crater of Las Noches and towards the group. Everyone prepared themselves for an attack.

"Masumi, did you get your zanpaktous before we left?" asked Ichigo shielding himself and Rukia from the wind.

"Oh, forgot about that," said Masumi. Ichigo was about to say something else when Masumi reached for his zanpaktous as if they were on his back. He grabbed the air where the hilts should be and the zanpaktous appeared in a flash of yellow and red light.

"How did-," asked Ichigo confused.

"How did I do this? It's one of my abilities that I forgot I could do until just recently when I had those sleepless nights and when I used my shikai," said Masumi before the purple beam shot past them with a blood curling scream that sent chills down everyone's spine. The purple beam flew away from the group at high speeds and vanished over the horizon.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ichigo a little shaken from the scream.

"Tch, it ran away, I was looking for a good fight," said Kenpachi disappointed. Urahara was holding a device of some sort and he was looking at the screen.

"What do you have there, Captain Urahara?" asked Unohana noticing the device.

"Nothing, I just quickly measured the power of that thing and what it was, but I won't know until I go to the Department of Research and Development," explained Urahara. Masumi walked over to Ulquiorra and asked him something.

"Did you get a clear vision of that thing?" asked Masumi so that only Ulquiorra could hear, Masumi learned of Ulquiorra's ability to see almost anything with his eyes.

"No, I didn't which is odd. I can see everything, yet I have only met three things that I could not see; you, Kurosaki, and that thing. However, I got quick look at the face," said Ulquiorra with Stark, Grimmjow, Lilinette, and Naomi coming together.

"The only thing I saw was that its eyes were empty of all emotions, like it was a shell, it had a huge mouth in which the scream originated from, and its other characteristics weren't developed yet and seemed either they were decayed or melted," explained Ulquiorra to Masumi.

"I see, thank you Ulquiorra," said Masumi, he then told everyone else what Ulquiorra saw and they all then decided to head back to the Soul Society for their mission was complete.

**At the Kuchiki Mansion**

Rukia was resting in a room in Byakuya's mansion and Ichigo was sitting next her watching her. Rukia has been recovering since she got out and Unohana said she would be better in a day or so. Ichigo just wanted to be here when she woke up, so that he could see that she's alright.

"Sitting there is not going to change things," said Yasushi from behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned to face Masumi, Naomi, Yasuko and Yasushi who was there standing in the doorway.

"I know, but what else can I do?" asked Ichigo looking back at Rukia. Masumi saw that Ichigo was feeling guilty for some stupid reason or another.

"Don't tell me you feel guilty for what happened to her?" asked Masumi putting his hands in his pockets.

"It was my fault, I wasn't able to protect her when Hidoi took her away," said Ichigo," I wasn't strong enough," whispered Ichigo. Masumi gave a large sigh and looked at Yasushi and he nodded something back to Masumi as if it were a secret code for something.

"You want to be stronger?" asked Masumi giving out another large sigh. Ichigo quickly turned his head turned around to listen to Masumi's proposal.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come with us if you want to get stronger to protect her," said Masumi. He watched Ichigo to see if he would come and Ichigo immediately got up and walked over to Masumi. He smiled at Ichigo's determination and headed towards Kisuke's other training ground in the Soul Society. _"I will get stronger to protect the ones close to me, no matter what,"_ thought Ichigo in his mind.

**Underground training area in Soul Society**

Ichigo looked around in the area that looked so familiar to him and stretched. Naomi stayed behind at the mansion after much arguing with Masumi, who eventually got her to stay and watch Rukia for Ichigo. He said that if Rukia wakes up while Ichigo is training, she can watch if she wants.

"So… what are we going to do?" asked Ichigo to Masumi.

"Well, I asked your father about your zanpaktou and what its abilities earlier. He said that you have practically discovered almost all of your abilities and have nearly reached the limit of your power as a soul reaper," explained Masumi.

"What do you mean 'almost of my abilities'?" asked Ichigo.

"Well there's this mode called Final Getsuga Tensho you can enter giving you a large power boost and could've probably defeated Aizen if he were to master the hogyoku. Anyway, in this mode you become a lot more powerful except there's a drawback. If you use this technique, then you will cease to be a soul reaper anymore and will not be able to see soul reapers and spirits ever again," explained Masumi. Ichigo was shocked that he still had so much power in him that he had not discovered before, and that power would cost him his powers as a soul reaper.

"Now saying this, would you still be able to continue with this and learn this power to protect your friends and her?" asked Masumi. Ichigo was contemplating it over in his head, but eventually decided on a choice.

"Yes I would want to learn this power in order to protect my friends and Rukia," he said with determination. Masumi and Yasushi smiled at his determination.

"Told you so Yasushi; guess you owe me something sometime in the future" shouted Masumi to Yasushi. The two were having a bet to see if Ichigo would do something this drastic to protect his friends and Rukia.

"Yeah whatever; just tell him the rest of it," said Yasushi not bothered by the fact he lost a bet.

"The rest of what?" asked the orange haired boy.

"Well I just wanted to see if you would sacrifice everything if it meant protecting someone and that it would cost you your powers; apparently you would. You see there are two reasons why I am asking you to do this," said Masumi holding out his hand with two fingers out.

"One reason is the one we already discussed; this new threat is going to be really powerful and right now everyone is training to fight this thing. It is important that you learn this technique when we are up against this thing and any other enemies it could bring to the fight. I have some techniques in store that will help us against this thing," explained Masumi. Ichigo was starting to wonder how Masumi knew a lot of things when he couldn't even remember his past.

"How do you know these techniques when you can't remember your past and what are they?" asked the Captain of Squad 5.

"Well to answer your first question; I just have gapes in my memories that seemed to be locked out by something, Naomi and Yasushi have the same problem. As for your second question; I'll tell you when the time comes," said Masumi trying to avoid the subject of how he knew these techniques.

"You ready?" asked Masumi to Ichigo taking his zanpaktous out.

"Ready," said Ichigo taking Zangetsu out and preparing to attack.

"By the way, I'm going to use one of those techniques I was talking about on you," said Masumi attacking Ichigo head on.

"Yeah?" asked Ichigo flash stepping behind Masumi and slashing his back, Masumi blocked it with one zanpaktou and countered with the other zanpaktou heading for Ichigo's head. Ichigo just flash stepped back in order to dodge it.

"Basically, the technique I am going to implant in you will allow you to use that form without losing your powers, however, you will be knocked out for a while. I used this on Yasushi, because originally his bankai would cause him to lose his spiritual pressure and powers, but I fixed that using this technique," explained Masumi building up his spiritual pressure. Urahara walked in to see and possible help with Ichigo's training. Ichigo too built his spiritual pressure and readied for an attack.

"I am going to push you to the limits, Ichigo. After I have done that, we will start with phase 2," explained Masumi. Ichigo nodded as an understanding.

"Hey Kisuke, Yasushi, you can now begin with your part. Yasuko, let Naomi know what is going on and tell Rukia too," shouted Masumi over the noise of his and Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"Sure!" shouted Yasuko and she ran off to tell the two other girls about what's happening.

"Let's do this Urahara," said Yasushi sitting on the ground with Urahara.

"Ok… let's begin Yasushi," said Kisuke the two began to chant something and make hand motions on the ground and started going their separate ways in order to form a large rectangle around the two combatants. Ichigo and Masumi were fighting while they were doing this.

"You might want to go into bankai Ichigo," taunted Masumi flash stepping behind Ichigo and kicking him into the air. He then flash-stepped into the air, did a front-flip, and then followed up with an axe kick to Ichigo's chest, sending Ichigo flying back to the ground. Masumi stood in the air waiting for Ichigo to make his move, and then felt a giant surge in Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Masumi grinned at this and built his spiritual pressure up to match Ichigo's.

"Bankai!" yelled Ichigo and a large column of blue energy shot up into the sky surrounding Ichigo in dust and his spirit energy.

"Tensa Zangetsu," said Ichigo in a threatening voice and flash-stepped towards Masumi. Masumi dodged the attack barely before having to block Ichigo's second attack from above, then dodge an attack from behind and blocked from the front, clashing with Ichigo.

"Not holding back are we? Very well, since I need you to get stronger I will use my power as well. I will be able to use it after Urahara and Yasushi finish with what they are doing," said Masumi flash-stepping behind Ichigo and attacking, Ichigo blocked it casually and went behind Masumi as soon as his sword made contact with one of his zanpaktous. Masumi blocked Ichigo's attack from behind with his other zanpaktou and pushed him back.

"Let's make things more interesting, Ichigo. Let's actually try to fight as if we were enemies," suggested Masumi.

"Sounds good to me, I guess that means cutting each other right?" asked Ichigo noticing that Yasushi and Urahara were almost done with their task.

"What are those two doing anyway?" asked Ichigo clashing with Masumi and attacking him at different angles.

"There creating a barrier that will isolate us from this dimension, effectively cutting off our connections with everyone else until the barrier is lowered by either Kisuke or Yasushi," explained Masumi narrowly dodging a thrust from Ichigo and countering with his own attack to get Ichigo to back off. Urahara and Yasushi meet on the opposite side from where they began and then slammed their fists into the ground. Next the symbols in which they wrote on the ground began to glow all sorts of colours and a line then connected them all to each other in a white line. Next followed a loud rumbling over the two combatants and both were thrown down to the ground un-able to get up due to massive G-forces.

"What's… happening?" shouted Ichigo above the noise and struggling to speak.

"Don't question it, enjoy it while you can Ichigo, were changing worlds!" shouted Masumi with his arms outstretched on the ground facing up as if he were free falling and his mouth was open laughing his ass off. A black wall slowly rose and eventually covered the two inside. There was a small looking hole so that Urahara and Yasushi could stabilize the barrier if needed and watch the two fight inside. Ichigo and Masumi got up and were met with the look of Karakura town inside the barrier.

"Are we fighting in…?" asked Ichigo

"No, it's just scenery, thought you might like or… we could use this!" exclaimed Masumi hitting a tone causing the scenery to change into something else with the static effect of a T.V. broken.

"Hang on, this thing…is…kinda…messed up," said Masumi fiddling with wires and attaching a wire to something causing sparks to fly out.

"There, Ichigo please close your eyes for a second. Urahara told me that this would be a good surprise," said Masumi still messing with wires. Ichigo did what he was asked to do and waited for Masumi to tell him to open his eyes. After the sound of buzzing noises following a romantic type of music filling the room, Masumi looked around the room and was surprised to see what he saw.

"Wow… interesting photos your dad and Kisuke managed to get," said Masumi looking around.

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Ichigo.

"Sure, (as Ichigo was opening his eyes) Kisuke told me to activate this setting when we got in and he and your dad wanted to see your reaction," explained Masumi putting on some black sunglasses so he would not look at the images surrounding him. Ichigo was in utter disbelief at what he saw.

"Wha— what the hell is this?" yelled Ichigo in anger and blushing madly. Around him were pictures of Rukia all around him, many from his memories, some from his dad's own doing, and the others were with Rukia looking very cute.

"Is there something I should see? All I saw were the cute images of her," asked Masumi taking off his glasses, Ichigo immediately ran over to him and put them back on Masumi's eyes.

"No, no, nope, nothing here for you to see except the pictures you saw," said Ichigo really fast, a trickle of blood ran down his nose as he saw a seductive looking Rukia image flash before his eyes. He cursed to himself silently while trying to stop his bleeding nose with his sleeve.

"Ok, then I guess I'll change it back," said Masumi messing with the wires in a stone again, it was a projector. Ichigo saw that it had Urahara's name on it and made a mental note to get him later if he remembered. The scenery changed back to Karakura town and Masumi took his sunglasses off.

"Now then, attack me with everything you got and I'll push you to your limit. We can cut each by the way," said Masumi building up his spiritual pressure. Ichigo did the same, but a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey Masumi are you gonna use your shikai?" asked Ichigo noticing Masumi's spiritual pressure starting to feel a bit like what he felt when he saw Hidoi and Masumi fight. Masumi looked at Ichigo as if he were crazy, but went back to seriousness.

"Are you sure you can withstand me?" asked Masumi with his spiritual pressure still going higher.

"Yes, if I want to become stronger then you need to push me right?" asked Ichigo sounding confident; Masumi's spiritual pressure was still rising.

"Suit yourself, I will tell you this though; last time when I used it, I didn't fully use it yet. I'm going to try and fully use it now since I have the time," said Masumi grinning. He then grabbed his zanpaktous and slowly put them in place next to each other. The tips of the zanpaktous sunk into the ground and Masumi let go both of them.

Masumi then put his hands close together, but not touching, and said," Almighty One, grant me the strength to extinguish the evil from the world (the one with the crucifix began to glow yellow), Demonic One, help me to destroy my enemies that block my path to victory and teach others of your destruction (the one with the pentagon on it began to glow purple/red), Hear my prayer and answer it (both swords formed their shapes in the sky above the zanpaktou that had the specific shape on it), Hikari to Yami!" proclaimed Masumi, he then clapped his hands together and an explosion of bright yellow and red spiritual pressure came. After a while the spiritual pressure settled down and what Ichigo saw was a different look to his zanpaktous. He had a large purple/red dagger with skulls as its guard and hilt and it had a long chain with the pentagram on it. The broad sword became bright yellow with an elegant design on its hilt, blade, and guard, it too has a long chain, but with the crucifix on its end.

"It changed?" asked Ichigo confused at what was happening.

"Yeah, I wasn't fully used to my zanpaktou's power yet, and I had to adjust to it, so I am now able to use their full potential," said Masumi twirling his dagger in his hand.

"You ready?" asked Masumi

"Come at me," replied Ichigo dashing towards him trying to cut him, Ichigo's attack looked like it hit Masumi, but it missed him somehow.

"How could you possible miss me when I am not even moving?" asked Masumi slashing Ichigo on his back with his broadsword. Ichigo felt the blade and immediately flash-stepped away with only a large cut in his back. _"I don't understand; I was sure I hit him a second ago… He said that his dagger used the weakness of his opponent against him, but what does the other one do? Could he have multiple abilities? If so… I'm in trouble," _thought Ichigo to himself. Masumi then threw the dagger at Ichigo, Ichigo dodged it, but Masumi used the chain to pull the dagger back to his hand.

"You going to do something, I'm not even trying right now," said Masumi behind Ichigo. He swung his broadsword at Ichigo, but Ichigo blocked it before being sent flying into a building from the force of the impact. Ichigo climbed out of the crater and was about to go up to Masumi when Masumi's dagger inched its way towards Ichigo's face. Ichigo ducked under Masumi's attack, but Masumi's broadsword came from behind Ichigo. It cut Ichigo's arm and then Masumi grabbed the dagger and used the hilt to hit Ichigo's other arm.

"You going to do something?" taunted Masumi. Ichigo grinned and attacked Masumi in a barrage of attacks with Tensa Zangetsu's speed.

**Kuchiki Mansion**

Rukia was slowly beginning to wake up, feeling as if she had been through a vigorous exercise, because her body ached and she felt weak.

"You're awake," said a female voice. Rukia looked up to see Naomi sitting beside her holding a towel to her head. Yasuko came in with more towels and placed them beside Naomi for her to place on Rukia's head.

"Where am I?" asked the sleepy Rukia.

"Your home, I guess," replied Yasuko sitting next to Naomi. Rukia felt like an idiot for not recognizing her brother's mansion.

"Oh yeah… What happened?" asked a confused Rukia.

"You kinda passed out in that cell, so Ichigo had to carry you back to the Soul Society," explained Naomi replacing a towel to Rukia's forehead from the towels Yasuko brought.

"Oh, what happened back there?" asked Rukia catching up on what she missed out on.

"Hidoi was killed and a new threat has been created by him," explained Byakuya walking in.

"Brother," whispered Rukia unable to get up.

"We have received reports that this thing will be entering the World of the Living soon in an attempt to open a gate to Hell," explained Byakuya. Everyone was shocked at the news Byakuya had delivered.

"What? How is that possible and what is it trying to do?" asked Rukia. There was some silence before Byakuya continued.

"Apparently the Stealth Force thinks that It is trying to gain more power than it already has," explained the Squad 6 Captain.

"That's bad news for us," said Yasuko.

"Yeah, it was pretty powerful when we first met it, now its gaining more power. What does it want?" asked Naomi.

"We do not know yet, but we need to train until the time comes for us to fight this threat," said Byakuya turning to leave.

"Tell Ichigo Kurosaki and Masumi Minoru of this when you find those two," said Byakuya leaving the room.

"Where is Ichigo?" asked Rukia after a bit of silence.

"He's training with Masumi in an underground place," replied Yasuko.

"Can we go and see them?" asked Rukia trying to get up.

"Sure," replied Naomi; Naomi and Yasuko helped the weak Rukia up and Naomi led her to the training area were the boys were training.

**Underground training area**

Ichigo slashed at Masumi's back, but it missed. Then he stabbed at Masumi, Masumi countered and elbowed Ichigo in the stomach and kicked him towards the ground. Ichigo got up panting really hard.

"Is that all you got, Ichigo?" asked Masumi. Ichigo just clenched his teeth and built his spiritual pressure up.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo; a red/black arch of energy came towards Masumi. Masumi casually held his broadsword up and attacked the Getsuga Tensho with it. There was a bright light that blinded Ichigo temporarily and after it settled quickly, Masumi was standing there unfazed by the attack or the light.

"What?" asked Ichigo confused to as what happened.

"I absorbed your attack, and I can use the power of the attack to heal my injuries or my friend's injuries," explained Masumi twirling the chains around.

"Since I have no injuries, I can store it until I need it," said Masumi, Ichigo looked at Masumi's chain with the broadsword and saw that some of the chains were glowing, a bright yellow. Ichigo then dashed at Masumi, he slashed at Masumi but, it was blocked. Ichigo then started flash-stepping around Masumi really fast making clones of himself appear. Ichigo would attack Masumi and then continue dashing around. Masumi was blocking the sudden attacks from Ichigo, who was all around him. He was trying to figure out Ichigo's location at the same time when Ichigo attacked. He found Ichigo and threw the chain with the pentagram on it at Ichigo. It spun around Tensa Zangetsu and pulled Ichigo in towards Masumi. _"Shit!"_thought Ichigo. Ichigo felt the dagger pierce him through and he coughed up blood.

**A little earlier in the Underground Area**

"Ah, Ms. Kuchiki, Ms. Shinobu, and Ms. Kazumi; what brings you here?" asked Kisuke from his sitting position of the battle on a rock. Naomi and Yasuko helped Rukia up onto the rock so that see could see Masumi and Ichigo fight.

"Where's Ichigo and Masumi?" asked Yasuko climbing up and sitting down next to Kisuke.

"There down there fighting," replied Kisuke pointing with his fan. Above the rectangular dimension; you could see into the dimension itself.

"What's happening?" asked Naomi.

"Well, it looks like Masumi is about to use his shikai," replied the new Captain of Squad 9.

"What?" said Yasuko, Naomi, and Rukia.

"Isn't that a bit much when training?" asked Yasuko.

"Normally, yes, but this is a special training for Ichigo and only Masumi can do this for him. Masumi is trying to push Ichigo beyond his limit and when he has, he will perform a technique on Ichigo that will allow him to gain a certain power," explained Urahara.

"I thought that Masumi couldn't use his powers when, you know," said Rukia watching the two fight. Urahara and everyone else knew what she meant except for Naomi.

"That is normally true, which is why Yasuko and I put up this barrier, it basically shuts out all connections to this world and they can fight in there," replied Urahara. Just then Masumi plunged his zanpaktous into the ground.

"What's he doing?" asked Naomi.

"He's activating his zanpaktous," answered Yasushi. After Masumi activated his zanpaktous, everyone was wondering what possible could be so powerful that it was sealed, Naomi was thinking that Masumi must be serious to use his shikai on Ichigo in a training match. Ichigo then attacked Masumi, but missed somehow.

"Ichigo missed?" inquired Yasushi. Then Ichigo was cut on his back by Masumi's broadsword, Rukia jumped a bit from where she was sitting, but was comforted by Naomi's hand.

"Don't worry Ms. Kuchiki, he'll be alright. Masumi knows what he's doing," said Urahara behind his fan, Rukia blushed a bit for her little act. Ichigo then started dashing around Masumi creating clones of himself.

"Ichigo sure can move fast," said Yasushi.

"Not as fast as Masumi," said Naomi, Rukia heard what her friend said and countered with her own comment.

"Ichigo is stronger than Masumi," replied Rukia, Naomi heard what her friend said and continued with the argument. Kisuke, Yasushi, and Yasuko both sighed at the oncoming fight between the two girls.

"Masumi is stronger than Ichigo," replied Naomi.

"Well Ichigo is better than Masumi," countered Rukia.

"No he isn't; Masumi is…," replied Naomi, the two girls started pushing against each other's heads and began saying things about the boys trying to prove that the other was better than the other.

"Ichigo save me from the Soul Society's execution," replied Rukia crossing her arms across her chest.

"Masumi…," said Naomi continuing the argument; Urahara, Yasushi, and Yasuko covered their ears and waited for the girls to stop fighting over which of the boys were better than the other

"Will you two please shut up! It's bad enough that you two can't express your feelings towards them, but there is no need to argue over them!" shouted Yasuko towards the girls, causing Naomi and Rukia to be quiet and blush a bit at their little argument over Ichigo and Masumi. Yasushi just smiled to himself at the how the girls were behaving, especially Yasuko who couldn't stand for too much romantic crap, some, but not a lot. Urahara then noticed something with the training.

"You two may want to see this," said Kisuke casually at the fighting girls. The two girls came over to see the boys fighting with intensity; Ichigo was attacking Masumi from all sides, yet Masumi was dodging or blocking all of the attacks. Suddenly, Masumi threw the chain with the pentagram on it towards the clones. It caught Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo was pulled in; he was then pierced by Masumi's dagger, coughed up blood, and then retreated in order to recover himself.

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia; she feared that he had been fatally wounded from that attack. Ichigo's head looked around as if he had heard a ghost, but dismissed it and faced Masumi again clutching his wound.

**Ichigo's and Masumi's fight**

Ichigo was holding his wound to prevent blood from flowing out, but the blood had stopped by itself and all that was left was a purple mark on his chest.

"What the…," asked Ichigo confused.

"That mark means as soon as I chose a weakness from you, it will not bleed. When I do choose a weakness, it will start bleeding, so when this pentagram glows, your weakness will be used against you," explained Masumi twirling the dagger in his hand.

"Dammit, guess I won't hold back anymore," said Ichigo, he put his left hand up to his head and pulled down to reveal his hollow mask. Ichigo appeared behind Masumi with a Getsuga Tensho ready.

"I don't think so," said Masumi, the pentagram started to glow and instantly, Ichigo's mask broke and he fell down, extinguishing his Getsuga Tensho.

"What did you do?" asked Ichigo trying to get up while holding his chest due to his wound now bleeding.

"I sealed you hollow powers for the time being, you can't use them. Now then lets continue," said Masumi lunging at Ichigo, Ichigo blocked and explosion of dust came from the impact of their attack.

* * *

><p>Well there's Chapter 8, hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Don't worry I won't leave you on a cliffhanger for too long.

If you have any questions or comments, I will be happy to answer or take them.

There is a poll about this story on my profile, please take a few minutes out of your daily lives to vote in it and any other polls that I had put on my profile. I need an idea of how things are going with this story and its elements and a future story I'm going to do; so please show me your opinion on the polls and have a wonderful day.

(**Prophet**)


	9. Chapter 9: Defending Hell

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo.

**Characters/Pairings: **Ichigo/Rukia, (minor) Orihime/Ulquiorra, and some other character romance.

**Warnings:** There will be mainly IchiRuki romance and romance between characters of my own; there will be language, gore, violence, and if you don't like romance stuff then you have been warned.

**Brief: **Ichigo and Masumi have been fighting for a while and Ichigo is reaching his limit.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was flying towards another building; many of the buildings around him have been destroyed due to their intense fighting. Ichigo was breathing really hard as he struggled to get out of the rubble he just created from his 'landing'. He looked up and saw Masumi standing over him in the sky looking down at him, not a scratch on him, and he's not even breathing hard, just normally. <em>"He's not even hurt, more or less tired. What the hell is he?"<em> thought Ichigo standing up with a struggle due to fatigue. He looked up to where Masumi was, but he was not there anymore.

"Never let your guard down Ichigo," said Masumi. Ichigo turned around to see him and was sent flying away by a side kick to his face. Ichigo regained his footing and got up and blocked an attack coming from Masumi's dagger. _"Gotta be careful of that dagger, he said earlier that if he strikes me again, he can change or even increase his use of my weaknesses,"_ thought Ichigo. He parried a strike to his back with the broadsword and jumped out of the way when Masumi spun around in front of him and tried to cut Ichigo across the chest with the dagger. Ichigo flash-stepped above Masumi for a counterstrike, he slashed downwards and missed barely.

"What the-?" questioned Ichigo before being slashed by Masumi's broadsword on his shoulder. Ichigo took some steps back in order to get some distance between Masumi and him.

"How are you doing that?" asked Ichigo clenching his teeth through the pain he was experiencing. Masumi looked at him as if he was stupid, but then realized what it was that Ichigo was trying to ask him.

"Well, Hikari has this effect on people that just makes them not want to hit me. It's not an ability I can control, it's just that sometimes my opponent misses me without any reason to miss me," said Masumi twirling both zanpaktous by their chains really fast. He then through the dagger at Ichigo then the broadsword, Ichigo dodged the dagger and blocked the broadsword. Masumi appeared behind Ichigo grabbing the dagger and attack Ichigo. Ichigo turned around to block Masumi's attack.

"Bad move," said Masumi, Ichigo's eyes widened as Masumi's broadsword came from behind and slashed his right side. Masumi then pressed forward while Ichigo's guard had been weakened and used his dagger to slash at Ichigo's left side. Ichigo spat up blood before he was drop kicked to the ground creating and explosion of dust. Masumi floated down and walked towards Ichigo.

"Had enough Ichigo?" he asked. Ichigo climbed out of the debris and struggled to stand up straight.

"I can still go… for a little… longer," panted Ichigo, he then pumped all of his remaining spiritual pressure into Tensa Zangetsu, Masumi readied himself for the attack that Ichigo was about to release.

"Getsuga… Tensho!" yelled Ichigo. The Getsuga Tensho came at Masumi and when it reached Masumi, he absorbed it into his sword by hitting it.

"You have no more energy left to use, this training is ov-," before Masumi finished his sentence Ichigo came from behind him with Tensa Zangetsu pouring out energy.

"Getsuga Tensho," said Ichigo, he unleashed a Getsuga Tensho at a close proximity to Masumi, making it hard for Ichigo to somehow miss. This caught Masumi off guard, not because of the attack, but that Ichigo still had a large amount of spiritual pressure left in his reserves. _"Where did he get enough spiritual pressure to use another Getsuga Tensho?" _thought Masumi for a bit. The Getsuga Tensho neared Masumi, but was cancelled out when Masumi grabbed Ichigo's neck through the Getsuga Tensho.

"What?" asked Ichigo trying to understand why his attack didn't work; he then glanced at the pentagram on the ground.

"Not quite, it wasn't Yami that did it; he can't cancel out the main abilities of a zanpaktou like your Getsuga Tensho and its attributes. What I did was that I used the energy from Hikari and transferred it to my arm; this allowed me to cancel out your Getsuga Tensho with the equivalent power you fired at me by breaking it with my own attack. In other words, your own attacks cancelled each other out. Plus, that attack was really weak, normally I wouldn't be able to do that with Hikari; I just got lucky this time," explained Masumi with a smirk, his hands began to glow around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo thought he was actually gonna die from Masumi, because he thought it was another attack that he was unaware of.

"This may sting a bit, Phase 1: Spiritual Seal!" said Masumi a variety of numbers and symbols began forming on Ichigo's neck.

"Don't worry, it won't kill you; I'm just-," explained Masumi before spotting something odd on Ichigo's neck. A red ribbon was forming on Ichigo's neck and started to extend outwards towards the wall of the dimension as if it was trying to connect with something. It then started to react with Masumi's technique violently. Masumi began to put more energy into the technique in order to counter this 'thing' on Ichigo's neck, but nothing was working.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo seeing that Masumi was struggling a bit. Suddenly, an image appeared before Masumi. It was an image of a short girl with black hair, it grabbed Masumi's arm, and took it off Ichigo's neck with extreme gentleness.

"The hell?' questioned Masumi, the strength in his arm suddenly vanished when the women touched it. The women then lead Masumi away from Ichigo slowly. Masumi was forced to follow, because he felt like if he didn't, his arm would be torn off. After the woman led Masumi away from Ichigo, she placed her hand on Masumi's chest. Masumi suddenly lost his breath and fell to the ground gasping for air. The image then went back into Ichigo and Ichigo fell unconscious after the image had faded away. Masumi was on his back, suddenly feeling very weak. He then sealed his zanpaktous as he noticed that the dimension was being lowered. Masumi then turned himself over, so that he could crawl to Ichigo. _"Gotta… finish… the process,"_ thought Masumi reaching for Ichigo, he put his hand on Ichigo's head and Masumi's hand started to glow.

"Ichigo!" shouted a female voice coming closer. _"Tch, that girl's gotta hid her feelings better,"_ thought Masumi about Rukia.

"Masumi!" said Naomi coming over too with Rukia. _"What now Naomi, I'm busy,"_ thought Masumi as his body then began to glow yellow, blinding the group coming over to them. Then the light stopped and Masumi was lying there with a yellow chain attached to his hand and it connected with Ichigo's neck. Yasushi saw what Masumi was doing and stopped Rukia and Naomi from moving Ichigo and Masumi apart.

"Let go Yasushi, Ichigo is badly injured!" said Rukia, Yasushi just kept her from going further.

"If you move him, both are going to be in a lot more pain than they are right now," said Yasushi trying to reason with the small girls. Rukia and Naomi stopped suddenly and looked at the chain.

"What is that?" asked Urahara curious as to what Masumi was trying to accomplish.

"It's a chain that's allowing Masumi inside Ichigo's inner world. The rest of this training will take place in Ichigo's inner world and with his zanpaktou. Masumi's there to see that Ichigo's special training will be done right. If that chain is broken, then both might have trouble waking up again," explained Yasushi to the group.

"He did this with me once," said Yasushi, everyone looked at him for him to continue.

"Originally my bankai would remove me of my soul reaper powers. Masumi found a technique that allowed me to use it without losing it completely. Except he was rushed into doing the technique and as a result, I end up passing out for a week after using my bankai. Ichigo, even with the proper and complete technique, might still pass out like I do for a week," explained Yasushi. Everyone understood what Masumi had been trying to accomplish with Ichigo.

"I remember him using it on you, except there wasn't a red ribbon on you like Ichigo had," said Naomi remembering the events.

"I know; I'm not sure what it is. Hopefully Masumi will find out," said Yasushi letting the girls go. Everyone sat around the boys and waited for them to wake up; they were careful not to disturb the chain linking the boys together.

"Why is he helping Ichigo, after all, he didn't trust us when we first met," questioned Rukia suddenly.

"Maybe he had a change of heart?" said Yasuko trying to sound positive Yasushi just smiled at Yasuko's comment.

"Masumi doesn't change his mind that easily unless he finds a good reason to change it," said Naomi to Rukia.

"Maybe he found something in Ichigo that he liked, or admired," suggested Yasushi.

"Maybe," said Naomi looking at Masumi.

**Ichigo's inner world**

Ichigo's eyes flew open and he was staring at the sideways sky of his inner world.

"Where am I?" asked Ichigo not understanding that this was his world.

"You are in your inner world, Ichigo," said a familiar voice, except it sounded younger. Ichigo turned around to see a boy looking like Zangetsu, but younger. Hichigo was standing next to him with his new hollow mask on and his bankai clothes on.

"Yo," said Hichigo sarcastically taking his mask off.

"Who are you, where's Zangetsu?" asked Ichigo not sure where his zanpaktou spirit went to and ignoring Hichigo completely.

"He's not here," said the young boy.

"Then where is he?" asked Ichigo.

"I am him in another form," said the young boy.

"Then what's your name?" asked Ichigo trying to get an answer out of the young boy.

"What do you call your bankai?" asked the young boy. Ichigo processed this information before answering.

"Tensa Zangetsu?" replied Ichigo realizing that the boy was his zanpaktou. Tensa Zangetsu nodded as an answer to his question. Before Ichigo could ask more questions, Masumi interrupted the three.

"Hey," said Masumi climbing onto a building. Hichigo and Tensa Zangetsu tensed a bit, in case he was an intruder to their world.

"It's alright, he came with me," said Ichigo, the spirits relaxed a bit when Ichigo assured them.

"Scary world you got; nearly fell off…sideways," said Masumi rubbing his head. He stood on a building opposite of Ichigo and his spirits.

"Anyway, Ichigo don't you have something to ask them?" asked Masumi trying to get to the point of the training. Ichigo then remembered what Masumi meant and turned to ask Tensa Zangetsu.

"Zan—Tensa Zangetsu, can you teach me the 'Final Getsuga Tensho'?" asked Ichigo to his zanpaktou's spirit.

"No," replied Tensa Zangetsu immediately, this startled Ichigo a little at how quickly he answered.

"Why?" asked Ichigo a little angry.

"There is no such technique," said Tensa Zangetsu turning away from Ichigo. Masumi then came over to Tensa Zangetsu and said in a voice that only he and Tensa Zangetsu could hear.

"There is a technique; I know why you don't want to teach Ichigo it, but it's different this time. I have a way to keep his powers and you and that guy (points at Hichigo) still with Ichigo. You just need to teach him it while I finish with my technique," whispered Masumi. Tensa Zangetsu considered it over in his head before answering.

"Does this technique of yours work?" asked Tensa Zangetsu.

"Yes, I used it on my friend. It does, however, knock the person out for a while and they lose their powers for a bit. It isn't forever though, just a while," said Masumi. Tensa Zangetsu looked at him to see if he was telling the truth and thought about it in his head.

"Very well, I will trust you on this. If you are lying to me, then I will come after you and kill you and make you regret that you were ever born," said Tensa Zangetsu turning around.

"That won't happen," the silver and black haired man said smirking, knowing that the zanpaktou's threat was empty, because he couldn't live without Ichigo being alive.

"What will you do to achieve this goal?" asked Tensa Zangetsu.

"I believe what I'm looking for, lies in here… somewhere in this place. It won't be like what I did to my friend, but it should be similar… I hope," said Masumi. Tensa Zangetsu looked at him, then back at Ichigo.

"Very well Ichigo, if you must learn that technique, then I'll teach it to you," said Tensa Zangetsu. Suddenly half of Tensa Zangetsu faded away and half of Hichigo faded away, the two halves then fused to form one being.

"Here I come, Ichigo," said the fused version of Tensa Zangetsu and Hichigo. Masumi then went off to find what he was looking for in Ichigo's inner world.

**Much later**

Masumi was still searching Ichigo's inner world for the thing he was looking for, he knew that the thing he was looking for had to be somewhat near the fight. He then started searching inside every building after he searched every inch outside. He could see that Ichigo was getting beaten by his spirits, but kept on with his mission.

**Much, much, later**

"Dammit where is it!" shouted Masumi kicking over a table in one of the sky scrapers he was searching. Ichigo's fight seemed to be close to finishing, which meant Masumi had little time left.

"Where the hell could the damn thing be? Hell I don't even know what his looks like. Just my luck that Ichigo had to have a world with so many doors and rooms in it!" said Masumi to himself a bit pissed off that he couldn't find what he was searching for. He sighed to himself and searched the last floor of the last skyscraper he could search before Ichigo's fight could end.

"Last chance…," he said and began shifting through each room on the level for something. After several rooms, he couldn't find what he wanted and started losing hope that he won't be able to find it. He still had one room left; his last chance for Ichigo's training. He turned the knob and it wouldn't open, because something was preventing it from opening.

"I have no time for this," he said angrily and kicked the door open. On the other side he saw a solid metal door that was jet black.

"What do we have here?" he said to himself surprised at the appearance of the door. He walked towards it and tried to open it, it was locked. He silently cursed to himself and tried kicking the door, but with more force.

"Agh, dammit!" he said holding his foot, his kick failed. He then got some distance and ran at the door. He jumped up and performed a double jump kick on the door. It loosened the lock on the door and after Masumi got up from the ground and mending his sore feet, he went in. Inside the room was another door, but it was a snowy white instead of jet black, the ground was a mixture of both colours. A red ribbon stretched towards both doors, connecting them around the frame and door knob.

"The ribbon again, I know the ribbon from somewhere, but… I dunno, I'll think about it later," said Masumi to himself. Masumi then grabbed a chair near him and wedged it under the black door to keep it from trapping him in the odd room. He then went over to the snowy white door and opened it. It wouldn't budge.

"Damn, what's with all of the lock doors in this place?" he thought and rammed it with his shoulder to open it, careful not to break the ribbon. What he saw was a snowy landscape, the trees were white, grass was covered in snow, a steady stream of water was running however, and white rabbits were around the place.

"I think I have a pretty good idea whose place this is," said Masumi deadpanned thinking of the only person that could possibly have a room about them in Ichigo's inner world; Rukia. He then left the area before causing any more disturbances to the snowy area. Before he closed the snowy white door, he noticed symbols on the floor, walls, and the ceiling in the room connecting the two doors. The symbols were a white moon and a black sun next to each other all around the room. Masumi heard that Ichigo's fight was about to come to an end outside and knew he had to hurry.

"This'll have to do," said Masumi, he placed two hands on the ground and muttered something, and a light then emitted from his hands and he moved on to another spot, while the light stayed shining when he lifted his hands up. He did this to the ceiling and the walls around the bizarre room.

"Phase 2: Spiritual Energy Seal," he whispered as he walked out snapping his fingers. The room lite up and then went back to its normal self, the red ribbon got longer and spread around the room in circling the symbols; Masumi paid no attention to it though and got out of the skyscraper to see that Tensa Zangetsu/Hichigo had stabbed Ichigo.

"The answers for the technique are in the sword," said the fused spirits, he backed away and separated, becoming two separate spirits again. Ichigo's eyes lit up with knowledge and power after Tensa Zangetsu had released his grip on the sword.

"Have you completed your part of the task?" asked Tensa Zangetsu to Masumi.

"Yeah, took forever to find the damn thing though," said Masumi still irritated that it took him forever to find it.

"Use that power wisely Ichigo. If not used correctly; you could forever lose your soul reaper powers, even with Masumi's help," said Tensa Zangetsu and with that, the two boys exited Ichigo's inner world.

**At the Kuchiki Mansion**

Ichigo's and Masumi's bodies were lying next to each other, with the yellow chain still attached to them as they slept. The chain shattered as the two teens woke up from the sleep.

"Where are we?" asked Masumi rubbing his eyes. Ichigo looked around the room to see if he could recognize anything familiar to him.

"Byakuya's house," replied Ichigo, Masumi grunted at this, and then stretched his limbs.

"Are we done yet?" asked Ichigo also stretching his limbs.

"Not yet, I still need to do a 'fail-safe' on you," replied Masumi pondering what the red ribbon he thought he knew from somewhere, meant to him. Masumi's train of thought stopped when he heard running footsteps coming down the hallway, the boys got up out of their sleeping mats and walked out to see who was running. They walked out and collided into two fast moving objects. Masumi flew back with the object on the ground, while Ichigo fell down on his butt.

"Ichigo!" said Rukia on top of Ichigo.

"Masumi!" said Naomi to a dazed Masumi.

"Good to see you too, Naomi," said Masumi with stars circling his head.

"Hey, Rukia," said Ichigo," You mind getting off of me?" Rukia noticed their position and she got off him, blushing a bit. Masumi got out of his daze and got up too after getting Naomi off him. Suddenly, Rukia side kicked Ichigo in the face by jumping up and Naomi elbowed Masumi in the stomach suddenly. Masumi looked like he was about to puke due to the pain he was in, for he was curled up on the floor in excruciating pain. Ichigo got up quickly rubbing his jaw and looked very angry at Rukia.

"What the hell was that for?" shouted Ichigo pissed off.

"For sleeping too long, you have been neglecting you duties as a Captain for two whole weeks and I've been stuck with your work, plus my own work as your lieutenant!" retorted Rukia, Ichigo just rubbed his jaw some more, not caring that he accidently gave Rukia an overload on work.

"Why…," croaked out Masumi to Naomi, she just smiled as she stood over the boy.

"Think of it as a 'Welcome Back to Reality' gift. Where the hell were you?" said Naomi to the in pain Masumi.

"Where do you think I've been dammit … I was sleeping," said Masumi in a smart-ass tone, this got a kick from Naomi to his stomach again. Masumi literally felt like his insides were going to implode from the pain he was in. Ichigo was getting the same treatment from Rukia too inside the room she beat him into. Yasushi came running down when he sensed two familiar spiritual pressures come back alive. He arrived and found that the two boys were being beaten by the two small girls.

"Explain to me why girls can hit harder and more powerful that our enemies can?" asked Yasushi to no in particular. A front kick sent him flying into the fray from Yasuko.

"Watch what you say Yasushi," said Yasuko with her hands on her hips with a smile.

"That was more like a compliment than an insult Yasuko," said the boy rubbing his bottom. Yasuko's foot then planted him on the ground by the head.

"Don't talk back to me Yasushi," said Yasuko with a grin leaning her face down to Yasushi's face.

"Yes ma'am," said Yasushi afraid that his head could get crushed any moment from her foot. Ichigo and Rukia then began arguing over something pointless and Masumi was still trying to get himself together after his stomach got abused twice by Naomi.

"Why is there some much noise in my home," asked Byakuya walking up to the scene. Everyone froze except for Ichigo and Masumi.

"Nice to see you too Byakuya," said Ichigo getting up, but was then sent back to the ground with an elbow from Rukia. He just glared at her, but she gave an innocent look back at him.

"What do you want captain," said Masumi with sarcasm in his voice, Byakuya glared at him, but ignored it.

"I came here to inform everyone, who was active, that this 'thing' has been detected in the World of the Living and will be attempting to enter Hell from there. Yamamoto has ordered the Special Forces and Squads 3, 5, and 6 to combat this threat. Captain Minoru, your vizards stationed in the World of the Living are there too and are holding off the thing until reinforcements arrive. The rest of the squads are to stay back and guard the Soul Society in case it attacks the Soul Society instead. The Head Captain will be leading the assault in the World of the Living," explained the Squad 6 Captain. Masumi felt a hint of worry for his men against this thing, but brushed it aside knowing that they would be fine until he could arrive.

"Old man Yamamoto is gonna fight?" asked Ichigo surprised.

"He must be serious about defeating this thing," said Rukia.

"He is, the data Mayuri Kurotsuchi provided showed us that the opponent will be rather strong, it is backed up by the data Kisuke Urahara retrieved at Los Noches too," said Byakuya walking away leaving everyone to think about what he just said.

"I guess there's no time to waste, let's go," said Yasushi. Everyone nodded and ran to the official Senkaimon of the Seireitei.

"Ichigo, Rukia, hang on a minute, there's something I need to tell you," said Masumi. The two soul reapers turned around and waited for Masumi to speak.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, your training, it's not yet complete. I still need to do the final phase of the technique, and after that, you have to wait for a while for it to take effect before you can use the Final Getsuga Tensho," said Masumi.

"What do you mean incomplete and how long do I need to wait?" asked Ichigo annoyed that he had to wait before he could use his new powers.

"Well, after it is finished, about a day or so," said Masumi. Ichigo just grunted at this and Rukia rolled her eyes at Ichigo's impatience

"Now come closer, I have a secret to tell both of you for the final phase," said Masumi trying to suppress a grin, Ichigo and Rukia got closer to Masumi. Suddenly Masumi grabbed them and pushed them together in a forced hug.

"What the hell Masumi!" said Ichigo blushing a bit, Rukia was not sure how to respond to the situation and stood there with her face in Ichigo's stomach. While the two soul reapers were forcibly hugging each other, Masumi grabbed their heads and his hands began to glow.

"Final Phase: Spiritual Fall Back," said Masumi, a series of yellow wires began to come from his hand and surround the two soul reapers. Masumi thought it was going according to plan until that red ribbon appeared again. _"Dammit, why does that thing keep coming back?"_ thought Masumi and began to watch it carefully. He looked at Rukia to see if she was doing alright and he saw the same red ribbon around her neck. _"Rukia's got it too? I guess that means… no… they couldn't have it…," _thought Masumi realizing what the red ribbon was.

"What the hell, why can't I move?" asked Ichigo interrupting Masumi's thoughts.

"Don't move, you'll only make the process become painful for both of you," said Masumi watching the red ribbons. The ribbons then started to extend out towards each other and then Masumi's strings touched the ribbons and appeared unaffected by the red ribbon. Both ribbons connected and began to glow red. After a bright blinding light of red, the three stood there as if nothing happened. Masumi took his hands off their heads and sighed in relief that it worked.

"What was that ribbon?" asked Rukia, she noticed the ribbon during her forced hug with Ichigo by Masumi.

"I'll tell you another time…," said Masumi before Ichigo cut him off.

"Why did you do that?" asked Ichigo sending a punch at Masumi, hitting him in the jaw. He was referring to Masumi pushing Rukia and him into a forced hug.

"The hell; that was me completing your training dammit!" shouted Masumi rubbing his jaw.

"Did it work then?" asked Rukia appearing unconcerned with the forced hug.

"Yeah, most likely it did," said Masumi.

"You better hope that it worked or I'll tell Naomi about this and she'll have some… interesting choice of words with you about it, knowing her," threatened Rukia.

"Fine…, this is the last time I help someone out from the goodness of my heart," whispered Masumi to himself.

"What was that?" questioned Rukia.

"Oh, nothing, just saying that you have nothing to worry about," replied Masumi sheepishly, a little worried that Rukia would tell Naomi about what he did to Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia smiled and felt satisfied with her answer and turned towards Ichigo.

"O.K. let's go!" said Ichigo determined to stop this thing due to his confidence in his new power and that he noticed they were ready to go. Masumi, however, was a bit worried at the upcoming battle. Masumi had a funny feeling that something bad was going to happen to all of them_ "I've got a bad feeling about this,"_ thought Masumi.

**The World of the Living**

Shinji and his friends were panting really hard; this opponent of theirs was tough and strong. The former Soul Reapers were having trouble sensing the thing's power, but they knew it was pretty high.

"He's… not even scratched," said Hiyori angry at the fact she wasn't doing any damage to it. All of the vizards then put their masks on, preparing for a simultaneous attack on the thing. The thing was a man with solid red eyes, black aura was visibly emitting from him, his weapon was a normal zanpaktou, short black hair, tan skin, and his face was devoid of all emotion.

"Let's do this!" said Shinji, all of the vizards then began to charge a cero, the man stood there with a look of hatred, no mercy, and evil in his eyes. The vizards fired their ceros at the same time and all of them looked like they connected with the man.

"Did we get him?" asked Love. The man still stood there in the same position he was in and wasn't fazed at all from the ceros. Hachi then began to mutter something under his breath

"Hado Number 91 Senju Koten Taiho," said Hachi, suddenly several spears of light were fired towards the man in his chest. After the spears penetrated the man, a huge explosion of purple light followed. Everyone waited for the light to vanish to see what happened to the man. The light eventually cleared and so did the smoke, but the man was still standing there unfazed by the attack.

"He survived my level 91 kido with a chant?" questioned Hachi in disbelief. The vizards then charge forward to attack the man. The man simply stood there blocking their attacks with an invisible force.

"Dammit," whispered Lisa. The vizards then released their zanpaktous including Shinji. They all attacked at once while Shinji used his powers to confuse the man. As soon as everyone got close, the man pumped his fist out and a cero immediately fired from it. The entire sky went black and no sound came from the cero. As it died down, the sound then came and the sky was back to normal. The vizards dodged it, but took serious wounds from the attack.

"That's some serious power," said Shinji all beaten up. The man then walked towards them and they put their guard up. The man did a knife hand strike on Love; Love blocked it with his zanpaktou, but was sent speeding towards the ground.

"Love!" said Lisa, but as she turned to see if Love was alright, he saw the man's face near hers, he touched her and she fell unconscious due to the immense spiritual pressure the man had. Shinji charged in with his music loving friend and his white haired friend with a dagger, the man blocked the attacks with his sword and then appeared behind them and attempted a slash at their backs. The vizards blocked it, but were sent to the ground with Love.

"Shinji!" shouted Hiyori, before she could say her cry for the other two; the man was in front of her with his fist in her face. She saw a small black spark and then her vision went completely black. After the darkness subsided, she was expecting herself to be dead, but she wasn't.

"Hey, long time no see," said Ichigo, he lifted the man's arm up to redirect the attack and was now clashing with the man, sword against sword. There was a little glimmer of surprise in the man's eyes, but it quickly vanished. Hiyori blinked a bit to confirm her rescuer and it was indeed Ichigo. Before she could say something a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Hiyori, fall back for now; get your friends healed up. It's our turn now," said Masumi looking down at her. Hiyori hesitated before complying with his orders, but reluctantly obeyed. Her, Hachi, and Mashiro took up their unconscious friends and left the battle. Yamamoto, Yasushi, Yasuko, Rukia, Naomi, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Stark, Lilinette, Byakuya, and Renji then appeared behind the two boys. Ichigo broke the clash and jumped back with Masumi next to Yamamoto. Yamamoto and the man began having a stare down, with Yamamoto eyes still closed.

"Who are you and what is your business with Hell?" asked Yamamoto hoping for an answer. The man didn't respond.

"Tell me your plans and what you hope to accomplish!" said Yasushi to the man, the man just cocked his head slightly to the left at Yasushi's order.

"Someday, that's going to work," said Yasushi with a silly grin. Everyone looked at Yasushi in disbelief at that idiotic attempt to get the man to talk.

"I can't believe you actually said that," said Yasuko to Yasushi.

"Hey, gotta lighten the mood, don't I?" said Yasushi, Yasuko giggled a bit at his attempt to make things seem happier, but quickly focused back on the impending fight.

"I don't think he can talk," said Renji with a cocky attitude.

"Don't provoke him Renji," said Byakuya with his hand on his sword, _"Something is not right with this man,"_ he thought while staring at the evil looking man.

"What are you so afraid of Captain Kuchiki? He doesn't even have any spiritual pressure," said Renji. Everyone remand silent when Renji said this.

"Right Rukia ... Rukia?" said Renji looking over at Rukia, her face looked like she had seen a ghost or a terrifying demon; Ichigo sensed Renji's distress and turned around to see if Rukia was alright, she wasn't.

"He's… He's… He's," stuttered Rukia, she couldn't finish her sentence before a comforting arm was placed around her and a body blocking her view of the man.

"Don't worry Rukia, we'll be fine; just fight with all of your strength and stay close to me," said her Captain, Ichigo, she just nodded and got herself together. _"This man has an incredible amount of spiritual pressure; I'm not sure why I can sense it, because my brother can't and he's stronger than me. Is this an effect of Masumi's technique or is it something to do with that red ribbon from earlier,"_ thought Rukia in a defensive stance near Ichigo.

"Captains Mamoru, Kurosaki, Minoru, Kuchiki; we will fight and defeat this opponent. It appears there is no way to reason with this thing and it will not stop until its desires are fulfilled. The lieutenants will back us up when necessary," said Yamamoto, he then unsealed his sword from the cane and place his hand on the hilt and stepped out further from the group.

"All things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryujin Jakka!" said Yamamoto, his sword and body was then engulfed in flames, the heat increased dramatically, but it didn't bother the man.

"Scatter Senbonzakura," said Byakuya, his sword then became a million tiny pink mass of rose petals surrounding him.

"Roar Zabimaru!" said Renji running his hand across the blade activating his shikai.

"Blend Hogosho," said Yasushi, his zanpaktou then had free running water across the blade with the three colours on it.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," said Rukia twirling the blade and revealing the most beautiful zanpaktou in the Soul Society. Ichigo, Masumi, Naomi, Yasuko, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Lilinette just powered up, ready to fight the man. Masumi took his zanpaktous out of their cloth on his back and held them by his sides lazily.

"Let's go," said the group except for Yamamoto and they charged at the man, the man took a defensive stance and readied himself for their attacks.

"Bakudo Number 61, Rikujōkōrō," said Byakuya as he pointed two fingers at the man, six beams of light then impaled the man's midsection leaving him paralyzed. The man's aura then became more powerful and violent; it broke the Bakudo instantly and he lunged at Byakuya. Byakuya used Senbonzakura to attack the man, but the man dodged the rose petals. The man slashed at Byakuya, but he flash stepped out of the way, Renji's Zabimaru then hit the man in the back when Byakuya vanished.

"Ha! Got you!" said Renji victoriously, but when he tried to removed his zanpaktou, it wouldn't come out of the man's back. A black substance then oozed out of his back and began spreading along Zabimaru.

"What the hell?" asked Renji, he then had to pull, with a lot of effort, to remove his zanpaktou from the man's back. The substance was still on it and he tried to get rid of his sword. Suddenly a spark came from the substance and then a large electric current came from the substance on Renji's zanpaktou and shocked him.

"Hado Number 58, Tenran," said Rukia, a large torrent of wind came out of her sword and blew the substance off Renji's zanpaktou before it could shock Renji any further.

"Thanks," said Renji recovering from the large amount of volts he received, Rukia just nodded at him and both waited for the man to attack. Suddenly two figures appeared surrounding the man. Masumi and Yasushi attacked the man in the front and on the back. A series of clashes then followed, Yasushi would block for Masumi (the smoke surrounded Masumi due Yasushi's control over it) with his smoke from his Kohei-na form he released secretly, while Masumi focused on attacking the man. They were driving the man into a corner and then Yamamoto appeared releasing a large amount of fire towards the man and Masumi and Yasushi flash-stepped out of the way to avoid the intense amount of fire. The man held out his zanpaktou to defend himself against Yamamoto's flames. Ichigo then appeared behind the man with his zanpaktou raised in the air.

"Getsuga Tensho!" said Ichigo cutting downwards and releasing a blue Getsuga Tensho. It hit the man and Yamamoto's flames got behind the man's guard at the same time Ichigo's attack connected with the man. This resulted in an explosion and everyone stepped back to see if they got him.

"Did we get him?" asked Ichigo unsure if they did get the man.

"I don't think so, you sense that spiritual pressure right Ichigo (Ichigo nodded)? Then it's gonna take a lot more than that to defeat this man," said Masumi, the fire then quickly subsided with the man still standing there unharmed.

"He took that attack from Ichigo and Head Captain Yamamoto and is not even scratched?" said Rukia in disbelief. The opposing sides stared each other down waiting to see who would strike first. Suddenly the man moved very fast towards the group, only the Captains and the former espadas could see him. Yamamoto appeared in front of the man and clashed with him in a blink of an eye. Yamamoto released an immense amount of fire while the man released an immense amount of his black aura to fight against Yamamoto's fire. The former espadas, Lilinette, and Yasuko got behind the man and took their cero stance.

"Cero Oscuras," said Ulquiorra with his finger pointed out and fired the green cero.

"Gran Rey Cero!" said Grimmjow holding his right arm where it was shaped like he was crushing an apple and fired the blue cero.

"Cero," said Yasuko holding her hand out in the form of a gun, a white ball began to charge on the tip of her pointing finger and fired her white cero.

"Cero," said Stark and Lilinette, Stark's cero came from his chest and Lilinette's cero came from her hollow eye. All of the ceros fired simultaneously hitting the man; Yamamoto's flames managed to burn the man amidst the ceros. The group stood there waiting to see if he was alive or not. After the smoke cleared, the man was still there, but had small scratches which were instantly healed; Yamamoto and the hollows went back to their spots near the Captains. Suddenly, the man glowed black and let out a very high pitched, ear piercing, blood-curling scream that sent shivers down everyone's spin. The man then looked at them with the intent to completely kill all of them.

"No holding back anyone, we will stop this enemy before he breaks into Hell!" announced Yamamoto, the captains understood what he meant, but the espadas didn't respond to him; they just waited for Masumi's orders.

"Bankai," said Byakuya dropping his sword which then disappeared. Several hundreds of swords then came out of the ground in a two separate single file lines.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," said Byakuya emotionlessly, the swords then scattered into several billion pink rose petals.

"Bankai!" said Ichigo with his sword pointed at the man, after the blue spiritual column died down and the dust cleared; Ichigo stood there in his bankai.

"Tensa Zangetsu," he said in assertive tone.

"Bankai!" said Renji pulling his sword in front of his face, a swirling cloud of wind then surrounded Renji, after it died down; it showed Renji in his bankai.

"Hihio Zabimaru!" announced Renji, his snake made its hissing noise at the man when Renji said its name.

"Ok, let's do this guys; Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Stark. Use your ressureccions and Ulquiorra, don't use your second form unless you absolutely need to," said Masumi with a smirk, Ulquiorra gave him a look that said 'understood', Grimmjow just smirked at the fun he was going to have, and Stark reluctantly put his hand on Lilinette's head. Grimmjow put his hand on his sword as if he were about to scratch it, Ulquiorra pointed his zanpaktou at the man, and Stark had fully absorbed Lilinette.

"Kick about Los Lobos," said Stark, after a while and the smoke cleared; Stark was in his ressureccion.

"Enclose Murciélago," said Ulquiorra in a calm tone. Dark green spiritual pressure erupted from Ulquiorra and it began raining green spiritual droplets. After it had subsided, Ulquiorra was standing there in his first release ressureccion. Ichigo started to get memories of the time he had to fight with Ulquiorra and sent shivers down his spin from just remembering it.

"Grind Pantera!" exclaimed Grimmjow scratching his hand along his zanpaktou; two swirling columns of dust rose and entangled themselves, obscuring Grimmjow's transformation. After it died down, Grimmjow stood there in his ressureccion in a crouched position and he let out a roar nearly blowing Rukia and Naomi away. Grimmjow then attacked the man head on; Ulquiorra used his speed to get close to the man and began his engagement with Grimmjow's help. Stark would fire a cero whenever there was an opening he could spot. Naomi put her sword tip on her hand and the bottom of the hilt in her other hand and held it out in front of her.

"No, don't use it; you may not be able to contain him in there," said Masumi putting a hand on her sword.

"Don't patronize me, I can fight still fight," said Naomi getting a little annoyed at Masumi.

"I didn't say you couldn't; I simply said don't use it," said Masumi rubbing her head messing up her very dark blue hair. Normally she would kick his stomach, but there was no time for that now, so she just sighed and resumed her normal stance.

"Just follow me, we're going to get him you and me," said Masumi smiling and turning around before a little blush came to Naomi's face. Rukia stepped forward to help the espada, but Byakuya's hand stopped her.

"Brother," she said in surprise at Byakuya's action.

"No Rukia, he is too strong for you; you would simply get crushed by his power," said Byakuya, she stared at him in disbelief and felt a bit useless when he said this.

"He's right Rukia, you'll get killed if you were to attack him," said Renji coming to his Captain's side. Rukia lowered her head and her guard,_" Am I too weak to help? Have I become a burden to everyone? I shouldn't have come… "_ thought Rukia with self-pity before her train of thought was interrupted.

"Don't tell her what she can't do you two! Rukia come on, let's take him down together" said Ichigo with a sincere look. Rukia looked at him to see if he wasn't kidding, and he wasn't from the look he gave her.

"Ok Ichigo," said Rukia coming to his side feeling a sense of happiness and joy that Ichigo would want her to fight alongside him and that he thought she wasn't weak.

"Yasuko," said Yasushi calling out to Yasuko.

"Yeah?" asked Yasuko turning around to face him.

"I'm going to use my third other form; stay away from me when I do so. Masumi will help me, he knows how to fight with me when I'm like this," said Yasushi.

"But-," said Yasuko unsure how to respond for she had only seen two of his forms; not this 'third form' he spoke of.

"If I need help, then back me up ok? I'm going in when I see the right moment to strike," said Yasushi watching Grimmjow and Ulquiorra fight, Yasuko understood that he asked for her help and readied herself for that moment. Grimmjow shot those small, yet powerful, bullets at the man, but they were simply absorbed by the man and he got kicked in the face by the man, sending Grimmjow flying backwards. Ulquiorra got his green spear around the man's neck; and large green explosion followed blinding everyone to the fight. The man was untouched by it and Ulquiorra had been wounded by something when he attacked the man.

"Impossible," said Ulquiorra unable to comprehend that the man survived the attack without a scratch. Ulquiorra then used sonido to get away from the cero Stark shot towards the man. The man used sonido also, but another cero greeted him as soon as he was visible. Every time the man reappeared, a cero was fired at him; one eventually got him, and the man began to heal slowly.

"I see, I guess I have to kill you before you can heal yourself," said Stark he then began to glow blue and pointed his gun out in front of him.

"Cero Metralleta," said Stark, suddenly several ceros were fired simultaneously and kept on firing like a machine gun at the man; the man tried to dodge them, but was occasionally hit by one. After the tenth one hit, he turned around and pointed his fist at Stark.

"Hm?" questioned Stark behind his barrage of blue ceros, he was then suddenly engulfed by the black cero and it overcame all of Stark's ceros that he fired at the black cero. However, he got away before any serious damage was done to him.

"That was close," said Stark covered in only scratches, Lilinette was quiet for she was unsure how to respond to what just happened between Stark and the man, that and she was nervous.

"So, he can't heal as fast when someone with both hollow powers and soul reaper powers attacks him," said Yasuko observing Stark's wounds on the man.

"Now!" said Masumi. Renji attacked with his bankai at the man, the man simply grabbed the thing by its head and was about to crush it before Renji made it fall apart.

"The hell, how strong is this guy?" said Renji, The man was suddenly covered in rose petals and they formed a sphere around the man.

"Goukei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," said Byakuya, the sphere then compressed on the man; Byakuya then turned around to leave feeling that the man had perished.

"Where are you going Captain Kuchiki?" asked Yamamoto.

"There is no point in waiting to see if he is dead or not, he couldn't have survived that attack. An attack of billions of swords coming at him from every possible direction is impossible to survive," said Byakuya.

"Well I hate to correct you Byakuya, but he survived," said Ichigo, Byakuya looked at the sphere and saw black aura leaping across the surface of the sphere, then there was an explosion of black spiritual pressure from inside the sphere, everyone got away to avoid the immense spiritual pressure from damaging them.

"What the hell?" questioned Ichigo surprised at the extent of his power. There was a short pause as everyone got their thoughts together

"Naomi, let's go!" said Masumi, she nodded and she and Masumi dashed towards the man.

"Wait!" said Ichigo, but it was too late, Masumi clashed with the man creating a shockwave, and the man began pushing Masumi back until Naomi slid under Masumi's legs and under the man's legs too. She then slashed the man's legs, causing the man collapsed unable to walk temporarily, but his legs were healed quickly. Masumi took this time to cut his chest twice with his zanpaktous. The man got angry and slashed downwards at Masumi, Masumi blocked the attack with his zanpaktous in the shape of an X. The two clashed and were struggling to push the other one down. The man began to start pushing Masumi down until Naomi came up in the gap of Masumi's arms due to the way Masumi guarded. She slashed at the man's eyes causing him to go blind and get even more furious at the two. The man let out a weak cero out of his forehead towards Naomi. Masumi and Naomi disappeared and reappeared to the left of the attack with Masumi holding Naomi to get her out of the way. He put her down without saying anything and the two continued with their strategy.

"Wow, their actually doing some damage against him," said Ichigo, and then he got an idea.

"Hey Rukia," said Ichigo.

"Yeah?" said Rukia unable to take her eyes of the impressive display of teamwork from Masumi and Naomi.

"You think you could do that?" asked Ichigo. Rukia was surprised at his question and thought about it.

"I dunno, we've never really tried too," said Rukia (Yasushi only heard this part and misunderstood the context resulting in a nosebleed).

"Well now's the perfect time to," said Ichigo grabbing Rukia and charging towards the fight (Yasushi's nosebleed became more evident when Ichigo said this and Yasuko looked at him with a stern look of warning and slapped him across the face for having dirty thoughts).

"Wait! Ichigo let me down!" said Rukia, Ichigo dropped her in mid dash causing Rukia to tumble forward a bit.

"You idiot! You did that on purpose!" said Rukia getting mad blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"No I didn't; you're just too sm-," said Ichigo before being kicked in the shin.

"Care to finish that sentence?" asked Rukia looking at him in the eyes.

"No," said Ichigo rubbing his shin.

"You two gonna help or are we gonna do all the work?" asked Masumi over the fighting.

"C'mon Rukia let's do this," said Ichigo, Rukia nodded and joined in the fight. Masumi and Naomi backed off to let Ichigo and Rukia take their places for a while.

"Your turn," said Masumi. Ichigo came at the man very fast and eventually clashed with the man briefly before flying past him. This caught the man off guard and the Rukia came up to the man and slashed him across the chest. The man attacked from the right at Rukia, but Ichigo blocked it and Rukia jumped over Ichigo and slashed at his eyes again, which were recently healed. The two then backed off after the man vented his anger through a cero at the two. Ichigo and Rukia did this for a while before letting Masumi and Naomi trade places.

"Your turn!" said Ichigo dodging a stab and was now headed for Masumi.

"What the hell?" said the startled Masumi, he had to roll out of the way from the sudden attack from the man.

"Dammit Ichigo, let me know in advance before you do something like that," said Masumi angry at Ichigo, the man crashed into the forest leaving a crater.

"Good thing we are above a forest, not the city or a lot of people would be hurt right now," said Rukia. Suddenly the sky got very cloudy and began raining.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Ichigo, the man got out of the crater and saw the rain, the storm then became the equivalent of a strong thunderstorm.

"He can control the weather?" shouted Masumi over the intense wind, Yasushi then appeared in front of everyone with Yasuko.

"Yasushi!" said Masumi realizing what was actually happening.

"I suggest you stand back everyone I don't know if I will be able to control this form for very long," said Yasushi, his zanpaktou then began to glow a dark purple. He then held his zanpaktou with one hand with the sword tip pointing downwards.

"Shinryaku," said Yasushi, he was then slowly engulfed in the colour of black and then it subsided, his sword was completely black and his face looked like he had been crying for a long time. A shadow then shot by the group.

"What was that?" asked Rukia. The shadow shot by several more times.

"Is it that guy?" asked Naomi over the storm.

"Yes, he's using the rain as cover," said Yasushi softly, but everyone heard him clearly through the storm. Yasushi raised his sword up and the rain stopped, the individual droplets then began to turn black and the man was standing in between the group, everyone backed away when they saw him, except Yasushi. The man was focused on why the rain stopped and had changed colour, however.

"Now drown," said Yasushi swing his sword horizontally. The droplets then rushed towards the man and made a large ball of black water around him, effectively drowning him. Yasushi then went out of the form as soon as he did this and watched the black ball of water.

"What did you do?" asked Yasuko unfamiliar with this form.

"Basically, he controls any water and uses it to drown his enemies. He has another move that turns the person's clothing into water and drowns them too. He doesn't like this form very much; 'to slow of a death' and 'drowning is a painful and humiliating way to go' he said once," explained Masumi for Yasushi's abilities.

"A bit unforgiving today are we?" asked Yasuko understanding his form's abilities.

"Just be quiet," said Yasushi feeling different than he had before he used the ability.

"Hey, cheer up; we won, we can go home now," said Masumi patting him on the back, suddenly everyone felt a crushing spiritual pressure coming from the black ball.

"No way…," said Yasushi, the black ball of water then fell apart and turned back to regular water. The man looked at the group and cracked his neck.

"Die…," said the man in an evil voice, everyone felt a shiver go down their spins and a sense of hope escaped them.

"I don't think so…," said Masumi gripping his zanpaktous.

"Ichigo, let's go," said Masumi throwing his zanpaktous in the air and putting his hands over his eyes in an X shape, he pulled down with his arms and hands crossing over each other to reveal his mask. He then caught his zanpaktous and his spiritual pressure rose sharply, he appeared behind the man by using sonido and slashed him in the back, the force sent the man towards Ichigo who had his mask on too. _"My mask… it feels different somehow. When I took that attack from Hidoi earlier, did my mask and hollow change? Oh well… no use in worrying now… I hope," _thought Masumi as he felt his mask, he then mentally shook himself back to reality and prepared for Ichigo's return attack.

"Getsuga Tensho!" said Ichigo in his hollow voice; he released a hollowfied Getsuga Tensho at the man who was flying towards him. The man recovered and blocked it, but was pushed back into the air. He redirected the attack behind him, but was met with Masumi and Ichigo side by side, swords ready to finish the man. The man the abruptly vanished and appeared underneath the boys and was about to stab both of them. _"Shit!" _thought Ichigo and Masumi as the man got under them. _"I'm so gonna regret this later,"_ thought Masumi as he knocked Ichigo out of the way and Masumi was stabbed several times at high speeds until his mask broke away and he fell from the sky. _"Yeah… definitely the last time I take a hit for Ichigo; this is gonna hurt in the morning,"_ thought Masumi with a grin as he fell from the sky.

"Masumi!" said Naomi and started running over to catch him. Before he hit the ground Naomi caught him in her arms.

"Hey…," said Masumi with blood coming out of his mouth. Naomi was staring at him as if he were about to fade away.

"You're… You're hurt," said Naomi looking at his wounds and feeling them with her hands,_" I'm hurt?… Thanks for the update, I didn't know that Naomi. Well… at least she cares enough for me and—, "thought_ Masumi his train of thought stopped when he felt something inside him stir. Masumi's body was then suddenly healed by something that Masumi and Naomi couldn't explain.

"What?" asked Naomi unable to understand what was happening, Masumi then got paler and his eyes were slowly being covered with a black coating. _"Heh, I'm coming Masumi,"_ said Umasumi trying to take over. _"Shit, not you… you're the last thing I need right now,"_ thought Masumi trying to fight his inner hollow, but was unsuccessful. _"Damn, gotta get… away from …Naomi,"_ thought Masumi who was slowly losing his ability to think due to his hollow trying to take over.

"GET AWAY!" shouted Masumi shoving her away and while struggling with his hollow inside him, Naomi was startled by this and backed away from Masumi a little bit.

"Masumi you need help, let me-," said a frantic Naomi trying to somehow help Masumi in his struggle with his hollow.

"Just leave me alone, only I can stop him," said Masumi _"Well not exactly… she is actual better at stopping my hollow than I am, but I can't take the risk right now," _thought Masumi with a little smirk at Naomi's worried face; his hair was now getting longer and reached towards his lower back. Above in the sky, Ichigo was struggling with the man; Ichigo slashed left, right, up, down, right, left, and fired a Getsuga Tensho whenever he got the chance to. He backed off to get his breath back and recover from his barrage of attacks, the man was breathing hard, but all of his wounds he did have were now healed, Rukia then came to his side in the air.

"Rukia?" asked Ichigo in his hollowfied voice.

"Let me help Ichigo," said Rukia taking a stance.

"…Follow me then," said Ichigo charging at the man with his zanpaktou charged with spiritual pressure head-on.

"Ichigo, don't be a fool!" said Rukia, but Ichigo couldn't hear her over the sounds of metal clashing.

"Getsuga…Ten-," said Ichigo before his mask broke suddenly.

"What?" asked Ichigo, the man smiled and got behind Ichigo and lunged at Ichigo's heart for a stab. Ichigo braced himself for the pain when he heard the sword impaling flesh, but felt no pain. He looked at himself and he wasn't hurt. He realized that someone else had been stabbed instead of him and turned around slowly to see who jumped in the sword's path to protect him. When he saw who it was, Ichigo's eyes widened and he felt guilt/sadness overcome him when he saw who it was.

"Rukia?" asked Ichigo afraid that it was actual true and not just a bad dream. The sword was pulled out of her stomach and the man grabbed her by the head, before she could fall and turned her around to face Ichigo limply.

"You idiot, I told you not to be reckless," she said through the pain she was feeling in her gut, she let out a sharp, but quick yelp of pain when the sword entered her again through her back, her mouth was open and couldn't speak or make a noise from the pain she was feeling, the man then took out his zanpaktou from her and threw her to the ground with no mercy and with a lot of force.

"Rukia!" yelled Ichigo; he flew down to catch her before she hit the ground, creating a semi-explosion of dirt into the air. Yasushi saw what was happening from a far and whispered something to Yasuko; Yasuko nodded and used sonido to do what Yasushi requested. Yasushi came down from the sky and hide behind some trees disguising his spiritual pressure and waited for the man to leave. _"This guy's just too strong right now, if Masumi were still standing; he and I could finish him… but not now. I guess I'll have to wait and do what I can while everyone else fights him. No sense in running into a fight when you know you're going to lose the fight," _thought Yasushi.

"Why?" asked Ichigo staring into her face, Ichigo had Rukia in her arms to support her and comfort her, Rukia tried to say something through the pain and was struggling to stay conscious from the pain in her back and gut.

"Because I…I…I," said Rukia letting a tear fall and then she fell unconscious from the pain and. Ichigo was horrified to see Rukia who was covered in her blood with wounds that he was meant to have on him.

"Rukia!" yelled Ichigo at Rukia, she didn't respond.

"Rukia!" he said again, shaking her to wake her up, it wasn't working.

"Rukia, don't die Rukia!" said Ichigo has he hugged her unconscious body, no response. He look at her peaceful face and then carefully put her head down and left her on the ground to rest among the grass. He got up looking at her when a voice rang out from above.

"She's dead; I thought I would at least get a Captain before I killed the small ones. She was kind of cute too; too bad she had to die like that," said the man in his evil voice. Ichigo instantly appeared before the man extremely angry at him and clashed with him violently; taking the man by surprise.

"Don't talk about her like that!" said Ichigo very pissed off, his skin got slightly paler and his eyes began to get darker.

"Step aside Ichigo, you're in the way," said Byakuya from behind sending the rose petals towards the man, Ichigo didn't move, so Renji had to tackle Ichigo to get him out of the way of Ichigo's attack.

"Are you crazy! Captain Kuchiki could've killed you if I hadn't gotten you out of there!" he said getting Ichigo away from Byakuya's Senbonzakura; they both landed on the ground in the forest.

"Get away from me…," said Ichigo whose hair was slowly getting longer; Ichigo was looking at the ground as if he was ashamed of something.

"What's wrong with you? Get yourself together Ichigo, we've got a fight to win," said Renji slapping Ichigo on the back playfully, it took all of Ichigo's strength and will to suppress the urge to kill Renji right then and there.

"Get away!" said Ichigo looking at Renji, his spiritual pressure spiked and looked at Renji with hollow eyes and dark red aura began to come out of him.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" asked Renji a bit worried and angry at the way Ichigo was acting.

**Above the two boys and a little bit after Byakuya's attack**

The man used his spiritual pressure to get the petals away from him and starred at Byakuya.

"You are very strong," said Byakuya, the man just stared at him. Suddenly Yamamoto appeared between them.

"Head Captain?" asked Byakuya Kuchiki confused.

"I'll handle him, you back me up Captain Kuchiki," said Yamamoto, Byakuya just nodded at the Captain's orders and waited for the old man to attack. The old man and the man from the hogyoku stared each other down, but the man then began saying many things at one time under his breath. To the Head Captain, it sounded like he was chanting something. Before the Head Captain could react to what was about to happen, several spells began to entangle and bind him. The man flicked his hand up and every Bakudo with a full incantation surrounded and bound Yamamoto. However, it wouldn't bind Yamamoto completely; it would only stall the Head Captain from his assault. Byakuya was about to attack the man when he felt a two very powerful spiritual pressures emerge below him.

**Down below**

"Ichigo, get a hold of yourself or your hollow will take control of you!" said Renji shaking Ichigo, Ichigo punched Renji square in the face into several trees, unable to contain his anger anymore. The man saw Ichigo and smiled to himself at how much he tormented the boy with the small soul reaper. _"Maybe I could torment the boy some more, just for fun," _thought the man, he then used Bakudo Number 61 on Byakuya to buy him some time and came down to Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo saw the man and felt his anger and hatred increase; this made his skin go paler. Ichigo could see Masumi struggling with his hollow that is taking over due to his serious wounds he received from the man. Masumi was telling Naomi to get away before it was too late, but she kept trying to help Masumi even though he was becoming a hollow and she could end up badly hurt from his hollow. The man walked over to Rukia and grabbed her by the neck, causing Ichigo to divert his attention back to the man and his spiritual pressure began increase even more as his anger and hatred towards the man grew.

"I wonder what her blood tastes like?" said the man, Rukia was limp in his grasp and gained a bit of consciousness to see Ichigo. The man's zanpaktou came close to her throat and was about to slit it. She looked at him with one eye to see that he was struggling with his hollow and looked like he was going to fully become a hollow,_" I'm sorry Ichigo,"_ she thought before letting a tear escape her eye and she waited for her life to end. As the blade touched her skin, Ichigo was then engulfed in an immense, thick, dark, red spiritual pressure. Before the blade could cut into Rukia's skin, the man's arm was gone and Ichigo stood some distance away with the man's arm in his hollow teeth; Ichigo was now completely hollowfied. He held Rukia in his hollow arms protecting her from the man. The man just turned to Ichigo and his arm grew back instantly.

"This is your hollow's power Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked the man, Ichigo only growled at him and released the arm to the ground, Rukia used whatever strength she had left to look at Ichigo who was now hollowfied.

"Ichigo…," said Rukia placing a hand on his hollowfied chest, he stared at her with his menacing hollow eyes and his two horns. Rukia looked into his eyes and thought she saw sorrow in them. She then went back to sleep due to the immense spiritual pressure from Ichigo and her wounds. Ichigo went over to an open spot and put her on the ground for her to rest and recover.

"That's surprising, a hollow that cares; what other surprises are to come from you?" asked the man, Renji then came out of the woods rubbing his head.

"That was a sneaky trick Ichi-," said Renji before looking at Ichigo who was now hollowfied, Ichigo just stood there looking at Rukia's body.

"Hey… you ok Ichigo?" asked Renji coming over to him, but kept some distance for he was intimidated by Ichigo's hollow. He saw that he was staring at something and looked to where he was staring on the ground. He saw Rukia's unconscious body and got on his knees to look at her and inspect her.

"What happened?" asked Renji looking over her, he touched her and was about to put her on his lap when Ichigo grabbed his neck and lifted him up slowly.

"What are… you doing… Ichigo?" said Renji choking; Ichigo just threw Renji towards Byakuya who was just getting out of the Bakudo, causing both soul reapers to fly away due to the strength behind Ichigo's throw.

"Oh and your protective too? I wonder if there will be more surprises today?" said the man, suddenly Masumi's new hollowfied body came flying out of the woods at high speeds, he grabbed the man's head and threw him at the sky with one hand, he then grabbed his zanpaktous by calling them to him. Ichigo's hollow grabbed Tensa Zangetsu out of the ground as he walked towards Masumi's hollow. Both hollows looked at each other and saw that they both were trying to protect someone in their eyes; they formed an uneasy alliance and roared at the man; releasing a lot of power. They then both used sonido to get up into the sky where the man was. The man eventually recovered from the force of the throw high in the sky. He cracked his neck and looked at them, Byakuya and Renji then appeared between the hollowfied boys after nearly going orbital.

"Watch out for Masumi and Ichigo, Captain," said Renji in his bankai.

"How did the two become hollows, is this some new power I am unaware of?" asked Byakuya observing the boys.

"I don't know," said Renji attacking the man who was responsible for Rukia's injuries. Stark, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow then appeared behind Masumi; all were shocked to see Ichigo and Masumi as hollows; especially Ulquiorra.

"Impossible," said Ulquiorra in shock to see that Masumi and Ichigo had become hollows.

"What is it?" asked Grimmjow unsure what's going on.

"Masumi and Ichigo have become hollows," said Stark pointing out the obvious.

"I can see that idiot, what I meant was what is it that you are worried about?" said Grimmjow irritated at Stark's comment.

"It seems that Ichigo and Masumi are both hollows; which means that if we get in their way, we could end up dead," explained Ulquiorra. The other two espada just turned their heads towards the fight about to happen and waited for an opportunity to strike.

"Ok, Ichigo and Masumi; follow my lead. We will attack him at once, ok?" said Byakuya. The boys continued to stare at the man. Ichigo then suddenly charged a cero and Masumi vanished, this caught the man off guard and had to fire his cero at full power just to cancel out Ichigo's barely charged cero. He then reappeared somewhere near the flames that came from the explosion. Masumi came from behind him, slashed his back with his left zanpaktou and grabbed the back of his head and threw him away towards the sky very fast with his right hand.

"What the-?" questioned the man hurtling through the sky, Ichigo appeared behind the man as he was flying higher, charged another cero, and fired before the man could fire his cero. The cero connected, engulfing the man in a huge red explosion. He flew out of the explosion with injuries all over his body, but Masumi appeared and kicked him in the head sending him flying away in the opposite direction. Masumi followed and threw the zanpaktou with the pentagram on it towards the man which impaled him. Before the man could react, Masumi grabbed the hilt and threw him towards the ground, taking the zanpaktou out of him in the process of throwing him. Ichigo caught him in mid-air by slashing him in the chest and vanishing; Masumi did the same and both of the teenage hollows kept the barrage of vicious attacks until the man fired his cero in a circle. The hollows backed off and stared with murderous intent at the man. The man stood there panting with serious wounds, but they were healing slowly.

"Damn…," said the man, suddenly rose petals came in and began to encircle the man; Renji attacked with his zanpaktou in its bankai.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" pronounced Renji, his zanpaktou's snake head opened his mouth and a ball of red energy gathered in its mouth and fired at the man covered in rose petals. There was supposed to be an explosion, but the attack went through the petals and the man was behind Byakuya and Renji with his zanpaktou covered in blood. Renji and Byakuya then began to fall towards the ground, for they were cut down by the man across the chest.

"Damn," uttered Byakuya before hitting the ground. The man then turned his attention back at Masumi and Ichigo, but was interrupted again. Ulquiorra suddenly appeared and had his green spear on his neck, ready to decapitate him; Grimmjow had his claws reaching for his heart, and Stark had his guns aimed at the back of the head of the man charged with a cero.

"Tch," said the man and with incredible speed, he cut down the espadas and they fell down to the ground next to everyone else who had fallen in battle. All that was left was Masumi and Ichigo in hollow forms. The man had finally healed completely from the attacks Masumi and Ichigo dealt to him earlier, but was losing time, for Yamamoto was getting free from the Bakudos.

"Come at me," said the man taunting the two teenagers, they didn't move, but only stared at him. Suddenly both teenagers vanished from his sight and his head was suddenly being dragged somewhere. Ichigo had grabbed his face and shot towards the ground at high speeds. He then dragged him across the ground before slashing at him creating an explosion of dirt and debris. The man escaped, but lost his arm in the process. Masumi suddenly appeared behind him and stabbed him with both zanpaktous.

"Is that all you got?" asked the man not feeling any pain. Masumi withdrew his zanpaktous out of the man side-ways, creating large gashes in the man's body. He then swung his head towards the man's chest; impaling the man in his chest with his four horns on his hollow mask. The man was wondering what he was doing and suddenly a very large cero started to charge in between the horns. It fired, covering the sky with a large red cero; the man wasn't there anymore. Masumi's hollow thought he defeated him, but the man came from behind him with only an arm, a head, and some of his torso left. He slashed at Masumi's head, cutting of two of his horns. Masumi stood there not moving, then his mask broke revealing a very pale Masumi. His long hair was cut off and he fell down to the ground unable to move. Naomi crawled over to Masumi when he had landed on the ground; she was crawling because Masumi had accidently broken her legs when he turned into a hollow. Masumi didn't do it intentionally, it was because his spiritual pressure was too much for Naomi and her legs broke due to the strain of standing up against his spiritual pressure. She got to and laid her head on his chest and waited for the fighting to stop, for she couldn't fight currently. Ichigo appeared behind the man, whose body was trying to heal, and charged a cero. The man saw this and held his fist out charging his own cero. The ceros collided, but Ichigo's won and caused an explosion; removing the man's newly regenerated legs. The man now had half of his body; only his arms, head, and torso were visible. Ichigo appeared in front of the man and slashed, the man blocked and Ichigo disappeared. Ichigo jumped on the man's back, kicked him away, used sonido to get behind him, slashed at him, both combatants then clashed, and Ichigo charged a cero while they were clashing. The man saw this and had to stop Ichigo or he would certainly be dead. He concentrated some spiritual pressure around his free arm and sharped it and he slashed at one of Ichigo's horns. The horn on the right side of his face broke and his cero fired to the right, away from anyone or anything. Ichigo's mask then broke and his long hair was cut off; Ichigo then fell to the ground unconscious with his hollow hole gone. He landed next to a seemingly dead Rukia with his eyes closed and was motionless. Yamamoto was almost free from the Bakudos and there was an immense amount of fire coming from where his body should be. The man thought it best to go into hell while the Head Captain was down. He called a hollow that had done some bad deeds in his life, while his body completed its healing process.

"You call?" asked the hollow. The man cut him down in between his mask without hesitation.

"What?" questioned the hollow, suddenly the gates of hell appeared and after unlocking itself, the gates opened. The man then jumped into hell as the man was being stabbed by a large hand holding a large dagger of some sort. The gates closed as soon as Yamamoto had gotten free. Yamamoto just stared at the space from where the man disappeared into hell and silently cursed. He looked down at his injured allies and got out his soul pager.

"Send in the relief squad immediately," said the Head Captain sealing his zanpaktou.

"Yes sir!" said a voice from the other end of the line. Yamamoto put his pager up and descended to the ground. He sat down on the ground and started to meditate while waiting for Squad 4 to show up. Yasushi in the distance, with Yasuko, saw the bodies littered by the man and when his gaze fell upon Masumi and Naomi's bodies; he began to reminisce on the past, for he remembered a time when Masumi and Naomi were like this, a time that fell so long ago...

* * *

><p>Yeah…Chapter 9, so far so good?<p>

In the next chapter, Masumi, Naomi, and Yasushi's past will be revealed through a flashback and they'll remember what their memories. =)

Also, sorry for any grammatical/sentence structure errors in this chapter; my computer decided not to do what I wanted when editing this chapter -.-.

(**Prophet**)


	10. Chapter 10: Memories Resurfaced

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo.

**Characters/Pairings: **Ichigo/Rukia, (minor) Orihime/Ulquiorra, and some other character romance.

**Warnings:** There will be mainly IchiRuki romance and romance between characters of my own; there will be language, gore, violence, and if you don't like romance stuff then you have been warned.

**Brief: **Ichigo and the others have been defeated by a mysterious man that entered hell to obtain more power. The goals of this man are still unclear. Everyone sent to fight this man were defeated and all, except Yamamoto, Yasushi, and Yasuko lie on the ground unconscious. Masumi and Naomi start to regain their memories while they lay on the ground, while Yasushi thinks back on his past. This is the story of Masumi, Yasushi, and Naomi before they lost their memories.

**Author's note:** The Age refers to their physical looks. For example **Age: 7**, that means they look like 7 year olds. You can use your imaginations to actually figure out their ages (doesn't really matter though).

* * *

><p><strong>Age: 7 years old. Location: The Rukon District<strong>

"You're 'IT' Yasushi!" said Masumi running past Yasushi who was hiding in a bush.

"Not for long!" said Yasushi coming out of the bush chasing Masumi.

"Hey, wait for me!" shouted a girl who was with them; her name was Kiyomi. She was Masumi's sister and Masumi didn't have much time to get to know her in his life as a human. Masumi, Kiyomi, and Yasushi died when they were just born. Yasushi died in the hospital he was born in; it caught on fire due to an electrical circuit malfunctioning and his parents couldn't get him and themselves out in time. Kiyomi, however, was born when a war was going on around her. Masumi was only on year older than she was and Yasushi was just a few months younger than Masumi at the time. Both of Kiyomi's and Masumi's parents were there when she was born. Troops entered the house, his father killed most of them, but a lucky shot in the head killed him. His mother was furious, and attacked his killers, but was burned by a flamethrower. Masumi was on the ground holding his sister who was crying after their parents died; the enemy soldiers surrounded him and looked at Masumi and Kiyomi. Before the enemy soldiers could do anything, a tank rolled up and its barrel was pointed inside the house. It fired, killing everyone and Masumi and Kiyomi in it. The house collapsed and he, his sister, and his parents ended up in the Soul Society after a Soul Reaper performed the Soul Burial on them. Masumi was dodging Yasushi's lunges to get him it, but Yasushi's foot accidently got him in the face, knocking Masumi to the ground. The only difference in the boys, other than the fact that they were young and had young bodies, was that Masumi's hair was completely black, not silver and black like his future self. They were in the park playing tag while waiting for their parents to come back from their trip to a shop in the Rukon District.

"You're it Masumi!" said Yasushi running away, Masumi didn't get up; he was lying on the ground motionless.

"Masumi?" said Kiyomi coming over to him to see if he was hurt, Masumi still didn't move.

"Masumi you ok?" asked Kiyomi again leaning down. She put a hand towards Masumi and Masumi slapped it.

"You're it," he said getting up and running away from Kiyomi. The three continued like that until the sun started to set. Both boys and the girl were lying on the grass looking at the sunset.

"We should go back to our parents," said Yasushi yawning.

"Fine," said Masumi reluctant to get up from his comfortable spot on the grass. The three walked home together along the road of the Rukon District. Masumi then shot past Yasushi, taking Yasushi by surprise.

"I'll race you back to the shop," said Masumi running away.

"Hey no fair!" complained Yasushi starting to run. Kiyomi then shot past him and Masumi.

"I'll beat you there!" said Kiyomi running alongside Masumi. Kiyomi then ran off somewhere else, while Masumi ran around a corner and towards the place where his and Yasushi's parents were. Yasushi managed to get on top of the rooftops and was closing in on his destination when he felt something heavy push him to the ground, but he ignored it and ran on ahead. He arrived at the place where his and Masumi's parents were eating and he could tell something was not right. He entered the shop's door and saw that everyone in the shop was dead. Yasushi's eyes went wide at the carnage in the shop. Masumi then arrived.

"You cheated; rematch!" he said running away, but when he saw that Yasushi wasn't going to join him he stopped and went back to him.

"What's wrong Yasushi?" asked Masumi.

"Mum; Dad!" he shouted frightened at what he saw and ran inside; Masumi was confused and opened the door and saw the massacre inside. Yasushi found his parents; they were dead and had strange marks on them. He was crying over his parent's bodies afraid that they were actually dead. Masumi looked around and couldn't find his parents. He then found them behind a corner dead, with an arm missing on both and their legs were gone. Masumi was horrified by what he saw and couldn't cry, because he was too afraid of what did this to his parents, suddenly he heard a roar and something inside him told him that they should get out of here.

"Yasushi, we've got to leave!" said Masumi trying to hold his tears back, but was unsuccessful. Yasushi couldn't move for he was crying too much over his parents' bodies, suddenly every dead person in the room began to glow blue and their bodies seemed to disappear slowly.

"No, you can't leave me!" said Yasushi in between sobs; Masumi was now crying, because he knew his parents would never come back. The building began to shake, while the boys were still sobbing over what was left of their parents' bodies.

Suddenly the boys' parents opened their eyes and said to them before they turned into reishi," I love you," and with that, they four parents were gone. The boys cried some more before a roar rang through the shop. A huge hollow outside with a mask that looked like a dragon roared. Yasushi got himself together and hide behind a counter.

"Masumi, get over here; there's a monster behind you!" whispered Yasushi to Masumi; Masumi didn't seem to hear him, the hollow got closer to Masumi and roared, this snapped Masumi back to reality and he turned around to see the hollow's mask at his face.

"Hello there little boy," said the hollow. Masumi stared at the hollow's eyes and refused to give ground towards the beast.

"What are you?' asked Masumi. The hollow seemed to be shocked that he didn't know what he was called, but ignored and instead focused on other matters.

"Does it matter, I'm going to eat you like I did with your parents," said the hollow, Masumi eyes widened at the news that he hurt his and Yasushi's parents. The hollow was about to attack when his vision was blocked with a bag over his head. Yasushi was on the beast's back holding the bag down.

"Masumi, come let's get out of here while-," said Yasushi jumping off the hollow's back, he was interrupted when the hollow flew past him. He looked at Masumi who had his fist out like he punched something. He then slowly began to walk towards the hollow with his head down.

"Masumi?" questioned Yasushi who was concerned with his friend.

**A little earlier outside**

"Where we going now?" asked a happy girl to her friend who was covered in rags.

"You'll see, I thought I sensed some high spiritual pressure over-," said the cloaked man. He was interrupted by a hollow flying out of a building in front of him.

"Oh, what have we here?" said the cloaked man amused. A boy walked out of the building with his head down.

"Hey it's a boy! Hello!" shouted the cheerful girl, the boy didn't respond. The hollow got up from the debris he made by crashing into a building. He stood before the boy and threw a punch at him

"That was a lucky shot, but it won't happen again you—oomph!" said the hollow, when the punch got close to the boy, he jumped up and landed on his arm and kicked the hollow's mask sending him back into the debris.

"Are you going to help?" asked the happy girl under his cloak; the cloaked man didn't answer, but was focused on watching the battle.

"Another lucky shot," said the hollow getting up, his mask was cracked from the kick. _"What the hell is this kid?"_ thought the hollow. The hollow then grew spikes in his arms and legs.

"I'm going to cut you up!" said the hollow mad.

"Masumi! What the hell are you doing, let's get out of here!" said Yasushi grabbing his arm and pulling it. Masumi freed his arm and looked at Yasushi.

"You can run if you want to, I'm going to avenge my mum and dad," said Masumi and he turned his head back at the hollow. Yasushi looked at his friend and sighed.

"Well if you're staying, then I'm going to fight with you," said Yasushi standing next to him in a fighting stance. Masumi smiled and got into a stance, feeling better that Yasushi didn't run off and was with him.

"You two think you can take me on, you must be dreaming," said the hollow moving faster than before and cutting the boys.

"He got stronger…," questioned Masumi while being thrown back towards a wall.

"…And faster?" questioned Yasushi with Masumi. The boys collided into a building and it crumbled down on top of them.

"Oops, used too much power there did I?" mocked the hollow, the boys slowly got out of the rubble after pushing some stones off them.

"I guess I didn't then; good otherwise I would've missed out on a meal," said the hollow, the boys were badly beaten up and were covered in blood, dirt and bruises. The hollow then lunged at them.

"You ready Masumi?" asked Yasushi.

"Let's do this," said Masumi, the punch came at them, but they dodged it by going separate ways.

"What?" exclaimed the hollow. Yasushi spotted an opening and got close to the hollow's chest. He then punched the hollow and did some kicks as well, causing the hollow to stagger backwards a bit. The hollow held his chest and looked up to see Masumi in the air. Masumi got close to the hollow and did a spin kick to its mask, making the hollow spin and crash into another building.

"You ok Masumi?" asked Yasushi after Masumi landed. The cloaked man and his companion were watching from a distance standing up.

"Yeah… That mask is tough though. We should get something that we can hit him with," said Masumi rubbing his foot. Yasushi spotted some pipes and grabbed three of them and went back to Masumi.

"Here," he said handed him a pipe, while he held two. Masumi looked at him and then at his pipe and back again.

"Umm… can I use two?" asked Masumi.

"Uh… sure," said Yasushi handing him the other pipe that was in his hand, Masumi took it and did some practice strikes.

"I feel better with two weapons," said Masumi swinging them. The hollow got out of the rubble and dashed towards the boys, kicking them with his spiked legs. The boys hit a wall and caused it to collapse.

"You little brats!" said the hollow holding his mask where it was cracked even more than before. The boys climbed out of the crater panting. Yasushi's pipe was broken, because he managed to block the attack somewhat, but his arms and chest was cut up badly. Masumi's stomach was seriously cut up and almost completely red.

"Yasushi; lets finish this. You distract him and I'll finish him," said Masumi holding his stomach.

"Ok," said Yasushi. The hollow then charged at the boys. The hollow attacked, but missed, because the boys dodged by going separate directions again.

"Hey hollow! Your and ugly thing aren't you!" taunted Yasushi sticking his tongue out and pulling the bottom eyelids down to reveal the red part of his eyelids.

"You little brat!" said the hollow mad. He attacked Yasushi, but missed. Yasushi punched the hollow's face twice with what strength he had left; causing the mask to crack more. The hollow backed off holding his mask.

"Why you…," said the hollow. Before he could move, Masumi jumped off a building with the pipes above his head. He was yelling and he hit the hollow on the mask with the pipes. The pipes and the hollow's mask broke on impact. After the hollow's mask broke a human face was revealed.

"Beaten by two kids, I'll make sure you two don't see the next day!" shouted the hollow, he let out a strange sound before disappearing. Suddenly about 50 more hollows appeared and where closing in on the boys.

"AAAAHHHHH!" shouted the boys running away. Masumi accidently ran into the cloaked man, who just stood there while Masumi fell to the ground, and Yasushi hid in an alleyway near Masumi and the man. Masumi looked up and saw the man look at him, then at the hollows.

"Uh… hi," said Masumi to the man. Suddenly a small girl came under the man's legs and poked her head out.

"Hey there cutie," said the small girl.

"Cutie?" questioned Masumi; the girl giggled and went to the man's shoulders.

"Get back kid, this is my fight," said the man taking out a really long sword.

"No way, you're going to get killed, come on," said Masumi he grabbed the man's hand and began dragging him, much to the man's surprise.

"Hey kid… Let me go!" shouted the man, the hollows were chasing Masumi, Yasushi, and the two strangers. Masumi looked back and caught a glimpse at the man's eyes. He stopped and let go of the man.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Yasushi.

"I wanna see him fight Yasushi," said Masumi letting the man go, the man rub his hand and got up.

"Finally, Yachiru; get somewhere safe and bring those two with you," said the man.

"Aye, Aye Kenny; come on cutie. We should get somewhere safe and watch Kenny fight!" said the very cheerful girl.

"Is 'Cutie' my nickname or something?" asked Masumi, before the girl grabbed their collars and yanked them to a building. Despite her size, she was really strong; strong enough to carry the two boys onto the building, from there they had a good view of the impending fight.

"Why is she calling you 'cutie'?" asked Yasushi.

"I dunno, maybe I'm cute?" said Masumi smirking at Yasushi, he just grunted in his spot he was sitting on.

"Why are we up here?" asked Yasushi to the small girl.

"To watch Kenny fight pouty," said Yachiru, Yasushi twitched at his nickname.

"Cool nickname 'pouty'," said Masumi eyeing him. Yasushi held back his aggravation towards his nickname for his wounds were starting to catch up with him. Down below the hollows had surrounded the cloaked man with his long sword.

"He's surrounded," said Masumi.

"Don't worry cutie, Kenny's strong," said the girl watching, Masumi and Yasushi then turned their attention to the man in the cloth. The cloaked man looked at his opponents, which they were all drooling over him. Suddenly he released enough spiritual pressure to tear his cloth around his body completely apart. He had long hair and a scar running down the left side of his face over his eye.

"Come at me all at once," said Kenny with a smile. The hollows the attacked at once, Yasushi turned away in order to not see him die, but he didn't hear anything. He turned back and saw the hollows had indeed connected with him, but was not able to penetrate his skin.

"Now it's my turn," said Kenny with a smile. He slashed horizontally and killed five hollows in one attack. Yasushi and Masumi were amazed at this man and kept watching. The man let another attack hit him; he grabbed the hand, pulled the hollow in front of him, and as the hollow's head was passing Kenny, Kenny used the back of his fist to kill the hollow instantly by breaking its mask. Kenny then lunged at four hollows killing them instantly while he took their attacks without any harm to his body.

"He's like a monster," said Yasushi watching Kenny kill 10 hollows at once.

"No, he's just really good," said Masumi watching Kenny kill five more hollows with an attack.

"Come on, you guys are weak!" said Kenny killing five hollows in a row, only 20 hollows remained and they were afraid to attack the man.

"I guess I have to come at you then," said Kenny charging at the hollows, he stabbed through two hollow heads. He went through the disintegrating hollows and grabbed one by the head and crushed its mask. He then jumped and kicked a hollow sending it flying into another hollow, killing both instantly. Kenny then grabbed a kick that came from a hollow, ripped its leg off, and killed the hollow with its own leg. He then slashed horizontally killing two hollows, and slashing vertically killing two hollows stupid enough to get onto each other.

"This is boring, come at me with all you've got; I'll kill you all if you don't," said Kenny. The hollows then lunged at him with mouths open. Nine hollows had their teeth around Kenny, but were not doing any damage to him.

"Tch," said Kenny and released some spiritual pressure; enough to kill the hollows. The nine hollows were dead at his feet and vanished.

"That's 49, where's the other one?" asked Kenny looking around, the hollow lunged at his head with his mouth open.

"I have you know you—ah!" said the hollow; Kenny used both hands to grab the hollow by its teeth. Kenny smiled and tore the hollow's mask apart with his bare hands. Masumi and Yasushi were amazed at the man for killing all of those monsters and without receiving any wounds.

"Yay, Kenny won!" cheered the happy Yachiru coming down to her father-like figure, the mask Kenny was holding vanished in his hands as he was looking at it.

"Tch they were weak," said Kenny to Yachiru on his back, he grabbed his sword out of the ground and turned to look at the boys who were staring up at the tall man.

"What are your names?" asked Kenny looking at them.

"Yasushi Mamoru," said Yasushi staring at the man.

"Masumi Minoru; what's yours?" said Masumi at Kenny.

"Kenpachi, Kenpachi Zaraki," said Kenpachi.

"Nice to meet you Kenpachi," said the boys. Everyone stood still and stared at each other until Kenpachi turned and left.

"Wait where you going?" asked Yasushi.

"Why stick around here when there's nothing exciting happening," replied Kenpachi walking away.

"Just do me a favor," said Kenpachi looking at the boys while walking away. The boys listened to his request.

"When you get older and stronger; come find me," said Kenpachi, the boys nodded as the man got farther away.

"Bye Cutie; bye Pouty!" shouted back Yachiru waving to Masumi and Yasushi, Masumi held back a laugh at Yasushi's nickname and they waved back to the happy girl.

The boys then began to feel the pain of their wounds and decided to get something that will get them healed. Masumi and Yasushi spotted a vendor selling medical supplies and after Masumi convinced Yasushi that they needed the medical supplies now or they'll die; they stole some from the vendor after causing a distraction nearby. They found an abandoned shelter and took shelter there as soon as it started rain. They used the medicine they stole and patched themselves up. They then prepared themselves for bed that they found in the abandoned house.

"I guess we're orphans," said Yasushi in his bed with tears coming down his face, remembering his dead parents.

"Yeah… I guess so…," said Masumi looking at the ceiling, but then rolled over.

"We should look for Kiyomi, who knows what she'll get into," said Masumi remembering Kiyomi. _"Yeah… I've gotta find her, after all now that mum and dad are gone; she's my last person to call family,"_ thought Masumi turning over.

"Night Yasushi," said Masumi going to sleep still contemplating about how he should search for Kiyomi.

"Night Masumi," said Yasushi sadly, as Yasushi laid down to sleep, his tears fell just as the rain pattered the ground outside.

**Age: 10. Location: Soul Reaper Academy.**

Yasushi and Masumi were standing in front of the academy's gates. They recently decided that they have had enough of living in the Rukon and since both had a large amount of spiritual pressure, they decided to give it a shot. Another reason was that Yasushi had eventually convinced Masumi that Kiyomi most likely wasn't either alive or she had to be in the Seireitei, for that's the only place they haven't searched. There were other students hoping to get in the academy near the entrance and were going inside. The bell, signaling that 'you're going to be late', rang.

"So… this is it?" said Yasushi staring at the school.

"Yea, I guess so…," said Masumi, both stood there for a while.

"Well let's get going, we're going to be late," said Masumi. Yasushi and Masumi started walking towards the gates of the academy. They turned a corner and Masumi ran into someone, both him and the person fell over on top of each other.

"Hey, watch where you're-," said Masumi looking at the person. He saw that a small girl had landed on him wearing Rukon clothes like Yasushi and Masumi were wearing. The girl's head was in his chest and struggled to get up.

"Hey you ok?" said Masumi watching the girl off him, she got up and brushed herself off. Masumi got up after she got off him.

"You should watch where you're going," said the girl. Masumi got an anger mark at her comment.

"I should watch where I'm going? You should watch where you're going, you ran into me!" said Masumi angry, the girl looked up at him with her violet eyes and dark blue hair and was obviously mad at the boy.

"Some gentleman you are, running into a girl and not helping her up!" said the girl to his face, if she could reach it.

"Gentleman? Ha, Masumi's nothing like a gentleman," said Yasushi laughing, Masumi gave him a look that said 'you're next'.

"Shut up shorty, I'm talking to this guy," said the girl eyeing him, Yasushi stopped laughing and watched the two fight.

"Shorty? I should be calling you that small fry," said Masumi to the girl. A vein popped on her head and she elbowed Masumi in the stomach. Masumi held his stomach and back away holding it.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Masumi holding his stomach.

"Calling me short idiot," said the girl, the bell rang signaling 'last call for any other recruits to sign up'.

"Shit, I'm late," said the girl running off.

"Running away are we?' shouted Masumi to the girl.

"I'll finish with you later," said the girl looking back at to remember his face; Masumi did the same and ran towards the registration with Yasushi behind the girl.

**In a room that looked like an arena with wooden weapons against the wall**

"Welcome fellow recruits to the Soul Reaper academy qualifications. Here we will be testing your abilities and gauge them to see if you qualify for the Soul Reaper Academy and become Soul Reapers!" announced a man in the center of the arena, he seemed to be the referee of the impending fights. Everyone was in standard Academy Uniforms for girls or for boys.

"Here are the rules; no killing anyone and any one stepping outside the arena will lose the fight," said the judge. An old man with a long, white beard, long white eyebrows, and a large cane walked in and sat outside of the arena with a clear view of the fight. Everyone around Masumi and Yasushi bowed towards the man, except Masumi.

"The Head Captain has joined us to see the new recruits," said the man on the stage bowing at the Head Captain. Masumi was looking around, still standing up wondering why everyone was bowing including Yasushi.

"Hey Yasushi, why is everyone bowing?" whispered Masumi.

"I dunno, I'm just following the crowd," said Yasushi. Everyone then stood up straight and sat down.

"Ok, we shall now begin with the qualifications," said the referee. Several Soul Reapers got up and one went onto the arena with a wooden sword. A soul reaper went up there and took a stance of his choice.

"Begin!" said the referee, the soul reaper came at the recruit the recruit panicked and ran of the arena.

"Fight over!" said the referee, the recruit was painting hard for he was scared of the soul reaper that was in the arena. The Soul Reaper puffed his nose at the cowardly recruit and went back to his spot. The recruit climbed back onto the arena and prepared himself for round two.

"Round two; begin!" said the referee, the soul reaper charged, but instead of running away, the recruit held his ground and blocked the attack to his head, the soul reaper then followed up with an attack to the side. The recruit blocked it, but was knocked out of the arena due to the force of the attack.

"Fight over!" said the referee and the recruit got up and brushed himself off. The judges observed the battle and stamped something on a paper, handed the recruit the paper, the recruit bowed, and the recruit sat back down in his spot. This happened for a while with several recruits.

"Up next, Yasushi Mamoru," said the referee announcing. Yasushi got up after Masumi slapped him in the back for good luck. He went over to pick a weapon and picked a regular wooden sword. He went up to the arena a stood before the soul reaper; both bowed before going into fighting stances.

"What's your name?" asked Yasushi.

"I can't tell you that, but I will say that I am a high ranked officer in the 11th Squad," taunted the soul reaper; Yasushi didn't know what that meant, so he brushed it aside.

"Begin!" said the referee, the soul reaper charged at Yasushi; Yasushi got ready for the soul reaper. The soul reaper did a downwards attack, but missed and kept running forward. Yasushi simply put his foot out and tripped the Soul Reaper out of the arena.

"Fight over!" announced the referee, many were shocked at how quickly the fight ended and how easy Yasushi defeated the man. The man looked angry and got back onto the arena.

"Round two; begin!" said referee, this time the Soul Reaper didn't charge. Both were watching each other, waiting to see whose patience would run out. The Soul Reaper got tired of waiting and attacked, but with control. He did a downward strike towards Yasushi's head, Yasushi blocked it, but instead of clashing; it slid off. This gave Yasushi an opening and he used it; he attacked the man's left side and knocking him out of the arena.

"Fight over; Yasushi wins!" announced the referee, Yasushi looked at Masumi with a grin, Masumi just smiled back with his eyes closed and arms crossed leaning back against a wall. Then the girl from earlier came over to Masumi and sat next to him reluctantly. Masumi opened his eyes and looked at the girl.

"Well if it isn't shorty," said Masumi, she just eyed him and he stopped with the remarks.

"Be quiet, it's not like I want to sit here. I went to the bathroom and my spot was taken and this was the only spot open," said the girl leaning against the wall next to Masumi.

"Right, whatever you say," said Masumi, Yasushi came down from the arena and sat next to Masumi on the other side.

"What's your name anyway?" asked Masumi to the girl; she was a bit surprised by his question, but decided to answer it.

"Naomi Shinobu," said Naomi," What's yours?"

"Masumi Minoru," said Masumi.

"I'm Yasushi Mamoru," said Yasushi with his hand outstretched for a handshake. The girl shook his hand and then turned her attention back towards the referee.

"Up next, Naomi Shinobu!" announced the referee.

"Don't screw up," said Masumi as she got up.

"In your dreams," she replied going to the stage, Masumi just smiled. She picked out a regular wooden sword and got onto the stage.

"Begin!" said the referee; the Soul Reaper was about to charge, but Naomi charged first. The Soul Reaper attacked vertically to the right, but Naomi ducked and jabbed him in the chest.

"Point for Naomi! Round two; begin!" announced the referee. The Soul Reaper was mad at the small girl, so he charged at her. She waited for the Soul Reaper to get close to her, when he did; he quickly stabbed at her. She dodged the attacks and eventually jumped on his sword and ran up it, she then stepped on his face and went over him. The Soul Reaper grabbed her ankle after her foot left his face.

"Shit," said Naomi, the buff man spun her around and threw her to the ground really hard. So hard that she spat up blood.

"Foul!" shouted Masumi getting up angry at the Soul Reaper.

"There are no fouls, anything goes; now please take your seat or you will be thrown out," said the referee," One point for the soul reaper!" said the referee, the other soul reapers cheered on from the side lines, and Naomi got up with blood coming out of her mouth for she slightly bit her tongue and cheeks.

"She's bleeding, you've gotta at least punish that guy!" shouted Masumi irritated that the referee wasn't doing his job.

"Hey kid shut up or you're next," said the Soul Reaper looking at him.

"I will not shut up and besides I could take you and your buddies on at the same time," said Masumi getting up and pointing a finger at him.

"I like to see that," said the Soul Reaper.

"Sir, this is your last warning," said the referee, Yasushi dragged him to the floor and made him sit still; the Head Captain was looking at Masumi and was interested to see the boy fight in the future. Naomi got to her spot wiping the blood of her face which landed on Masumi. He got mad at her for doing that on purpose, but Yasushi held him down. She smiled at how short tempered he was.

"Final round; begin!" said the referee. The Soul Reaper charged at Naomi again and Naomi did the same. The Soul Reaper attacked to Naomi's right side, Naomi ducked and slide under the man's legs. Everyone was amazed at this and she jumped up when the Soul Reaper turned around and slashed his chest with the wooden sword.

"Another point for Naomi, Naomi wins!" said the referee, just when the Soul Reaper punched Naomi out of the arena onto Masumi.

"Now tell me that's not a foul!" shouted Masumi getting Naomi off him, she had a bruise on her cheek and a Squad 4 member came over and began treating her.

"Now for the next and last qualifier, Masumi Minoru!" announced the referee ignoring Masumi's outburst. Masumi got up and went over to weapons rack; he looked over the weapons rack and saw one large wooden sword, He picked it and did a few practice swings, _"Screw it," _thought Masumi, he then broke the large wooden sword into two other swords with his knee. He then did a few more practice swings with his new weapons, _"Feels right, I guess I'm using these things then,"_ thought Masumi; the onlookers stared at Masumi openly for he was using a broken sword as a weapon.

"Now watch this," said Masumi to Naomi, she just rolled her eyes at him while he got into the arena. Suddenly the other six Soul Reapers got up and grabbed wooden swords and stood next to their buddy.

"What the, I thought this was just between you and I?" questioned Masumi holding the two wooden swords.

"You said that you could take me and my buddies on, couldn't you? Well are you saying you can't and that you're too weak?" taunted the Soul Reaper brute. The referee looked at the Head Captain for instructions. The Head Captain made a sign that meant 'let them fight'.

"What is he thinking using those two large wooden swords? He won't be able to control his attacks well," said Naomi while the squad 4 member finished his healing; her wounds were all gone.

"Just watch," said Yasushi, so Naomi did watch.

"This fight will be different, only one round to be won. Begin!" announced the referee. The Soul Reapers came towards Masumi with their swords in the air.

"You're dead!" said a soul reaper and he attacked vertically downwards. Masumi moved to the right and another sword came at his right. He then ran forward in between the two soul reapers and stopped behind them. He attacked their heads with his wooden swords, knocking them out of the arena and unconscious. Another soul reaper grabbed Masumi by the neck with his arm and held Masumi to his body. Another soul reaper came at him lunging towards Masumi; Masumi then flipped over the soul reaper's head and kicked him towards the other soul reaper, knocking them both out with the collision of their heads. A fifth soul reaper came from Masumi's side, Masumi blocked, parried, blocked, and counter attacked with a double spin jump side kick towards the guy's face sending him out of the arena.

"You're through!" said the Soul Reaper that hurt Naomi. Masumi blocked the attack heading towards his head by using both swords in an X-shape. The two began clashing against one another with the Soul Reaper gaining the advantage and Masumi struggling to stand his ground.

"What's wrong, am I too strong for you?" taunted the Soul Reaper.

"No, you're doing exactly what I want," said Masumi.

"What?" asked the Soul Reaper, Masumi then moved his wooden swords to the left with the Soul Reaper's wooden sword stuck in between his swords. While in the motion of moving the Soul Reaper's wooden sword to Masumi's left, Masumi used his right elbow and hit the Soul Reaper in his jaw making the Soul Reaper stumble back.

"Why you—Uh?" said the Soul Reaper seeing Masumi jumping towards his face.

"I guess I should give you the same wounds you gave Naomi," Masumi said striking the Soul Reaper's head with both wooden swords, breaking both of the swords as it connected with the Soul Reaper's head. Then Masumi gave the Soul Reaper and hard punch to the Soul Reaper's face, sending him into a wall out of the arena.

"Masumi Minoru is the winner!" announced the referee, Squad 4 came in and started treating the wounds of the injured. Masumi came of the arena and sat down in between Yasushi and Naomi.

"Good job," said Yasushi.

"Tch, that guy was a joke, he had no skill," said Masumi.

"You got lucky," said Naomi annoyed that Masumi defeated the Soul Reaper that had given her a hard time.

"Lucky? Luck had nothing to do with that, besides that guy needed a beating," said Masumi smirking.

"Sure whatever and I don't need you to fight my battles for me," said Naomi, Yasushi caught wind to something that neither Masumi nor Naomi did.

"Oh, do you like her Masumi?" asked Yasushi leaning in between each other. Both Naomi and Masumi casually back-fisted Yasushi in the face and he was lying on the ground with two fist imprints in his face, one fist bigger than the other.

"Don't get your hopes up Yasushi," said Masumi.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" questioned Naomi.

"Nothing, he and I have an 'inside thing' about something," said Masumi.

"What inside thing?" asked Naomi curious.

"None of your business," said Masumi turning away from Naomi, before Naomi could press Masumi on about it; a judge got up and announced that the following people should go into the next room. After a while all three of them were called into the other room where they were accepted into the academy and placed in classes.

**Age: 12. Location: Senkaimon gate**

"What are we doing here?" questioned Masumi; he, Yasushi, and Naomi and their entire year of classmates were in front of the Official Senkaimon Gate of the Soul Society.

"Well, if you paid attention to our teacher, then you would know," said Naomi crossing her arms on her chest; Masumi looked at her with irritation, but didn't say anything. Over the two years they had been at the academy, the three eventually became friends and they managed to skip some years due to their skills; they were in their senior year already. Masumi was at the top of his class, followed by Yasushi, then Naomi. Masumi grew considerably more powerful and height wise over the years; Yasushi grew more powerful and taller as well, but not as much; and Naomi seemed like she wasn't growing at all in terms of height, but in power, she was growing steadily.

"We are here, because we are going to the World of the Living and killing some hollows, that's our assignment," explained Yasushi. The three walked through the crowd of people who were older than them. The older students looked at the three with strange, disgusted, or disapproving looks.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" asked Naomi.

"Probably because of Masumi's body length double zanpaktous…," explained Yasushi.

"They can stare all they want, doesn't bother me," said Masumi.

"… or they just don't like us," said Yasushi finishing his sentence.

"Why don't they like us?" asked Naomi.

"I dunno; why don't you ask them," said Masumi bending to look Naomi square in the face.

"You wish," said Naomi turning away from Masumi. Masumi turned around to head the other direction with his friends when he ran into someone, Masumi fell over while the man stood there. Masumi rubbed his head and looked up to see a Captain and his lieutenant standing there. Masumi got up, mumbled something to himself; and went past the Captain and lieutenant.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked the lieutenant in a creepy way and stepping in Masumi's way.

"For a walk, got a problem with that?" asked Masumi irritated at the lieutenant being in his way. The lieutenant was a lieutenant of Squad 5; he had silver hair that had a bowl shape to it. The hair covered bits of his eyes and all of his ears; his eyes were like those of a snake. The Captain turned around and watched Masumi, the Captain had hair similar to Masumi's except it was brown and he had glasses on with a thick black trim around it. He also seemed to be very kind when you took a look at him in the face.

"My you don't seem to have much respect to officers of the 13 Court Guard Squads," said the creepy man staring at Masumi and reached for his zanpaktou. Masumi reached for his two swords and prepared for a fight. Yasushi and Naomi couldn't do anything for two reasons; one, they didn't want to cause more trouble and two, they couldn't move due to the massive amount of spiritual pressure Masumi and the lieutenant were giving off. The other students around them seemed to be having trouble as well.

"That's enough Gin; we are not here to give lessons. We are only meant to guard these students from any powerful hollows and lead them through the course," said the Captain, Gin immediately obeyed and stopped pumping out his spiritual pressure and released his grip on his zanpaktou.

"Yes Captain Aizen," said Gin going to Aizen's side. Masumi then calmed himself down and turned to the lieutenant and Captain of Squad 5. Masumi stared at them until the two left and went to the head of the group near the Senkaimon.

"What were you thinking!" said Naomi coming over to Masumi punching him in the stomach causing Masumi to double over.

"What was that for?" questioned Masumi on the ground.

"You had it coming," said Yasushi.

"Stay out this Yasushi," said Masumi looking at Yasushi, Yasushi just shrugged his shoulders.

"That was for being an idiot in front of the lieutenant and Captain of Squad 5," said Naomi, before Masumi could retort, an announcer began to say something about the mission. The announcer divided the students up based on cards they got earlier.

"I guess you're with me," said Yasushi to Masumi.

"I guess so, who's our other partner?" said Masumi looking at the crowd of tall people.

"Uh… Masumi," said Yasushi pointing down below.

"Quiet, I'm trying to find someone with our card Yasushi," said Masumi putting a hand over his eyes to block out the sun. Suddenly his stomach was in pain again and fell down in pain.

"Agh, what the hell?" said Masumi in pain fearing that his stomach is going to get a lot of punishment in the future.

"I'm your other partner you idiot!" shout Naomi to Masumi's face on the ground.

"Great… you're with us. This'll make the mission a lot more fun," said Masumi in a sarcastic tone. Naomi got an anger mark on her forehead and kicked him in the face while he was on the ground. Masumi then held his face in pain, there was a small foot in his face from Naomi.

"There, now we're even," said Naomi walking away towards the Senkaimon for the mission.

"Geez, she's going to be the death of me one day," said Masumi getting up.

"… Or she could be the thing you could fall for," said Yasushi grinning evilly while dodging a round kick to his face.

"Don't get your hopes up Yasushi. Let's get this over with," said Masumi catching up with Naomi. The three friends then proceeded with their mission.

**Towards the end of the mission**

Naomi cut down another hollow with her sword and watched it disintegrate before her. Two more hollows showed up and attacked her; she then clashed with both of them and was struggling to keep herself up from the strength of the hollows.

"Where the hell did Masumi and Yasushi run off to?" asked Naomi to herself. She slid under the hollows, cut their legs off, came out from the other side, jumped back to where their heads laid, and stabbed both of the heads individually.

"There, might as well go find those-," said Naomi, suddenly several hollows ran past her.

"What the-?" question Naomi. Then Masumi and Yasushi went by her very fast trying to catch up with the hollows.

"Get back here you cowards!" shouted Masumi, Naomi then decided to tag along, but she wasn't going to help; just watch. She would help if they needed her, but they didn't look like they did.

"Yasushi you get those two on the right; I'll get the four on the left," said Masumi.

"Gotcha," replied Yasushi, both boys then dashed into the trees. The hollows stopped and turned around to reveal Naomi standing there at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Uh… hi there," said Naomi sheepishly waving a hand nervously.

"Dammit Naomi," said Masumi to himself quietly in his mind. He saw Yasushi in the other tree and told Masumi to wait before ambushing the hollows. The hollows slowly advanced on Naomi and she took a step back, _"Dammit Masumi, of all times to leave me; you pick this time!"_ thought Naomi not sure if she could survive against so many hollows. The hollows got closer and she took some more steps back, _"I hope Masumi gets back quick or I'm not going to be alive. Great now I want Masumi to be with me," _thought the dark blue haired student of the Soul Reaper Academy. Suddenly Masumi and Yasushi jumped out of their hiding spots and ambushed the hollows. Masumi stabbed a hollow through its mask and cut another in half with the other sword, and then he kicked a hollow down, stabbed it in the mask, and flipped over the last hollow he was going to kill and slashed the hollow's mask at the same time. Yasushi stabbed the hollow through the mask from behind its head, spun around the hollow pulling his sword free at the same time and cut the last hollow with a vertical and horizontal strike to the mask. Both Masumi and Yasushi landed back to back and watched the hollows evaporate. After the hollows were gone, they turned around and hive-fived each other and giving each a congratulatory slap on the back. Someone from afar was watching the boys and Naomi.

"Well, what do you think about them?" asked a silver haired man.

"I think they are very well gifted. That's good, I think I should watch their progress more carefully," said a man with glasses watching Naomi argue with Masumi about leaving her like that.

"Come Gin, let's take everyone back to the Soul Society," said the man with wavy brown hair.

"Sure thing Captain Aizen," said Gin getting up and following Aizen.

**Age: 15. Location: Squad 5 headquarters.**

Two years ago, Masumi, Naomi, and Yasushi graduated from the Academy with high marks and were put in Squad 5, Masumi 3rd seat, Yasushi 4th seat, and Naomi 5th seat.

"I wonder what's keeping Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Ichimaru from returning from their mission?" wondered Yasushi cleaning the Captain's quarters. The day was really long and no one had anything to do. Masumi decided to relax in the Captain's office, not seeing anything wrong with doing so. Naomi tagged along so that her friends won't be getting into too much trouble and Yasushi came so he could do something, like clean the office.

"I dunno about you, but if those two are dead; then I think I would be more relaxed," said Masumi lying on a large couch, Naomi was sitting on the edge of the same couch also.

"Why do you say that?" asked Naomi before Yasushi could scold Masumi.

"I dunno… he just doesn't… I dunno it's like he's not acting himself. Same with that Gin person, I don't trust either of them, especially Aizen," elaborated Masumi, the group fell silent thinking about what Masumi said, knowing that what he said was secretly what Yasushi and Naomi thought as well.

"I see… for a second I thought that you wanted to take over as Captain of this squad Masumi," said Yasushi. Masumi seemed surprised by what Yasushi said.

"You know I'm not like that, besides; I don't really like this system of someone being greater than someone else and respected more based on the rank they hold," said Masumi, everyone fell silent again.

"How's your training going?' asked Naomi out of the blue.

"Fine, almost got my bankai complete," said Masumi.

"Yeah me too, Masumi is only able to train with me, because my bankai is the only bankai that can handle his; barely though," said Yasushi, Masumi chuckled to himself at the remark.

"How's your training Naomi, have you obtained shikai yet?" asked Masumi.

"Yep, you should see it, it's pretty awesome," said Naomi happy, Masumi smiled at her. It had taken Masumi a long time to get Naomi her shikai and she finally got it. The room fell silent again.

**Several hours later**

Everyone in the room had fallen asleep; Masumi was the first to do so, then Naomi and finally Yasushi. Yasushi was asleep in the Captain's chair and was reclining backwards with his feet on the desk and a cloth covering his eyes. Masumi was asleep on the couch all sprawled out on it taking up most of it and snoring lightly, but it was a peaceful kind of snore. Naomi just huddled against Masumi for warmth, for she was cold. Suddenly the door opened slowly and two figures walked in and slowly crept up on Masumi. Masumi was instantly awake and grabbed his zanpaktous quickly; they unwrapped and were at the intruder's throats. Naomi and Yasushi woke up from Masumi's increase spiritual pressure.

"Whoa, hang on its just us," said the deep voice. Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake had their hands up when Masumi had his zanpaktous at their throats; both were in their usual attire.

"Shunsui, Jushiro; how's it going. How's your health Jushiro?" said Masumi lowering his zanpaktous and got up to face them.

"I've been better," replied Ukitake with a small smile.

"That's too bad, what brings you two over here?" asked Naomi leaning over the couch with her arms dangling over the edge.

"Well I was on my way here to see if you would like to go out for a drink, but on my way I was ordered to take you to Central 46 Masumi and Naomi," said Shunsui.

"What for?" asked Yasushi interested in the conversation.

"We don't know, but we were just told to escort Masumi and Naomi to Central 46 and then continue with our lives," explained Ukitake.

"Sounds suspicious," said Yasushi with a Sherlock Holmes look.

"That's what I was thinking too, but orders are orders. Shall we go?' asked Shunsui parting way for Naomi and Masumi to pass through.

"Cya later Yasushi," said Masumi and Naomi walking out of the door.

"Cya," said Yasushi and with that, the doors closed.

**About an hour had passed**

Yasushi was finish cleaning up the place, so that they wouldn't be accused of lounging around in the Captain's quarters. He went out the door and walked down the hallway. Suddenly a hell butterfly came towards him carrying orders.

"Yasushi, Masumi, and Naomi of Squad 5 are to go to Hueco Mundo and assist Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Ichimaru with the mission they are currently on," said the hell butterfly in Yasushi's head, he then let the butterfly fly away back to where it came from. _"Well… I gotta find those two now,"_ thought Yasushi a sigh.

**Near the Central 46 Entrance**

Shunsui, Ukitake, Masumi, and Naomi were casually walking towards Central 46. As they neared the building Ukitake stopped.

"What's wrong Ukitake?' asked Shunsui.

"Nothing, it's just I'm trying to figure out what Central 46 would want with Masumi and Naomi," said Ukitake a bit concerned for the two.

"It doesn't really matter, I mean if things get too messy; I'll just bust out of there with Naomi," said Masumi with his hands in his pockets.

"You'll get in trouble for that and will be labeled criminals," said Naomi pointing out the obvious.

"Sure I would, but it'll be a hell of a life to live," said Masumi with a smile.

"It may be fun for you, but what about Naomi; Masumi?" asked Shunsui, Masumi looked at him, and then thought about something. Naomi looked at him wondering what he was about to say.

"I dunno; she probably would be labeled a criminal also, so I guess we would be fugitives on the run. (Masumi then looked like he was thinking hard). Hell, that would be awesome, constantly raiding shops for food to survive, fending of the 13 Court Guard Squads, and other stuff," said Masumi thinking of the possibilities and looking into the sky; Naomi smiled at Masumi's little imagination.

"That is, if you were to be labeled a criminal," said Shunsui patting Masumi on the back.

"Yeah…," said Masumi looking at the entrance.

"I guess we will see you two later," said Ukitake.

"I guess so, cya Shunsui, Jushiro," said Masumi waving them good-bye.

"Bye, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake," said Naomi waving to the Captains. The Captains waved back, turned a corner, and were gone. Masumi and Naomi looked at the building for a bit.

"Well, let's go see what they want," said Masumi, Naomi nodded and both entered the chamber and were being escorted by guards of Central 46. They then entered a room with people in a large circle sitting behind walls so that you could only see their shadows.

"You rang?" questioned Masumi with his hands in his pockets; Naomi was startled by Masumi's comment and would've punched him in the stomach for being disrespectful if it were not for Central 46 being in the room.

"You have been summoned by Central 46 concerning both of your powers," said one woman.

"What do you mean?" asked Naomi.

"Silence; Central 46 will give the questions, you are to only answer them, not ask questions of your own," said a man with authority in his voice. Naomi flinched at the harshness of the tone, but simply ignored it; Masumi didn't, however.

"In that case, we won't answer any of your questions with direct answers," said Masumi with a grin.

"What the hell are you doing?" whispered Naomi to Masumi.

"Watch," said Masumi. The Central 46 judges were getting impatient at the two, but decided to ignore Masumi's remark and continue their interrogation.

"Is it true that you, Masumi, have achieved a shikai and a bankai in fewer years than most would?" asked a man from the many judges.

"Is it true that you have no respect for the basic rights of everyone, especially since you neglect the sense of 'hospitality' in this building?" responded Masumi.

"Answer the question, you have no right to question us," said a man.

"I believe I already answered the other question," said Masumi strolling around the room; Naomi just watched Masumi and what he was doing. The judges began to get mad at the boy.

"Get back to your place Masumi Minoru," said a women.

"Why should I, this floor down here is where your interrogating me, so I should be able to move about in it," said Masumi.

"Answer the question we have stated to you about your shikai and bankai, Masumi," said a woman ignoring Masumi's disrespect of Central 46.

"If that is what you believe, then yes," responded Masumi.

"So you admit it?" asked a man.

"If you say so," said Masumi grinning at how easily he could get on to Central 46's nerves.

"Is it true that this power that you possess is unique and extremely powerful," asked a council woman; Masumi said nothing.

"Is it true that the power you have could possibly lead to your rule of the Soul Society?" asked a man; Masumi kept quiet, the judges grew uneasy at how Masumi was controlling the situation, so decided to switch tactics.

"Naomi Shinobu, have you seen Masumi's shikai and bankai personally and know the extent of its power?" asked a woman.

Naomi looked at Masumi which he whispered," Go ahead, answer; I'll stop you if it will make us seem guilty of something," he said as he patted her on the back.

"Yes," said Naomi weakly.

"Is it true that you have the ability to—Masumi Minoru, what are you doing?" asked a woman; Masumi was lying on the ground as if he were looking at the stars in the night sky with his hands behind his head. Masumi didn't answer her.

"Must I remind you of who you are dealing with Masumi?" said a man threateningly.

"I have already answered that woman's question earlier," said Masumi; the judges' anger was increasing, but decided to continue questioning Naomi and ignore Masumi.

"What are your relations with Masumi?" asked a woman. This question caught Masumi and Naomi completely off guard. Naomi was going to say something with a little blush, but Masumi spoke up.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked to the judges.

"Silence; Naomi Shinobu was asked this question and she will answer," said a man; Naomi looked at Masumi to see if she should, but Masumi was staring at the judges.

"Why did you call us here anyway?" asked Masumi curious now, the judges whispered among themselves and saw no harm in telling the two why they were called.

"You have been deemed a threat to the Soul Society, Masumi Minoru," said an old man. Masumi and Naomi couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"How am I a threat?" asked Masumi getting a little angry at this accusation.

"Your power; if you were to turn on the Soul Society, the Seireitei wouldn't be able to do anything," said a woman. Masumi and Naomi took time to get this into their heads when the kido corps, with their Captain and lieutenant, entered.

"What makes you think I would do something like that?" asked Masumi angry.

"We don't know, but we are taking measures to prevent it," said an old woman, the kido corps surrounded the two and a light began to emit from the Kido Corps, and their Captain and lieutenant. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.

"If you are doing this to me, then why aren't you doing this to someone like Aizen?" asked Masumi struggling to stay awake, Naomi was having trouble staying awake too.

"Captain Sosuke is a respectable man of 13 Court Guard Squads; why would he betray us for he is happy and content with what he has," said an old man ,_"Bullshit!"_ thought Masumi going to sleep.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Naomi still trying to stay awake.

"We are going to seal away Masumi's zanpaktous' powers inside of you; the other way is to kill him, but he probably wouldn't let us do that. Stripping him of his powers will be no good, for his zanpaktous will prevent it," said a woman. Before Naomi went out she saw a red ribbon come from her neck where there was a red necklace around her neck. Masumi had the same thing too and their ribbons were slowly coming together.

"What is that?" asked a Central 46 member, before the seal was completed, the ribbons connected and an explosion occurred. Naomi felt a heavy presence enter her and she fainted next to Masumi.

**An hour later**

"Masumi, Naomi, where are you!" shouted Yasushi near the Central 46 building.

"Dammit, we were supposed to leave an hour-," said Yasushi to himself, suddenly he saw Naomi carrying Masumi out of the Central 46 building. Yasushi was worried for his friend and came over to help Naomi.

"What happened in there?" asked Yasushi concerned.

"I dunno, I don't remember anything except a red ribbon," said Naomi collapsing on a nearby wall. Yasushi placed Masumi down next to her and made sure both of them were alright and he noticed that Masumi's hair was different.

"Hey Naomi, I am seeing things or is Masumi's hair different?" asked Yasushi, Naomi looked over to Masumi and saw his hair was black in the middle of his head and gradually became more white as his hair grew out, were it was completely white.

"Yeah, his hair does seem to have changed," said Naomi leaning in closer to get a closer look, Masumi then suddenly woke up with Naomi close to his face.

"What are you doing?" asked Masumi to Naomi, she jumped back at his voice, for it was sudden.

"Just—I dunno looking at your hair?" said Naomi, realizing what she said and how stupid she looked, she blushed a little from embarrassment. Masumi looked at his hair by pulling several strands of white hair down.

"What the hell happened to my hair!" exclaimed Masumi.

Before the two could talk anymore and anymore outbursts could be made; Yasushi interrupted them," We have a mission, we need to help Captain Aizen in Hueco Mundo," said Yasushi seriously.

"Why don't we let him die there, I mean—oomph!" said Masumi before a kick to his jaw shut him up.

"He's our Captain, we have to help and besides they're orders," said Naomi with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I'll come. I'm surprised you didn't get my stomach," said Masumi grinning.

"You're welcome," said Naomi grinning back at Masumi, the trio then proceeded towards the Senkaimon and entered the Precipice World, this road through the Precipice World to Hueco Mundo was discovered on accident by Masumi when he was training in the Precipice World once.

"I think we should think up a plan," said Yasushi running with his two friends.

"I got one," said Naomi before Masumi could speak up.

"Uh… Naomi, I think I should decide on a strategy, my plans almost always work…," said Masumi before shutting up after a fierce glare from Naomi.

"What's the plan?" said Yasushi deciding to give Naomi a chance at strategy.

"Ok, listen up…," said Naomi and began to whisper into Masumi's and Yasushi's ears.

"That's a brilliant plan!" said Yasushi, Masumi didn't seem too convinced as they were nearing Hueco Mundo.

**Hueco Mundo**

"Brilliant plan Naomi, it worked like a charm," said Masumi putting his face against the bars; eight hollows were carrying two cages, with the trio captured in them, somewhere. Masumi and Naomi were in one while Yasushi was alone in the other.

"It's not my fault, Yasushi sneezed and we were caught!" said Naomi defending herself.

"Sorry!" shouted Yasushi from the nearby cage.

"Still… next time, I'll do the strategy; my plans seem to always work better than Yasushi's or your pathetic excuse for a plan," said Masumi before Naomi punched him in the stomach.

"Don't insult me; just because one of my plans failed, doesn't mean I can't strategize," said Naomi standing over the crumpled up Masumi who was holding his gut.

"Yes it does you little—mmmphf!" said Masumi before Naomi sat on top of Masumi's head to silence him. Yasushi hear this and giggled to himself thinking of what was happening.

"Getting a nice view Masumi?" said Yasushi from the safety of his cell, Naomi's face grew red and got off Masumi who was trying to get air.

"Shut…Up," said Masumi breathing, Yasushi smiled to himself in his sitting spot.

"Quiet you three; you're about to meet our leader," said a hollow. The trio couldn't see anything, because a cloak surrounded the cages.

"So nice of you to join me, Masumi Minoru, Naomi Shinobu, and Yasushi Mamoru," said a familiar voice.

"Aizen…," said Masumi getting up; he recognized that voice anywhere; the one voice he didn't trust at all.

"It seems that you've gotten your hair colour changed," said Aizen, Masumi glanced at his hair and back at the cloth.

"How do you know that, you can't see us," said Naomi.

"You can't see us, but we can see you," said Gin creepily.

"Gin, what are you doing here? I thought you were…," said Yasushi.

"I think you've miscalculated my actions Yasushi," said Gin.

"What do you want any way?" asked Naomi.

"Nothing that should concern you three," said Aizen in a menacing tone, the cage began to move and the trio was carried away from Aizen.

"Tell the 8th espada to watch Yasushi and the 3rd espada to watch over those two," said a hollow, there was a tone of 'affirmative' and the trio heard large doors close. The trio sat in silence contemplating over what had happened. After a while, the cages stopped.

"You get out!" shouted a hollow; Yasushi got out of his cage and was greeted with a comfy room. A hollow poked him to get in and Yasushi reluctantly got in and fell onto the bed in the room for he was tired.

"I guess Yasushi won't be sharing a cell with us," said Naomi. Masumi just smirked to himself.

"He'll be fine, he can handle himself pretty well," said Masumi thinking up a plan to escape. He thought of two; one he could do pretty soon and the other would be the back-up plan, because it would require time to do it.

"Alright out you two!" shouted a gruff voice.

"Follow my lead, if you can," whispered Masumi to Naomi, she nodded and waited for what he was going to do. As they left the cage, they were blinded by a light and saw comfy room waiting for them. A hollow was urging them in. Naomi went forward, but Masumi stood back.

"Move, you, soul reaper!" shouted the hollow about to attack him, Masumi grabbed the hollows wrist, pulled him towards him, and kicked the hollow in the face; killing it. The other hollows then attack Masumi. Masumi then held out his hands and went to where his zanpaktous should be and grabbed air. His zanpaktous materialized in his hands, from where they were being held by a nearby hollow. Masumi cut down two hollows and looked at Naomi, who was unsure what to do and how Masumi got his zanpaktous back, _"He got his zanpaktous back? Wait… why am I surprised, this is one of his zanpaktous' abilities… right?"_ thought Naomi.

"Naomi use your zanpaktou or-," said Masumi turning around, suddenly a women with long, wavy, green hair appeared behind her and grabbed Naomi by the throat; causing her to choke.

"Put your swords down or she dies," said the espada, Masumi weighed his chances of freeing Naomi or her dying. The espada tightened her grasp on Naomi's neck and she let out a sharp exhale of air and was struggling to breath.

"Fine, let her go," said Masumi placing his zanpaktous on the ground carefully. The espada released her grip on Naomi. Naomi fell inside the room gasping for air. Masumi entered the room to check on Naomi. The door was closed, but he didn't care.

"I'm Nelliel tu Odelschwanck and I'll be guarding you two," said Nel.

"You ok?" asked Masumi to Naomi ignoring Nel.

"Yeah," she said getting up with Masumi, she then suddenly collapsed into Masumi's arms.

"Naomi?" asked Masumi.

"I'm just tired," said Naomi very sleepily.

"Oh… um where do you want to go to sleep; the couch or the bed," said Masumi looking over the room.

"I'm fine right here," said Naomi, Masumi looked down at her and smiled since she was about to fall asleep; he scooped her up bridal style and put her on the bed,_" This is one comfy bed,"_ thought Masumi. He tore Naomi's grip off his soul reaper robes, went over to the couch for he was a bit tired and sat on the surprisingly comfy couch. He then thought he should converse with Yasushi about his plan of getting out. He took out a cell phone he had hidden from the hollows and rang Yasushi silently.

"Hey," whispered Yasushi on the other side of the phone.

"Hey; I've got a plan," whispered Masumi back into the phone.

"Better tell me quick, I'm about to meet my guard," said Yasushi, Masumi told Yasushi his plan that will take place over a long period of time to escape.

"… we can't attract too much attention otherwise this plan won't work," explained Masumi lying on his couch.

"It's a good plan, but will it work?" asked Yasushi leaning against the door.

"It'll work as long as you stick to it Yasushi. If you mess this up, I will leave you and take Naomi away, got it?" said Masumi.

"Yeah I got you but-," said Yasushi before stopping in mid-sentence.

"What do you have there?" asked a woman starring at Yasushi behind him. Yasushi hung up immediately and put the phone in a place where the woman would have difficulty in obtaining it without Yasushi noticing she touched him 'there'.

"Nothing, it's nothing I was just-," said Yasushi turning around and he saw Yasuko standing in the doorway.

"What are you looking at?" asked Yasuko raising an eyebrow and leaning against the door with her arms across her chest. Yasushi was unable to move for some reason or another.

"Ok… you can just stay there and rot; I'm just going to be outside," said Yasuko walking outside the room, closed the door and locked it before she looked back at Yasushi

"I'm Yasuko Kazumi by the way; I'll be guarding you," said Yasuko, she turned and walked away from the door. Yasushi quickly dialed back Masumi.

"Masumi!" said Yasushi in a loud yet soft voice.

"What?" asked Masumi sleepily?

"I think phase one of your plan will work out just fine…," said Yasushi.

"Really… why do you say that Yasushi," said Masumi curious.

"I met someone," said Yasushi, he could hear Masumi on the other end of the line chocking on some type of liquid he was drinking at the time.

"You… what?" asked Masumi trying to get the liquid out of his lungs.

"I said that I met someone," said Yasushi, there was a long silence before Masumi spoke up.

"You like an espada?" questioned Masumi in disbelief.

"Hey… I've had more bizarre girlfriends before," said Yasushi.

"True…," said Masumi, he then began to think about all of Yasushi's past girlfriends and smiled to himself, _"Yeah, they were crazy,"_ thought Masumi.

"Anyway, continue with the plan. Make sure you don't let your guard know about it," said Masumi.

"Gotcha," said Yasushi.

"Also, one more thing…," said Masumi.

"Yeah?" asked Yasushi.

"… good luck, you might need it," said Masumi grinning.

"Thanks," said Yasushi and he hung up.

**A Week later**

In the darkness of the cell, Yasushi was laying on the floor asleep. It's been awhile since Masumi, Naomi, and Yasushi have been caught, and by this time Yasushi was just waking up from his doze when he hears he cell door open. Yasuko was standing in the doorway with his ration for the day; the food was typically disgusting due to the fact that Yasushi was a prisoner to Aizen's own personal use. For seven days, Masumi and Yasushi were experimented on extensively by Aizen; Yasushi was the first to be experimented on, however, and due to this, left him exhausted.

"Here's your food for the day soul reaper. If you think the bread taste odd, then that's normal; we don't have enough flour to make real bread, so we fill in for what we don't have with sawdust," said Yasuko. Yasushi looked down at his with a foreboding feeling and decided to strike up a conversation.

"So…, interested in any male espada out there?" asked Yasushi very bluntly. Yasuko then gave Yasushi the 'Are you stupid' look then gave him the look that said 'I am going to back hand you shortly'.

"Soul reaper, how long how have you been stuck in this cell?" asked Yasuko.

"Seven days, twenty hours, 40 minutes, two seconds, and … counting," said Yasushi sarcastically.

Yasuko then looked at him quizzically and then said," Are you soul reapers really that sick; do most of you waste your time sitting there counting how long you've been in captivity? Shouldn't you be … I don't know… training so that you could escape this God forsaken place?" asked Yasuko exasperatedly.

"It sounds to me that you no more of fan of this place than I am. By any chance does an espada have a few complaints against 'Captain hair-gel'?" asked Yasushi using a nickname he made up for Aizen. Suddenly Yasuko's eyes flashed wildly in anger and she knocked the food off Yasushi's tray.

"Oh no my sawdust bread; doing a great job at depriving me by the way," said Yasushi jokingly. Yasuko responded to this by swinging a fist at Yasushi's face. Yasuko felt like it connected, but it somehow went slightly off target.

"You redirected an espada's punch with only your finger?" said Yasuko amazed at Yasushi's reflexes.

"That's right, and my middle finger at that," said Yasushi smiling. Yasuko, however, decided to ignore this random act of profanity and chose to ask him a question.

"Soul Reaper, you are obviously quite skilled in handling yourself; why is it that you let yourself get captured by lowly hollows?" asked Yasuko curiously.

Yasushi then turned away and asked, "Why is that you call you fellow hollows 'lowly'?"

"Because they are weak! We espada are superior to lowly hollows. Getting stronger and gaining power is the only way to achieve everlasting peace," proclaimed Yasuko.

"Is that truly your idea of peace?" asked Yasushi darkly. The tone of Yasushi's voice prevented Yasuko from speaking any further.

"You know, oddly enough, I thought the same thing for a while," said Yasushi with his back to her," you see, I lost everything, because of people like you, and all I could think about was getting stronger, so that I could hold on to the things I cared about. In the end, it was all in vain, and I nearly became the thing I swore to destroy. Eventually, I was surrounded by those who were willingly to work with me; not so that I could destroy my enemies, but to harmonize with those around me. I decided to lead my life in a different way after that; I don't tell others what to believe, I just let my actions sway them in whichever way, in other words, they chose their path for I have already chose mine. So tell me, Yasuko, does your precious Aizen tell you what to believe, or does he let you chose?" elaborated Yasushi. Yasuko was taken aback by all of this; not once had a soul reaper talked to her like this before. Yasuko was caught between making the choice between walking out of the cell or using her cero on Yasushi right then and there. Oddly something about Yasushi's eyes stopped Yasuko from doing anything. His eyes said a lot at one glance, they showed a sense of strength, leadership, and a strong foundation, while at the same time Yasuko could sense emotions of sadness and anger emitting from those eyes, as if those eyes had seen a lot more than hers had in a lifetime. Yasuko was deep in thought when Yasushi spoke again.

"Shocking isn't it? How someone can twist your values in such a way that it forms a new bow that only benefits them and conflicts with you," said Yasushi. In complete silence, Yasuko walked out of the cell, leaving Yasushi in complete darkness.

After a few minutes Yasushi spoke to himself," Alright… now I gotta find that bread," looking around the pitch black cell room.

**Age: 16. Location: Las Noches**

Naomi, Masumi, and Yasushi don't know how long they have been in Las Noches, but it has been a long time. Masumi's guard had changed, because Nel got involved in an accident. Since Yasushi was the first to be experimented on by Aizen and in the experiments, he was the first to lose all memory of the time he was a soul reaper (for Aizen's experiments damaged a person's memory), but he remembers Yasuko, Naomi, Masumi, and his zanpaktou's name. Yasushi did his part in the plan and escaped with some help from Yasuko (whom he had become very close to over time), which Masumi strongly disagreed with. Aizen left Naomi alone, for he couldn't find her; Masumi was using his spiritual pressure to hide her, while she hid in a secret area of the room. Masumi was reading many of the various amount books surrounding his room; he read to keep himself sane and Naomi daydreamed to keep herself sane or she pretended to read the books Masumi was reading on forbidden techniques. They were allowed that, reading. Masumi learned many fascinating, dangerous, gruesome, interesting, life-saving, and useful techniques from the books he was reading. He wasn't being tested on yet, he was being used for data… for now. Just then a miniature alarm that Masumi installed went off, alerting the duo that someone was coming. Masumi masked Naomi's spiritual pressure and she hid herself in her hiding spot. Masumi hid the books and laid on the bed in the room. The door opened to reveal Aizen standing in the doorway with a small purple cube in his hand. Yasushi told him about it, but wasn't sure what it did.

"What do you want?" asked Masumi, Aizen just smiled and pointed a finger at Masumi; two buff hollows came into the room and went over to Masumi. Masumi stood up in a defensive stance.

"Don't move, don't struggle, or I will find Naomi Shinobu and kill her in the most painful and hurtful way that you can possibly imagine doubled," said Aizen with a grin; Masumi was stunned at Aizen's words and gave in to protect Naomi. The hollows took hold of him and lead him to the middle of the room, in front of Aizen.

"There's a good boy, hold still; this'll only a hurt a lot," said Aizen, Masumi looked up at Aizen before Aizen activated the hogyoku on Masumi's forehead. A blinding purple light filled the room, causing Naomi to shield her eyes from where she was hiding. Masumi was frozen in place, he could not move his body, and he wanted to back away from the hogyoku, because he felt like he was being set on fire inside his body. Naomi's eyes adjusted to the light and saw Masumi being infused with the hogyoku's power. Masumi was trying to force something back down that he has been suppressing for a long time, but he was slowly losing control of the situation. _"Long time, no see Masumi,"_ said a menacing voice inside Masumi's inner world. _"Go away Umasumi, I don't need you right now,"_ said Masumi to his inner hollow he had been struggling with ever since Aizen performed an experiment on him earlier. _"I don't think so, that energy is giving me power; unbelievable power! I could use it to devour you right now!"_ said Umasumi in his mind. Suddenly Masumi fell backwards after Aizen had finished with him. Aizen left Masumi on the floor and waited for Masumi to recover from his ordeal before continuing. Naomi looked at the makeshift alarm and when it gave an 'all clear' sound, she ran out of her hiding spot to Masumi.

"Masumi!" she said holding his head on her lap. Masumi was gurgling and convulsing; he was battling with his hollow to maintain dominance over his body. Naomi was staring into Masumi's eyes, one was like a hollow and the other was Masumi's deep brown eyes which was also slowly being cover in a black presence.

"Get… Away… Naomi!" said Masumi flipping over and crawling over to the bed. Naomi didn't know what to do, she had to think fast and calm him down or he'll lose control and become a hollow.

"No," she said softly, Masumi looked back, with his hollow mask starting to form on his face.

"What?" he said in his semi-hollow voice looking back at Naomi.

"No," she said coming over to him, his mask was still covering his face and his hollow body was starting to materialize. She came over to him and placed a hand in his hand as assurance.

"I'll help you when you are in trouble Masumi, you know that right?" she said giving him a caring hug, which caught Masumi off-guard. His hollow body, mask, and eyes began to vanish and he fell unconscious. Naomi looked at him in her lap before she too fell unconscious for some reason. Aizen did this to Masumi many times throughout the time Masumi was in prison. His goal was to try and equalize the hollow side and soul reaper side in Masumi in order to create an equal being. Some of the times, Masumi came close to hurting Naomi, but he restrained himself as she tried to comfort him. The alarm went off again, and Naomi slowly went back to her spot looking at a sweaty, tired, worn out, and beaten Masumi lying on the floor.

"Don't worry Masumi, this is the last one," said Aizen walking in, Masumi didn't have the strength to get up and just stayed on the ground and waited for the inevitable. Aizen then put the hogyoku on Masumi's head; the purple light then filled the room and Masumi starting yelling in pain. After the light disappeared, Aizen proceeded to leave the room when a hollow came up to Aizen. Masumi just stared at the ceiling, feeling numbness all over his body and a sense of hopelessness crept over him. The hollow whispered something into Aizen's ear and Aizen smiled.

"Sorry Masumi, I guess I won't be able to see how your transformation turns out. There's this boy I have been watching for some time. He's quite interesting; he's a human, soul reaper, and has a hollow. I've recently kidnapped a girl with rather unique abilities and I guess they're here for her. Anyway, I won't have time for you since my plans are going to be set in motion pretty soon, so I'll-," said Aizen as the wall blew up next to him, two figures came out of the debris, both killing the hollows in the area before the smoke cleared.

"Well if it isn't Yasushi Mamoru and Yasuko Kazumi. I always had a feeling that you would turn against me one day due to my actions Yasuko," said Aizen eyeing her with a smile.

"Damn right, your actions were not 'agreeing' with my personal views, Aizen," said Yasuko gripping her drawn zanpaktou. Aizen moved towards her and Yasushi charged at Aizen. Both combatants clashed and were sent outside due to Yasushi's force. Aizen flew to the ground and an explosion of dust came out of the small crater he made.

"I'm not going to hold back against you Aizen," said Yasushi holding his zanpaktou out in front of him like a dagger.

"Yasuko, tell Masumi what he needs to do!" said Yasushi to Yasuko, she nodded and told Masumi what his part of the plan was.

"Now Aizen… prepare yourself for the things you've brought out in me," said Yasushi. He then began to glow black, purple, and blue.

"Bankai!" said Yasushi calmly and he closed his eyes, Aizen took a defensive stance of his own and observed Yasushi. Yasushi let go of his blade and it turned into smoke. The smoke began to grow and rise into the sky. It then spread really fast covering the sky with dark clouds. Yasushi then had blue smoke surrounding him for protection against anything that was a projectile or an attack coming at him. The clouds then released flashes of purple and black lightning and it suddenly began to rain, black rain, very hard. The wind then picked up to a fierce hurricane and Aizen had to shield his face from the rain and the wind in order to see Yasushi. Several hollows appeared at the sudden increase of spiritual and were caught in Yasushi's bankai. Lightning struck some of the hollows; killing them instantly. Aizen looked up and saw Yasushi standing there like a god amidst the fierce storm. Aizen then had to look away due to the rain, wind, and the light the lightning was giving off. Yasushi opened his eyes and they were completely black; purple lightning struck near him and Yasushi grabbed it, tore it from the sky and wielded it as a weapon. Several hollows looked at Yasushi and were mesmerized by Yasushi's eyes.

"What's wrong?" shouted a hollow over the storm to another hollow, the hollow suddenly began choking on something and fell to the ground choking. The hollow rolled side to side holding his throat and spitting up blood. The hollow then died after a gurgle and blood came from its mouth. Up in the sky a tear of blood ran down Yasushi's cheek as the hollow died. The other hollows then eventually died from choking on their own blood after looking into Yasushi's eyes accidently and more tear ran down Yasushi's cheek from his eyes.

"So this is your new bankai?" asked Aizen observing the effect of it; some hollows were still alive and trying not to look at Yasushi's eyes; for fear of choking on their own blood.

"That's right. I can control the storm, including where the lightning strikes. Any attack will be blocked by the blue smoke surrounding me, and I can also do this," said Yasushi raising his arms. The ground suddenly vibrated as if an earthquake had occurred. Suddenly the sound of rushing water was heard and behind Yasushi was a huge black tsunami ready to be released.

"Afraid?" asked Yasushi holding back the tsunami.

"Not at all, I'm interested in your bankai. After all you won't be able to use your soul reaper powers in a few minutes after you come out of your bankai," said Aizen, then bright yellow symbols appeared on Yasushi and Aizen looked over to Masumi. Masumi was doing some sort of technique on Yasushi from the ground and on Yasuko.

"What was that?" asked Aizen above the storm.

"Basically I saved his powers, so he can now hit you with everything he's got," said Masumi shouting over the storm, he then fell asleep exhausted from his inner struggle with his hollow and performing a technique on Yasushi. Yasushi then held his left arm out in front of him. The tsunami was released and went around Yasushi, who was high in the air, and came down on Aizen and any hollow left alive near him. The sound of an explosion of water hit where Aizen was standing. Yasushi then slowly deactivated his bankai and levitated to the ground where the water was dispersing. Yasushi then saw Aizen behind a barrier and knew he made a grave error when sealing his bankai. Yasushi then began feeling light-headed and started swaying.

"Interesting show Yasushi," said Aizen breaking his barrier as Yasushi fell backwards.

"Yasushi!" shouted Yasuko using sonido to get over to Yasushi and catch him.

"I'll deal with you later Yasuko, but I have more important matters to deal with," said Aizen, Yasuko glared at Aizen and protectively held Yasushi to her, who was struggling to stay conscious. Aizen then flash-stepped out of sight and Masumi, with help from Naomi, got up. Yasuko then placed Yasushi on the ground and began to give some of her spiritual pressure to Yasushi in order to keep him awake for a little while longer. Masumi was getting himself ready in order to go find Aizen and deal with him with Naomi's help.

"Wait where are you going Masumi, we have to help Yasushi and—They can handle themselves and they can always catch up with us later; besides Aizen's getting away," said Masumi interrupting Naomi, he was trying to locate Aizen, but failing due to his poor ability in sensing spiritual pressure. Naomi looked at Yasushi, then back at Masumi who was now walking away to go find Aizen in Las Noches.

"Yasushi; Masumi and I are going to find Aizen; try to catch up with us as soon as you can!" shouted Naomi to Yasushi, she then ran towards Masumi, who was now searching Las Noches for Aizen; killing any and all hollows he saw with Naomi along the way. He eventually he searched the enter building of Las Noches and couldn't find Aizen. Naomi then began to feel some very powerful spiritual pressure originating from above Las Noches.

"Masumi, do you feel that?" asked Naomi walking past dead hollows Masumi had killed earlier as they went through this corridor.

"No, what is it?" asked Masumi clueless. Naomi just rolled her eyes at Masumi's incompetence for sensing spiritual pressure or spirit energy.

"Well, it kind of feels like a menacing, dark, ferocious, and powerful spiritual pressure coming from above Las Noches along with another equally powerful one, but not as powerful," said Naomi trying to explain what she was feeling to the best of her ability.

"Is it Aizen?" asked Masumi climbing a flight of stairs with Naomi.

"No, it doesn't feel like Aizen," said Naomi noticing that one of the spiritual pressures was overwhelming the other easily. Masumi and Naomi were silent as they walked through more corridors with dead hollows and up more stairs with hollow bodies on it.

"Damn, Aizen sure likes his stairs," said Masumi grunting as he climbed more stairs.

"Quit your complaining, it's good exercise," said Naomi smiling.

"Tch, for you maybe, I don't really need any more exercise," said Masumi reaching the top. When he reached the top, he received an elbow in the gut, sending him tumbling down the stairs towards the bottom. When he finally reached the bottom, he slowly got up and began to yell at Naomi.

"What the hell was that for? Now I have to climb the damn stairs again," said Masumi with an anger mark as he began to climb the stairs again.

"That's for making that 'short' joke on me, you had it coming," said Naomi grinning with her hands on her hips as she stood at the top of the stairs acting superior.

"What joke?" asked Masumi missing something he didn't mean to imply.

"You were implying that I needed stairs as exercise in order to practice for using them during my daily activities. Like you would probably suggest reaching your head or the cupboards or a book on the next shelf above my own head—I wasn't implying that, but now that you mention it, that sounds pretty good," said Masumi interrupting Naomi with a smirk as he was half way up the stairs. Suddenly a rock landed in his face, sending him back down towards the bottom of the stairs.

"…And what was THAT for?" questioned Masumi with a red mark on his face from the rock.

"Just for fun," said Naomi grinning.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" said Masumi getting into a running position.

"Every second of it," said Naomi with a pile of rocks on her left arm and a rock in her right hand. Masumi started running up the stairs as Naomi started pelting Masumi with rocks, Masumi dodged them easily and pretty soon Naomi ran out of rocks as Masumi was nearing the top of the stairs.

"Ha! I win—Hado Number 58, Tenran!" said Naomi interrupting Masumi's victory speech.

"Shit!" said Masumi being blown back down the stairs by Naomi's Tenran.

"Ha! I guess I'm winning," proclaimed Naomi to Masumi as he struggled to get out of a crater he made with his impact.

"Playing dirty eh? Fine, have it your way," said Masumi, he stood up and was motionless; Naomi prepared herself for what Masumi was about to do and the Masumi vanished from her vision.

"What the?" questioned Naomi wondering where Masumi had disappeared to.

"Since you're going to play dirty, I might as well play dirty too," said Masumi from behind Naomi.

"Masumi, What are you talking about—Agh! M-M-Masumi n-n-n-no, s-s-stop Agh! Hahahahahahaha," said Naomi before Masumi started tickling her. Masumi smiled at Naomi's face of laughter and continued.

"You sure are ticklish," said Masumi grinning as he tickled Naomi.

"Hahaha, Ma-Masumi, s-s-stop it, pl-please," said Naomi in between fits of laughter; Masumi did as he was asked to for she looked she was about to pass out due to lack of air. Naomi just laid there on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"C'mon Naomi, let's go search that desert I see over there; there seems to be fight going on in the distance," said Masumi holding out a hand from Naomi to use in order to get up.

"Ok, let's go," said Naomi grabbing Masumi's hand, he pulled her up from the ground and they both began to walk towards the fight they were seeing in the distance of the desert within Las Noches.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10…. End<p>

This was a really long chapter… any way, that's their backstory .

So, after Masumi and Naomi get to the fighting, the events of Chapter 1 take place; just to tie things in .

Just too clear things up in case it got a bit confusing: Masumi and Naomi lost their memories after they exited Central 46, Yasushi lost his memories during the time Aizen was experimenting on him, and Yasuko didn't lose any memory.

The whole business with Kiyomi in the beginning; just a lead in for another story I'm planning on doing with her.

Please, if you have any questions; feel free to ask in the reviews or P.M. me.

The story will continue in the next chapter.

I would also like to inform people that there is a new poll on my profile concerning Masumi, Naomi, Yasushi, and Yasuko... it's basically a popularity contest. I just wanted to see which of the characters you liked most, so please take a few minutes and vote, thanks. I will display the results when it is finished :).

(**Prophet and Ladies Man**)


	11. Chapter 11: Plans and Bonds

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo.

**Characters/Pairings: **Ichigo/Rukia, (minor) Orihime/Ulquiorra, and some other character romance.

**Warnings:** There will be mainly IchiRuki romance and romance between characters of my own; there will be language, gore, violence, and if you don't like romance stuff then you have been warned.

**Brief: **The attack force on the mysterious man failed to prevent him from entering hell and accomplishing/ obtaining whatever it was that the man wanted. Ichigo and the others were badly injured and defeated and are now resting in Urahara's shop after being knocked out for two weeks.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sound asleep when a shadow hovered over him. He moved in his sleep and rolled over.<p>

"Is he awake yet?" asked a cold voice.

"Patience Captain, he's been through a lot lately," said a voice that sounded sarcastic, yet carried secret knowledge.

"Why don't we get the little girl to wake him up?" asked a deep male voice who seemed to be very laid back.

"We could, but he wouldn't like it when he's up," said a voice that sounded wise.

"Might as well," said that sarcastic, yet smart, sounding voice. Ichigo was starting to wake up and was making out the forms of several shadows when suddenly a small body landed on Ichigo's gut.

"AGH!" yelled Ichigo in pain from the sudden attack on his gut; he looked down to see a small little girl with short green hair and a cracked mask on her head wearing green robes.

"What… the… hell… Nel?" asked Ichigo recovering from his rude awakening from the little girl.

"Itsygo!" said Nel hugging Ichigo's stomach and smiling at her orange haired friend.

"About time you woke up Ichigo," said a voice that would always send chills down Ichigo's spine. Ichigo looked up from his spot on his comfy bed and looked around in his room. Kenpachi Zaraki was lying down on the floor with a sinister smile on his face and Yachiru on his shoulders. He was covered in bandages, but still appeared to be the same Kenpachi. Toshiro was in the room leaning against the wall, also covered in bandages. Shunsui and Ukitake were outside the door to the room with bandages too and just left the room. Urahara was standing next to Ichigo looking down on him, and had some minor bandages on him.

"What happened, where am I?" said Ichigo trying to remember what had happened recently, suddenly an image of Rukia being stabbed in front of him flashed into his mind and he immediately got up with the young arrancar clinging on to him.

"Where's Rukia, is she ok?" asked Ichigo gripping Urahara's Squad 9 Captain's robe.

"Don't worry, she's in another room sleeping and recovering from her wounds," said Urahara staring into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo slowly released his grip and went to the door.

"Where you going?" asked Toshiro.

"To see Rukia and make sure she's alright," said Ichigo with his back to Toshiro, he then left the room and went towards Rukia's room. He entered the room and saw that Rukia was sound asleep on a sleeping mat and looked relatively healthy. Ichigo walked over to her and sat down next to her sleeping form and watched her sleep; while the images of her nearly dying in front of him came to him in his mind.

"Rukia will be fine, Kurosaki," said a voice interrupting Ichigo's train of thought, Ichigo turned towards the voice and saw Byakuya looking out the window of the Urahara Shop.

"Byakuya, what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo. Byakuya just looked at Ichigo and turned his attention back to the outside view. Ichigo could hear rustling outside the room and noticed that Squad 4 was here.

"Why are most of the 14 Court Guard Squads here?" asked Ichigo. He looked at Byakuya, who was in bandages, and saw that Byakuya didn't feel like speaking, so Ichigo dropped the subject.

"It was a baddie," said Nel from her position on Ichigo's lap.

"Huh?" asked Ichigo, but was cut off when he suddenly remembered Masumi. He took a lot of stabs for Ichigo and is probably in some pain right now. Ichigo looked at Rukia, then at Byakuya, and then he got up with Nel clinging to him. He was walking through the hallway and in each room of Urahara's shop, there was a squad residing in each. Each squad was badly beaten and had bandages on them,_ "What happened when we were out?"_ thought Ichigo reaching the Special Force's room. Ichigo opened the door to see Yasushi and Yasuko sitting down next to Masumi and Naomi who were on the ground with wet towels on their heads. Stark, Lilinette, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and the Vizards were there too. Ulquiorra was healed due to his ability and was drinking some coffee with the newspaper, Stark was asleep with Lilinette messing with his hair, Grimmjow was off fighting with hollows, and the vizards were lounging about in the room.

"How are they?" asked Ichigo with Nel clinging to his shoulder and peering over it.

"They'll live," said Yasushi looking at the ground in deep thought.

"Something wrong?" asked Ichigo noticing Yasushi's behavior.

"It's nothing, it's just that I've recently regained my memory and my head kinda hurts," said Yasushi, Yasuko looked away, as if she was ashamed of something when Yasushi said this, hoping not to meet Yasushi's gaze; Yasushi noticed this however, but ignored it.

"Really, you mind telling me?" asked Ichigo interested, he sat down with Nel sitting on his shoulders.

"Well, let's see…," said Yasushi rubbing his head and he explained his memories to Ichigo, leaving out the parts he wasn't there to see or experience in.

"I see… so you, Masumi, and Naomi use to be part of Squad 5 and were experimented on by Aizen in Las Noches…?" asked Ichigo going over the information he was given.

"Yeah," said Yasushi who was sitting down, Yasuko was listening to for she was interested in Yasushi's life before she met him.

"…and Yasuko betrayed Aizen, because she thought that what Aizen was doing wasn't what he promised her; unnecessary means of accomplishing his goal and she thought that you three were strong enough to go against Aizen?" said Ichigo trying to understand Yasuko's reasons for leaving Aizen.

"That and I just didn't agree with him in what he was doing; I only followed him then in order to stay alive," said Yasuko a little bit ashamed of it. Yasushi reassured her by placing a hand on her shoulder and with a smile. Yasuko looked at him, blush a little while trying to act as if nothing was happening and looked away in order to hide it from Yasushi. Next to them Masumi and Naomi started to stir in their sleep and both woke up slowly.

"Hey, are you two ok?" asked Ichigo a bit worried for the two; due to wounds Masumi got from protecting him and any wounds Naomi may have gotten.

"Does it look like it?" asked another voice behind Ichigo.

"Rukia?" asked Ichigo surprised that she was well enough to walk.

"Hey," said Rukia with a faint smile, Ichigo returned the smile to her. She had bandages around her chest from her stab wounds, but they were healed enough for her to walk or fight in.

"What the hell happened?" asked Masumi. Yasushi filled in Ichigo, Rukia, Masumi, and Naomi of the events that transpired on the day the man went into hell.

"Oh," said Ichigo bluntly.

"Oh?" asked Rukia with an anger mark on her head; as she was about to fight with Ichigo, a stealth force messenger appeared in the room.

"I have a report on the events that have transpired over the past days for all of you," said the messenger. Everyone was given a device from Squad 12 that carried information in it about the events that happened over the past days. The group began reading the device as the messenger left them. Grimmjow just entered from his daily hollow beating and got the last device on a chair. He took the device and began reading it with the others.

**-Summary of the events that have happened for the past days-**

After the battle with the man and after he entered Hell, the surviving 14 Court Guard Squads returned to the Soul Society to debrief and plan another course of action. During the meeting, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi stated that he has no idea when or how this man was going to conquer Hell and suggested to leave the man in Hell, for there was little chance of his plan succeeding. Everyone agreed on this assessment and returned to their daily lives around the Soul Society while the injured Captains and lieutenants of Squad 5 and the Special Forces, along with the members of the Special Forces, recovered from their fight. A few days past and everyone began to think that the man had perished in Hell. Suddenly, Squad 12 got an alert of a sudden change in Hueco Mundo's power level, its nature, its spirit composition, and inhabitants. There were short recordings of massive discharges of high level spiritual pressures of hollow and unknown origin. As quickly as the alert was detected, it vanished. Squad 12 assumed it was a fluke in the system and continued with their activities. A few more days went by and Squad 12 detected massive spiritual pressures in Hueco Mundo heading for the Soul Society. Squad 12 tried to cut of the connection from the Soul Society to Hueco Mundo, but didn't have enough data on how the Garganta works in order to shut the enemies out. An alarm was sounded for the 14 Court Guard Squads to prepare for battle. Everyone was coordinated under the Head Captain's instructions and waited for the attack. Several large Gargantas appeared in the sky and the Gates of Hell emerge from the middle of them and opened. Large numbers of hollows came from the Garganta and Sinners of Hell came from the Gates of Hell. The Soul Society was overwhelmed by the massive number of enemies, but held their ground. That was until the man stepped out of the Gates of Hell with a follower close to him. The man's appearance was not much different than the appearance of Hidoi, except the fact that he was covered in bones and had a front portion of a skull attached to his head. The follower was soon recognized to be Aizen; a Sinner of Hell rescued by the man and appears to now serve the man. The man did not appear to have any personality traits related to Hidoi; only his similar appearance. The man pointed a hand towards the Seireitei and the ground began to shake, suddenly, gigantic beings (**Author's note: **if you've seen Bleach Hell Chapter, then the 'beings' look like the Hell's Will) form Hell came from the Gates of Hell and entered the Soul Society. The new threats gave the 14 Court Guard Squads trouble and began pushing the Squads back into the center of the Seireitei; towards the Head Captain's office. When the Captains and lieutenants were in the center of the Seireitei, the man ordered them to be rounded up and center them in the middle of the Seireitei or at the Head Captain's office. The Captains and lieutenants were separated from their Squads and were surrounded at the Head Captain's office. The man then descended from the sky and walked up towards the Captains, who were back to back. The man told the Captains and the lieutenants that they were to die here and told them his name; his name is Yoku. Yoku then performed a forbidden kido along with some other strange techniques on the Captains and lieutenants. The Captains' and lieutenants' souls were becoming weaker and weaker and eventually were unable to move. Yoku then proceeded to devour the Captains and would have succeeded if Captain Urahara had not activated a device that transported the Captains and the lieutenants of the 14 Court Guard Squads to the World of the Living. From there, everyone took shelter in Captain Urahara's shop and waited for the recovery of the other powerful soul reaper captains; Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasushi Mamoru, and Masumi Minoru. The reason why we were forced out of our home was that we were caught off guard and unprepared for such a brutal and ferocious attack. However, when the Special Forces, Squads 3 and 5 Captains and lieutenants have recovered; we will plan a counter attack before Yoku can enter and take over the World of the Living.

**-End of Report-**

"Ha! The soul reapers got their asses kicked!" said Grimmjow smiling at how easily the 14 Court Guard Squads were defeated.

"May I remind you that the hollows in Hueco Mundo were defeated rather quickly; as I recall, it seemed to be like a second according to the report," stated Yasushi defending the soul reapers. Grimmjow just grunted and muttered something along the lines of 'Kill Joy' and 'Kiss Ass'. The room remained quiet for some time as everyone went over the information in their heads.

"Now what?" questioned Ichigo to no one in particular.

"We fight and take back the Soul Society!" said Ikkaku entering the room.

"And how do you purpose we do that when you have no plan?" asked Yasuko.

"We'll make something up as we fight," said Ikkaku propping his sword on his shoulders and hanging his hands over it.

"That's suicide," said Naomi trying to get the bald man to think straight. Everyone got quiet as each person tried to think of a plan of some sort.

"I have an idea how about—NO, we do not need any of your plans right now Naomi!" said Masumi interrupting Naomi. She glared at him angrily and went to elbow him in the gut from her spot next to him. Masumi grabbed her elbow before it connected with his gut.

"I don't think so," said Masumi as she tried to punch his face, Masumi just deflected her fist away to the right of his face. She tried to hit him with any type of attack and eventually they started wrestling on the ground blurting out insults at each other.

"Some people just need to learn when to shut up," said Rukia with a sigh as she watched the two wrestle. Rukia then got an idea and searched around the room for some things.

"What you looking for?" asked Ichigo while putting a sleeping Nel on the ground.

"I have a plan, I just need my bag," said Rukia searching in a chest. Ichigo got up and searched while Masumi and Naomi continued fighting. Grimmjow started fighting with Ikkaku based on the fact that he made an indirect comment about Ikkaku's hairless head. Ulquiorra was still reading the newspaper and drinking his drink.

"Found it," said Ichigo hold a Chappy bag into the air with his fingers as if the bag touched him he would turn into it. He gave it to Rukia and she took out a sketchpad and colour markers. Ichigo knew that he shouldn't have helped her when she started drawing out her plan. Rukia then began to draw her plan out to the group.

"My plan is pretty simply; the 14 Court Guard Squads should draw the enemy to one side (Rukia drew the Captains and lieutenants in bunny forms around her drawing of the Seireitei). Then the Special Forces, Yasushi, Yasuko, Ichigo and I will infiltrate the Seireitei from its weaker side (Rukia drew bunny forms of Ichigo, herself, Masumi, Naomi, Yasushi, Yasuko, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Lilinette on the other side of the picture)," explained Rukia. Masumi stopped fighting with Naomi and stared in horror with Ichigo at the Chappy drawings, while Naomi was marveling at Rukia's 'expert' drawing skills. Yasushi and Yasuko were just listening to the explanation, Grimmjow took his fight outside with Ikkaku, Ulquiorra was staring blankly at the drawing, Stark was confused at the bunny pictures, and Lilinette seemed to be interested in the drawings.

"We then move quietly into the middle of the Seireitei and deal with any other enemies in our way (Rukia drew the Chappy group moving into the middle of the Seireitei and were drawn in ninja outfits to where a Chappy Aizen and a Chappy version of the man were drawn). From there we can then take out the man and Aizen while their attention is towards the main fight (Rukia then drew the group taking out the man and Aizen in Chappy form)," explained Rukia holding her sketchpad towards the group.

"I'm lost…," said Masumi looking at the drawing as if it were an alien language on the ground.

"So am I, those crappy drawings of yours really don't help in explaining-," criticized Ichigo before the book hit Ichigo in the face, leaving an imprint of the book's binder on his face.

"Then allow me to suggest another plan," said Urahara walking in with Yoruichi. Ulquiorra stopped reading his newspaper, folded it up, laid it beside him, and put his empty cup of tea down next to it and listened to Kisuke.

"Care to tell us?" asked Yasushi, Grimmjow then entered the room with several cuts on him and sat down on a chair after his victorious fight with Ikkaku.

"In due time, but first I'll tell you this; there has been a plan that has been approved by the rest of the 14 Court Guard Squads and by what's left of Central 46; we will be using it to defeat the man and Aizen for good," said Urahara, everyone just waited for him to tell them the plan the other Captains thought of.

**Two hours later**

"Be back here when we call you or the plan won't work," said Urahara letting Ichigo and the others outside for some fresh air.

"Don't worry we will," said Ichigo walking out of the Urahara Shop with Rukia.

"They must really be desperate if they are going to allow Masumi his powers back," said Yasuko leaving the Shop.

"Yeah… I don't really like this plan; a lot can go wrong with it," said Yasuko exiting the shop behind Yasushi, Masumi and Naomi just walked out of the shop saying nothing and caught up with the others. Urahara just waved the group off as they went to go enjoy some time by themselves before they would confront the man and Aizen. _"It's a shame that we have to depend on those six… their too young for stuff like this,"_ thought Urahara before entering his shop to complete some preparations for the impending fight. The former espadas and Lilinette were in the basement, preparing for the upcoming fight against Yoku and the Sinner Aizen

"Well… what should we do before we leave and possibly never come back?" asked Yasushi to the group.

"What do you mean 'never come back', were going to win this!" said Ichigo reassuring Yasushi.

"Yeah Yasushi lighten up; I mean I know you don't like to fight unless you have to, but this fight is going to be easy," said Masumi to Yasushi playfully punching Yasushi.

"True… but I just don't like some aspects of the—OW!" said Yasushi running into a traffic pole along the street; Masumi slightly nudged Yasushi to the left, causing Yasushi to accidently run into the pole as they were walking.

"I see why you worry, if a pole can knock you down; I certainly feel sorry for Yasuko who has to look after you all of the time," said Masumi to Yasushi on the ground; his face was looking directly into Yasushi's face, which had a pole imprint on it. Yasuko was trying to suppress a laugh at how idiotic Yasushi was for running into a pole. Yasushi then punched Masumi straight in the face, making Masumi stagger back holding his face.

"Dammit Yasushi," said Masumi clutching his face.

"I guess we're even now are we Mas-," said Yasushi before Masumi's foot kicked him in face, sending him flying into the pole again. He recovered and looked at Masumi who was grinning.

"Oh you wanna fight? We'll bring it!" said Yasushi going into a defensive stance with his fists.

"Right back at you!" said Masumi, eager to have a friendly match with Yasushi. He then charged at Yasushi and the two boys then began to have a sparring match with their bare-hands.

"Those two…," said Yasuko shaking her head at the two boys while she walked with Ichigo, Rukia, and Naomi. The remaining four walked to Karakura Town's park to enjoy some down time in the afternoon of Karakura Town. Naomi spotted a pond with animals in it and dragged Yasuko with her to watch the peaceful animals feed and swim in the pond. Ichigo and Rukia just walked around the park in silence a few times, before sitting under some shade. Rukia looked at Ichigo and saw from the look on his face that he was either thinking of something or trying to say something on his mind.

"What's wrong?" asked Rukia breaking the silence while she picked up a pink flower and began looking at it.

"Nothing, just thinking about some things," replied Ichigo leaning against the tree's trunk with his hands behind his head.

"You mind telling me?" asked Rukia trying to make conversation. Ichigo eyed her then looked back at the leaves on the tree above him.

"Well there are some things I want to ask you Rukia," said Ichigo, this grabbed Rukia's attention and waited for him to continue.

"What is it?" asked Rukia eager to know what was on Ichigo's mind.

"Well the first thing is; what do you think of those four?" asked Ichigo.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'those four' Ichigo," asked Rukia confused by Ichigo's question.

"I mean Masumi, Naomi, Yasushi, and Yasuko; those four seem really odd. I mean Yasuko is an arrancar, but her mask is barely noticeable and she turned against Aizen early in the war. Yasushi and Naomi seem alright, but Masumi is a strange person," replied Ichigo to Rukia.

"Well in Yasuko's case, you could say that she is a hollow that almost has her heart back, because a hollow's mask is their heart and since her mask is barely there and her hole is hardly noticeable; then she must have a greater sense of reason and morals that other hollows do. That might explain why she left Aizen, because of how he was treating everyone else in Las Noches. Masumi on the other is an interesting guy," said Rukia, this grabbed Ichigo's attention when she said Masumi was interesting.

"What do you mean by 'interesting' Rukia?" asked Ichigo curious.

"Well I asked Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku if they could tell me anything about Masumi, Naomi, and Yasushi; because they were very close before they lost their memories," explained Rukia to Ichigo.

"That's correct Rukia," said a voice from behind.

"Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku!" said Rukia realizing that the two Captains were behind her.

"Hey there Ms. Kuchiki, you mind if we join you two, it looks like a relaxing spot here?" asked Shunsui to Rukia and Ichigo.

"Sure thing Shunsui," said Ichigo, Shunsui and Ukitake sat down opposite of Rukia and Ichigo against the tree's trunk.

"Ah, much better," said Shunsui putting his hat over his head and then began to lie on the ground in his usual fashion. Ukitake just sat next to Shunsui with his legs crossed looking out towards a playground with children playing in it.

"So what were you and Ichigo talking about?" asked Ukitake with a smile as he watched at how happy the children in the playground were.

"We were talking about Masumi, Naomi, and Yasushi; Ukitake, do you have any information about him for us, because I would certainly feel better if I knew them better before going to fight alongside them again?" asked Ichigo for Rukia. Ukitake looked at Ichigo, then back at the playing children and sighed.

"Back before those three were captured by Aizen; Shunsui and I were really close to those three. I was close to Yasushi for he and I held similar beliefs and views on certain topics. Shunsui, however, was closer to Masumi," explained Ukitake.

"Yeah, Masumi sure can hold his liquor. We use to spend nights having drinking contests and we would both end up passing out at the same time. Nano and Naomi sure gave us hell for drinking, but Naomi would always end up caring for Masumi whenever he needed her help, like walking or standing for example," replied Shunsui with a smile.

"Do you know why Masumi knows all of these 'special techniques' that he knows of?" asked Ichigo curious at how Masumi knew so much.

"Masumi did read a lot about forbidden techniques in the Soul Society. He studied them, memorized them to the letter, and even knew how to use them without practicing them. He told us that he didn't know why he had a found these things so interesting, but he did say that one day, these techniques could come in handy for him. He even learned many other forbidden techniques that even the Head Captain and Central 46 don't know of and his knowledge may have increased when he was in Las Noches captive. Aizen probably didn't know it at the time, but the books he said that he read there were filled with many other forbidden techniques that he couldn't comprehend or even heard of. Nevertheless, he learned them, without Aizen ever knowing it," explained Ukitake, Ichigo and Rukia were listening intently to Ukitake about Masumi.

"That was probably a factor in why Central 46 sealed his powers away," said Shunsui from the ground next to Ukitake.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, Masumi's power, to begin with, is pretty powerful and very strong. Central 46 was just going to watch him very carefully, so that they wouldn't end up being killed or overthrown by him or his friends. When they caught wind of his knowledge of these forbidden techniques, they didn't want to take any chances, even though Masumi would never use his knowledge or power for himself, so they sealed his power and memories into Naomi," explained Ukitake.

"Now that he has his memories back, he could easily undo the seal if he wanted to; so why doesn't he do so?" inquired Rukia thoughtfully.

"Maybe he can't or is unable to do remove the seal," replied Ichigo.

"No, he could easily undo the seal. He probably doesn't want to, because of Naomi," said Shunsui.

"What do you mean Shunsui?" asked Ukitake.

"If I remember correctly, Naomi was always eager to assist Masumi or help him in any way she could. She could handle herself pretty well, but I guess she felt the need to always be by his side, never leave him, and help him when he's in trouble. I guess Masumi figured that the seal was a way for her to help him out more often. If he was to have his powers back then he wouldn't really need any help from anyone and I'm assuming he doesn't want that…," said Shunsui.

"You talking as if those two are in love or something," said Ukitake with a smile interrupting Shunsui.

"Could be, you never know until they actually express their feelings towards each other," replied Shunsui with a grin. Ichigo then remembered another thing he was going to ask Rukia, except this time the question was going to be a bit awkward for him to ask, let alone for her to answer.

"Hey Rukia, can I ask you something?" asked Ichigo to Rukia as Shunsui and Ukitake began to talk about the virtue of the feeling of love and about the past.

"Sure Ichigo, what is it?" asked Rukia turning around to face Ichigo with a new pink flower in her hand. Ichigo had to think of how he was going to say what he wanted in the most subtle, yet direct way he could think of without embarrassing Rukia.

"I was wondering, that time when Yoku nearly killed you…," said Ichigo to Rukia. Rukia then realized what he was going to ask, but waited for him to finish. She was blushing slightly at what she actually was going to say to Ichigo before she passed out back then.

"…What were you trying to say to me? All that I could hear was 'Because I…", said Ichigo curious, he noticed the blush on Rukia's face and smiled a bit at how cute she looked. _"Get those thoughts out of your head Ichigo, c'mon now's not the time to get all romantic and soft on her. Wait… why am I even having these thoughts? Stupid hormones,"_ thought Ichigo aggravated at himself. _"C'mon Rukia, you're a Kuchiki and Kuchiki's don't show weakness, let alone be embarrassed in front of others; especially Ichigo,"_ thought Rukia while trying to thinking of how to reply to Ichigo's question.

"Well you see Ichigo I… well… I meant to say-," said Rukia, suddenly Masumi came flying past them and landed in between Ichigo and Rukia with a thud.

"Ugh, dammit Yasushi and his bloody Aikido; oh hey Ichigo and Rukia, how's it going?" asked Masumi dusting himself off from his landing.

"Fine until you arrived…," said Ichigo getting angry at Masumi for interrupting him and Rukia.

"Hey, wasn't my fault that I interrupted your 'talk' with Rukia," said Masumi with a grin as he put emphasis on the word 'talk'. Ichigo's eye just twitched as Masumi charged back towards Yasushi, continuing their little brawl.

"What are those two fighting about?" questioned Shunsui coming around from the other side of the tree.

"Something pointless…," replied Ichigo irritated at Masumi, Rukia was kind of glad that Masumi happened to crash in when he did for she wasn't ready to tell Ichigo what he wanted to hear from her. Seeing as that Ichigo was about to ask again, Rukia decided to change the subject.

"What were Masumi, Yasushi, and Naomi like back then?" questioned Rukia to Shunsui and Ukitake, Ichigo was about to ask Rukia the question from before, but decided to wait now that subject had changed.

"Well, Masumi was either goofing off, helping Yasushi with his training, sleeping or relaxing with Shunsui…," said Ukitake.

"Those were some fun times," said Shunsui remembering his times with Masumi relaxing around the Soul Society.

"… Reading up on those forbidden techniques, picking fights, or playing with Naomi," concluded Ukitake with a smile.

"Yasushi was mostly helping doing his job in Squad 5, training with Masumi, or trying to get a girlfriend—Poor Yasushi; he never did find a woman that liked him or he liked back, Yasuko may be different, however," said Shunsui with a grin as he interrupted Ukitake.

"And Naomi… well I didn't really get to know her that well, but she seemed to always be with Masumi or at least nearby him and he always seemed to be with her too. They seemed happy when they were together— ah, young love…," admired Shunsui interrupting Ukitake again as he tried to doze off into a sleep. Ichigo took the information in and while he was doing that he remembered something.

"Hey Ukitake, you mind if I ask you a question?" asked Ichigo trying to see if Ukitake knew the answer to it.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Ukitake with a sincere smile.

"During the time you knew Masumi, has he ever mentioned or talked about a 'Red Ribbon' of some sort?" asked Ichigo remembering the time he saw the red ribbon on himself and Rukia.

"Well… he did mention it to Shunsui and me a few times, but I'm not too familiar with this 'Red Ribbon' thing," replied Ukitake while trying to remember anything relating to that subject.

"I remember him saying something about it during one of our relaxation times," said Shunsui tipping his hat. All eyes and ears were now directed towards Shunsui as he was about to explain what he knew.

"If I recall, Masumi said that when he was reading, he came across a something that explained the term 'soul mates' that the humans use. There's a special technique that takes quite a while to perform and once it has been used one someone; it can never be removed, even if that person is to die," explained Shunsui remembering Masumi's words.

"Who would want this technique used on them if it means that they will be stuck with it forever?" questioned Rukia (she doesn't remember seeing the Red Ribbon when Masumi performed his technique to prevent Ichigo from losing his powers).

"This technique isn't a hindrance to the two people, it's more like a romantic type technique," said Shunsui.

"What?" questioned Ichigo afraid of where this might be going.

"Basically, when two people feel like they love each to no end and want to be with each other forever beyond death, then they ask someone who knows how to perform this technique for it to be performed on them. The Red Ribbon symbolizes their eternal love and connection to each other. This connection can stay strong and fresh in the reincarnations of those two souls. The connection also allows the person to feel what the other feels…," explained Shunsui.

"That's pretty deep for Masumi and you to be talking about, how drunk were you two?" interrupted Ukitake with a laugh.

"You could say we were pretty drunk that day," laughed Shunsui.

"…however, when the couple dies and is reborn, the two new souls are completely unaware of the connection and have no knowledge of the past whatsoever. The two souls will be, however, drawn to each other over time and if they are separated, they'll be drawn back to each other again…," said Shunsui, Rukia was listening intently and during this part, she was beginning to see some similarities between this Red Ribbon's effects and between her and Ichigo's past. _"I wonder if it's possible that Ichigo and I could have this 'Red Ribbon' thing between us. It would be nice, if it was true,"_ thought Rukia with an inward sigh.

"… Masumi did say that there is a strong chance for the two to develop feelings for each other, I mean, who wouldn't if they were always together like that? (Shunsui chuckled to himself a bit before continuing). If they do fall in love and get married, then they'll probably have to redo the technique with someone who knows how to perform the technique in the first place; this is only done so that the two would have an increased amount of love for each other, nothing more than that, besides the other effects of the technique," explained Shunsui with a grin.

"Has Masumi ever performed this on anyone or seen it?" asked Rukia trying to see if she could ask him more about it later if she got the chance to.

"Masumi has seen it before and I do not know if he has performed it on anyone, but I'm sure, he is capable of performing the technique; after all, he's the one who knows the most about strange and forbidden techniques," said Ukitake for Shunsui.

"Why, what brings this up Ichigo?" asked Ukitake curious to as why Ichigo wanted to know something a bit too romantic for his personal interest.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just when Masumi did a technique on Rukia and I he saw-," said Ichigo stopping short, catching himself for implying the meaning that he and Rukia had the Red Ribbon and were destined to be with each other, if they so wished.

"Saw what Ichigo?" asked Rukia wanting him to finish the sentence incase what he was going to say was about the two of them having this 'Red Ribbon' thing. Shunsui and Ukitake smiled at Ichigo and Rukia, for they both knew what Ichigo was about to say.

"Uh… it's nothing Rukia," said Ichigo rubbing his head sheepishly.

"C'mon tell me, you can't say something and leave it like that!" said Rukia a bit irritated at Ichigo.

"It's nothing Rukia, it's not like it's going to impact you for the rest of your life!" shouted Ichigo at Rukia, _"It probably will though,"_ thought Ichigo.

"You don't know that, for all I know he could have seen you grab my rear while he forced us into that hug!" shouted Rukia back, turning away from Ichigo with her arms crossed.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that Rukia and you know it! Anyways, if anyone is going to be doing anything like that, it would be you!" retorted Ichigo with a grin, he knew full well that they were in an argument and he would end up hurt for this later, but it was worth it. The twitch and a faint electrical snap near Rukia's head, confirmed for Ichigo that he had succeeded in getting her mad.

"Me? I think that if either one of us would be the one to do such a thing it would be you of all people!" retorted Rukia turning around to yell at Ichigo.

"Me of all people?" questioned Ichigo with an anger mark on his head.

"Don't act so innocent, I've seen the newspapers in the World of the Living, you were a top suspect in a case that had all of the women in Karakura town worried to leave their houses at night!" replied Rukia with grin at Ichigo.

"That wasn't me, that was Kon in my body doing those things, I would never do such a thing!" said Ichigo defending his dignity,_" I am going to kill him when I find that stuff toy,_" thought Ichigo with a vein pooping out of his head. He saw that Rukia was about to make another remark about it and decided to quickly change the topic, before Ukitake and Shunsui got the wrong idea about him in their heads. Ukitake and Shunsui were watching the spectacle; both were sweat-dropping at Ichigo and Rukia's little fight.

"Well at least I don't read romantic books or novels in my closet and then hide them under a bunch of swimsuit magazines in my closet!" retorted Ichigo, feeling confident that he had gained some ground in the argument.

"That-that-I was just curious to what humans meant when something was called a 'novel' or a 'magazine' in this world!" replied Rukia with a blush knowing that her hiding spot had been discovered and she would have to change it later, otherwise some other personal things of hers would be found by Ichigo.

"What are you talking about Rukia, you use to read them all time back in the Soul Society after Ichigo just rescued you from-," said Ukitake before closing his mouth as a rock landed in his face. The thrower was thrown by Rukia and she was blushing madly from the fact that Ukitake almost said that she recently started reading these things ever since Ichigo saved her.

"I don't think you should've said that Ukitake," whispered Shunsui leaning over to whisper in Ukitake's ear.

"Yeah, it might have been better to not have said that in front of Ichigo," said Ukitake getting up rubbing his face from where the rock hit.

"What was he about to say, Rukia?" questioned Ichigo teasingly.

"Nothing Ichigo," said Rukia turning away from him, trying to hide her blush.

"I thought you implied that not finishing a sentence was rude…?" said Ichigo, after seeing Rukia twitch a little, he continued.

"… so what was he about to say—oomph!" said Ichigo before getting kicked in the face by Rukia, effectively shutting him up and ending the argument with Rukia as the victor.

"Care to finish that?" asked Rukia bending down to Ichigo, who was holding his nose to stop the bleeding.

"No thank you," snorted Ichigo, disappointed he lost the argument. Rukia just smiled and sat down to look at the sky.

"Love sure works in mysterious ways…," said Ukitake sweat-dropping at how Ichigo and Rukia were acting.

"I'll drink to that," replied Shunsui tipping his hat, he then laid down to resume his nap under the tree. After that, the group fell silent with Ukitake meditating, Shunsui asleep, Ichigo relaxing against the tree, and Rukia staring into the sunset. Masumi and Yasushi finally stopped fighting and were playing a game of soccer with Yasuko and Naomi in the distance.

"Beautiful…," said Rukia in a low voice to herself as she was admiring the sunset.

"Excuse me?" asked Ichigo hearing Rukia.

"Nothing, just admiring the sunset," said Rukia explaining herself. Ichigo just shrugged and went back to his attempt at going to sleep.

"Ichigo, can I ask you a question?" asked Rukia a bit timidly.

"What is it?" replied Ichigo annoyed at being interrupted a second time after trying to go to sleep.

"I was wondering; do you admire anyone?" questioned Rukia with a shadow over her eyes. She blushed a bit when she asked this question, but her back was facing Ichigo, so he wouldn't see it. This question was one question Ichigo wasn't prepared to answer; especially to Rukia.

"Are you ok Rukia, did the Red Ribbon thing mess up your brain?" asked Ichigo confused to Rukia's out of character question, but he then remembered that Rukia was still a girl, no matter how the way she acted, she was still a girl and girls had feelings.

"No, I was just wondering, that's all," said Rukia softly. Ichigo was debating whether or not he should tell her truthfully or to answer indirectly.

"Well… to answer your question (Ichigo then sat beside Rukia and watched the sunset with her) yes, I do admire someone," replied Ichigo feeling awkward as he said this, Rukia grew a smile and looked up into the sunset with Ichigo.

"What about you, do you… you know, admire someone?" asked Ichigo forcing the last two words out of his mouth, Rukia grinned at Ichigo's struggle to say those last two words to her.

"Yes, I do Ichigo," said Rukia not taking her eyes of the sunset. Ichigo and Rukia remained quiet while watching Masumi, Yasushi, Naomi, and Yasuko play soccer. Naomi and Masumi were currently fighting over whether or not Naomi's hands had touched the ball when Yasushi passed her the ball and Yasushi and Yasuko were holding Masumi back from tackling Naomi to the ground while she held her tongue out at him; the ruling went in her favor. _"So, Ichigo likes someone, I wonder who it could be… Orihime?"_ thought Rukia sad and a little bit jealous of Orihime. _"Dammit Ichigo, Rukia likes someone and you haven't noticed who it is; I'm screwed if it's Renji. I guess Masumi was right, gotta try harder if I want to be with Rukia,"_ thought Ichigo inwardly sighing.

"What's she like?" asked Rukia keeping her eyes on the soccer game and away from Ichigo; afraid that she'll blush if she looked at him. Ichigo was startled a bit before answering her question; trying to hide the truth as best as he could.

"Umm… well…, she has the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen, looks amazing under the moonlight…," said Ichigo trying to get his feelings across without stuttering or messing up. The look in Rukia's eyes showed sadness and he thought that she thought he meant someone else when he was trying to describe her. _"Well, he goes nothing,_" thought Ichigo taking in a deep breath before continuing.

"She's short-tempered, a midget, has beautiful hair with that strand of hair that always ends up falling between her eyes, gorgeous violet eyes, white and possible very smooth skin, fun to argue with, a trustworthy ally in a fight, I've known her since I've become a soul reaper, and is my lieutenant," said Ichigo quickly with his eyes closed, waiting for a slap he thought was coming. Rukia, however, wasn't going to slap him; instead she was facing him with tears in her eyes, knowing that it was she that he liked. She wiped away the tears and gave Ichigo and hug. Ichigo opened his eyes when he felt the body of Rukia hugging him, at first he didn't know what to do, but then he hugged her back lovingly.

"So who do you like?" asked Ichigo continuing the game, Rukia just laughed at this and looked up at Ichigo. Ichigo could see happiness in her eyes and he too felt in himself.

"I'm pretty sure he knows," said Rukia looking into his eyes, Ichigo smiled back at Rukia and also looked into her eyes. The two then began to then lean into each other for kiss under the tree with Shunsui and Ukitake on the other side. They were inches from each other when suddenly, Ichigo was stripped from Rukia's grasp and Ichigo slammed into the tree with Masumi on top of him.

"Ah, dammit; he's pretty strong. Oh, hey Ichigo, hey Rukia… did I interrupt something?" asked Masumi noticing something was out of place due to the way Rukia was positioned. Rukia just registered what happened and was about to punch Masumi when Ichigo did her job for her

"Ugh, what the hell was that for Masumi?" said Ichigo punching Masumi off of him.

"Oh, sorry about that; you see there's this guy I haven't met and things have changed a lot since I've been here. The Captain of this squad seems to be a lot more energetic when fighting unlike the last Captain of Squad 11," said Masumi getting up from the ground cracking his neck from Ichigo's punch.

"Squad 11! Shit he's here!" said Ichigo looking around for a safe location from the mad man.

"You met him? How is he?" asked Masumi looking at Ichigo quizzically.

"He's a maniac, he's always…," said Ichigo before feeling a very familiar heavy spiritual pressure.

"Hey, there Ichigo; let's say we have that rematch now?" asked Kenpachi standing threateningly behind Ichigo with his sword drawn.

"Oh hey Kenpachi, well you see I was—Kenpachi… Kenpachi Zaraki right?" said Masumi interrupting Ichigo and Kenpachi's attack towards Ichigo.

"Yeah, that's my name; who are you… you look familiar, but I don't recognize you," said Kenpachi looking at Masumi.

"My name is Masumi Minoru, remember all those years ago when you save me and Yasushi Mamoru from those hollows?" questioned Masumi to Kenpachi. Something in Kenpachi's eyes flickered as he remembered Masumi and Yasushi from those years ago.

"Oh you're those kids that defeated that hollow," said Kenpachi with his sword on his shoulder, Yachiru poked out of his robes and looked at Masumi.

"Hehe, hey Kenny it's cutie from all those years ago," said Yachiru giggling at Masumi.

"'Cutie'?" questioned Ichigo and Rukia at Masumi's nickname from Yachiru, Kenpachi just ignored Yachiru's little comment and tried to remember what he said to Masumi and Yasushi when they were little.

"Oh so that was me whom you were referring to, I thought you meant Yasushi," said Masumi scratching his head.

"I think I remember saying that when you two got strong enough, to go find me," said Kenpachi with a smile.

"I think you did, what did you mean by that, by the way?" asked Masumi calling Yasushi over and explained that this was Kenpachi from those years ago.

"I meant that when you two got strong enough, you should come find me, so we can fight," said Kenpachi with a grin.

"Oh, that's what you meant… sure I'm game for that; you in Yasushi?" asked Masumi grabbing his zanpaktous.

"Hmm, let's see I think I'll—no way, have you even consider how powerful he was back then and how much more powerful he could have gotten over these past years? Besides, I don't like unnecessary fights, remember?" replied Yasushi.

"Suit yourself, I'm gonna fulfill a promise that I made back then to Kenpachi," said Masumi taking an defensive stance, Yachiru got off of Kenpachi and onto a tree branch to watch the impeding fight.

"Hey, Masumi, are you asking for a death sentence in fighting him?" questioned Ichigo to Masumi, who was about to fight Kenpachi.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle myself," replied Masumi with a grin. Just when Kenpachi was about to attack, his soul pager and Shunsui's, Ukitake's, Rukia's, and Yasushi's (he recently got one) went off; alerting all of them that the time for the attack was about to commence.

"Tch, I guess we will have to do this another time," said Kenpachi reluctantly as he went off with Yachiru on his shoulders to join the other Captains at the meeting spot.

"Well, that was a bit disappointing," said Masumi watching Kenpachi leave.

"Disappointing? He's a monster that Kenpachi; and you wanted to fight him?" questioned Ichigo to Masumi.

"Why not, all the more reason to test my abilities without my zanpaktous' abilities to help me," said Masumi shrugging.

"You're crazy," said Ichigo to Masumi in disbelief that Masumi wanted to fight Kenpachi.

"Maybe I am," replied Masumi with a sly smile, sending chills down Ichigo's spine.

"You two done here, we've gotta get moving," said Yasushi cutting in on the conversation.

"Yasushi's right, we don't want to keep the Head Captain, nor the others waiting," said Yasuko arriving from the soccer field in her espada robes.

"I'll be there when I get there, it's not like he's going to kill me for being late or something," said Masumi not worrying about the consequences of being late.

"Ah, same old Masumi," said Shunsui coming out from under the tree with Ukitake.

"Shunsui, Ukitake, how have you two been?" asked Naomi.

"Fine, but it sure has been less exciting without you three around in the Seireitei," replied Ukitake with a smile while rubbing his head.

"C'mon, we shouldn't keep the old man waiting, you now he can get very grumpy if we were to be late for something as important as this," said Shunsui tipping his hat while walking towards the meeting spot of all of the remaining 14 Court Guard Squads. Everyone soon followed Shunsui to the meeting spot where all of the remaining 14 Court Guard Squads were waiting. All of the Captains, Special Forces, and lieutenants were present with Ikkaku and Yumichika there also.

"Excellent, we can now begin the attack on Yoku," said Yamamoto as Ichigo and the group arrived.

"Ichigo, Rukia, Yasushi, Yasuko, Naomi, over here," said Urahara waving to them with Yoruichi next to him; Urahara was wearing his Squad 9 Captain's robe while Yoruichi had her lieutenant's badge on her arm and she was wearing her own uniform.

"Well, I'll be seeing you Masumi, good luck on your part," said Ichigo high-fiving Masumi while going past him and over to Urahara.

"You too Ichigo," replied Masumi watching Ichigo in his Squad 5 Captain's robe.

"C'mon Naomi, let's go," said Rukia beckoning Naomi over to where she was with Ichigo.

"I'm coming, just wait for me," said Naomi trying to get Nel off her, but Nel was refusing to budge. Naomi eventually gave up and let Nel stay on her, while she waited to give her farewells to Masumi.

"Are you sure about this Yasushi, I mean I can always come?" asked Masumi to Yasushi as he went by, Yasushi stopped and turned around so he could face him.

"I'm sure, we can handle this by ourselves; Ichigo, Urahara, and Yoruichi are with us, so there's nothing to worry about," said Yasushi with a silly smile.

"Alright then, good luck and don't die on me," said Masumi high-fiving Yasushi, both boys then grabbed each other's hand and pulled each other towards themselves performing a playful body slam.

"That's my line, Masumi; don't get yourself killed or Naomi won't forgive you for it," said Yasushi retracting from Masumi's pull and looking at Naomi and Yasuko who were giving each other their own farewells.

"I wouldn't do that to her, you know me Yasushi, I would never hurt someone close to me intentionally," said Masumi with a grin.

"Yeah, well see you later," said Yasushi turning around.

"See ya in Hell," waved Masumi to Yasushi as Yasushi joined Urahara, Yasuko soon followed after saying her farewell to Naomi. Ulquiorra was about to walk over to join Masumi when a voice stopped him.

"Ulquiorra!" said a female voice that sounded like she was running. Ulquiorra turned around to see who it was and saw that the owner of the voice was Orihime.

"You… what do you want?" asked Ulquiorra turning to face her, Orihime finally reached him and was panting with her face towards the ground, hands on her legs to support herself while breathing hard. Ulquiorra just waited for her to speak with his hands in his pockets.

"I…wanted…to see…you off… Ulquiorra," said Orihime getting her breathing under control while standing upright.

"I see and what is your purpose behind your visit?" asked Ulquiorra still no able to comprehend human emotions.

"Well… I just wanted to make sure you were ok and I also brought you something for you to have when you fight," said Orihime, she started reaching in her pocket for something; Masumi saw Orihime and Ulquiorra and decided to come over and see what was up.

"Ah, here it is!" said Orihime pulling out a necklace, it was a solid black chain with a very precise and carefully crafted looking bat on it. This gift took Ulquiorra by surprise and he didn't know what to do in the situation.

"What do we have here Ulquiorra?" asked Masumi jumping in on the two with his right arm around Ulquiorra's neck in a playful manner. Masumi noticed the necklace Orihime gave to Ulquiorra and smirked.

"Ulquiorra I never knew you two were going out!" said Masumi with a slap on Ulquiorra's back.

"Excuse me?" asked Ulquiorra unclear of the term 'going out'.

"No, it's not like that Masumi; I-I-I was just giving Ulquiorra a gift that I made for him so he could be safe while fighting, think of it as a lucky charm," said Orihime with a blush and rather fast. Ulquiorra and Masumi had to pause and process what Orihime just said, because she spoke it a bit too fast.

"I see, well do you know what to do with it Ulquiorra?" asked Masumi trying to see if the espada that represented the aspect of death, emptiness, would know.

"I'm not quite sure, but I would assume I put it around my neck," said Ulquiorra observing the necklace. _"She sure did put a lot of work into this, it's very well done. I wonder what 'gifts' mean to humans,"_ thought Ulquiorra observing the necklace.

"Oh let me help you," said Orihime coming over to help Ulquiorra. He gave her the necklace and she put it on him.

"Looking good Ulquiorra," said Masumi with a smirk.

"There," said Orihime stepping back to look at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked at the necklace on him and placed it on the outside of his espada robes for everyone to see.

"It looks good on you Ulquiorra, just like I hoped it would," said Orihime with a smile. Ulquiorra blushed a bit at this and felt a weird feeling inside him.

"I think someone is starting to understand emotions a bit better, no?" said Masumi with a laugh while walking off to join Naomi.

"Umm… Thanks… Orihime," said Ulquiorra trying to be polite to the best of his ability.

"You're welcome Ulquiorra, well I've got to go; see you when you come back from your mission!" said Orihime running off with a wave of her hand. Ulquiorra waved back and watched her fading figure in the distance; many thoughts about emotions began to run through his head, but were interrupted by Grimmjow.

"Oh what do we have here? Ulquiorra's got a girlfriend or is he getting soft on us?" said Grimmjow on a rock that served as his watching post.

"Like you would know any more about these things called 'emotions' than I would Grimmjow," replied Ulquiorra.

"I guess that would be a yes coming from you Ulquiorra," said Grimmjow with a smirk.

"I never said yes or no; besides this is none of your concern. Now did you come over to bother me or do you have some news to deliver to me?" asked Ulquiorra unfazed by Grimmjow's taunts. Grimmjow huffed, seeing as he wouldn't be able to provoke Ulquiorra today.

"Yeah, I've got some news, we have a new recruit," said Grimmjow pointing over to Nel who was on Naomi's back as if Naomi was giving her a piggy-back ride.

"I see, what's her name?" asked Ulquiorra observing Nel.

"She says her name is Nel; frankly I'm wondering why Masumi let her join," said Grimmjow questioning Masumi's actions.

"He let her join, because he pitied the small arrancar for losing her only friends on Hueco Mundo and her home as well," said Stark coming from Urahara's Shop, the last one to arrive at the meeting spot.

"Is that so? I guess Masumi has a soft spot," said Grimmjow with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Naomi had a big part in this as well," remarked Ulquiorra.

"Yeah…," said Stark rubbing his head.

"Where's Lilinette Stark?" asked Grimmjow noticing that Lilinette wasn't with Stark like she normally would be.

"Since this fight is going to be a tough one, Lilinette and I have already fused; saving both of us the trouble of doing it later and it would make it easier for me to release," said Stark walking past Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to join Masumi and the others.

"Tch, I knew that," said Grimmjow trying not to sound too stupid.

"Let's go Grimmjow, Masumi's waiting for us," said Ulquiorra walking towards Masumi.

"Whatever," said Grimmjow hoping down and following Ulquiorra out of boredom.

"Hey Nel, what is your Full name, I think I remember someone with a name similar to yours," said Masumi looking at Nel on Naomi's back.

"Nel, that's Nel's name; don't you believe Nel?" asked Nel looking at Masumi over Naomi's head innocently.

"I believe you Nel," said Masumi rubbing her head. Naomi just smiled at Masumi's side of love that she didn't see much.

"To be more precise, her name is Nelliel tu Odelschwanck. She used to be the third espada, but was defeated and lost most of her powers. She was then transformed into a child due to the loss of her spiritual pressure; she doesn't recall anything, because some of her memory was lost as well. She still retains the amount of spiritual pressure she had when she was an espada, but it is constantly leaving her due to the crack in her mask on her head," explained Mayuri overhearing the conversation as he walked by.

"I see… so you used to be my and Naomi's guard when we were held captive in Hueco Mundo," said Masumi thoughtfully. Nel hid behind Naomi's head afraid that Masumi would be mad at her for what she did.

"Masumi, things have changed, you can't judge her, because you haven't really know her well enough. Besides, she was under orders from Aizen," said Naomi defending Nel, she didn't care if Nel use to be an enemy, after all Yasuko was an enemy, but is now on their side. The espadas were also enemies too and they too are on their side.

"Don't worry Naomi; jeez, what did you think I was going to do, kill her?" said Masumi with a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"So you're not mad at Nel?" questioned Nel in her child's voice.

"Of course not, I mean why would I be?" asked Masumi cheerfully, hoping to cheer Nel up. It worked and Nel was in a better mood, Naomi smiled at Masumi for cheering Nel up.

"By the way Nel, doesn't it hurt to have your mask cracked?" asked Masumi looking at Nel.

"Yes, it hurts a lot for Nel every morning, why does Masumi ask Nel this?" questioned Nel sitting on Naomi's head; Naomi let herself be climbed on by Nel for she was only a child.

"I can fix it for you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone," whispered Masumi to Nel's ears.

"Oh, ok, Nel promises not to tell anyone!" said Nel with a happy expression.

"Alright, well close your eyes and you may want to get off Naomi's head," said Masumi, Naomi grabbed Nel off her head and put her down on the ground. Masumi crouched down to get down to somewhere close to Nel's level. He put his right hand over Nel's head and Nel closed her eyes, waiting for Masumi to finish. Masumi then began stroking Nel's head where it was broken and after each stroke, the mask was healed in the path of where Masumi's hand traveled. Naomi was intrigued at how Masumi was able to do this. After he finished moving his hand all over Nel's cracked mask, it was now a full, un-cracked hollow mask.

"There all done; you'll still be in the child form, but you can always switch between your actual form and this from Nel," said Masumi standing upright.

"Nel's head doesn't hurt anymore (as she said this she rubbed her mask). Nel thanks Masumi for his help in fixing Nel's head," said a happy Nel.

"You're welcome Nel, try to be careful," said Masumi while Nel got back onto Naomi's shoulders and began to play with her dark blue hair using her imagination to pretend there was a miniature fight on Naomi's head.

"She seems to like you a lot," remarked Masumi towards Naomi.

"Yeah, she does seem to like me a lot," said Naomi feeling Nel's tugs and pulls on her head. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Stark soon arrived behind Naomi.

"When will we be going?" asked Grimmjow bored.

"Pretty soon; whenever the Head Captain gets ready on his end; you remember the plan right?" asked Masumi to the espadas.

"Yeah, Grimmjow and I are to help the Soul Reapers while you and Ulquiorra head towards Yoku and Aizen in the center of the Seireitei. Ichigo, Yasushi, Urahara, and Yoruichi are to attack from the opposite side of the Seireitei, and Rukia, Naomi, and Yasuko are to sneak into the Seireitei; we've been over this too many times," said Stark irritated that the Soul Reapers constantly repeated the plan to him and everyone else in the Special Forces.

"What about us Masumi?" asked Shinji coming out from his group of vizards.

"Well I was thinking that you should stay here in case any one of them manages to slip through and get into the World of the Living; judging from the reports, you may have your work cut out for you," said Masumi with a smirk.

"Sure thing boss," said Shinji with his trademark smile, he then left with the other vizards and began to spread themselves across Karakura Town in order to cover as much of it as possible. Masumi turned back towards what was left of his squad and saw the necklace Orihime gave him. He then remembered something he was going to do for Naomi in order to help her and keep her safe during the upcoming fight with Yoku and Aizen.

"Well, I guess Stark and Grimmjow should go with the rest of the Captains and lieutenants and assist them in the main attack. Ulquiorra, Nel, and I will be doing our part of the plan then I guess," said Masumi, the espadas just turned and walked towards their respective Senkaimons with Ulquiorra waiting for Masumi. Naomi let Nel run off towards the Senkaimon with Ulquiorra and she just stood there next to Ulquiorra waiting for Masumi to come. Naomi was about to go towards the Senkaimon with Urahara and the others when Masumi grabbed her by the arm, stopping her.

"What is it Masumi?" asked Naomi looking up at him and turning around to face him.

"Since this fight is going to be pretty difficult; I wanna give you this…," said Masumi holding out a golden necklace with a crucifix on it that extend to the chest towards Naomi with a small blush on his face. Naomi looked at it with wonder and awe,_" It's beautiful and Masumi is giving it to me as a gift," _thought Naomi looking at the necklace.

"I only have two, its twin is the one I'm wearing," said Masumi taking out a necklace from under his soul reaper robes to reveal a necklace exactly like the golden one, except it was silver.

"Do you like it?" asked Masumi looking at Naomi as she looked at the necklace.

"Like it? I love it, thank you Masumi," said Naomi hugging him while holding the necklace.

"You're welcome, here let me help you with that," said Masumi taking the necklace from Naomi. Naomi stepped away from Masumi and then held her dark blue hair up from her neck as Masumi put the necklace around her neck.

"This necklace is special; one reason is that these two are one of a kind, but more importantly is that it will protect you from death and will keep your soul in contact with mine, allowing your soul to take refuge in mine if you ever need too," explained Masumi as he finished putting the necklace on Naomi. Naomi held the golden crucifix in her hand and looked at Masumi's silver crucifix and smiled.

"Thank you, no one has ever given me something special like this," said Naomi hugging him again feeling happiness inside her heart.

"It's no problem Naomi," said Masumi returning the hug. They broke the hug a few seconds later and Yasushi came up behind Masumi.

"Ohhh... what do we have here? Has Masumi finally given that necklace to someone?" asked Yasushi throwing his arms around Masumi playfully.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naomi.

"Uh… nothing Naomi, he's just blabbering nonsense like usual," said Masumi trying to grab Yasushi and get him away.

"Oh no; it isn't nonsense…," said Yasushi getting away from Masumi suddenly, leaving a dotted outline of himself where he was being dragged by Masumi; effectively confusing him.

"… He told me once that he would only give this necklace to someone special; not even me or anyone else as a matter of fact. So you're pretty lucky there to be Masumi's first lov-," said Yasushi before Masumi tackled him into the ground trying to shut him up. Naomi knew what Yasushi was about to say and blushed a bit knowing this, but was filled with joy and happiness inside her.

"Shut up Yasushi, she doesn't need to know that," said Masumi rubbing Yasushi's head into the ground; Masumi was interrupted with a foot to the face and was knocked off Yasushi.

"I suggest you stop hurting Yasushi like that or you'll have to answer to me from now on… got it?" questioned Yasuko, she was the one to have kicked Masumi off of Yasushi.

"Uh, thanks Yasuko," said Yasushi sheepishly.

"You could've handled yourself, don't make me have to do something like this again," replied Yasuko turning away with her arms crossed.

"Heh, can't fight your fights now Yasushi? Guess Yasuko's more of a man than you will ever be," said Masumi rubbing his face insulting Yasushi, but indirectly insulting Yasuko.

"What did you say?" asked Yasuko turning around with an anger mark on her head.

"Huh, oh I didn't mean to insult you, I only meant Yasushi," said Masumi trying to save his face from Yasuko. Yasuko seemed to buy it as she dragged Yasushi off back towards Ichigo and the others. Yasushi gave another wave of good luck towards Masumi as he was being dragged by Yasuko.

"Hey, I think it's about time we head off," said Naomi noticing that the three Senkaimons were opening, leading each respective team to their targets/objectives.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Masumi getting up from the ground.

"Good luck Naomi," said Masumi to Naomi's eyes.

"Thanks, you too Masumi," said Naomi fiddling with the crucifix before tucking it under her soul reaper uniform; Masumi did the same and both went towards their respective spots.

"Ready?" asked Masumi to Ulquiorra and Nel who was now on his back.

"Ready," said Ulquiorra and Nel, Ulquiorra and Masumi, with Nel on his back, then walked into the Senkaimon and into the Precipice World.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Urahara to the group.

"Ready," said Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi, Naomi, Yasushi, and Yasuko; they then proceeded with Urahara into the Senkaimon towards another location other than the Seireitei; for this was part of the plan.

"Let's do this Stark," said Grimmjow waiting for the Soul Reaper Captains and Lieutenants to go through the Senkaimon and into the Precipice World.

"Yeah… sure," replied Stark following Grimmjow after the soul reapers entered the Precipice World.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 11.<p>

I'll try to update soon if I can, it takes me time to update because I have to edit my own stuff and it's partially due to the lack of an editor, which I currently don't have -.-. I have been doing that for the past eight chapters, which probably explains many grammatically errors and sentence structure errors you may find in the past, present, and future; sorry about that.

Please let me know how I am doing through constructive criticism if you would like to or give me any compliments on the story so far if you so wish.

(**Prophet**)


	12. Chapter 12: Assault of the 14 Gotei

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo.

**Characters/Pairings: **Ichigo/Rukia, (minor) Orihime/Ulquiorra, and some other character romance.

**Warnings:** There will be mainly IchiRuki romance and romance between characters of my own; there will be language, gore, violence, and if you don't like romance stuff then you have been warned.

**Brief:** The 14 Court Guard Squads have put into motion their plan of taking back the Soul Society and plan to also take down Yoku and Aizen at the same time.

* * *

><p>There was an eerie silence over the Seireitei; hollows were roaming around freely along with Sinners from Hell and Soul Reapers that turned towards the enemy's side. In the center of the Seireitei was a floating castle that was made up from bones of dead soul reapers, souls, and hollows; the flesh and blood was still there on the bones and didn't seem to be decaying.<p>

"That castle is such an eyesore," said a traitorous male soul reaper in front of the official Senkaimon gates.

"Yeah, I wonder what made Aizen and Yoku think of such a thing to be used as their headquarters," replied another male soul reaper.

"It's their choice, I mean it not like we can do anything about it, after all, we betrayed the Soul Society," said a female soul reaper who was also guarding the official Senkaimon gates.

"So…, you three admit to betraying the Soul Society?" asked Byakuya from behind the soul reapers, this startled them and the three soul reapers got into defensive stances and were shaking from fear. He entered the Seireitei though his own personal Senkaimon, but only he could enter, so as to not attract too much attention.

"D-d-d-don't m-m-move Captain K-K-Kuchiki or we will s-s-s-sound the alarm!" said the female soul reaper, who was visibly scared.

"That I cannot allow, since you three are traitors, it would be best if I dispatch you here and now," said Byakuya taking out his zanpaktou.

"Have mercy Captain Kuchiki!" plead the soul reapers.

"There is no mercy for those who have disobeyed the Soul Society's laws," said Byakuya with a flash step, as soon as he re appeared in front of the Senkaimon gates, the bodies of the soul reapers fell down, lifeless. Byakuya noticed a seal was placed on the door to keep anyone from entering the Seireitei through the official Senkaimon. _"This must be the seal Captain Urahara and Captain Kurotsuchi were referring to; I might as well get started on undoing this seal,"_ thought Byakuya while placing his hands on the seal and he began to undo it.

**Elsewhere in the Soul Society**

"So where is she this time?" asked Ichigo to Yoruichi; Ichigo, Yasushi, Urahara, and Yoruichi were heading to Kukaku Shiba's place while Naomi, Yasuko, and Rukia were trying to infiltrate the Seireitei on their own.

"The last time I spoke to her, it should be around here," said Yoruichi trying to locate the hidden place. Ichigo just sighed and looked up at the sky. The sky was not normal; it felt like it was in chaos for it had red and yellow along with large amounts of black colour throughout it.

"What's up with the sky?" asked Ichigo.

"You just noticed that the sky was different?" asked Yasushi in disbelief, Ichigo just nodded and Yasushi sighed.

"It's not just the sky; everything in the Soul Society is in chaos. The reishi from the Soul Society is mixing with the reishi from Hell, causing an in-balance in the atmosphere," explained Urahara walking along side Yoruichi.

"Is it going to be a problem?" asked Yasushi.

"Yes, unless we fix it, this dimension could fall apart; the Soul Society's reishi and Hell's reishi were originally never meant to mix, their kinda like polar opposites," explained Urahara.

"Like matter and anti-matter?" said Yasushi remembering something that Masumi was talking about earlier, but was lost in what Masumi was explaining so only picked up on a few things Masumi was talking about.

"Yes, exactly, when those two objects collide, they practically destroy each other," explained Urahara.

"Wait… what the hell are you two talking about!" said Ichigo who got confused when Yasushi mentioned matter and anti-matter.

"We are here!" announced Yoruichi, the group then turned their eyes towards the house, which looked relatively same to Ichigo, except the chimney was on the other side of the house.

"Kukaku sure is creative with her new houses," said Urahara sarcastically.

"She has as much creativity as I do with my—oomph!" said Ichigo as a fist caught him in the jaw, sending him backwards towards Ganju, who was behind Ichigo incase Kukaku's punch knocked him out.

"Care to finish that sentence Ichigo?" said Kukaku with a vein on her forehead and with a an evil smile with her fist close to her face, trembling from how hard she was currently clenching it.

"Uh… no ma'am," said Ichigo feeling threatened.

"Who's that?" asked Yasushi.

"Oh, someone new has come to the party and he's a soul reaper captain?" questioned Kukaku suspiciously look at Yasushi's Squad 3 Captain's robe.

"Hello, I'm Yasushi Mamoru Captain of Squad 3, please to meet you Kukaku," said Yasushi with a respectful bow.

"Likewise, anyway, what do you want this time Yoruichi; I see you and Kisuke have been let back into the Soul Society and now he's your Captain; how did this happen?" asked Kukaku giving Yasushi the cold shoulder.

"It's a long story… anyway we need another favor from you Kukaku," said Yoruichi as she was being escorted inside by Kukaku.

"Depends on what it is," said Kukaku going to the room Ichigo knew all too well. The group got comfortable and was served tea by Kukaku's servants.

"How's this affecting you?" asked Urahara after he finished sipping his tea.

"Hmm… Oh you mean the recent take over?" asked Kukaku, Urahara just nodded.

"Well, everyone around here is either scared shitless and packed up and retreating towards the mountains of the Soul Society and I don't feel too great about this either," said Kukaku smoking on her pipe.

"I didn't know the Soul Society had mountains," said Ichigo finishing his tea in one big gulp.

"We don't," said Kukaku solemnly.

"Wait, then if we don't have mountains, then what did you mean by everyone moving towards the mountains?" asked Ichigo confused.

"What I meant was that they either were killed, about to be, or are still hiding or running away from Aizen's and Yoku's forces. Those that didn't run away or fought back are being treated like slaves," replied Kukaku.

"Some heaven this is…" said Ichigo with a sarcastic remark.

"How come that haven't found you?" asked Yasushi curious as to why someone who possessed a lot of spiritual pressure couldn't be found easily.

"Kukaku put up a barrier, didn't you notice it when we entered this place?" asked Yoruichi with a smirk.

"No, sorry I didn't," said Yasushi trying to remember if he did feel anything.

"Well that's good; that means the barrier is holding then. Now then, what can I do for you?" asked Kukaku.

"Yoruichi has informed me that you two are close friends; so I would like to ask you a favor," said Urahara from behind his fan staring at Kukaku in his Squad 9 Captain's robes.

"I'm listening…," said Kukaku staring back at Urahara

**Somewhere in the Rukon District**

Rukia, Yasuko, and Naomi entered the Soul Society and ended up in the Rukon District, they were meant to enter the Soul Society secretly and without causing too much trouble.

"The Rukon District…," said Rukia remembering past, the buildings were all in ruins, some on fire and others completely leveled.

"You too huh?" asked Naomi coming up to Rukia and looking at the destruction.

"You grew up here?" asked Rukia to Naomi, Naomi just nodded in reply.

"Uh, you guys might wanna see this," said Yasuko taking cover behind a wall and was peeking around the corner to see what was going on. Rukia and Naomi went over to where Yasuko was and saw what she saw. There were soul reapers who apparently turned against the Seireitei and were now escorting a large group of captured souls in order to be processed into slavery in the Seireitei. Some of the soul reapers had whips and were whipping the souls to move faster while the souls had shackles on them, binding one another together with a chain.

"Slaves?" questioned Naomi.

"Traitors?" questioned Rukia, the trio then ducked behind the wall, out of sight from the slave movement.

"Ok, you remember what to do, right?" asked Yasuko searching her backpack for the supplies the Head Captain gave her for their part in the mission. Yasuko eventually found what she was looking for and grabbed out three hooded cloaks.

"Yeah, we enter the Seireitei covertly and seal up Hell's Gate without being spotted" said Rukia grabbing one of the hooded cloaks and putting it on her as Naomi and Yasuko did with themselves.

"Good luck everyone, "said Naomi.

"Good luck," replied Rukia and Yasuko, they then stepped into the mass movement of slaves without being caught by the soul reapers guarding the captives.

**Outside the gates of the Seireitei**

"So… how do you think we should get inside?" asked Masumi looking at the massive wall with Nel on his shoulders.

"You're asking the wrong person," said Ulquiorra also staring at the massive wall.

"Nel has an idea!" said Nel from Masumi's back.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Masumi listening to Nel.

"We beow a whole in the whall!" said Nel.

"That's a great plan if it weren't for two things: one, we want to be undetected, and two, that rock can't be broken with spiritual pressure; believe me I've tried," said Masumi remembering a time where he punched the wall out of anger once and ended up with a broken hand for a month.

"So, what should we do then?" asked Ulquiorra still staring at the wall, they stood there for a little bit thinking up a plan.

"I have an idea, just follow my lead," said Masumi running up towards one of the gates of the Seireitei, the group pressed themselves against the wall and inched their way towards the gate.

"You know how these gate guards aren't very bright?" asked Masumi grinning at what he was about to do.

"Yes, but I don't see how that is supposed to help us get in unless we—oh, I see what you are trying to do," said Ulquiorra catching in to what Masumi was doing as he knocked on the gate.

"Heh, this'll be fun," said Masumi as the guard came crashing down from the sky to defend the gate. Ulquiorra and Masumi with Nel then used flash step/sonido to climb up the giant and get over the wall without the guard noticing.

"Who is it… huh…. Who knocked?" asked the guard scratching his head confused. Masumi and Nel on the other side were trying to keep in a laugh that was becoming harder to contain with each remark the giant made. Eventually the guard left and Masumi and Nel released their laughter.

"Are you two finished?" asked Ulquiorra trying to figure out what was so amusing. Masumi had to explain it to Ulquiorra and after Masumi did, Ulquiorra smirked a bit and let out a soft laugh, shocking Masumi a bit.

"Well, there's 20 bucks down the drain…," said Masumi silently cursing himself for making himself lose a bet.

"Excuse me?" asked Ulquiorra confused as to what Masumi's comment meant.

"Nothing, just lost a bet to Orihime and Naomi," said Masumi.

"I see, shall we continue?" asked Ulquiorra not questioning what the bet was.

"Yeah, might as well. You lead us in the direction that takes us to our target, but with less enemies along the way, alright Ulquiorra?" asked Masumi.

"As you wish," said Ulquiorra, he then looked up and saw several larger creatures throughout the Seireitei.

"Masumi… Yeah I see them," said Masumi answering Ulquiorra's unfinished sentence," They must be Hell's Will and I'm guessing those are just a bunch of other big hollows," said Masumi following Ulquiorra while looking at the sky.

"I see," said Ulquiorra as he motioned Masumi and Nel to be quiet as a patrol of Sinners of Hell passed them. They continued to stealth their way in without attracting any attention to themselves. Ulquiorra, Masumi, and Nel eventually found their spots and waited for their signal to attack.

"So, what's the sigwal?" asked Nel lying on Masumi's back with her chin on his head.

"The signal is when we see Ichigo; unless something goes wrong, that's the basically the plan… kinda dumb if you ask me," replied Masumi. The trio then waited from their hiding spots with a good view of the floating castle in the middle of the Seireitei.

**Prisoner line**

"You're POW 664, that's your new name; learn it well and come to love it; it's all you have that is yours darling," said a Sinner of Hell going around stamping prisoners with a hot rod to give the prisoners their new 'names'. He just finished stamping Yasuko, who still remained hidden under the cloak.

"You're POW 665, that's your new name; learn it well and come to love it; it's all you have that is yours cutie," said the same male Sinner of Hell to Rukia with a grin, while imprinting the letters on Rukia's skin. Rukia held back her yell of pain as to not give herself away. He retracted the hot rod and moved to Naomi.

"You're POW 666, that's your new name; learn it well and come to love it; it's all you have that is yours sweetie," said the Sinner of Hell with a smirk and then shoved the hot rod onto Naomi's left arm. Naomi's face contorted in pain as she held in her yell of pain. After the prisoners had been labeled, they were sent to wander about, in order to get a feel for their new captivity. Naomi looked at her arm and at the words 'POW 666'; she then began to feel as if something bad were about to happen in the future.

"Over here!" said Rukia and Yasuko to Naomi in a low enough voice for the guards not to hear, Naomi brushed the thoughts away and came over to Rukia and Yasuko.

"What is it?" asked Naomi still feeling the sting of the burns on her left arm.

"I think we can see the Gates of Hell from here," said Yasuko pointing towards the Gates of Hell, the gates were wide open, letting out everything contained within it into the Soul Society. The gates looked like they wanted to close, but a kido was preventing it from closing.

"We've got to destroy that kido that's preventing the Gates of Hell from closing," said Rukia, the three girls looked both ways and flash stepped towards a tower.

"This should be a good spot for the first one," said Naomi, everyone agreed and Yasuko pulled out a small package and placed it on the top of the tower. They did this to two more towers, forming a triangle shape layout around the gates.

"Done," said Yasuko relieved from doing their part of the mission.

"What now?" asked Naomi sitting down on top of the last tower.

"We wait for the signal," said Rukia sitting next to Naomi, Yasuko stood standing watching the castle.

"Was it really necessary in getting these stupid burns?" asked Naomi looking at her arm.

"Huh… oh didn't you heal it like Rukia and I did?" replied Yasuko to Naomi.

"Oh…," said Naomi feeling stupid for not thinking of that simple solution. She quickly healed it and began to look at the chaotic sky with Rukia and Yasuko, waiting for their signal.

**Outside Kukaku's place inside cannons**

"Are you sure this is safe?" questioned Yasushi inside his blue ball; his only form of protection from the explosion that Kukaku was about to deliver. Ichigo, Yasushi, Urahara, and Yoruichi were in their own individual blue balls and in their own separate cannons.

"Want the truthfully answer or a watered down version of the truth?" questioned Kukaku finishing the final preparations for the launch.

"The truthfully one please," said Yasushi a bit afraid of what it might be.

"No I am not sure," said Kukaku with a grin as Yasushi groaned.

"Thanks Kukaku… for the reassurance," said Ichigo sarcastically.

"No problem, everyone ready?" asked Kukaku lighting a match, she was using the human way of shooting fireworks, for using kido would attract to much attention.

"Ready (Yoruichi and Urahara), Ready as I'll ever be (Ichigo), I'm sure as hell not!" said Yasushi in a panic, before he could leave, they were shot into the air, heading towards the Soul Society.

**Official Senkaimon**

Byakuya was mediating in front of the gate, waiting for his kido to take effect on the seal placed on the Senkaimon. He was then surrounded by Sinners of Hell, hollows, and some soul reapers; about 100 of each.

"How may I help you?" asked Byakuya calmly as he rose to his feet.

"Lord Aizen wants us to capture you alive and take you to him Byakuya," said a soul reaper.

"I'm sorry, but I do not believe we are on a first name basis and I'm afraid that if you want to achieve your mission, you'll have to take me to him dead," replied Byakuya unsheathing his zanpaktou.

"That won't do," said a Sinner of Hell twirling his makeshift weapon around his head like a mace. Byakuya was in his bankai stance when suddenly the kido Byakuya performed on the Senkaimon took effect. The gate opened and out came a man with yellow spiritual pressure surrounding him as he charged towards his enemies.

"HAHAHAHA! This is going to be fun!" shouted Kenpachi like a maniac jumping and landing on the ground, causing an explosion of spiritual pressure and uprooting the ground. Yachiru was on his back giggling while Kenpachi had his 'fun'. The rest of the 14 Court Guard Squads then came through the Senkaimon as Kenpachi was fighting in front of them.

"So much for the element of surprise," muttered Toshiro annoyed at Kenpachi's eagerness for a fight.

"We never intended this to be a surprise Captain Hitsugaya," said Yamamoto, he looked at the Gargantas around the Seireitei and saw them closing, effectively cutting the hollows off from a retreat.

"Looks like Grimmjow and Stark did their part in the plan, what about the Gates of Hell sensei?" asked Ukitake.

"They'll be taken care of when they need to be," said Yamamoto looking up at the castle. On the castle, Aizen and Yoku were watching the 14 Court Guard Captains enter and were now waiting for their next move.

"What about the castle?" questioned Momo, she missed out on the plan, for she was getting medical treatment while the meeting went on. Kenpachi just finished killing his opponents and joined the rest of the Captains. Just then four blue balls penetrated the shielding of the Seireitei and then crashed into the castle; making four distinct holes in it. The blue balls disappeared and the Captains saw black water beginning to engulf the castle, Yamamoto saw two figures escaping the ball of black water from Yasushi's third form of his zanpaktou. The water then began to compress on the castle rather quickly. Eventually the castle was compressed down to a pea, Yasushi just stepped on it and began to chase after the two figures with Urahara, Ichigo, Yoruichi, and the rest of the 14 Court Guard Squads.

**POW Camp**

Rukia, Naomi, and Yasuko were covered in lashes and marks for trying to escape the camp and were now mining rocks as punishment.

"Faster!" said a Sinner of Hell with a whip with many sharp points on it, hitting Naomi on the back, which caused her to fall down.

"Get up!" said the Sinner whipping the ground as a threat, Rukia and Yasuko came over to help Naomi up.

"I said GET UP YOU—care to finish that sentence...," said Grimmjow grabbing the man's arm with the whip in it, the man had a shocked expression on his face at seeing Grimmjow.

"…I'll be glad to tell our Captain about it if you don't mind me," smiled Grimmjow sadistically as he grabbed the man's face and held him up and shot the man with a point blank cero to the face. Grimmjow then began to fight with the rest of the guards while Stark freed the girls.

"Hey Stark how's it going?" said Naomi with a weak smile.

"Been better; plan seems to be working so far. The Captain of Squad 4 told me to give you three these," said Stark holding out three bottles of liquid; Grimmjow just finished killing the guards and let the prisoners run free, not wanting to upset Masumi for killing the prisoners. The girls gulped down the drink, which was hard to do for it tasted awful. Their bodies were then healed and the girls felt a lot better than the previously did.

"Thanks," said Yasuko chucking the bottle behind her. Stark just nodded and Rukia, Yasuko, and Naomi then flash stepped or used sonido to catch up with the rest of the 14 Court Guard Squads; Grimmjow and Stark were assigned to deal with the hollows around the Soul Society, so they went their own separate ways. Aizen and Yoku were standing in the sky waiting for the 14 Court Guard Squads to come to them. Eventually, they did reach Aizen and Yoku and were standing before him, everyone except Masumi, Ulquiorra, Nel, Stark, and Grimmjow were present in front of Aizen and Yoku.

"What makes you believe that you can defeat me when you could not the last time?" questioned Yoku in a dark tone.

"Last time you had help from Hell's Will, so what would happen if we got them out of the equation?" taunted Mayuri holding up a button, he then pressed a button and the small packages opened up. The small packages then began to build a kido type nuke by themselves and all three 'nukes' were aimed at the kido holding the Gates of Hell open. Mayuri then pressed the button three times, firing the nukes towards the kido on the Gates of Hell. Three mushroom clouds were then seen, but were quickly sucked into Hell as it began to close, for the nukes had succeeded in destroying the kido holding open Hell's gates. Hell's Will then began to be sucked into it along with the Sinners of Hell. After everything that had been in Hell, except Aizen, was now back in Hell, the gates closed and it disappeared.

"One-third of your 'army' has been eliminated and pretty soon it will be all be gone Sosuke," said Shunsui. Stark was dealing with the traitorous soul reapers and Grimmjow was dealing with the hollows below and they were in their ressureccions in order to 'clean up' faster. Yoku smiled and pointed his hand towards the Captains and began to chant something, but stopped when a sword was around his throat.

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you," said Masumi cutting Yoku down the back and on the neck, but not too deep to cause any harm. Ulquiorra did the same to Aizen, but got Aizen's right arm; making it useless. Yoku healed himself as did Aizen and they were back to normal, making Ulquiorra's and Masumi's surprise attack worthless.

"Well… that was worth shit," remarked Masumi.

"So nice of you to join us Masumi Minoru and Ulquiorra," said Aizen with a smile, Masumi and Ulquiorra retreated back to the rest of the group with a jump backwards. The two sides then began to stare each other down, waiting for one side to make the move.

"Where's Nel?" asked Naomi to Masumi.

"Nel is somewhere safe, you don't have to worry about-," said Masumi turning to face Naomi, but stopped speaking when he saw Nel down below running away from some hollows.

"What is it?" asked Naomi, Masumi was about to go and help Nel when Grimmjow shot a cero in Nel's direction, killing the hollows that were chasing her. Grimmjow grabbed Nel and placed her on bent piece of metal protruding from a destroyed wall, hanging her from her robe.

"Stay here if you don't want to get hurt," said Grimmjow irritated at the small arrancar for her carelessness.

"Don't say Nel's usewess!" said Nel with tears in her eyes, Grimmjow was taken aback by this and got frantic.

"No I didn't mean that I am just trying to-," said Grimmjow trying to calm Nel when Nel was suddenly engulfed in smoke. Grimmjow started coughing from the smoke.

"You gonna help Grimmjow or just stand there coughing?" taunted Stark shooting ceros and balas at some hollows.

"Shut *cough* up I was just *cough* trying to…to…to…t..," said Grimmjow stopping short when he saw Nel in her adult from, his eyes grew wide like dinner plates as he stared at the adult Nel.

"I'm going to fight too," said Nel dashing past a Grimmjow with a bloody nose, he quickly wiped his nose clean after getting out of his stupor.

"Dammit, wait for me you wench," said Grimmjow getting back into the fight with Stark and Nel. Masumi breathed a sigh of relief that Nel was safe and that he wouldn't get a stomach beating from Naomi for endangering Nel.

"Nothing, just focus on the upcoming fight," said Masumi, Naomi just looked at him, but decided it was not the time for questions and got into an attacking stance. Masumi whispered something into Ulquiorra's ear and Naomi's ear and both nodded their heads in acknowledgement as both sides were still waiting for the other to make a move. Ichigo was eyeing Aizen who now looked like his face was split apart to reveal a black face with teeth and menacing white eyes, along with white wings and his zanpaktou was fused into his hand and had three holes in his body (Aizen's final from). Suddenly Masumi flash stepped behind Yoku and attacked with both swords. Yoku caught both swords in his hands, which startled and surprised Masumi. Yoku glared at Masumi in the eyes and then Yoku slashed Masumi from his left shoulder to his right hip, nearly splitting him in half. Masumi stayed in the air for a bit and then fell to the ground as he was bleeding.

"Masumi!" said Naomi trying to get to his falling body before it hit the ground, but Yasushi stopped her.

"Let go Yasushi!" said Naomi trying to get out of Yasushi's grip, Yasushi just kept his grip on her while watching Yoku.

"He's trying to provoke you Naomi, he has something up his sleeve and I'm not sure what it is, but it mustn't be very good. Plus Masumi wouldn't do something THAT reckless, he must have something planned or have a damn good reason for doing so," said Yasushi watching Masumi's body get closer to the ground.

"What do you mean he has something planned, he's been cut nearly in half!" said Naomi to Yasushi's face.

"Let me tell you something, shouldn't have Masumi's body hit the ground yet?" asked Yasushi, Naomi turned to where Masumi was supposed to land and couldn't find a body.

"What?" questioned Naomi confused.

"He's watching us, waiting for the best moment to strike and he must be healing his wound right now," said Ulquiorra coming up next to Yasuko.

"So who's it going to be next?" announced Yoku interrupting them, Yasushi put Naomi behind him for protection.

"I'll fight you," said Yasushi and Yasuko at the same time, both looked at each other irritated.

"No I want to fight him!" said Yasushi and Yasuko to each other.

"Why don't both of you fight him, it's not like it really matters; honestly… you two can be really troublesome at times," said Ulquiorra interrupting Yasushi and Yasuko. Yasushi and Yasuko eyed Ulquiorra as if saying 'back off' and Ulquiorra just looked back at Yoku as a response, but both decided to focus on the upcoming fight and ended the little fight. They both got into defensive stances with Yasushi activating Kohei-na.

"So it's going to be two on one now… very well who wants to fight me?" taunted Aizen, none of the Captains moved for they knew they wouldn't have a chance if they were to go up against Aizen due to his zanpaktou's ability.

"Rukia and I will take you on," said Ichigo stepping up, Rukia looked at Ichigo like he had gone mad, but she trusted with him due to the look in his eyes; which held power in them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki…, this'll be interesting," said Aizen standing there, Ichigo, Rukia, and Aizen then moved to another location in order to avoid Yoku's and Yasushi's and Yasuko's fight.

**Elsewhere**

"Dammit, that was stupid of me," said Masumi in his hiding spot which had a good view of the fights about to happen. He got out some medical supplies he had with him in case something like this happened.

"Let's see… if I remember this correctly I do this… then this… and this… and…done," said Masumi putting bandages on himself. He leaned against a wall and looked up at the fights about to happen.

"Should be interesting to watch Ichigo and Rukia fight together… Yasushi and Yasuko don't really have much of a chance against Yoku by themselves…," said Masumi trying to heal his wounds with kido, which wasn't working well for him since he was bad at controlling his spiritual pressure and use normal kido. Masumi then glanced over to Naomi who was searching the ground for something.

"I guess Naomi's trying to find me… Tch, she cares too much about me," said Masumi looking at the crucifix around his neck. The rest of the Captains then dispersed, in order to get the rest of the Seireitei under control by dealing with hollows or traitorous soul reapers and get their squads back in order.

**Ichigo and Rukia's fight**

"Hello there, Ichigo Kurosaki," said Aizen in his final form of his 'evolution'.

"What happened to you?" questioned Rukia, she was feeling uneasy due to how powerful Aizen was and the close proximity didn't help her, it only made it worse.

"I have achieved my goal through the hogyoku, which is now Yoku. I had a backup plan in case I was killed before I had achieved my goal," said Aizen standing in the air menacingly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ichigo confused, he gripped his zanpaktou's hilt and prepared for Aizen to attack.

"I had created an arrancar named Hidoi and made him think of the idea of creating a consciousness within the Hogyoku. I implanted the idea into his head using my zanpaktou's ability. I knew that if I were to be defeated I would be sent to Hell, that is where the Hogyoku rescued me," explained Aizen.

"How did you know that it would rescue you?" questioned Rukia.

"I mastered it before Ichigo and Masumi killed me. A servant always protects its master, no matter the consequences or circumstances," explained Aizen. Aizen was gone in a flash of light and appeared behind Rukia, catching her off guard. Aizen's hand outstretched towards her head; Rukia couldn't move due to the overwhelming power of Aizen's spiritual pressure. Ichigo jumped in the way and Aizen grabbed Zangetsu's blade instead of Rukia's head.

"Eager to die so soon, Ichigo Kurosaki?" taunted Aizen throwing Ichigo and Rukia away with a little push.

"Bankai… Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" said Ichigo and Rukia taking advantage of a brief moment, Aizen let them transform, for he thought that it didn't matter since they were both still far less powerful than him.

"Tsugi no mai Hakuren," said Rukia shooting a blast of ice towards Aizen, for a second it looked like it worked, but Aizen just walked through the ice as if nothing were there.

"What?" said Rukia dumbfounded by Aizen's power; Ichigo then flash stepped towards Aizen with his hollow mask on and clashed with him. Aizen was still walking towards Rukia and threw Ichigo away with a push from his sword.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo as he was flying away; his Getsuga Tensho flew towards Aizen, who was still approaching Rukia. Aizen simply flicked the Getsuga Tensho out of existence with his finger and still continued to walked towards Rukia; Ichigo now crashed into a tower, which collapsed. As Aizen got closer to Rukia, she was slowly becoming paralyzed due to Aizen's power and fear for her life.

"Hado Number—mpphf!" said Rukia but was interrupted with Aizen's hand on her mouth; at his touch Rukia felt her power being drained from her and was soon completely frozen.

"There's no need to struggle against the inevitable Rukia Kuchiki, just accept your fate of dying by my blade," said Aizen raising his sword above his head, Rukia fell to her knees unable to support her own weight and kneeled waiting for the blade to cut her down. A sudden surge of spiritual pressure was felt and Aizen's blade was stopped by Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu.

"Sorry Aizen, I can't let you do that," said Ichigo in his hollowfied voice with blood dripping down his mask.

"Stand aside, Ichigo Kurosaki," said Aizen, Ichigo was then grabbed by Aizen's tail by the neck and was thrown to the ground at super-sonic speeds, creating a large crater and rocks from Ichigo's landing, the rocks went into the air and crashed down on top of him, burying him. Aizen smirked at the convenience of an accidently built grave for Ichigo.

"Hado Number 88, Hiryugekizokushinenraiho," said Aizen as he held his hand out in front of Rukia's face. A blinding blue light was then all that Rukia saw for a few seconds. After the smoke cleared Aizen waited to see if he had killed Rukia.

"Hmm?" questioned Aizen for Rukia was still alive.

"Over here!" shouted Masumi, Aizen turned around and saw Masumi standing there in his shikai with Rukia behind him. Masumi looked over to Naomi and saw that she was ok and conscious, she saw Masumi and was about to run over to him, but saw that he was dealing with Aizen and waited. _"Good… the necklaces are working,"_ thought Masumi relieved that his necklaces were working, although he wasn't sure as to how he knew they worked like he was hoping that they would, but brushed that thought aside.

"How did you block that attack and how are you able to move?" questioned Aizen observing that Masumi's injuries were healed and that his broadsword's chain was glowing a little near the butt of the broadsword.

"Oh I dunno, since you're so smart, you figure it out," said Masumi mocking Aizen.

"I don't know how your shikai works, but I am assuming that it has some sort of healing and absorbing abilities, am I correct?" asked Aizen walking in circles with Masumi.

"I'm surprised you reasoned that, but I think you should be more worried about that mark on your arm," said Masumi grinning, Aizen looked at his arm and noticed a purple streak on his arm in the shape of a slash.

"What's this?" questioned Aizen looking at it.

"My zanpaktou's other ability," said Masumi throwing his zanpaktous in the air, he put his hollow mask on, and caught his zanpaktous and charged at Aizen. Aizen deflected his broadswords attack, but the dagger got his other arm. Masumi then began to pound on Aizen with ferocious and quick attacks. Aizen punched Masumi in the gut and the force of the impact caused him to clench up and hold his stomach.

"Damn that hurt, the only thing that could possibly hurt more is Naomi's punches," said Masumi sarcastically while spitting up blood, he used the last bit of stored energy in Hikari to heal his stomach secretly, but Masumi pretended to still be in pain as Aizen walked up to him. When Aizen got close to Masumi, Masumi looked up at Aizen through his hollow mask.

"Goodbye Masumi-," said Aizen before Masumi impaled Aizen with his hollow mask's four horns that were pointing outwards. Masumi only scratched the skin; he didn't impale Aizen enough to cause any major damage.

"Sorry, but that won't-," said Aizen before his eyes widened as Masumi charged a cero in between his horns at point blank range on Aizen's chest.

"Surprise Aizen," said Masumi with a grin, Aizen tried to put up a barrier, but Masumi cancelled it out with Yami's power and one of his arms began to bleed, which was healed immediately. The cero fired, creating a mushroom cloud and a large streak of red filled the sky. When the smoke cleared Masumi was standing breathing hard as his mask fell off his face.

"It's going to take more than that to defeat me," said Aizen from behind Masumi, Masumi jumped out of the way in time to avoid a cero fired by Aizen. Masumi watched the cero and traced it trajectory, it was heading for Rukia, who couldn't move due to Masumi's and Aizen spiritual pressure. Masumi put his mask back on and used sonido to get to Rukia before the cero hit. He then began to absorb the cero with Hikari, but Aizen kept the cero going. Masumi saw that Hikari was reaching its limit on how much energy it could hold, so he used most of it to heal his injuries, while his mask broke away.

"How long can you keep it up?" said Aizen putting more power into the cero, Masumi looked at the chain and saw that it was full. Knowing that he couldn't absorb any more of the cero, he crouched and shielded Rukia from the cero with his body. The cero hid Masumi and Rukia from sight. After the smoke cleared Masumi was still holding onto Rukia, but his body was scorched badly and he dropped his zanpaktous to the ground.

"Masumi are you ok?" questioned Rukia, she was answered with a smirk from Masumi and he then began to fall to the ground with his zanpaktous. Rukia wanted to catch Masumi, but Aizen's spiritual pressure kept her motionless; it was a struggle for Rukia to even stay in the air. She just watched Masumi's body fall to the ground and as his body hit the ground, he left a small crater. Rukia then sensed Aizen charging another cero and looked up to see Aizen charging his cero and it was aimed at her.

"This time, I'll be sure that every atom of your existence will be obliterated," said Aizen, before he fired the cero he turned his head to where Ichigo had been thrown.

"Did you feel that Rukia Kuchiki?' questioned Aizen. Rukia felt it, Ichigo's spiritual pressure and energy were completely gone, she was filled with sadness and tears began to fall from her eyes as she stared at the crater of rubble where Ichigo's body was.

"He's dead and you'll be joining him soon," said Aizen as he fired the cero, Rukia turned her head and watched the cero come closer to her with teary eyes. She then felt something grab her and hold her as the thing that had saved her, moved her out of the way from the cero and on to the ground. Rukia opened her eyes to see Ichigo in front of her, but she didn't feel any spiritual pressure or energy emitting from him.

"Ichigo…?" said Rukia relieved and happy that he was still alive, but confused as to what form he was in. Ichigo's hair was longer than it had been as if he needed a bad haircut. Tensa Zangetsu's chain was wrapped around his right arm where his right sleeve was gone.

"Don't worry Rukia, I'll protect you; just watch from there," said Ichigo with power and authority in his voice. Rukia obeyed Ichigo and sat down on the ground where Ichigo had left her. Aizen and Ichigo then stared each other waiting for the other to make a move.

"How are you still alive? I felt your spiritual pressure and energy disappear completely and-," said Aizen, but was interrupted by Ichigo grabbing him by the face and throwing him and supersonic speeds into the air. _"What, how did he get so much more powerful?"_ thought Aizen confused, Ichigo then appeared above Aizen and was coming down for a downward strike. Aizen held his sword up and when he blocked it, Aizen was thrown back into the ground due to the force and power behind Ichigo's attack. Ichigo then came to a soft landing on the ground and waited for Aizen to get out of the crater that Aizen made with his impact on the ground.

"Impressive power Ichigo Kurosaki, you cease to amaze me," said Aizen getting out of the crater as he began healing, but one of his arms started bleeding.

"What?" questioned Aizen; he looked around and saw that Masumi was on the ground and looked like he had been struggling to get to his dagger that was no in his left hand and he had a smirk on his face. Aizen then tried to heal himself again, but nothing happened.

"It seems that you can't heal anymore," said Ichigo solemnly. Aizen then vanished into light and was gone from sight. He reappeared above Masumi, unable to move due to his injuries, but was trying to reach for Hikari.

"You have caused enough trouble Masumi," said Aizen kicking Hikari away and he held up his sword into the air ready to finish Masumi. Masumi knew what was going to happen and struggled to put his hollow mask on. Masumi successfully put his mask on and turned his body around towards Aizen and began to charge a cero. Aizen saw the cero a bit too late and Masumi fired the cero up close to Aizen. After the red cero's energy dissipated, Masumi's mask broke and he began breathing hard and looked like he was about to faint; but turned back over onto his back and began to crawl slowly towards Hikari as Ichigo and Aizen began to fight behind him.

**Yasushi's and Yasuko's fight**

Yasuko used sonido and fired balas at Yoku with her finger like a machine gun while Yasushi was attacking Yoku whenever there was an opening in between Yasuko's balas. Yoku was deflecting the balas with his hand as if it was nothing and was using his other hand to block Yasushi's attacks. Yoku then vanished and appeared before Yasuko about to strike her, Yasuko held up her finger and shot her white cero at the man point blank range. As soon as it fired, Yasuko got away from Yoku to avoid being hit by backlash of her own cero exploding when it connected with Yoku. As the smoke from the cero dissipated Yoku appeared unscathed and it looked like the cero merely went around Yoku.

"Hado Number 63 Raikoho," said Yasushi from behind Yoku as he held his hand up and pointed the palm of his hand at Yoku's back. Before he could fire the kido, Yasushi was spin kicked in the head and he went flying to the ground, he quickly caught himself before he hit the ground and joined Yasuko in the sky again.

"He's too strong for us," said Yasushi a bit worried.

"For now...," said Yasuko as if hiding something.

"What do you mean 'for now'," asked Yasushi clueless as to what Yasuko was trying to imply.

"I was an espada remember, and if I was one, shouldn't I have a ressureccion?" said Yasuko looking Yasushi in the eyes.

"Well yes… but… I don't even know your ressureccion, let alone know how to work with it," said Yasushi seeing a flaw in this plan.

"It seems you two need some help," said a voice after the sound of a sonido and flash step was heard.

"Ulquiorra, Naomi, what are you two doing here, I thought you went to help the other Captains?" asked Yasuko.

"They seem like they were handling it well enough, so we came to help you guys. Besides, it was the last thing Masumi ordered us to do before he got injured," said Naomi unsheathing her zanpaktou with Ulquiorra.

"Oh that makes since… I guess," said Yasuko turning to face Yoku, remembering the time Masumi had whispered something into Ulquiorra's and Naomi's ear, which must've been that order Naomi was talking about.

"Masumi needs to mind his own business," said Yasushi with a grunt.

"He also told us that if you were to comment on him, not to help you; that is your first and only warning," said Ulquiorra facing Yoku.

"Yep… that's Masumi alright, always looking out for me," said Yasushi with a hint of sarcasm that Ulquiorra luckily didn't catch. Yoku then used sonido and kicked Yasuko away towards a building suddenly, the building collapsed on top of her and Yasushi attacked the man from behind with Naomi. The man swung at Naomi, but some of Yasushi's blue smoke came in contact with the attack and Yasushi redirected the attack back at Yoku, cancelling the attack out. Both Yasushi and Yoku were pushed backwards due to the amount of force behind the attack. Ulquiorra then appeared above Yoku and shot his Cero Oscuras at Yoku; Yoku just used sonido and got close to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra just saw the attack coming in time to dodge it with his own sonido.

"Masumi did say to use any means possible to take you down," said Ulquiorra, coming to a stop from his sonido on top of a building, he then pointed his zanpaktou towards the ground.

"Enclose Murciélago," said Ulquiorra, green spirit particles engulfed Ulquiorra and it began raining dark green spirit rain drops, after everything cleared up; Ulquiorra was standing there in his ressureccion.

"Cero Oscuras," said Ulquiorra as he pointed his finger towards Yoku and a dark green cero fired from Ulquiorra's hand; Yoku used a bala to decrease its power in order to dodge it safely with a sonido. When he reappeared out of his sonido, he was met with Ulquiorra about to decapitate him with his green spear. Yoku grabbed Ulquiorra by the face before Ulquiorra could attack, and threw him to the ground.

"Impressive," said Ulquiorra getting up from the ground, he then felt a strange spiritual pressure come from Yasushi as if his aura had gone insane.

"Kichi gai-jimita," said Yasushi in a disturbing sounding voice. He was then glowing red and his zanpaktou changed into a purple lightning bolt. The blue smoke was gone and he was now using his second form of his zanpaktou's abilities. He charged at Yoku with ferociousness, incredible speed, and was laughing while he was attacking. Yasuko then shot a cero at Yoku, Yoku dodged it by jumping and Yasushi jumped over the cero too and flash stepped towards Yoku so that Yoku would get a chance to catch his breath. Yasushi continued to attack Yoku with his speed and agility; whenever Yoku attacked, Yasushi would dodge it easily and immediately counter attack. Ulquiorra seemed to notice that the longer the fight was getting with Yasushi in this form; Yasushi would keep on getting faster, more intense with his attacks, and seemed to be laughing more. Naomi decided to stay back for she didn't like fighting with Yasushi in this current form of his, it made her feel uneasy.

"I don't understand this ability, what exactly does it do?" questioned Ulquiorra to Yasuko.

"He pretty much goes insane, his speed increases, his attacks become more vicious, laughs, and as the fight prolongs, he gets more powerful," explained Naomi watching Yasushi pound on Yoku who was guarding against Yasushi's constant barrage of attacks downwards.

"I see… did you know that there is a limit to how long he can stay like this?" said Ulquiorra observing that Yasushi's spirit energy was being drained.

"What?" questioned Yasuko making sure she heard him correctly.

"Yasushi is using his spirit energy and spiritual pressure and converting it to physical attributes, however, he is losing more spiritual pressure and energy than he is getting in terms of physical abilities and is able to regenerate," explained Ulquiorra watching Yasushi dodge several attacks from Yoku in a weird psychotic way.

"Well then what are we waiting for, lets help him before he runs out of energy to fight," said Yasuko.

"You two can help him; I don't really want to be near him when he's like this," said Naomi, Yasuko and Ulquiorra just acknowledge her silently and attacked Yoku without replying to her. Yasuko was using sonido with Ulquiorra; both of them appeared in the air and shot their ceros simultaneously at Yoku and Yasushi. The ceros mixed, increasing their attack power and approached Yoku and Yasushi. Yoku sensed the cero and jumped out of the way; Yasushi jumped onto the mixed cero and rode it like he was surfing on a tidal wave, laughing like a maniac. He caught up with Yoku, who just reappeared after using his sonido to get out of the way and lunged at him with his lightning bolt pointed out at Yoku ready to impale him. The lightning bolt impaled Yoku as he turned around casually, he grabbed Yasushi's head and tossed him up into the air and did a drop kick on his head, sending him down into the ground with a trail of blood coming from it. Yasuko couldn't feel Yasushi's spiritual pressure anymore and began to think that Yasushi had died. She came over to Yasushi's aid, but Yasushi stopped himself from hitting the ground and caught his sword, and his was back to his first form kohei-na. His head was bleeding badly and looked like he was struggling to stand up.

"Damn, he's the first to survive that form; man why do I feel so exhausted and light headed?" said Yasushi to Yasuko who just arrived with Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra decided to buy some time so that Yasushi could get himself together and attacked Yoku.

"Yasushi are you ok?" asked Yasuko looking him over to see if he had any more injuries, Naomi came over to see if she could help Yasushi, but decided that it was best to leave the two alone. She decided to help Ulquiorra buy some time and joined him in the fight.

"Besides the extreme head trauma I just got from that damn kick, I'm fine," said Yasushi watching Ulquiorra and Yoku perform high-speed combat above in the sky with Naomi struggling to locate their movements and when she did see an opportunity, she would attack, then search again as Ulquiorra re-engaged Yoku in high-speed combat.

"Maybe you should sit down and get yourself together while Ulquiorra, Naomi, and I fight," said Yasuko helping Yasushi find a place to sit down.

"You sure, I mean I can still figh—why are there three of you?" questioned Yasushi as he reclined against a rock so that he wouldn't need to move in order to watch the fight.

"You are not fine, now stay here and get yourself healed up so that you can get back into the fight," said Yasuko with a smile patting his head.

"Wait, you, Naomi, and Ulquiorra won't be able to handle him without you using your ressureccion," said Yasushi concerned.

"I plan on using it you idiot," said Yasuko smiling at Yasushi before Ulquiorra and Naomi came crashing down next to them.

"He's tough one…," said Ulquiorra getting out of the crater he made and healed himself with his ability to heal very fast. Naomi climbed out of the crater she made, all cut up with tattered clothes and bruises all over her body.

"Let me help then," said Yasuko, Ulquiorra and Naomi just looked at her direction and they both used sonido to get into the sky with Yoku, while Naomi used flash step.

"Round two," said Yoku with a smile as he readied himself for Yasuko's, Naomi's, and Ulquiorra's attack and began to jump around like an excited boxer that was about to fight. Ulquiorra was about to attack when Yasuko stopped him.

"Wait a minute," said Yasuko, stopping Ulquiorra who looked at her. She then took her release stance, which was pointing her zanpaktou at Yoku.

"Rest Misericordia," said Yasuko calmly as she began to glow a bluish white aura.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12… complete, I hope you are enjoying this story so far.<p>

Please leave your constructive criticism or comments in the reviews please, thanks.

Also I would like to ask you if you would like to vote in my poll on my profile. I just ask you to take a few seconds or minutes (if your internet is slow like mine is) and vote in it please, thanks.

(**Prophet**)


	13. Chapter 13: Restoration of Peace

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo.

**Characters/Pairings: **Ichigo/Rukia, (minor) Orihime/Ulquiorra, and some other character romance.

**Warnings:** There will be mainly IchiRuki romance and romance between characters of my own; there will be language, gore, violence, and if you don't like romance stuff then you have been warned.

**Brief: **Ichigo and the others have begun their fights with Aizen and Yoku. Ichigo is currently fighting Aizen in his Final Getsuga Tensho form and Yasuko and Ulquiorra are fighting Yoku currently. Ulquiorra is in his first from of his ressureccion and Yasuko is about to release hers.

* * *

><p>"Rest Misericordia" said Yasuko in a whisper with her sword pointed towards Yoku. She began to glow blue and she slowly shifted her hand to the lower end of her swords hilt. She grabbed the bottom of the hilt and bent it with her hand. The hilt was curved and blue energy came from the sword and went up her arm, destroying her robes as it went up her arm and covered her body. Naomi was watching Yasuko, for she had never seen Yasuko's ressureccion.<p>

"Hey, I'm back… what did I miss?" said Yasushi suddenly coming up into the sky with a still bleeding head.

"Yasushi you should still be resting," said Naomi with a bit of worry from her friend.

"My head is fine now… how is Yasuko?" questioned Yasushi when he looked at the blue ball of energy hovering in the sky.

"She seems like she's about to release," said Ulquiorra; Yoku didn't bother to attack, for he wanted to see Yasuko's ressureccion himself.

"I wonder what she'll look like in her ressureccion… Heh, just watch it be something provocative that backfires on-," said Yasushi, but stopped talking when the blue energy ball just broke suddenly revealing a released Yasuko with her new zanpaktou resting on her right shoulder while her right hand gripped the hilt. Yasuko's zanpaktou was now in the shape of large, white, double-barreled shotgun with two blades on opposite sides and an opening at the top for shooting whatever came out of the shotgun, there was a trigger on the hilt of her sword, and the hilt was curved inwards. Her appearance changed too, drastically; she now had a hollow hole replacing her belly button, she had a broken mask that was hard to distinguish any key features in and, was on the back top of her head, she had no footwear on, and wore a bone bikini. Yasushi's eyes were like dinner plates as he stared at Yasuko, Yasuko noticed this and turned to face Yasushi.

"What are you staring at Yasushi?" questioned Yasuko coming closer to him. Naomi just face-palmed herself in the face and laughed a little at Yasuko for teasing Yasushi like that.

"Uh…," said Yasushi, that was all he managed to say, for he was too busy looking at Yasuko. Yasushi then felt his nose began to bleed, but ignored it as he stared at her breasts.

"Yasushi… my eyes are up here," said Yasuko getting Yasushi's attention away from her chest, which was not as flat as Yasushi thought it would have been. Yasushi looked up to Yasuko and saw a vein was popping out of her head and she slapped him across the face twice on both sides of his face.

"Oh… sorry about that," said Yasushi smugly ignoring the stinging pain on his face as he wiped his nose clean from his nosebleed.

"Don't let it happen again," said Yasuko turning to face Yoku with a vein popping out of her head due to her anger towards Yasushi.

"Yes ma'am," said Yasushi with sarcasm, Yasuko smiled at the little joke and both got into an offensive stance with Ulquiorra and Naomi.

"Interesting release you have there, Yasuko, what abilities do you now possess?" questioned Yoku eager to find out what Yasuko's abilities were.

"You'll see soon enough," said Yasuko as she and the others charged towards Yoku.

**Ichigo and Aizen's fight**

Every stroke that Ichigo blocked or attacked with resulted in a massive amount of power that discharged in the direction of where Ichigo swung his zanpaktou. Ichigo then eventually got a cut on Aizen's shoulder; as soon as that happened, Aizen released a massive amount of spiritual pressure in order to get Ichigo to back off of him. Ichigo jumped back a bit and waited for Aizen to make his move on the ground. Aizen then held his right hand up in front of him.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado Number 90 Kurohitsugi!" proclaimed Aizen, a huge outline of a purple-black rectangle then surrounded Ichigo, who stood still motionlessly, not fazed as what was about to happen to him. Aizen stood on the outside watching Ichigo get engulfed in the Hado and slowly Ichigo' face was becoming less and less visible, due to the Hado nearly being completed. Soon the Hado had completely engulfed Ichigo and Aizen stood there with smirk on his distorted face. Ichigo suddenly broke the Hado with a simple swing of his zanpaktou; leaving a dumbfounded Aizen.

"What?" said Aizen in shock that Ichigo could easily break a level 90 Hado with the incantation.

"Are you afraid?" asked Ichigo calmly and threateningly. _"How does he have so much power, he doesn't have a shred of spiritual pressure on him? Or could it be that he has become so powerful that I cannot sense him… impossible, I am a transcendent being and will not lose to a human!"_ thought Aizen in his head. He then used his six wings to fire small purple orbs at Ichigo, Ichigo dodged them easily and six mushroom clouds appeared behind him. Ichigo then lunged at Aizen, who was in the sky, and swung at his head. Aizen blocked and began to attack Ichigo at very high speeds. Ichigo was easily keeping up with Aizen's attacks and when he saw an opening, he spin kicked Aizen in the head, sending him flying away towards the ground, creating a large cloud of dust and dirt.

"Very impressive Ichigo," said Aizen climbing out of the large crater he made from his landing. _"I need another plan, attacking him head-on won't do any good,"_ thought Aizen as he looked around to see if anything in his vicinity could be used to his advantage. Ichigo then attacked Aizen quickly and powerfully,_" There has to be something I could use… There!"_ said Aizen when he saw something that he could use to his advantage. Ichigo did a downward strike on Aizen, but Aizen vanished away in a flash of white light; Ichigo's blade just cut a large straight hole into the ground as Ichigo scanned the area for Aizen.

"Over here Kurosaki," said Aizen, Ichigo heard his voice and inside his gut, he felt something was wrong and was being threatened. He turned around and his eyes went wide slightly, but were back to normal a second or two later. Aizen had Rukia on the ground under his foot and was crushing her in his own strength and in spiritual pressure. Rukia was in too much pain to talk or even voice something from her mouth under Aizen's foot, she tried to fire a Hado, but it was way off target and simply destroyed a building.

"Look who I have here…," said Aizen as two of his wings with heads on it went down to Rukia's level and began to observe her with saliva dripping from their mouths.

"… Surrender Kurosaki or I will-," said Aizen, but was cut short when his leg that held Rukia down and Rukia were gone. As Aizen's leg bled, Ichigo was holding Rukia with one arm bridal style.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry I should've—Don't worry, it'll be over soon Rukia," said Ichigo interrupting Rukia, she sensed something within her that told her that the end of this fight was near, but it didn't say who the victor would be.

"Hold on to me, don't let go no matter what, otherwise you might end up dead Rukia," said Ichigo tightening his grip on Rukia's body; Rukia nodded and did what she was told.

"What are you planning now…," said Aizen to himself while watching Ichigo with interest.

"Let's end this Aizen, I'm getting tired of you and your way of doing things," said Ichigo while pointing his fused zanpaktou that was attached to his arm at Aizen.

"I'll show you… the Final Getsuga Tensho," said Ichigo while holding Rukia with his left arm; he was then engulfed in a large blue cylinder spiritual pressure with black lightening jumping across its aura. Aizen stared at it, waiting to see what Ichigo would turn into. _"This is definitely spiritual pressure, but… it is somehow different,"_ said Aizen observing it. He then began to see Ichigo's form faintly through the thick aura.

"What is… that form Kurosaki?" said Aizen confused. The blue column then abruptly became a thick pitch black aura around Ichigo and Rukia. Then it slowly began to separate, revealing Ichigo in his Final Getsuga Tensho form while holding Rukia. Rukia stared at Ichigo as he let out a discharge of power towards Aizen as wind.

"Ichigo… is that you?" questioned Rukia unsure if it was him due to the long black hair and red eyes.

"Yes… it's me Rukia… I'll finish this in one move," said Ichigo with black aura/ spiritual pressure oozing from him.

"What?' said Aizen completely confused as to what Ichigo's new form was.

"The Final Getsuga Tensho is… me… becoming Getsuga himself," said Ichigo calmly staring at Aizen. Aizen wasn't in shock due to Ichigo's new form; he was in shock because he couldn't sense Ichigo's power at all.

"That's absurd, a mere human cannot be more powerful than me!" said Aizen out of frustration and confusion, Ichigo then formed a black spiritual pressure blade in his right hand and raised it above his head without saying a word. Rukia was watching Ichigo as he was doing this with awe in his left arm.

"Mugetsu," said Ichigo calmly, the sky around Ichigo, Rukia, and Aizen became pitch black and a low thud/ rubble was heard as Ichigo's attack cut Aizen straight down the middle and as it did with the landscape that was caught in Ichigo's attack. Rukia was amazed at Ichigo's power as she watched him up close. The attack then began to rise into the sky and a loud explosion was heard, then died away as Aizen's split body came crashing down to the ground. Ichigo stood in the same position for a sometime, but began to move as his form began to disappear. He let Rukia down as his 'chest armor' disintegrated and the tattoos on his chest vanished.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" asked Rukia a bit concerned for Ichigo.

"I'm fine, how about you?" asked Ichigo as his long black hair fell from his head, showing his long orange hair again, and his red eyes went back to its normal amber colour.

"Fine… did you defeat Aizen?" asked Rukia relieved that Ichigo was ok as she looked at Aizen's body that was cut in half.

"Seems like it, let's go and see if—Ngh!" said Ichigo as he collapsed to the ground breathing hard.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" said Rukia coming to his side, Ichigo stared at his hands on his knees,_" My powers… they're disappearing. Wait didn't Masumi do a technique that prevented something like this from happening?"_ thought Ichigo. While Rukia was trying to make sure Ichigo was alright, she felt something form around her neck. She then saw a red watch form on Ichigo's right wrist and a red ribbon extended from it towards Rukia's own red ribbon coming from her neck.

"What the-," said Rukia confused, Ichigo saw that she had a red chock necklace around her neck with a black sun on it and looked down to his new watch to see a white moon inside the casing with the hour, minute, and second hand. The red ribbons connected and disappeared, leaving only the necklace and watch behind. They sat there for a while unsure as to what just happened until Ichigo broke the silence.

"Uh… Rukia… I can't move," said Ichigo stuck in his position, he felt like he was going to faint any time soon, so he wanted to get himself and Rukia out of the way.

"We need to get somewhere safe, so we won't get in the way of every else's fights," said Ichigo still frozen. Rukia rolled her eyes, but smiled as she came over to help Ichigo up.

"Here… put your arm over me," said Rukia, Ichigo let her put his arm over her and let her carry him away. Both of them stopped and turned around when they felt a familiar spiritual pressure come back. Ichigo and Rukia watched in horror as Aizen's body healed itself down the middle. After the healing was done Aizen stood up laughing.

"Is that it Ichigo Kurosaki? I'm not dead, so it looks like I won-," said Aizen, but was interrupted with the Gates of Hell appearing behind him, they opened and chains came out of it and attached itself to Aizen.

"No… I will not be dragged back into Hell!" shouted Aizen, who was trying to remove the chains, but when he removed one, two more took its place.

"Get off of me!" said Aizen still struggling with the chains, Ichigo gathered what strength he had left and walked over to Aizen.

"Aizen… Go to Hell," said Ichigo kicking Aizen into Hell with a front kick. Aizen then fell into Hell yelling during his fall, but was immediately silenced when he was stabbed with a large sword. Aizen was then motionless as the sword went back into Hell with Aizen on it. The Gates of Hell then closed, leaving Ichigo and Rukia standing still.

"Uh… Ichigo?" said Rukia wondering if he was ok due to how weak Ichigo was earlier. Ichigo then collapsed onto the ground, completely exhausted and weak from the lack of energy he possessed. Rukia sighed and walked over to the fainted Ichigo.

"What am I going to do with you Ichigo?" asked Rukia sitting beside his body as she watched the fight against Yoku in the distance.

**Yasushi, Yasuko, Naomi, and Ulquiorra's fight with Yoku**

"Cero Oscuras," said Ulquiorra firing his black cero towards Yoku; Yoku dodged it and was greeted with a cero from Yasuko from her shotgun-sword zanpaktou weapon. Yoku used his own cero to overpower Yasuko's white cero; Yasuko dodged the cero with a sonido. When Yoku's cero cleared, Yasushi and Naomi came from both sides of Yoku and attacked him. Yoku blocked Yasushi's attack and kicked him away while grabbing Naomi's wrist and throwing her towards the ground. Naomi recovered from the attack and stood on the ground while watching Yasushi, Yasuko, and Ulquiorra fight with Yoku in the sky. _"Damn, he's too strong we need Masumi's help if we are going to win this…,_" thought Naomi as Ulquiorra crashed into the ground next to her.

"Ulquiorra, are you ok?" asked Naomi a bit concerned for him.

"I'm fine, but he is strong," said Ulquiorra climbing out of the crater he made. Ulquiorra and Naomi stood still and looked up into the sky to see Yasushi and Yasuko continue with the fight against Yoku.

"Do you have any suggestions on how to defeat Yoku?" asked Naomi. Yasuko and Yasushi were struggling against Yoku in the sky, but were doing their best.

"I do, but I'm curious to see what Yasuko's ability is first," said Ulquiorra observing Yasuko cutting Yoku with her zanpaktou; the cut then began to heal slowly and Yasuko used sonido to get away from Yoku who tried to kick her in the stomach. Ulquiorra noticed that when Yasuko had cut Yoku, she drained something from Yoku, converted it into a very dense, tightly, packed ball of spiritual pressure, and was placed inside Yoku. Naomi was trying to figure Yasuko's abilities herself, but wasn't having any luck. Yasushi appeared behind Yoku and punched him, sending him flying away. Yasuko intercepted Yoku and slashed him across the chest twice, before Yoku backhanded her towards Yasushi.

"Whoa!" said Yasushi caught off-guard with Yasuko's body flying towards him. He caught her and was pushed back from the force of the backhand and crashed into a building. After the dust cleared, Yasushi appeared with Yasuko in his left arm.

"Thanks," said Yasuko after being let down from Yasushi.

"Uh… no problem," said Yasushi trying to hide a nosebleed, for he accidently touched Yasuko's butt without her knowing.

"If that's not from the impact and it has to do with something else… I'm going to beat you senseless," said Yasuko with a little blush and with an anger mark on her head. Before Yasushi could respond, Yoku attacked the two after appearing from a sonido. Yasushi used his blue smoke to block the attack without being pushed back and Yasuko tried to counter attack. She appeared behind Yoku and fired her enhanced white cero at Yoku by pointing her shotgun-zanpaktou at him. Before she could fire, Yoku appeared very close to her, catching her off-guard. Her eyes went wide as Yoku cut her down in the front from her right shoulder to her left hip and in her back from her left shoulder to her right hip. Yoku then proceeded to stab Yasuko in her heart, but was stopped when some blue smoke intercepted the attack and Yasushi appeared in between the attack. Yasushi blocked the attack, but it slid off his guard and headed for his own heart.

"Shit!" said Yasushi as the sword stabbed him in his heart, Yasuko turned around to see a sword impaling Yasushi all the way through. Yoku then removed his sword and began to attack Yasushi aggressively. Yasushi blocked some of the attacks, but due to his wound, most of Yoku's attacks ended up cutting him. Every time Yasuko tried to help Yasushi, she would be thrown back from an attack from Yoku or when she had to dodge a cero from Yoku. Eventually, Yasushi couldn't take any more from Yoku's relentless assault and was slashed horizontally in the abdomen.

"Yasushi!" said Yasuko in shock as Yasushi staggered back and kneeled down holding onto his stomach as he bleed from his wound on his abdomen and the many wounds on his body. Yoku then slowly began to walk up towards Yasushi, intending to finish of Yasushi with one blow. Before Yoku could deliver the final blow, Yasuko appeared behind Yoku with a yell and attacked him. She was visibly angry at Yoku and the power from the clash of their swords was reflected by bright blue and black flashes of light, spiritual pressure.

"Are we angry?" asked Yoku playfully with a calm expression as Yasuko slashed at Yoku's body, cutting him on his chest. Yoku didn't flinch or shown any signs of pain as he used the moment of himself being cut, to slash Yasuko on her stomach. Yasuko's face showed pain and surprise due to the fact that Yoku wasn't feeling any pain or was ignoring it and that she was stabbed in her stomach. Yoku then grabbed Yasuko, by her head, and threw her towards the now standing Yasushi. Yasushi just recovered from the relentless barrage Yoku had done to him and was greeted with Yasuko's body slamming into his stomach, again.

"Agh—the Hell?" said Yasushi as he caught Yasuko with his body and traveled with the momentum towards a building, crashing into it with a thud and an explosion, causing the building to collapse on them.

"I think we should help them," said Ulquiorra to Naomi nonchalantly.

"Gee, you think so?" yelled Naomi to Ulquiorra as they both intercepted Yoku, who was on the ground slowly walking towards the collapsed building with the intent to annihilate Yasushi and Yasuko under the pile of debris.

"I think we've seen enough, Yoku; your time has come," said Naomi in an offensive stance, Ulquiorra stood still, and Yoku looked at her with a puzzled look. Ulquiorra was observing Yoku, while Naomi began to move closer to Yoku and as she was about to attack, Ulquiorra stopped her by standing in front of her. Ulquiorra and Yoku then began to stare at each other without any noise except for the noises of other fights that were happening around the Seireitei from Grimmjow, Stark, and the other Captains.

"C'mon Ulquiorra what are you waiting for, let's—patience," said Ulquiorra silencing Naomi. She looked at him confused, but turned her head back towards Yoku when Ulquiorra didn't explain himself.

"What do you plan on doing now Naomi and Ulquiorra?" said Yoku in his deep voice.

"We plan on defeating you!" said Naomi confidently, but was afraid on the inside for she witnessed the onslaught and relentless assault on Yasushi and Yasuko and the quick defeat of Masumi earlier.

"I plan on showing you the true meaning of despair," said Ulquiorra with a threat hinted in his response.

"Do you now; how do you plan on showing me 'the true meaning of despair' Ulquiorra?" taunted Yoku. Ulquiorra's response was dark green spiritual that started at his feet and went up towards the sky in small patches with dust being pushed away near his feet and the dust turned a light green. His clothes then began to disintegrate along with a part of his hollow mask, leaving only the horns that were now longer, and were replaced with black fur on his arms and lower body. He also now had a jet black tail, his hollow hole looked like it was leaking something black, and he had long black fur near his tail; he still had his black wings, but looked longer and more ferocious. His eyes were green with yellow irises with a black slit, which ran vertically, which was his pupil and his eyes also looked like they were leaking something black.

"Ressureccion Segunda Etapa," said Ulquiorra in second ressureccion. Naomi stood behind him and confused to as to why Ulquiorra had another ressureccion.

"How—I am the only espada who has achieved a second release, no one has seen me in this form except Ichigo Kurosaki and Masumi Minoru," said Ulquiorra answering Naomi's question before she could ask it. Yoku seemed to smile as if he was about to enjoy the next few minutes with Ulquiorra.

"Wipe that smile off your face," said Ulquiorra getting into an attack position by crouching down low to the ground with his left hand supporting him from falling onto the ground.

"Here I come," said Ulquiorra looking up, he suddenly dashed off from his spot with incredible speed, when he got close to Yoku, both Ulquiorra and Yoku used sonido and began fighting at speeds that Naomi couldn't register. She could only hear the clashes around her in the air. Every now and then she would hear noises that sounded something like the cutting of flesh and impacts from punches or kicks. There were shockwaves from the fight in the sky and discharges of wind. _"I wish I could see what was going on, so I could help Ulquiorra,"_ thought Naomi trying to see Ulquiorra. _"__**Concentrate Naomi and you should be able to see what you couldn't see before and then use that knowledge to strike at the enemy**__"_ said a voice in Naomi's head.

**-Flashback-**

"What do you mean?' asked Naomi breathing hard after an attack from Masumi. She was training with Masumi, Ichigo and Rukia were training together, and Yasushi and Yasuko were training together elsewhere in the underground area under Urahara's shop.

"What do you mean 'what I mean'? You need to concentrate Naomi if you can't see your enemy," said Masumi using flash step to speed all around her invisible. Naomi knew Masumi was around her, but couldn't see him. She tried to concentrate with her eyes, but she couldn't see him.

"I'm concentrating, but I still can't—Hey!" said Naomi as Masumi pushed her around during his flash stepping.

"Don't just use your eyes, use all of your senses if you need to; use anything to your advantage in a fight, that includes the environment," said Masumi as he continued to push Naomi around while remaining invisible with his flash stepping. Naomi then did what she was told when Masumi stopped pushing her around. She used all of her senses to try and locate Masumi; she caught wind of his scent around her, felt the air move around her as Masumi was flash stepping around her, and could hear his feet moving on the ground. Masumi then went in for another round of pushing Naomi around and as he touched Naomi, she grabbed his hand and flung him to the ground. This caught Masumi off-guard and grabbed Naomi's collar as he fell to the ground after Naomi threw him. Naomi was caught off-guard from Masumi's grab and fell with him to the ground. Naomi and Masumi then began to roll and tumble all over the ground and down a hill. Eventually they came to a stop and Naomi was on top of Masumi dazed from the rolling.

"Good job Naomi, now could you please get off of me?" asked Masumi who was slightly dazed from the rolling, Naomi quickly got off of Masumi with a little blush.

"Sorry Masumi and Thank you," said Naomi trying to his her blush.

"Don't worry about and your welcome, just remember that when you have trouble finding your enemy," said Masumi getting up off the ground.

"I will, now what are you going to teach me now?" said Naomi getting excited at learning something else from Masumi.

**-End Flashback-**

Naomi then began to do what Masumi had taught her and began to use her senses to locate Yoku and Ulquiorra and prepared a Hado for her attack when she found them.

"Is that all you've got Ulquiorra?" taunted Yoku as he dodged another series of strikes from Ulquiorra, Yoku counter-attacked and then began to strike at Ulquiorra with many slashes, Ulquiorra either blocked them or narrowly dodged them. A Sokatsui hit Yoku in the face, blinding him temporarily; Naomi then appeared with a flash step and attacked Yoku from behind. She slashed at his back, but her zanpaktou didn't cut into him, it just stopped on his skin. Yoku turned his head and smiled wickedly at Naomi and punched her in her left arm, to the ground. When she hit the ground, she didn't move for a while due to the pain in her left arm, _"Damn, I think he either dislocated my left arm at the shoulder or broke it completely,"_ thought Naomi getting up with her left arm limp and close to her side.

"Enough," said Ulquiorra using sonido to get some distance from Yoku. Yoku watched Ulquiorra and observed what he was about to do. Ulquiorra cupped his hands together in front of him and a green light appeared in between them.

"Lanza Del Relámpago," said Ulquiorra outstretching his hands to reveal a green spear with green energy flickering on the ends of the spear.

"Don't move, stay right where you are, I would prefer not to set the off near me," said Ulquiorra to Yoku, Yoku just opened his arms as if he were inviting the attack. _"He must be crazy if he thinks he can withstand this attack without sustaining a serious wound,"_ thought Ulquiorra as he threw the spear towards Yoku. The spear hit Yoku on the chest and was engulfed by a massive and powerful column of green spiritual pressure and energy. Ulquiorra had to fly away several meters in order to not get hurt by his own attack. Ulquiorra settled down and watched the column dissipate; Ulquiorra tried to see and sense Yoku, so he could see if he survived the attack or not.

"That was pretty impressive, but not good enough," said Yoku appearing behind Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was caught completely off-guard and was cut down by Yoku, nearly in half. Ulquiorra got one last look at Yoku's evil expression, before he fell to the ground.

"Humph, that was entertaining for what it was worth," said Yoku, but was interrupted when a collapsed building behind him exploded. Yoku turned around and saw a cut up and bloodied Yasushi and Yasuko. Yasushi appeared behind Yoku, thinking Yoku hadn't sensed him and attack Yoku. Yasushi's sword connected with Yoku, but didn't cut into him; it lay harmlessly on his shoulder with Yasushi breathing hard.

"You are very bothersome and annoying Yasushi," said Yoku and he slashed Yasushi down the middle on his chest, stabbed him twice, and threw him to the ground very quickly.

"Yasushi!" said Yasuko using sonido to catch Yasushi before he hit the ground, when she caught him; her eyes widened for he looked like he was either unconscious or dead. Tears began to form in her eyes as she put him on the ground, believing Yasushi had died.

"YOKU!" shouted Yasuko with anger, resentment, and with tears in her eyes. She then pointed her shotgun-zanpaktou towards Yoku and a white ball charged in the barrels of the gun part of her sword.

"Another cero?" questioned Yoku preparing himself for the cero.

"Implode," said Yasuko, she pulled the trigger that was on her handle and a white ball shot towards Yoku. Yoku smiled, thinking it to be a harmless white ball. When it connected with Yoku, it went into him without causing any wounds.

"What is this?" questioned Yoku looking at his chest from where the ball had entered.

"In a few seconds you will implode on yourself, using your own… spiritual pressure and energy… against you after I had messed with it," said Yasuko in between breaths, she was feeling light headed from the amount of blood she had lost and her ressureccion had begun to seal itself back into a sword.

"When did you 'mess' with my spiritual pressure and energy, I don't recall you ever performing a technique like that," said Yoku confused.

"I did it when you let me cut you," said Yasuko now back to her original self out of her ressureccion. Yoku was about to ask another question, but he began to feel something inside him pull. The pulling inside his chest grew more and more intense and pronounced every second.

"What's happening… what did you do to me!" shouted Yoku with anger towards Yasuko.

"In a few more seconds, you'll implode on yourself from your own power. In other words, you'll be sucked into a black hole of your own power and you'll be the only one who gets sucked in," explained Yasuko. Yoku looked at his hand and saw that it began to shrivel up; he felt his entire body shrivel up as if the life was being sucked out of him from the inside. With a yell towards the sky, Yoku then collapsed in on himself into a black hole. After Yoku was swallowed up by the black hole, the hole disappeared into nothing. Yasuko sighed in relief now that Yoku perished.

"Yasuko!" shouted a familiar voice; Yasuko turned her head and saw that the owner of the voice was Naomi.

"Naomi; glad to see that you're ok," said Yasuko trying to stand up and force a smile.

"Well, I'm somewhat fine, my left arm is dislocated or completely shattered… you mind fixing it?" asked Naomi to Yasuko.

"Uh, sure… It seems like it's just dislocated; just put this piece of wood on your mouth so you don't bite your tongue," said Yasuko giving Naomi a piece of wood, Naomi put it in her mouth and waited for Yasuko to fix her arm.

"This is going to hurt, are you ready?" asked Yasuko. As Naomi nodded a yes, Yasuko snapped Naomi's arm back into place. Naomi felt a sharp pain for a few seconds, but died away after her arm was back to normal.

"Thanks…," said Naomi dropping the piece of wood out of her mouth and to the ground with teeth marks in it.

"No problem… I think I should go and find Yasushi's body so I can—so you can what bury me? I won't die that easily," said Yasushi interrupting Yasuko. Naomi and Yasuko turned their heads to where his voice originated from and saw Yasushi casually walking towards them covered in sword wounds from his fight.

"Yasushi are you alright?" asked Naomi to Yasushi when he got over to the two girls.

"I'll be fine, I just need to get the wounds checked out before we—mmpfh?" said Yasushi before Yasuko interrupted him with a kiss on his lips suddenly. She broke the kiss and slapped him twice across the face, leaving a very confused Yasushi on the ground.

"What the hell was that for Yasuko?" said Yasushi rubbing his cheeks from Yasuko's slaps.

"That kiss was for being alive, the slaps were for worrying me, and this…," said Yasuko leaning down to Yasushi's face. Naomi kinda got the idea where Yasuko was going with this and gave Yasushi and Yasuko some space by turning her back. Yasuko gave Yasushi a soft yet passionate kiss on his lips. Before Yasushi could return the kiss Yasuko broke it and stood up.

"And that was for?" questioned Yasushi dumbfounded by his recent change in luck with women and especially with Yasuko.

"Figure it out dumbass," said Yasuko extending a hand out to help Yasushi up from the ground. Yasushi smiled at Yasuko knowing that she liked him a lot and took the hand and got up from the ground. Yasushi was about to ask Yasuko another thing when everyone felt a very familiar spiritual pressure come over them.

"What… is this—impossible he couldn't have survived that attack—get ready everyone!" said Naomi first, then Yasuko, and then Yasushi. They all got into defensive stances as they saw dark purple spiritual pressure blanket the area around them.

**Somewhere in the Seireitei; Ichigo and Rukia**

Rukia felt Yoku's spiritual pressure come back from nothing and looked to the area with dark purple spiritual pressure.

"Rukia… what's going on?" asked Ichigo trying to stay conscious.

"Yoku's back and seems to be more powerful than he was before," said Rukia in disbelief at how much stronger Yoku was now.

"Oh…," said Ichigo thinking of something.

"I have got to go and help them," said Ichigo trying to get up, but failed due to his lack of strength.

"Ichigo, you're in no condition to move, you don't have any spiritual pressure or energy left; you could suddenly black out if you were to go and fight Yoku in the condition you're in," explained Rukia to Ichigo while sitting him back down.

"Then give me some of your spiritual pressure and energy Rukia," said Ichigo looking at Rukia. Rukia just stared back at Ichigo unsure if she should do it or even if she could do it.

"If you black out Ichigo you'll—just come and get me Rukia, now, can you…?" asked Ichigo before closing his eyes from tiredness. Rukia sighed and placed her hands on Ichigo's chest and began to give him some of her spiritual pressure and energy.

**The Yoku Fight**

Naomi, Yasuko, and Yasushi were thrown back by Yoku's sword attack. Yoku transformed when he had died, he was now standing on top of a large menacing purple dragon with pitch black eyes.

"You think you can stop me now after this power boost? HA! This is my true from and you will all die," said Yoku descending from the dragon's head to the ground to Yasushi, Yasuko, and Naomi; they were struggling to stand up and it was especially hard for Yasushi and Yasuko due to their wounds from their last fight. Yasushi was bent over trying to catch his breath and when he looked up, he saw Yoku standing in front of him.

"Farewell… (Yoku's sword then slashed Yasushi down) Yasushi," said Yoku watching Yasushi's body fall to the ground.

"Dammit Yasushi!" said Yasuko trying to get over to Yasushi with a desperate run. Yoku saw her and used sonido to cut her down with two strikes to her stomach and back. She fell down to the ground with a thud and was motionless. Naomi watched helplessly as her friends were taken out with ease by Yoku. Yoku turned to Naomi and charged a black cero in the palm of his hands and pointed it at Naomi. Before Yoku could fire, Ulquiorra appeared behind Yoku completely healed and managed to slash Yoku on the back before Yoku redirected the cero towards Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra fell to the ground and lay motionless next to Yasuko, burnt to a crisp.

"So many distractions…," said Yoku with a sigh before being 'interrupted' again by Ichigo. Ichigo was in his bankai form and appeared before Yoku and they clashed with their zanpaktous.

"So Ichigo, it seems that you have defeat Aizen," said Yoku while blocking and counter-attacking Ichigo.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but yes; Aizen, your master, is dead," replied Ichigo with a smirk as he clashed with Yoku. Yoku frowned at that remark and the dragon, above Yoku and Ichigo, lifted its tail and whacked Ichigo away. Ichigo recovered quickly before he hit the ground, but felt weakened with the spiritual pressure and energy that Rukia did give to Ichigo.

"I wasn't informed that Aizen was my master," said Yoku standing on top of the purple dragon's head. Ichigo was surprised at Yoku's response.

"Did you actually think that, THAT, weakling could be my master? Ha, I was using him to unlock my true nature, for when you defeated him and sent him into Hell again; I was able to use my full powers by absorbing the powers that I gave to Aizen when I was still his puppet. No, he was never my master, I was using him to increase my own power and when I got this consciousness that Aizen and Hidoi so foolishly gave me; I took back that power when I went back into Hell. Aizen somehow tricked me in there and I lost half of my power to him, but now that he's back in Hell… I am finally at my true potential!" shouted Yoku releasing massive amounts of spiritual pressure to prove his point.

Rukia and Naomi appeared next to Ichigo with a flash step and said," Ichigo, what's going on?" asked Rukia.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think he's more powerful than he was before," said Ichigo with one eye closed, he then became short of breath and fell to one knee.

"You alright Ichigo?" asked Naomi.

"I'm fine, just short of breath," said Ichigo trying to stand up, but fell back down to one knee.

"You are not fine Ichigo…," said Rukia as she kneeled down and placed her hands over Ichigo to inspect his spirit with Kido.

"…You don't have much spiritual pressure and energy left in you," said Rukia giving her diagnosis to Ichigo.

"I'll be fine for two more attacks," said Ichigo getting up and got into an offensive stance. After Yoku finished exerting his immense spiritual pressure, Ichigo, Rukia, and Naomi attacked Yoku in separate directions; Naomi and Rukia clashed with Yoku and when they were thrown back, Ichigo appeared with his hollow mask on and his Tensa Zangetsu was charging a Getsuga Tensho.

"Getsuga Tensho!" said Ichigo releasing two hollowfied Getsuga Tenshos at Yoku.

"Tch, weak," said Yoku the purple dragon's left mighty wing rose and covered Yoku from the Getsuga Tenshos, when they hit the wing, they were absorbed.

"What?" said Ichigo with his mask breaking and feeling very light headed.

"Your Getsuga Tenshos didn't do anything to it," said Rukia coming to Ichigo's side with Naomi on the other side of Yoku as they surrounded Yoku.

"Yeah… he must've absorbed them and-," said Ichigo trying to stay conscious when Yoku's dragon flapped its wing that absorbed the Getsuga Tenshos and fired the Getsuga Tenshos towards Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo registered the attack just in time to protect himself and Rukia from his own attack.

"Huh?" questioned Rukia.

"This is going to hurt!" shouted Ichigo to Rukia as the Getsuga Tenshos connected and exploded on him and Rukia. He and Rukia fell out of the sky bleeding badly on their bodies with Ichigo still holding onto Rukia as he fell and landed on the ground.

"Ichigo… Rukia! Hang on I'm-," said Naomi but was stopped when she clashed with Yoku.

"Where do you think you're going…? (Yoku cleared his throat as he clashed with Naomi) I've always wanted to talk freely; do you know what it's like not wanting to talk when you want to and as often as you would like?" asked Yoku leaning in on Naomi so that they were a hair breaths away from each other's face with Naomi leaning her head back.

"No I don't…" said Naomi pushing Yoku away on the word 'don't'. Yoku smiled as he jumped back.

"Your… going to pay for… hurting my friends," said Naomi in between breaths while trying to keep a good stance. Yoku smirked and used sonido to get close to Naomi.

"And how do you plan on doing that if you can't even catch your breath after a simple sword clash," said Yoku with his back to Naomi's back. Naomi swung at Yoku who was behind her, but Yoku caught her sword with a finger.

"Your strength is faltering," taunted Yoku turning around to see a wide eyed Naomi. _"How is he blocking my zanpaktou with only a finger?"_ thought Naomi confused and afraid of how overpowered she currently is in this fight alone. Without hesitation, Yoku began to punch Naomi rapidly on her stomach, arms, legs, chest, and face. Naomi couldn't counter him for every time Yoku hit her, another blow would instantly hit her.

"What's wrong Naomi; am I going too fast for you or am I too strong for you?" questioned Yoku with a sinister smile, after he asked his question he kicked her into the air at high speeds. Naomi let out a sharp exhale as he kicked her, _"My body… it feels… broken; with only one kick, he managed to disable me-," _thought Naomi but was interrupted when the dragon's purple tail hit her in the back and flung her high into the sky. Yoku met her flying body in the sky and kicked her back to the ground; he appeared before Naomi could hit the ground and began to hit her around like she was a volleyball; with the blunt end of his zanpaktou, leaving cuts, not deep cuts, on her. _"Is this how it's going to end for me…," _thought Naomi with several cuts, bruises, and broken bones in her body as she flew towards Yoku who was laughing while charging a full powered black cero _,"… being tossed around like a ball?"_ thought Naomi as the cero fired towards her. She watched it get closer to her, but before it could connect with her, something grabbed her and the cero seemingly went around her.

"What?" questioned Naomi confused to what saved her.

"Sorry about the timing Naomi, you alright?" asked Masumi, he had saved her and was holding her protectively to his chest.

"I am now…," said Naomi with a smile to Masumi's face, Masumi returned the smile and waited for Yoku's cero to finish.

"What's protecting us from—don't question it, just be glad that what I did worked," explained Masumi cutting Naomi off; he didn't want to explain to Naomi how they were protected from Yoku's cero. On the outside of the cero Yoku suddenly sensed something new inside his attack,

"Huh?" said Yoku curious to see what transpired inside his cero. After he let it disappear, he saw Masumi standing there in his Special Forces Captain's robes and Hikari and Yami were dangling from his body by their chains. Masumi's zanpaktou's then fell to the ground, impaling it.

"Oh, it's just you Masumi; do you plan on defeating me?" said Yoku on top of his dragon's head , which was letting black fire escape it's mouth through its teeth.

"Do you want to rest or watch me?" asked Masumi to Naomi ignoring Yoku.

"It doesn't really matter, he's too strong," said Naomi to Masumi with no hope in her voice.

"Don't lose hope, there's always a way to win something you just need the right mind set to achieve it," said Masumi trying to give Naomi some hope, but it didn't seem to work for she could barely hear him for she was concentrating on not passing out from her injuries that Yoku had inflicted on her.

"Are you listening to me, I said—I heard what you said, I'll deal with you later," said Masumi interrupting Yoku, Yoku got angry at being treated as if he were Masumi's subordinate. Masumi looked around him and saw the bodies of Yasushi, Yasuko, Ichigo, Rukia, and Ulquiorra on the ground.

"They must've fought hard otherwise-," said Masumi observing his fallen friends when suddenly Naomi was ripped form his grasp. Masumi turned around abruptly to face Yoku who held Naomi by the neck suspended in the air.

"Give her back," said Masumi getting angry.

"You'll have to take her," said Yoku tightening his grip on Naomi's neck chocking her. Masumi could see that she was struggling to breathe and felt her soul weaken. He dashed towards Yoku, but was confronted with the black fire from Yoku's dragon, Masumi couldn't dodge it time, and so he put his hollow mask on in order to survive the attack. Naomi looked weakly to where Masumi had been engulfed in black flames.

"He's dead, no one can survive that-," said Yoku before his arm that held Naomi was severed. Yoku found his assailant behind him some distance away and saw that Masumi, burned on his legs, was standing with Naomi and dropped his severed arm.

"Impressive, Masumi…," said Yoku growing his arm back.

"… I wonder if I killed her; would you fight me all out?" taunted Yoku with his arm back. Masumi's spiritual pressure rose sharply and Yoku smiled at this, but went away when Masumi said something as he descended to the ground, with Naomi in his arms, and landed in between his zanpaktous.

"Bankai," said Masumi solemnly and softly. Hikari began to glow yellow and turn into yellow particles that ascended into the sky and Yami began to glow red and the ground shook underneath it. A crack in the ground appeared and Yami fell into the ground with the crack closing as soon as the zanpaktou entered the crack. Hikari just dispersed into the sky leaving a white light in the sky after it completely disappeared. Everything went dead silent even with the fighting going on all around the Soul Society; it was if someone had hit the mute button.

"Well?" asked Yoku confused for nothing was happening except Masumi's zanpaktous had disappeared and everything had gone dead silent. Masumi laid Naomi against a crumbled wall and ascended into the sky.

"Is this your Bankai…Nothing? What a waste off my-," said Yoku but stopped when he heard a trumpet sound.

"Patience; my bankai takes a while to activate," replied Masumi who's soul reaper robes were now white robes, his hair was completely black like it was in his shikai, and he had regular sandals on with no socks. Suddenly, a large yellow crucifix on top of a white pole, with a chain attached to it came from the sky and descended near Masumi. Another trumpet sounded and a crack in the ground opened and a dark purple/black/red scythe came out from the ground with skulls, flesh, and blood on it, except for the blade part of it, it was a solid jet black. The crucifix's and the scythe's chain shot towards each other near Masumi and connected. It drew the scythe and crucifix towards each other and combined with the crucifix on top and the scythe on the bottom and the chains were gone, revealing a crucifix/scythe type weapon connected by a pole that was white near the crucifix and red near the scythe. Masumi grabbed it a twirled it in the air and stood watching Yoku with the scythe/crucifix weapon in his right hand and was holding it like it was a staff.

"Interesting weapon you have there, can it cut?" asked Yoku.

"Yes, both sides can cut you easily, however I'm not done yet," said Masumi as a third trumpet was heard. Three male angelic beings, with elegant red, white, and yellow armor on their bodies and each with their own broadswords and shields, descended from the sky and stood behind Masumi. A fourth trumpet went off and four horsemen rode down from the sky and stopped next to Masumi. One of the horsemen rode a white horse with bow and arrows as its weapon and had a crown on its head wearing robes resembling royalty. Another one of the horsemen rode a fiery red horse with a large flaming red sword and had heavy red and black armor on. Another horseman rode a black horse and wielded a long black whip wearing only a brown cloth. The last of the horsemen rode a pale green horse; he was cloaked in all black and had a regular scythe as his weapon.

"That's a pretty powerful bankai you have there, what does it do?" questioned Yoku on top of his purple dragon's head.

"When the seventh trumpet sounds, you will die no matter what," stated Masumi as a threat. Yoku was curious to what Masumi's bankai was, so he let him continue. A fifth trumpet was heard and the ground began to shake violently, forcing the purple dragon into the sky in order to get stability. The ground cracked wide open and Yoku could see yellow eyes inside the crack peering at him. A red hand extended out of the pit and grabbed hold of the ground and began to lift itself up. As it climbed out of the pit Yoku saw a huge, red, beast; it had horns on the side of his head that curled into a loop and stopped when it passed itself. It had no lips, its teeth were slanted (left side slanted right, right side slanted left); it had no nose, but had a nasal cavity where a nose should be. It was bald, had no eyebrows, and its eyes were dark red with its light yellow irises blending into the dark red and its pupil was at the center of the light yellow. It only wore a garb around its waist and its hands and feet looked normal. It was very muscular and his body seemed to be filled with fire.

"What the in Hell is that thing?" questioned Yoku as the beast towered over him in the sky.

"Well for one thing, it's tall; about 666 meters tall I think. There is one thing about my bankai that is Key for you to know," explained Masumi twirling his scythe-crucifix weapon around.

"What would that be?" questioned Yoku with his dragon preparing a black fire breathe.

"Your death will come at the seventh trumpet and so far, you've heard five trumpets, only two more to go and you're finished," explained Masumi as he got into an offensive stance.

"I'll believe it when I see it, no one can possess that kind of power and—you done?" asked Masumi interrupting Yoku, making Yoku very angry.

"You should learn some manners and not interrupt people when they are talking!" shouted Yoku as he pointed his sword forward, the purple dragon opened its mouth and began to unleash its black fire breathe. Its mouth was then violently slammed shut by the huge demonic demon by hammer-fisting it into the ground. Arrows were then shot by the horseman with the bow and arrows. The arrows grew in size in flight and impaled the dragon's mouth shut, while the tall demon held it down. After its mouth was sealed with the arrows, the demon lifted its fist off the dragon's head and stood normally as the dragon rose, clawing away the arrows that held its mouth shut, freeing its mouth. The dragon, horsemen, angels, and the demon began to fight one another.

"Well, that was a bit unexpected; very well we shall fight one on one," said Yoku appearing before Masumi with a sonido getting into an offensive stance

"Do you remember what I told you about my abilities?" asked Yoku with a smile.

"No, what of it?" asked Masumi not caring.

"I have the abilities of everything that I have touched; meaning all of the espada, Tosen, and Aizen's powers are mine to use at will!" proclaimed Yoku, Masumi sighed and stood upright.

"If that's true then use them," said Masumi holding up his weapon up in front of him with the crucifix held out in front of Masumi's face.

"Don't tell me what to do," exclaimed Yoku as he pointed his zanpaktou towards Masumi, it began to glow black and give off a purple aura. Yoku then shot ten Lanza Del Relámpagos towards Masumi. Masumi sighed and the crucifix part of his weapon began to glow, the Lanza Del Relámpagos disintegrated in the blinding yellow light. After the light subsided Masumi attacked Yoku with his scythe.

"What?" exclaimed Yoku caught off-guard at how much faster and stronger Masumi had gotten.

"I'm not going to bother and explain my abilities to you," said Masumi swinging his scythe around quickly and powerfully at Yoku while moving around Yoku in a circle, trying to get an opening. Yoku tried to use Cascada and Metralleta, but nothing was happening, "_So, he effectively sealed away my zanpaktou's abilities eh? No matter I can kill him without them,"_ thought Yoku. Yoku and Masumi began to clash and Masumi separated his weapon and grabbed the crucifix with his right hand while his left hand held the scythe. He stabbed Yoku with the crucifix and released his grip on the crucifix as it re-combined with the scythe and at the same time removing it from Yoku. Yoku backed away holding his chest to stop the bleeding.

"Why can't I regenerate?" questioned Yoku observing his bloodied hand.

"This is a fight to the death; you get injured, then it will stay like that for the duration of this fight," explained Masumi. Yoku appeared behind him and slashed at Masumi's chest while Masumi slashed Yoku's chest with his scythe twice. Yoku's eyes went blank, but he snapped out of it and backed away. Yoku clutched his head and shook it while Masumi held his chest, which was bleeding profusely.

"That's one nasty ability your scythe's has…," said Yoku, Masumi readied himself for another attack. _"Did he figure it out after just two hits from my scythe?"_ thought Masumi a bit worried.

"… the more you hit me with that scythe of yours, the more I begin to feel like I want to die. If I'm correct in saying so, then it's going to take a lot more of those hits in order for me to want to die!" shouted Yoku flying towards an unprepared Masumi. Yoku and Masumi began to clash and both broke off the clash and began to use either flash step or sonido to fight at high speeds.

**On the ground**

Naomi was lying on the ground with Ichigo, Rukia, Yasushi, Yasuko, and Ulquiorra, back to his original from after getting knocked out, and opened up her eyes when she started to hear a voice.

"Naomi?" asked the distant voice, she focused her ears and eyes towards the voice and saw Shunsui and Ukitake standing over her, both cut up but relatively unscathed.

"Shunsui… Ukitake, what's wrong?" asked Naomi trying to sit up, but couldn't due to her wounds.

"Relax, everything is alright you need to rest. Everyone has finished fighting and we are now waiting for Masumi to finish his," explained Ukitake while looking at the fight in the sky, shockwaves were sent out every time Masumi and Yoku clashed.

"What are those things?" questioned Soi Fon observing Masumi's horsemen and angels, but somehow missed the demon behind the group that were fighting the giant purple dragon.

"It must be a part of his bankai," explained Toshiro.

"Oh… this'll make and excellent experiment if I could just get my hands on Masumi," stated Mayuri intrigued while thinking up various experiments.

"Now, now Captain Kurotsuchi; you were forbidden to experiment on any more soul reapers and especially Captains after one of you experiments went wrong," said Urahara to the group of Captains, Mayuri just snickered as he still thought up various experiments, ignoring Unohana. In the sky Masumi was just kicked towards the ground by Yoku, but got up immediately and began his fight with Yoku.

"He needs help," stated Ukitake.

"Ha, I'll be glad to take this fight from Masumi!" said Kenpachi running towards the fight, but was immediately stopped when the large purple dragon came crashing down onto the ground with a thud as it was being strangled by the demon while the horseman and angels began to attack the dragon's belly.

"I don't think it's safe here while those things are fighting," said Shunsui trying to heal Naomi while Unohana worked on Yasushi. Suddenly, the demon threw its hand into the ground while keeping the dragon pinned down with its other hand. When its hand came out, it wielded a dagger and used it to sever the head of the dragon as the angels and horsemen opened the dragon's abdomen, spilling its guts out; the dragon was killed instantly and turned into purple spiritual pressure and merged with Yoku, who had just cut Masumi on his left arm.

"That's just nasty" stated Shunsui waving his hand in front of his nose to get rid of the smell of the dragon's guts, but was cut short when he and all of the other Captains, except Yamamoto who was elsewhere, were caught off-guard by the Demon's sudden sweeping attack with its arm. The Captains flew in the air, but recovered quickly before the Demon could inflict anymore damage. Ichigo and Rukia were quickly gathered by Urahara, Yasuko and Ulquiorra were quickly gathered by Ukitake.

"Do we have everyone?" asked Toshiro bleeding from the head due to the Demon's sudden attack, the Captains holding someone nodded in acknowledgement.

"That's a pretty ferocious bankai Masumi has," stated Yoruichi observing the demon, horsemen, and angels with curiosity, suddenly they began to move towards the Captains.

"I think we should run..." said Urahara as he was looking at the demon standing over him, overshadowing him.

"Agreed," said all of the Captains as they began to run away carrying away their 'cargo' as they took one last look at the demon's face, especially its eye's.

"… Why is that thing staring at us?" questioned Soi Fon, the Captains stared harder into the Demon's piercing yellow eyes and froze in their spots. _"What is this sudden feeling of terror coming over me; I feel as if I should move, this beast would kill me,"_ thought Komamura frozen in place along with the other Captains who were thinking almost the same thing. The Demon let out a laugh and turned back to help Masumi's fight with Yoku along with the angels and horsemen; releasing the Captains from its trance.

"What the—We should leave, we don't what to get in the way," said Yoruichi interrupting Soi Fon, the Captains agreed and left in order to help the Head Captain and those that were carry injured, headed to a makeshift Squad 4 headquarters.

**In the Sky**

Masumi was breathing hard and was badly beaten up like Yoku was, but he wasn't breathing hard. _"Damn does the guy breathe?" _thought Masumi.

"Your scythe's ability is working on me, you just have to hit me more than you normally would in order for it to work normally," taunted Yoku covered in cuts and was bleeding from the cuts. _"That's another thing, usually this ability works when I cut my opponent once, but I'm sure I've slashed him more than 50 times; this is ridiculous,"_ thought Masumi as he watched Yoku disappear and appear behind him. Masumi spun around and attack Yoku with his crucifix, but Yoku used sonido and got behind Masumi who used the scythe's end to attack. Yoku used sonido again and appeared in Masumi's face with an evil looking smile.

"Shit!" said Masumi as he felt a fist enter his body, he coughed up blood with Yoku fist still in his body.

"Don't die on me yet," taunted Yoku and he charged a cero in Masumi's body; Masumi felt the cero being charge in his body and got his scythe around Yoku's neck when Yoku fired the cero. After the black cero dissipated, Masumi had a hole in the left side of his abdomen and was losing a lot of blood.

"Dammit," said Masumi as he clutched his left side trying to stop the bleeding, Yoku appeared several feet away from him with a large slash mark going down his body.

"I must commend you on making it this far Masumi," taunted Yoku as he tried to fight off the thought of wanting to die by Masumi and end his suffering; there was something in his body that made him feel like he was burning alive on the inside and it was getting more intense.

"I think I should finish this fight before I do end up dead," said Yoku, he used sonido to get behind Masumi and back-fisted him to the ground. Masumi got up using his weapon for support and blocked an attack from Yoku, however, Masumi's muscles gave out and Yoku slashed his left arm's tendons, rendering it useless. Masumi flash stepped away in order to get some distance from Yoku. Masumi saw Yasushi on the ground and Yasushi looked like he was looking at him; Masumi knew what he was trying to say without Yasushi saying a word.

"Well Yoku, it looks like this fight will be over soon," proclaimed Masumi.

"And why is that so?" questioned Yoku, not certain of Masumi's intentions. A sixth trumpet sounded and Masumi then rammed the scythe into the ground and the crucifix began to glow.

"Here I come," stated Masumi as his minions came up behind him and looked like they were about to attack. Yoku's instinct told him that if didn't kill Masumi immediately, he would be the one to die.

"I won't let you!" announced Yoku as he began to charge a massive black cero. _"Shit… I gotta finish preparing for this technique, but I can't move for a while,"_ thought Masumi worried that he wouldn't finish preparing. Yoku was about to fire his cero, but was immediately stopped when a pair of arms held him in place.

"What the-," said Yoku confused to who was grabbing him.

"Masumi, do it now; I can't hold him for very long!" shouted Yasushi over Masumi's growing spiritual pressure.

"Why you… get off me!" shouted a pissed of Yoku, he elbowed Yasushi in the stomach, but Yasushi's grip didn't loosen. Yoku the elbowed Yasushi more, getting faster and stronger with every attack; Yasushi's grip didn't loosen,_ "Just a little longer Yasushi,"_ thought Masumi.

"You wanna die or something, let go!" shouted Yoku as he elbowed Yasushi in the face, knocking him out. Yoku turned his attention to Masumi whose crucifix was glowing bright yellow, _"Finally!"_ thought Masumi.

"Incipiunt pati dignus sit, ut recte (rough translation: Let's begin the suffering that you so rightly deserve)," stated Masumi. Yoku charged, but was caught by Masumi's demon's hand. Yoku struggled in the grip of the demon and he began to yell in anger. He was silenced when the demon grabbed his head and began to pull. Yoku screamed a blood curling scream as his body was forcibly stretched by the demon.

"This technique forces you to stay alive and endure the suffering that I think is fit for you and until the scythe becomes covered in a dark red colour," stated Masumi as the scythe began to get covered in the dark red colour, which was really blood Yoku's blood. After the demon had stretched Yoku to as long as its arms could stretch out, he began to twist Yoku's body really fast. Yoku then began to yell/ scream in pain as the demon did so and Masumi's scythe got bloodier. The demon then crushed Yoku into a ball and molded him back, painfully, into what he looked like before he was stretched. The demon then began to squeeze Yoku with its gigantic muscles. Yoku's body looked like it was going to exploded, but was forced to stay intact while he endured the pain. After the demon finished his squeezing, he held a beaten Yoku in the air by his collar. The three angelic beings and the horsemen came up to Masumi and were waiting for Masumi to give the order to either inflict more suffering or finish Yoku off.

"I'm going to inflict the same pain you have put my friends through Yoku," said Masumi remembering Yasushi, Yasuko, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Rukia, and Naomi. The angelic beings and horsemen understood what Masumi meant and attacked Yoku and began to inflict the same wounds Yoku had inflicted on everyone.

"Why are you doing this, just kill me already I can't take any more?" screamed Yoku who was being torn apart by Masumi's bankai, Masumi's scythe was now nearly covered in blood.

"My bankai represents, in some aspects, the apocalypse; you are the world and my bankai is the force that obliterates it," said Masumi explaining something symbolic about his bankai.

"Just finish me!" screamed Yoku after receiving several attacks from Masumi's bankai and was now bleeding like a river, but was kept alive by Masumi's bankai to endure the suffering. Masumi didn't reply and stared at Yoku with cold eyes as the horseman with bow and arrows fired an arrow at Yoku with the equivalent amount of power Yoku's ceros had possessed when he had fired them. Masumi then halted his minion's attacks and stood before Yoku with a scythe drenched in blood.

"Just so you know; I'm not at full power…," said Masumi.

"What?" questioned Yoku in disbelief with the burning passion in his hear to die in order to escape the torture he was enduring.

"…If I was at full power, then Naomi wouldn't be able to handle it, nor would Rukia for that matter and frankly I don't want Ichigo to kill me for that," said Masumi rubbing his head sheepishly while Yoku continued to bleed profusely and his guts started to fall out and dangle out of his abdomen, while Yoku was forcibly kept alive.

"I think you have suffered enough," said Masumi putting the tip of the scythe on Yoku's head as the three angelic beings held him in place. Yoku stared at the scythe with anticipation and wanting. _"Kill me already… Kill me…Kill Me… KILL ME!"_ thought Yoku as he heard the seventh trumpet; the scythe went into his head and sliced him in half cleanly. The angelic beings then released Yoku's body and let it fall. Before it touched the ground, however, the demon grabbed Yoku's body harshly and ate him mercilessly.

"Thanks for your help," said Masumi to his minions, the angelic beings and horsemen bowed to Masumi as Masumi bowed back and went back into the sky, disappearing. The demon and Masumi looked at each other in the eyes, exchanging their thanks with looks. Without saying a word; the demon created a crack in the ground and stepped down into it and went back to where it came from. As the crack closed and the bright light in the sky vanished, Masumi went back to his normal form; the top of his head that was black; slowly turned back into its black and silver colour and hairstyle. His zanpaktous returned to their large size and were wrapped in their cloth; Masumi put them on his back and smiled as the sky turned back to normal. He looked around and saw his friend, Yasushi, on the ground giving him a grin and a thumbs-up as he passed out, Masumi took one step towards him before passing out due to the amount of blood he lost earlier.

**-Epilogue- Several days later**

"Go, go, go, go go…!" chanted Lilinette and the lieutenants of all of the Squads except Rukia and Naomi; the captains (except Mayuri), Rangiku, Yoruichi, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Grimmjow were having a drinking contest at a party thrown by Urahara at the Kuchiki Mansion in order to celebrate the defeat of Aizen and Yoku. They were at round 15 and some of the captains began to feel a little tipsy due to the very strong sake.

"I think I'm going to stop," said Ichigo feeling sick in his stomach, he got up and left the room to find Rukia.

"Yeah, me too; all of this alcohol isn't doing me any good in my current condition," stated Masumi getting up from the table holding his stomach, which was still in pain due to the hole Yoku gave him.

"Aw c'mon Masumi you use to be good at this," said Shunsui holding up a cup of sake and gulping it down.

"Well I'm not in my best condition now am I?" said Masumi going outside away from the loud music that was playing inside the mansion. Grimmjow and Yasushi's heads then slammed on the table, both were out from the alcohol or at least pretending to be.

"Looks like we have our first casualties," said Stark seemingly not fazed from the sake along with Ulquiorra and Shunsui.

"I'll get them," said Yasuko grabbing Grimmjow and throwing him to a couch, leaving him there, while she carried Yasushi over to another couch and laid him there.

"It's your turn Kenpachi… never mind," said Toshiro looking at Kenpachi who had fallen asleep as he gulped down some sake. Masumi eventually reached the door leading outside and began to look at the stars; his bandages began to feel like they were loosening, so he opened up his kimono and began to tighten the bandages, hoping to fix the problem. It was hard to do since his left arm was still not fully healed and had to tighten it with his teeth and right arm.

"Here, let me help you with that," said a voice coming behind him.

"Huh, oh it's you Rukia; I'm fine I can do this by myself," said Masumi turning away from Rukia and began to struggle with his bandages; he wasn't actually tightening them; he was loosening them on accident.

"Doesn't look like it," said Rukia eyeing his miserable attempt at trying to bandage himself with his right arm and mouth.

"…Fine, can you help me?" asked Masumi giving up after nearly all of the bandages came undone. Rukia just smirked and sat him down; Masumi lifted his arm up in order for it to be easier for Rukia to fix his bandages.

"What is it that you want anyway?" asked Masumi to Rukia.

"Nothing I just saw that you needed help and I wanted to help you," said Rukia finishing her work on his bandages. Masumi moved around a bit and felt it was tight enough so he began to put his kimono back on with difficulty for the pain in his wound and arm was severe.

"Here let me—No, I can do this by myself," said Masumi slapping away Rukia's hand as she tried to help him put his kimono on. Eventually he got it on a stood up.

"I know you didn't simply come over here to help me, so what is it that you want?" asked Masumi looking at the stars. Rukia sighed and stood up and walked next to Masumi.

"I just wanted to thank you," said Rukia, catching Masumi off-guard.

"Huh? What did I do?" asked Masumi confused, Rukia just smiled a bit.

"I dunno, for helping Ichigo so that he wouldn't have to lose his powers and making him stronger; he really appreciates it even though he may never show it or tell you," explained Rukia.

"And how do you know he appreciates it?" asked Masumi curious.

"I just do, so here I am saying thank you for him and myself," said Rukia.

"Uh… your welcome?" said Masumi to Rukia. Rukia just nodded and began to play with something invisible on her neck. Something red faintly appeared to Masumi and caught his attention.

"What are you doing?" asked Masumi, Rukia stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Doing what?" asked Rukia oblivious to what she was doing, or at least acting like it.

"What you were just doing," said Masumi pointing to her neck.

"Oh… just remember something that happened after Ichigo nearly lost his powers," said Rukia.

"Like?" asked Masumi urging her to continue.

"Well… Ichigo suddenly got a red watch with a white moon in its casing with the hour, minute, and second hand and I suddenly got a choke necklace on my neck with a black sun on it and a—red ribbon extended from those two objects and connected, yeah I know," said Masumi finishing Rukia's sentence, surprising Rukia that he actually knew something about what it was.

"Shunsui and Ukitake said you knew of something like this; something called 'The Red Ribbon of Fate' or something like that," inquired Rukia wanting answers from Masumi.

"Odd… never told them anything like that… But yeah, it is called 'The Red Ribbon of Fate' or its actually name which is in Latin and is something else entirely. Basically, it ties two souls towards each other and they are both eternally bound to one another, even through death. Two people usually request this when those two people… well… have a certain 'feeling' towards each other…," explained Masumi to Rukia trying not to scare Rukia in case she didn't feel the same way towards Ichigo.

"What is this feeling?" asked Rukia, she already knew what it might be, but wanted to confirm it.

"Well it's—Love," said Ichigo finishing it for Masumi, he came out from the party after -requesting a song by the D.J., which was Urahara after quitting the drinking contest after realizing he couldn't win against Stark and Shunsui; Ulquiorra tied with Yoruichi and Rangiku in second place and Stark and Shunsui both went out at the same time.

"Ichigo," said Rukia a bit surprised at his

"Excellent timing Ichigo, I think I'm going to leave now and leave you two alone," said Masumi wanting to get out of their way and back to the party.

"Do you mean that—want to dance Rukia?" asked Ichigo cutting Rukia short of what she was about to ask as he extended a hand out to her.

"Sure Ichigo," replied Rukia taking his hand with a smile as they made their way onto the dance floor and began to dance. Just when they got on to the dance floor, it changed into a slow song.

"Well it looks like there's going to be a few slow songs for the next few minutes, so find a partner if you're not drunk or if the other person isn't!" stated Urahara as he reclined in his D.J. chair that he had a began to watch the loving couples form on the dancing floor. Yasuko walked over to the couch in which Yasushi was sleeping on and appeared to be asleep or at least pretending to be.

"Hey, wake up!" said Yasuko kicking him up, he flew to the ceiling, slammed into it, and landed back on the couch with a thud.

"I'm up, I'm up… (Yawn) Geez Yasuko you didn't have to kick me awake and if you had to do so, try not to do it so hard in the future," said Yasushi rubbing his stomach due to the pain he was feeling from Yasuko's kick.

"I'll try to remember that in the future," said Yasuko smiling a bit as she sat down next to Yasushi. Yasushi yawned and stretched his arms and put them on the couch's back.

"Smooth move hot shot," said Yasuko noticing his arm was behind her.

"Huh?" asked Yasushi completely clueless to what he was doing.

"Never mind," said Yasuko unsure if he was being his idiotic self or if he really didn't know. Yasushi then registered that there was slow music playing and saw Ichigo and Rukia dancing together slowly with Rukia's arms around his neck and Ichigo's arms around Rukia's waist and their bodies were close to one another's. They looked happy to Yasushi and he got an idea.

"Want to dance—no—ok," said Yasushi after receiving a very blunt and direct answer from Yasuko.

"Do you know how to dance?" asked Yasushi, Yasuko didn't answer and just kept quiet for a bit.

"Not really," said Yasuko a little embarrassed.

"Well we would have to fix that… shall we?" asked Yasushi jumping up from the couch and holding his hand out for Yasuko.

"I'm not very good I'll just—just follow my lead and you won't have to worry about anything," said Yasushi confident in himself. Yasuko bit her lower lip, "_Aw, what the hell, sure,"_ thought Yasuko as she grabbed his hand and they both ran to the dance floor. Masumi was observing Yasushi and smiled to himself as he tried to show Yasuko where to put her arms and received a slap from her when he place his arms around her, but she let him do it again after he explained it to her that, that was how it was done. Eventually Yasuko got used to dancing and got more comfortable with herself and began to rest her head on Yasushi as Rukia was doing to Ichigo, except Yasuko's head was rested near Yasushi's cheek and Rukia's head was under Ichigo's chin. Yasushi saw Masumi and gave him a goofy smile along with two thumbs up and Masumi did the same, going along with his best friend.

"What's with that face" asked Naomi coming over to Masumi laughing at the ridiculous face and pose he did.

"Oh… nothing just conversing with Yasushi," said Masumi a bit embarrassed from doing that in front of Naomi.

"I like to be in the room when you two 'converse' towards each other," said Naomi laughing at a mental image of Masumi and Yasushi acting like idiots.

"Shut up, I wouldn't be talking seeing as how you 'converse' with Yasuko," said Masumi blushing from embarrassment.

"Well at least we don't make fools of ourselves," retorted Naomi with a smirk and her hands on her hips.

"Whatever you say," said Masumi. They both began to watch the couples dance before them and Naomi began to sway back and forth on her heels and toes and was looking at Masumi, but when he looked at her, she looked away. She began whistling and saw that, that wasn't telling Masumi that she wanted to dance, so she decided to do something that he hated. She began smacking with her mouth making noises that visibly irritated Masumi.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!" shouted Masumi annoyed at Naomi for her smacking, which he knew she knew he hated.

"hehe… sorry," said Naomi sheepishly. Masumi sat back down and folded his arms across his chest and lifted one foot up onto his knee. Naomi sighed and tried to think of something that would get Masumi to dance. She thought of something and decided to go with it.

She sat down next to him and sighed and just as she was about to begin her plan, Masumi said," Want to dance?"

"I'd love to Masumi," said Naomi grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor. They got into their respective positions and began dancing.

"Seems like Masumi has finally decided to dance," said Ichigo looking over to see Masumi dancing with Naomi.

"Yeah… it looks like Naomi is happy," said Rukia seeing Naomi's smile on her face as she rested her head under Masumi's chin and Masumi's expression was an expression of either uncertainty or utter confusion.

"Not sure Masumi knows what he is doing though," said Ichigo noticing Masumi's expression, as his expression changed to happiness as he rested his chin on her head, Rukia giggled a bit, making Ichigo smile a bit.

"Hehe, yeah; and Yasuko looks like she's enjoying herself," said Rukia looking at Yasuko and Yasushi past Ichigo, Yasuko still had her head on Yasushi's shoulder with a smile and Yasushi had his head on the side of her head with a smile on his face.

"So does Yasushi… apparently I was under the impression she didn't like him," said Ichigo observing them.

"I guess some things must've changed during all of this chaos," said Rukia looking up at Ichigo.

"Yeah…," said Ichigo looking at Rukia while brushing away some hair on her face. He leaned in closer to her face and Rukia leaned in closer to him and just was they were about to kiss he looked around him to find Masumi and spotted him far away from him.

"What are you doing Ichigo?" asked Rukia wondering why he was looking at Masumi.

"Just making sure there's enough distance from him so that he doesn't interrupt us," said Ichigo still watching Masumi. Rukia laughed softly to herself at the times Masumi had indeed prevented them from kissing or doing anything else.

"Come here you," said Rukia as Ichigo turned his head around, she pulled him by his Captain's robe and kissed him on the lips. Ichigo returned the kiss and Rukia melted into the kiss as Ichigo deepened it. When they broke for air, they looked at each other lovingly and continued dancing.

"Hey Rukia," said Ichigo holding her to him lovingly.

"Mhm?" responded Rukia feeling very happy that Ichigo kissed her.

"You want to be my girlfriend?" asked Ichigo grinning while he said it.

"I thought I already was idiot," said Rukia still keeping her head close to Ichigo, he just grinned and kept slow dancing with her. Outside two ominous figures were watching the whole party and were using a device to scan the crowd.

"Is that him?" asked a female observing the party from a rooftop. The man was scanning Ichigo and the scanner gave off a low noise and it steadily got higher, then it stopped making the noise.

"No, it isn't him," said a male voice as he moved the scanner over to Yasushi.

"What about him?" asked the female watching the male doing his job over his shoulder. The scanner gave off a low noise and slowly got up to them same high noise and stopped.

"Nope, last guy and don't ask me if it is him or not, I'll tell you if it is or not," said the male obviously irritated with the female's questions.

"Sorry, geez I'm just curious is all," defended the female. The male rolled his eyes and scanned Masumi, the scanner was being to the noise but, it broke immediately.

"That's him alright this scanner was meant to break if we found the correct guy with the correct spiritual pressure, energy, and composition," said the male destroying the scanner with fire he made from his hands.

"So what's his name?" asked the girl peeping over the man's shoulder near his face.

"It didn't tell me, it broke before I could get a solid read on him… just remember what he looks like, we've got to go and report back," said the male getting up and leaving.

"Hey, wait up!" said the female following him. Ichigo looked outside and thought he saw two figures on the rooftop in the distance and suddenly saw a bright light and felt no spiritual pressure coming from that area anymore.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"Nothing, just seeing things," said Ichigo knowing that the peace the Soul Society was currently in right now, wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 13 and Bleach: Hogyoku Lives!<p>

Hope you enjoyed the story and be looking out for my next story; it should be a very interesting story and hopefully better than this one was.

Thanks for reading and have a nice day; also please take a few seconds of your time and review, I would like to know how badly or well I did with this story, which means Constructive Criticism, thanks.

**(Prophet)**


End file.
